The Lists Of Liars
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: 1 Liste, 4 noms, 3 filles, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes et Katherine Pierce .. Rien de bien grave, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que la 4ème fille sur la liste à été tuée. Des menaces à la Pretty Little Liars et une amitié indestructible. Quand le seul moyen de vivre c'est fuir, les 3 filles se réfugieront chez une connaissance de Katherine : les Mickaelson Kennett Kalijah Klaroline
1. Chapitre 1 (Pov Bonnie

**Chapitre 1**

**-"Ecoutez les filles... ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'écouter vos histoires saugrenues et totalement impensables, mais j'ai mieux à faire que de fouiller un hôtel, à la recherche d'un soit disant tueur qui soit disant veut ma peau, à une heure du matin"**

**-"Ah oui ! Et quoi, rentrer chez toi et regarder la télé? ."**

**-"Tais toi Katherine!" lui crachai-je au visage.**

**-"Eh ! Oh ! Vous allez vous calmer toutes les deux, il est tard et vous êtes en train de réveiller l'immeuble entier là avec vos disputes et puis on est pas venu pour ça "**

** Je tourne la tête pour rivée mon regard remplit de fureur sur la jolie blonde qui analyse le couloir d'un oeil expert sans nous porter la moindre attention. Elle porte une petite robe blanche qui de loin, la ferait ressembler à un ange, ce qui prouve qu'elle était déjà là avant de m'appeler pour que je vienne en urgence à l'hôtel **_**'Marsky'**_**, surement devait-elle participer au gala qui se déroulait un étage plus bas. **

** J'ai toujours admiré Caroline, depuis le lycée, la reine du bal de promo, que tout les garçons veulent, capitaine des pom pom girls, la fille idéale en quelques sorte. Mais qui sous cette facette cachait en réalité de lourd secret...**

_**\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?demanda rapidement Katherine avant de s'affaler sur le fauteuil de son salon, avec une grâce plus que douteuse.**_

_** Caroline comme à son habitude se positionne délicatement sur le canapé à côté de la brunette, en effaçant les plis sur sa jupe bleu nuit. Elle pince les lèvres anxieusement et lance des regards de gauche à droite, l'air peu sûre d'elle. Mais rapidement son caractère de chef reprend le dessus et elle se lance dans une explication.**_

_**\- Je pense que le mieux serait qu'on se raconte toute notre vie dans les moindre de détail, sans se mentir et trouver le lien qui nous unies toutes les trois.**_

_**\- Ca me paraît une bonne idée... je souffle rapidement pour valider la proposition de la blonde.**_

_**\- Très bien, mais alors c'est blondie qui commence. Rajouta Katherine à ma suite. Elle semble hésitante pendant un long moment mais finit par se lancer dans son récit.**_

_**\- Alors ... Je suis née à Houston, dans le Texas. Mon père était chirurgien cardio-thoracique et ma mère, elle était flic, mais ils sont tout les deux morts il y à maintenant plus de cinq ans. J'ai aussi un frère Kree, il est engagé dans l'armée de l'air. J'ai passer ma scolarité en Floride, dans les mêmes écoles que Bonnie d'ailleurs. Reine du bal de promo, chef des pom-pom girls, j'ai eus mon permis à seize ans [...] C'est lorsque j'avais 21 ans que tout a dérapé ... je suis venue rendre visite à mes parents pour le week end et quand je suis arrivée, j'ai retrouvé ma mère inconsciente dans le sous sol de notre maison familiale. Je revois le sang, il y en avait partout, sur les murs, le sol, la maison entière était repeinte avec le sang de ma mère morte. Mon père l'avait tué de sang froid, 12 coups de couteaux dont 3 dans le dos et le reste dans le bas ventre. Avant que je ne puisse appeler la police, mon père m'a découvert et a décidé de me garder ici. Il m'a enfermé pendant des jours sans nourriture, ni le moindre vivre avec comme seule compagnie le corps sans vie de ma mère, dans le noir le plus complet. Son plan, c'était que je meurs de faim, il ne voulait pas d'un témoin encombrant, il avait commis un meurtre et il en avait pleinement conscience. J'étais comment dire... un dommage collatérale pour lui, dont il fallait malheureusement se débarrasser. Une nuit j'ai réussi à m'échapper et la police l'a arrêter quelques jours plus tard et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui il est toujours en prison. **_

_**Les années ont passées et il y a trois ans, il a réussit à s'échapper. A peine sortit, il a engagé un tueur professionnel pour m'abattre. Je n'étais plus sa fille mais la personne qui l'avait envoyé en prison à ses yeux. Mon père s'est fait remarquer pour avoir tenter d'abattre un policier, il a finit par être juger totalement fou, mais à mes yeux ça ne change pas le faite que je vois mon père comme un monstre. Le tueur a lui aussi été arrêté alors qu'il me surveillait, mais il m'a promit de se venger dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Depuis je vis dans la peur de le voir surgir quelque part.**_

** Aujourd'hui elle était devenue celle que j'imaginais : Directrice d'une des plus grandes entreprises de cosmétiques, une femme forte et indépendante, qui malheureusement ne laissai aucune place à l'amour, privilégiant le travail. En effet, à la fin du lycée, Caroline a couper tout contact avec ses amies de lycée. On se voyait de temps à autre, elle me demandait des nouvelles et inversement. J'avais son numéro de téléphone, et elle venait de temps en temps dîner à la maison, mais que très rarement.**

**-"Caroline s'est bon, Bonnie est juste incapable de se rendre compte du danger qui nous entoure alors je tente de lui faire comprendre. Tout simplement."**

**-"Bien sûr"**

** J'observe alors Katherine et la détaille tout comme je les fais avec Caroline. Elle porte une combinaison noire, une grosse ceinture de même couleur lui entoure la taille et une veste en cuire accompagne la tenue. Ses longues boucles brunes sont relâchés et lui arrivent dans le bas du dos. Contrairement à la blonde, Katherine ne devait pas faire partit du gala mais plutôt dans un bar miteux à dragué les garçons qui lui serviront de quatre heures. Pourtant elle aussi à ses secrets ...**

_**\- Bon maintenant que je me suis totalement mise à nue, à qui le tour ? Caroline sourit mais on voit clairement ses yeux humides. Une telle force dans une simple femme si fragile et brisée à l'intérieur. Je décline l'invitation et laisse la parole à Katherine qui semble ne rien vouloir dire.**_

_**-Si il le faut...moi, je suis née en Bulgarie dans une ville du nom de Sofia, le 9 janvier 1989, mais à l'âge de mes deux ans, mes parents ont décidés d'emménager à Toronto au Canada. A la mort de mes parents, quand j'avais 10 ans, je suis partie suivre des études en Floride ... mais sincèrement je ne vous avais jamais vus avant notre rencontre au commissariat, lundi matin. Je suis avocate et j'ai suivis des études pour le devenir. J'ai divorcé de mon ex mari Stefan Salvadore, i ans déjà.**_

_**-Et ? demande alors Caroline face au silence de la brune.**_

_**-Et c'est tout.**_

_**-Il ne t'ai jamais rien arrivé qui puisse justifié le faite qu'une tueuse à gage veut ta mort ?**_

_**-Rien qui vous regarde.**_

_**-Katherina por favor... soufflai-je dépité devant un personne telle que Katherine Pierce.**_

_**-Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de parler du meurtre de ma mère ? Et du fait que mon père est un monstre ? commence à s'énerver Caroline.**_

_**-Je me suis fais violée. souffle doucement Katherine. **_

_** Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir bien entendue. On aurait dit un murmure, pourtant c'est bien réele car Caroline se tue instantanément et frisonne d'effroi.**_

_**-J'avais 10 ans, il était tard et la nuit était tombée. Personne n'était venu me chercher à la sortie de l'école, ça arrivait souvent avec mes parents. Mais cette fois là j'avais traîné dans le parc municipal et j'avais fini par m'endormir sur un banc, comme un chien. Tout s'est passé extrêmement vite, je me rappelle de l'homme qui fonce sur moi, de mes pleurs, de son pantalon qui tombe au sol, de ses mains dégoûtantes sur moi, de sa main qu'il à posé sur moi pour me faire taire, je crois même qu'il m'a frappé ... J'ai fini par m'évanouir mais j'entends encore son rire satisfait. Le lendemain la police m'a trouvé et j'ai en même temps appris la mort de mes parents. La cause du décès n'a jamais été vraiment trouvée, je ne sais même pas si mes parents se sont fait tuer ou se sont suicider. Personne n'a jamais été trouvé, ni mon violeur, ni d'assassin à mes parents. **_

_**Les larmes roulent sur les joues rosies de Katherine et elle est effondrée dans son fauteuil et pose sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit de ses larmes. L'image de la fille forte vient de tomber en morceau, je vois enfin Katherine Perce comme une personne humaine et avec des sentiments. Caroline se relève et pose sa main sur le dos de Katherine dans un signe de réconfort, je m'avance à ses côtés et attrape les mains de la brunette pour les serrés dans les miennes. A partir de ce moment ce fut comme un pacte secret pour nous, quoi qu'il arrive on était toutes les trois liées, dans la même galère certes mais ensemble on allait trouver celui qui tente de nous tuer.**_

** Je souffle finalement devant la dispute entre mes deux amies et me met moi aussi à chercher une personne que je connais peut être ou de n'importe qui qui paraît étrange. Je m'approche du balcon pour vite jeter un coup d'oeil sur les étages au dessus, je sens la présence de Katherine à ma droite et celle de Caroline à gauche.**

**-"Je vois rien ici blondie, tu es sûr qu'il est là ?" demande alors Katherine qui commence à s'impatienter de ne rien trouver.**

**-"Certaine, tient regarde. J'ai reçu ça il y a vingts minutes"**

** Caroline nous tend son téléphone et nous montre une photo d'elle avec la même robe blanche qu'elle porte en cet instant. Un petit mot en dessous de la photo, me fait frissonner, **_**'Pretty dress bitch, what the HELL, your mother can't see you now'. **_**Comme d'habitude le numéro est masqué et ni la police, ni le meilleur informaticien ne pourrait retrouver la provenance du numéro. Notre homme ne se laisse pas si facilement avoir, il semble imbattable dans tout les domaines. On a pourtant tout tenté pour l'avoir, bloqué les numéro inconnu, lui répondre, trouver de qui il s'agit ; mais tout cela semble totalement impossible.**

**-"Il est vraiment malade ce type, je vois toujours pas pourquoi on va pas au flic"**

**-"Parce que si on le fait il dévoile tout nos secrets et tout le monde a des secrets en plus je te rappelle qu'il n'hésite pas à menacer nos familles, tu veux retrouver ton ex mari mort demain matin dans le journal ?"**

**-"Mon ex mari comme tu dis, il a 32 ans et il sait très bien ce défendre, je m'en suis chargée personnellement dès que je vais le voir, c'est à dire tout les week end en plus, il habite à plus de 50 kilomètres d'ici. **

** C'est à ce moment précis que nos trois téléphones se mettent en coeur à sonner, signe d'un nouveau message. J'attrape mon téléphone d'une main tremblante et lis rapidement mon message de l'inconnu mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre.**

**-"**_**'You were all pretty tonight...'"**_** souffle Caroline d'une voix tremblante.**

**-"**_**'But i gotta got'" **_**reprend Katherine.**

**-"**_**Kisses, your friend'" **_**Je relève rapidement les yeux à la recherche de l'homme au mille et une visage mais c'est à ce moment que les portes du hall s'ouvrent et les personnes entrent à l'intérieur en masse. J'attrape rapidement le bras de mes deux amies pour ne pas les perdre dans la foule et toutes les trois nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie de l'immense hôtel. **

** A peine sortie je ressens l'air frais de la nuit et je souris de contentement mais rapidement Katherine brise se moment en détachant son bras de ma poigne. Elle commence de long va et vient sur le trottoir**

**-"Et encore une soirée ruinée à cause de ce tueur fantôme." **

**-"Je sais mais c'est pas la peine de..."**

**La voix de Caroline fut soudainement interrompu par le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone. Je fixe un long moment les deux jeunes femmes en face de moi qui me regarde étrangement, avant de réaliser que c'est mon téléphone qui sonne ainsi.. je forge un sourire désolé sur mon visage et répond à l'appel sans même regarder de qui il s'agit. Je me surprends soudain à entendre la voix de l'inspecteur de police censé se charger de notre protection. Le commissaire Smythe. A la fin de l'appel je me retourne vers Caroline et Katherine qui parlaient tranquillement de la soirée.**

**-"Les filles, j'ai du nouveau ! J'étais au téléphone avec le commissaire Smythe, il veut nous voir de toute urgence, je lui ai dis qu'on arrivait."**

**-"Comme si la soirée n'était pas assez pourri comme ça." souffle la belle brune en entrant dans la limousine de Caroline. La porte se claque derrière elle et peu de temps après le moteur se met en marche.**

**-"Pourquoi monsieur Smythe demande-t-il apprêt nous ? Je crois lui avoir tout dit la dernière fois."**

**-"Moi aussi" acquise Katherine.**

_** J'entre précipitamment dans la salle d'interrogatoire et me retrouve face à deux jeunes femmes. La première est élégamment assise sur la chaise près du bureau, ses jambes collées l'une à l'autre, les bras croisés sur son buste. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont attachés en une tresse dans son dos, mais elle reste très facilement reconnaissable, c'est assurément la très célèbre Caroline Forbes. La grande directrice de l'entreprise de cosmétique, si jeune et déjà au plus haut. Je l'ai connu au temps du lycée, elle sortait avec ce garçon, Tyler je crois, c'était le quaterback et un très beau garçon. Mais ils ne devaient plus être ensemble maintenant. Dans tout les cas, que faisait-elle là?**_

_** La seconde est debout face au miroir, semblant faire un duel de regard face à une personne invisible. Les bras croisés, elle se balançait de gauche à droite sur ses pieds. Ses boucles brunes tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos. Celle-ci, je ne la connais pas en revanche, mais elle rive son regard sur moi, lâchant son reflet et m'analyse de haute en bas, mémorisant les moindre détail. **_

_** La porte s'ouvre brusquement derrière moi et la brune me lâche directement pour portée son attention sur le nouvel arrivant. Je me retourne moi aussi pour tomber sur un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, qui porte à sa main un dossier.**_

_**-Bonjour mesdames et merci d'être arrivé si rapidement, je suis le commissaire Smythe, et je voudrai vous parler à toutes les trois.**_

_** Je m'avance près du bureau et prend la chaise à la droite de Caroline, pendant que la brune prend celle de gauche. L'homme nous fixe un moment sans rien dire.**_

_**-Bon alors, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire. Hier, une jeune à été retrouvée morte près Grill's, elle s'appelait Hayley James. Est-ce qu'au moins une seule d'entre vous ne connaîtrait cette personne.**_

_** Il montre alors une photo d'une pauvre femme, le visage blanc, de nombreux ecchymose, sur le visage. Ses cheveux roux tombent sur le sol et se mélangent à son sang. Un marque bien visible contourne son cou et je comprends rapidement qu'elle est morte par strangulation. Au bout d'un moment je fais un rapide signe de tête et comprend que aucune de nous trois ne la connaissions.**_

_**-Je suis réellement désolée pour cette femme, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il commissaire ? **_

_**-C'est là que vous intervenez justement. Nous avons retrouvé dans la poche arrière de son jean une liste, comportant quatre noms, dont vous trois. Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes et Katherine Pierce. Suite au début de l'enquête nous avons finis par découvrir que Hayley James était en réalité Faye Chamberlain, c'est une tueuse à gage.**_

_**-Attendez, vous voulez dire que quelqu'un à engagé une tueuse pour nous éliminer? Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans la pièce, la jolie blonde prend la parole et vient de résumer la situation assez clairement. Vue sous cette angle, elle parait effrayante, ou plutôt, elle est effrayante.**_

_**-Et où est la quatrième personne? Celle en haut de la liste? demandai-je.**_

_**-On l'a cherche toujours. Mais vous, auriez vous fait quelque chose qui justifie que quelqu'un veut votre mort.**_

_** Je pense rapidement à mon passé, et une personne en particulier, je revois ma chute, le bruit du verre qui se brise, mon coma. Mais face au commissaire, je me tais, ils ne doivent rien savoir, ce serait trop dangereux. Je lance un regard aux deux filles à mes côtés et elles semblent elles aussi perdues dans des pensées sombres. Au bout d'une moment, chacune des trois répond par la négation mais pourtant, des images sombres rôdent dans notre mémoire, telle des rappels à l'ordre.**_

**-"Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien voulu me dire au téléphone, il a juste dit que c'était important et qu'il voulait nous voir au plus vite". je réponds enfin.**

**-"Vous croyez qu'il est au courant pour...tout."demande Katherine.**

**-"On le saura rapidement" répond Caroline, nous replongeant dans un silence de mort. **

** J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de grave arrivait, après tout une tueuse à gage est après nous, mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas eus peur de la mort. On dit toujours que ça n'arrive qu'au autre mais c'est faux, le danger est partout, et moi, assise sur cette banquette arrière de voiture, je ne me sens pas en sécurité, j'étouffe jusqu'à en suffoquer. J'ouvre la fenêtre devant le regard inquiet des deux autres, mais les rassure grâce à un sourire qui dans mon esprit sonne faux mais qui, elles, les rassurent**_**. **_**Elles n'ont pas encore réalisé la situation dans laquelle ont se trouvaient toutes les trois, quelque part, dans les rues de cette ville, quelqu'un veut notre peau et il ne nous lâcheras pas avant de l'avoir obtenu. C'est comme être condamné.**

** Je fixe alors mon regard à travers la fenêtre et c'est là que je la vois, cette camionnette bleue qui fonce droit sur nous, je plisse les yeux, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Le feu passe au vert et le conducteur de notre voiture, ne semble pas avoir remarqué le mini camion sur notre droite qui continu sa lancé. Il grille alors le feu rouge pour nous rentrer de plein fouet dedans. Je me retourne en vitesse vers mes deux amies et hurle un "COUCHEZ-VOUS!" avant de plonger en avant, sans réussir à éviter quelques morceaux de verre qui viennent se plonger dans tout mon dos et le haut de mon crâne. La ceinture me permet de ne pas trop plonger en avant. Je me sens secouée dans tout les sens, preuve que la voiture vient de faire plusieurs tonneaux. **

** Peu à peu, les secousses disparaissent et je ne sens plus le sol tanguer, j'essaie tant bien que mal de rester éveiller. Tout mes sens son en alerte, je sens l'odeur du brûler et bien évidemment cela m'inquiète fortement, le feu risque de se propager et nous brûler très fortement d'une minute à l'autre. Cette réflexion me ramène à la réalité et je tourne la tête pour apercevoir Caroline et Katherine toute deux assommée. **

**-"Katherine, Caroline..." je souffle le plus fort possible mais la blonde de réagit même pas, mon regard se rive vers Katherine qui entrouvre difficilement les yeux.**

**-Bonnie..."**

**-"Katherine! Katherine, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avec Caroline" elle acquise difficilement et prend une demi-seconde pour se réorienter et rouvre les yeux en se relevant difficilement sur ses avant-bras.**

**-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"**

**-"Une voiture nous a rentré dedans, mais c'est pas le moment là, aide moi à sortir Caroline" je me lève et me hisse facilement vers Caroline, je lui défait sa ceinture et la tire vers l'extérieur, en même temps que Katherine la pousse. Une fois dehors, je dépose Caroline au sol et repars trouver la brune. **

**-"Eh, Katherine, s'est bon elle est dehors, tu dois sortir."**

**-"J'aimerais bien, figure toi, mais ma jambe est coincée"**

** Je regarde alors sa jambe gauche et voit que celle ci est coincée sous un débris de la voiture. Je rampe jusqu'à elle et tire sur le débris mais il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Le feu se rapproche de plus en plus de l'essence et je réalise que la voiture risque d'explosé rapidement. Je redouble d'effort et finit par réussir à libérer Katherine, on sort le plus vite de la voiture, juste à temps avant que le feu entre en contact avec le liquide. L'explosion nous projette à plusieurs mètres et j'encercle Katherine pour la protéger une seconde fois des possibles éclats de débris.**

** Suite à ça, je sens les morceaux de verre s'enfoncer plus profondément dans mon dos et un cri de douleur m'échappe. Je regarde Katherine et je m'aperçois qu'elle a perdu connaissance, pourtant je ne la lâche pas, je vois des personnes qui crient, pleurent. Puis je vois les lumières des pompiers, un homme qui regarde mes blessures, me soulève du sol et me sépare de Katherine. Si j'en aurais eus la force, je les aurait empêcher, mais je n'en ai plus la force, je peine déjà à garder les yeux ouvert mais je le dois, il ne manquerai plus que je tombe dans le coma.**

** Les secouristes me recouvrent d'une couverture de survie et me font passer de nombreux teste, de loin j'aperçois Katherine et Caroline inconscientes sur un brancard, on les fait monter dans une ambulance et elles s'éloignent, je les suis jusqu'à ne plus voir les lumière. Je reporte alors mon attention sur le secouristes face à moi, il note ses résultats sur un bloc note, il attrape sa lampe et regarde mes yeux rapidement.**

**-"Elles vont s'en sortir?" l'homme face à moi me fixe un moment avant de répondre.**

**-"Il encore trop tôt pour le prononcer, mais je pense que ça va aller pour elles, mais vous, comment vous sentez-vous?"**

**-"Dans l'ensemble bien, j'ai juste ce bourdonnement dans la tête et je dois avoir des éclats de verre dans mon dos."**

**-"Laissez moi regarder ça" il mêle geste à la parole et soulève mon top avant de retirer petit à petit le verre de ma peau. Le silence retombe, seulement brisé par les cris étouffés de douleur, je suis toujours assise à l'arrière d'une ambulance. **

** Le commissaire Smythe arrive au moment où mon secouriste redescend mon haut. Le policier échange quelques propos avant de se diriger vers moi, dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus qu'en à l'accident.**

**-"Mademoiselle Bennett, comment allez-vous?"**

**-"J'ai connue mieux, mais c'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Comment vont Caroline et Katherine, commissaire?"**

**-"Leurs vies ne sont plus en danger, tu pourras partir les voir dès que tu auras répondu à mes questions"**

**-"On était dans la limousine de Caroline en direction du commissariat pour venir vous voir, on discutait de qui aurait bien put faire ça quand j'ai aperçu au loin un camionnette bleue, elle roulait beaucoup trop vite. Elle a grillé le feu rouge et nous a foncer volontairement dedans. C'est tout ce que je sais."**

**-"Merci, j'espère que vous allez rapidement vous-en remettre miss Bennett. Des que vos amies seront sur pieds, il faudrait mieux vous écartez de la ville pour un certain temps. Vos n'avez pas une personne chez qui aller pendant un certain temps?"**

**-"Je...je ne sais pas, il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse, mais pourquoi nous avoir appeler, vous aviez du nouveau pour nous?"**

** Il se raidit immédiatement à ma question, il jette quelques coups d'oeil de gauche à droite et se rapproche un peu plus de moi. **

**-"Vous vous souvenez de cette liste trouver sur Faye Chamberlain? Et bien la première femme écrite tout en haut, elle est morte il y a deux semaines, pile au moment de l'arrivée de notre tueuse dans la ville. Chute du haut d'une falaise, c'est si facile de pousser quelqu'un, vous ne trouvez pas?"**


	2. Chapitre 2 (Pov Bonnie)

**Chapitre 2 (pdv Bonnie)**

**-"Katherine, dieu merci tu vas bien ! Comment tu te sens ?"**

**-"Comme une personne qui vient de vivre un accident de voiture" souffle-t-elle lentement.**

**Je ris à sa remarque, elle n'a pas perdue son sens de la réplique. C'est une bonne chose, non pas que ça m'aurait manqué. Mais Katherine sans son éternelle répartie c'est comme Caroline sans son sourire : tellement triste. Les répliques cultes de la brunette, c'est elle, c'est sa personnalité et je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans. Pourtant je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours. Je me suis attachée si rapidement et facilement à ces deux filles, mes premières vraies amies, comme si toute cette histoire avait malgré tout un point positif: notre rencontre.**

**L'hôpital semble bondé en ce début de matinée, pourtant l'heure ne doit pas dépasser les 5 heures du matin. Ma tête est tellement lourde, en cette instant, je ne rêve qu'à dormir, mais je dois d'abord être sûre que mes amies vont bien. Des infirmières courent le long des nombreux couloirs et la salle d'attente est pleine, pourtant je n'entends presque aucun bruit. Le choc m'a t'on dit. La seule chose parfaitement lisible pour mes oreilles, c'est cet arrière son dans ma tête, dû à l'explosion apparemment. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas rester éternellement car je suis sûre qu'il est l'auteur de mon mal de tête. **

**-"Merci Bonnie."**

**-"De quoi ? Pourquoi ?"**

**-"Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce soir et je t'en suis reconnaissante"**

**-"Wouah ! Katherine Pierce qui remercie quelqu'un, je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça un jour"**

**-"Et en espère pas de deuxième de ta vie. Raconte moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé , j'ai rien compris. Je me rappelle de ma discutions avec Caroline, de toi qui hurle de nous baisser, et ensuite plus rien, le trou noir."**

**Je passe ainsi une trentaine de minutes à tout expliquer à Katherine : la camionnette bleue, l'accident, l'explosion, le commissaire, la chute de la falaise, notre futur départ...TOUT. Elle semble sous le choc et nous nous retrouvons coupés par un médecin qui vient vérifier une dernière fois de la santé de chacune. D'après ces dires, je peux dès maintenant rentrer chez moi, contrairement à Katherine qui risque encore d'y passer sa journée. On nous apprend par la suite que Caroline n'a toujours pas repris connaissance et je décide de retourner chez moi me reposer un petit peut, laissant Katherine dormir tranquillement.**

**Lorsque j'arrive enfin sur le palier de mon appartement, je suis surprise d'y découvrir ma porte entrouverte. Il ne manquait plus que ça, on vient de fracturé mon chez-moi, comme la dit Katherine plus tôt dans la journée, c'est une journée de merde. Je m'approche à pas de loup près de ma porte et la pousse le plus doucement possible alors qu'elle se met à grincer. Je maudis ce bruit qui pourrait me coûter la vie, si quelqu'un est toujours à l'intérieur. Je sens mon coeur battre de plus en plus vite, alors que j'entre à l'intérieur, je retiens ma respiration et arrive dans le salon-séjour. Personne. Mon intérieur est juste totalement dévasté et retourné comme si un troupeau de bête sauvage était entré ici. Mon canapé est totalement déchiqueté de haut en bas par de long coup de couteau qui l'on déplumé, le lampadaire n'a plus de fil et est tordu en deux. Ma table basse n'a plus de pied et tout l'intérieur de la commode est au sol, brisé, écrasé et piétiner. **

**Je fouille rapidement l'appartement et souffle de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y a plus personne. Tout mon intérieur est dans le même état que le salon. C'est à dire, bon à mettre à la poubelle. Si je pouvais mettre la main sur ce petit plaisantin qui me pourri la vie, en cet instant, il serait bon pour l'hôpital lui aussi. Mais je me contente de pousser un long soupire et commence à jeter les premiers objets cassés dans un gros sac poubelle. Et si l'appartement de Katherine et Caroline sont dans le même état ? Hors de question que je face trois fois le ménage.**

**Soudain, j'entends un objet lourd qui tombe durement au sol, ça vient du placard, je ne les pas encore fouillé celui là. Ma terreur reprend le dessus et je frissonne d'effroi. Je m'avance, tremblant comme une feuille et ouvre la porte en retenant mon souffle. Une ribambelle d'objets me tombe alors dessus, des tonnes de peluches toutes peinturés de rouge, peut être même de sang, mais aussi des fils électriques un ou deux sac à dos vides. Je pousse un cri face à cette situation inattendue et tombe lourdement au sol, me retrouvant ensevelie sous les tonnes d'objets. Je reprends mes esprits et lance un regard effrayé aux murs qui sont tous recouverts par des photos en noirs et blanc de moi, Katherine et Caroline : le jour de notre rencontre, nous au bal, ma sortie avec Katherine, la fois où je prends un café avec Caroline à la sortie de son bureau, et puis des photo plus ancienne, nous petites, moi et Caroline dans la cour du lycée, mes parents et leurs parents. Puis mon regard se porte sur le miroir au fond du placard, quelqu'un y a apparemment écrit une petit message pour moi. 'Go Away All Three Or You Will Regret Kisses, Yours' je lis plusieurs fois la phrase avant d'en saisir le sens, Partir, Loin et sans prévenir la police. **

**J'attrape rapidement un sac et attrape le peu de vêtement, non déchiré, que m'a laissé notre cher fantôme, je referme à clé mon appartement et entre en vitesse dans le premier taxi qui m'emmène en direction de l'hôpital. Je fuis, oui totalement, et je compte bien emmener les amies avec moi. Je ne suis pas lâche, mais là...ce malade nous suis depuis qu'on est bébé, il connait tout de nous, nos secrets, nos mensonges : TOUT.**

**J'arrive devant l'hôpital et me mets à réfléchir. Les visites ne sont pas encore autorisées à six heures du matin, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre, peu être même que ce psychopathe est déjà à l'intérieur des locaux avec la possibilité de tuer les deux jeunes femmes. Et moi je suis là, devant le bâtiment, bloquée à l'extérieur, et regarde fascinée un homme approché. Il ouvre la porte qui mène à l'intérieur, tout en composant un code et sors d'ici en tournant vers la gauche. Ni une, ni deux je saute sur l'occasion et garde la porte ouverte avant de me retourner, jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au alentour et rentrer à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.**

**A l'intérieur, les choses deviennent difficiles, éviter le nombre énorme des employés et la ronde des gardes. Je marche d'une démarche peu décider en direction de la chambre où j'ai laissé Katherine, à certain moment je croise des infirmières, mais elles sont bien trop pressées pour faire attention à moi, après tout je ne suis pas une tueuse. La chambre de Katherine n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres et je sens déjà un sourire victorieux se former sur mon visage, finalement ce n'était pas si compliqué. Mais mon sourire diminue quand j'entends la voix d'un des chefs de garde, il se dirige droit sur moi, je le sais, prise de panique je fais la seule chose possible : j'ouvre la première porte qui se trouve à ma droite et tombe sur la salle de pose des infirmières. **

**Je me colle contre la porte, entrouvre la porte pour voir se qu'il se passe et attend que le garde franchise le couloir, mais bien entendu il s'arrête à la machine à café pour tranquillement s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Je pousse un soupir de découragement et referme la porte à la recherche d'une solution, c'est là que mon regard croise l'uniforme d'infirmière posé sur le porte manteau. Mon sourire de victoire réparait et j'attrape mon uniforme pour l'enfiler discrètement. Une fois ceci fait, je ressors discrètement en priant pour que cela fonctionne, je passe devant le chef de garde qui me souffle même un bonjour, je lui répond brièvement, la voix toute tremblante et finit par entrer dans la chambre de Katherine.**

**Je reprends mon souffle et ferme rapidement la porte à clé, la belle brune quand à elle, dort toujours paisiblement et je m'avance pour la réveiller tout en douceur.**

**-"Katherine ? Katherine, je t'en supplie, un petit effort"**

**-"Umm, Bonnie qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"**

**-"Longue histoire mais il faut qu'on sorte de là avec Caroline, le plus rapidement possible."**

**-"Obligé ?" demande Katherine plus fatiguée que jamais. **

**-"C'est peu être une question de vie ou de mort Katherine, donc oui c'est obligé. Et ne pose pas de question j'ai dis que je t'expliquerai une fois sortie d'ici."**

**-"Tu sais que si j'aurais été en forme je t'aurais tabassé à mort pour m'avoir parler comme ça...mais bon, tu m'as sauvé la vie et je t'aime bien quand même."**

**Je souffle en dessinant un rapide sourire sur mes lèvres avant d'aider Katherine à enfiler des vêtements, bientôt ça ne serait plus une patiente et il fallait sortir d'ici avant que la police ne débarque. C'est à dire avant le droit de visite, qui commence d'en 35 minutes. Je relève le regard de ma montre pour voir face à moi Katherine prête à partir et qui replace élégamment ses cheveux dans son dos.**

**On sort tout aussi discrètement et je parcours les couloirs comme une agent secret, Katherine toujours derrière moi. A certain moment, lorsque un garde ou un employé croise notre chemin, j'attrape la brune en ayant l'air naturel, sourit à mon 'Collègue' et reprend mon chemin vers la chambre de Caroline. Celle ci se trouve dans l'aile gauche de l'hôpital et par pur hasard, celle de Katherine se trouvait à l'opposé. Je me retrouve ainsi à repassé dans le halle et m'arrête subitement pour me retourner vers Katherine qui manque de peu de me rentrer dedans.**

**-"C'est là qu'on se sépare Katherine"**

**-"QUOI! Hors de question, il a un fou furieux dans la nature et tu me laisse seule ?"**

**-"Ecoute, c'est plus sûr, dans moins de une-demi heure, il faut qu'on soit sortit d'ici, si toi au moins tu peux réussir à partir loin, ça serai bien, et puis j'ai besoin que tu partes chercher une voiture."**

**-"Comment ça ?"**

**-"Je pars chercher Caroline, je la ramène, et on pars loin d'ici, toi tu pars chercher une voiture, tu la ramène, tu te gares sur la place de parking numéro 157 et tu nous attends." elle semble réfléchir un long moment puis me souhaite bonne chance avant de partir à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je souris en la voyant partir et me remémore notre première discussion.**

_** ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤FlashBack¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**_

_**\- "Moi, j'avais 20 ans quand Jeremy est entré dans ma vie, il était jeune, beau, intéressant et je crois que je suis vite tomber amoureuse de lui. C'était un homme généreux, drôle, gentil et attentionné, l'homme parfait quoi. Mais au bout de 1 ans et demi de relation, il a commencé à rentrer de plus en plus tard et de plus en plus bourré. Il a fait la connaissance de gens pas très bon pour lui, qui l'on tiré vers le bas et à force, il est devenu comme eux. Des nombreux tatouages ont commencés à apparaître sur lui ainsi que toutes sortes de drogues et d'alcool, je l'ai même surprise dans les bras d'une pute un soir où je rentrai plus tôt de mon travail. Mais je l'aimais tellement ce mec, je l'avais dans la peau comme on dit. J'ai pardonné encore et encore, il a même finit par réussir à m'entraîner dans sa chute, l'alcool à commencé à circuler dans mon sang, en grande quantité. Puis la drogue, et un soir, alors qu'il était je ne sais où, j'ai fait une overdose. En rentrant de l'hôpital au bout de deux semaines, j'étais déterminé à me séparer de lui. Et ça la mis dans une colère noire, telle qu'il m'a battu pendant des jours, je me suis enfuie de chez moi pendant qu'il était au travail, il m'a retrouvé au détour d'une rue et il m'a battue avant de me laisser pour morte sur un trottoir."**_

_**-"Je ...je suis désolé Bonnie si seulement j'aurais su.."souffle la blonde à mes côtés.**_

_**-"Et t'aurai fait quoi, blondie ? Tu serais venu et il t'aurai battu aussi" demande alors Katherine, toujours assise sur le fauteuil du salon.**_

_**-"J'en sais rien mais tu réalises que j'ai connu ce mec, ça aurait pu être moi"**_

_**-"Et moi Caroline, si seulement j'avais su pour le meurtre de ta mère, pour ton père, pour tout en faite"**_

_**-"Toi aussi, tu l'aurais sauvé de la mort et ses dangers ?" souffle la brune l'air moqueur.**_

_**-"Ouai, et je te promets Care de faire tout mon possible pour te protéger, même toi la Katherine, même si t'es têtue comme personne."**_

_**¤¤¤Fin FlashBack ¤¤¤¤**_

**Je souris à ce souvenir et retourne dans ma mission principale : faire sortir Caroline d'ici, et rapidement si possible. Il ne me reste plus que, aiiie, vingts minutes. Je me dirige donc sans plus tarder en direction de la chambre de la blonde et entre dans l'aile gauche de l'hôpital. Les couloirs semblent déserts et personne ne traîne dans les couloirs, contrairement à l'aile opposée. Je suis seule, les lumières du couloir clignotent comme dans tout ces célèbres films d'horreurs, mais je n'ai pas peur, en cet instant je pourrai avoir la mort en face, je lui sourirai. J'arrive plus rapidement que j'aurai pus le penser devant la porte de chambre de Caroline et m'y engouffre, sans n'avoir croisé personne. **

**Elle est là, allongée tranquillement dans son lit, à dormir paisiblement et moi, il faut que je l'a ramène dans ce cauchemar vivant qu'était devenu notre vie. Comment une personne pouvait en vouloir à Caroline, bien sûr c'était une redoutable femme d'affaire, mais avec ce visage, et ce sourire, c'était impossible de lui résister. La seule chose qu'on voulait faire était de la protéger du mal, et parfois la vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Elle risquait certainement de la blesser. Mais je ne la laisserai pas tomber, après tout, je lui ai promis. Je m'avance donc et tente en vain de la réveiller. Je comprends finalement qu'elle ne se réveillera pas de ci tôt et je décide donc de la porter jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donne sur une petite ruelle déserte. J'ouvre doucement la vitre pour ne pas alerter les alentours et agrippe fortement Caroline sur mon dos, je suis faible et fatiguée par tout notre parcours. Après tout je n'ai pas dormis depuis le coup de téléphone de Caroline à 23 heures la veille, hors, il est sept heures moins dix du matin. Je reprends mon appuie et mon équilibre puis je continue ma route jusqu'au parking de l'hôpital, non sans refermer du mieux que je le peux la fenêtre de l'extérieur.**

**Je porte la belle blonde endormie dans mes bras telle une princesse, ce qui est dur pour moi car je ne suis pas le prince mais j'arrive tout de même péniblement devant le parking de notre rendez-vous. Je m'arrête quelques secondes et part ensuite à la recherche de la place numéro 157. Je suis surprise de découvrir une voiture de sport rouge sang et me maudis en pensant que quelqu'un a déjà pris la place. Mais rapidement une brune, avec chemise rouge récolté et jupe crayon qui descend au dessus des genoux, sort de la voiture et me sourie heureuse comme tout.**

**-"Bonniiie, alors la belle au bois dormant dort toujours à ce que je vois?"**

**-"Comment tu as eus cette voiture ?" demandai-je en posant Caroline à l'arrière.**

**-"Tu aurais des remords à ce que nous volions une voiture de sport ?" me demande-t-elle d'une voix faussement mielleuse.**

**-"Je crois plus que j'ai le choix..."**

**-"Géniiiale, alors monte et raconte moi pourquoi on vient de s'évader d'un endroit supposé nous protéger." je grimpe ainsi dans la voiture et lui raconte toute l'histoire pour la seconde fois de la matinée. En commençant par mon appartement et finissant par mon évasion par la fenêtre avec Caroline. Celle ci toujours endormie. Pendant mon discours, Katherine allume le moteur et part en direction inconnu mais le plus loin de l'hôpital, peut être même en dehors de la région.**

**-"Et tu as une idée de où on pourrait aller ?" me demande alors la brune.**

**-"A vrai dire, non, mais loin d'ici, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il tue quelqu'un" je souffle pour toute réponse, dépitée de ne pas savoir où aller.**

**-"Et moi je ne veux pas qu'il me tue, alors ne t'inquiète pas je sais où on va-aller" sourit calmement Katherine, plus confiante que jamais.**


	3. Chapitre 3 (Pov Katherine)

Chapitre 3 (Pdv Katherine)

-"Comment ça ? Tu veux aller où ?" me demande Bonnie, curieuse de mon idée.

-"Chez un ami, Elijah Mickaelson, c'est l'aîné d'une famille de 6 enfants, mais les parents ainsi que 2 des enfants sont morts dans un incendie il y a 15 ans. Depuis ils vivent tous les quatre seuls en plein milieu de la forêt, enfin, un coin paumé que seul ceux qui connaissent le chemin peuvent y aller. Ils vivent au temps d'autrefois et travaillent durement dans les champs, des sortes d'agriculteurs si tu veux."

-"Et tu veux partir là-bas ! Pour travailler dans des champs."

-"Crois moi que ça m'arrache le coeur de faire ça, mais c'est le seul endroit sûr que je connaisse et puis pas de réseau donc aucun message de notre mystérieux inconnu qui commence à me taper sur le système."

-"Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il va accepter d'héberger trois femmes qui se cachent de la police ?"

-"Il y a 10 ans, moi et Elijah avons eu une sorte de dispute alors un jour je suis partie de chez lui et n'y ai plus jamais remis les pieds. Ce qui te montre encore plus à combien j'ai envie d'y aller. Mais Elijah a une dette envers moi et je suis sûre qu'il ne me refusera pas l'hospitalité, c'est un homme de coeur qui ne veut que aider les gens. Il voit du bon en chacun, même en moi c'est pour te dire." je ris de bon coeur et Bonnie pince un faible sourire avant de fermer les yeux doucement.

J'allume la radio qui tombe sur une des nombreuses reprises de Scorpion, ce qui à le don de l'achever. Elle s'endort, le sourire au lèvres, bercée par le son de ma voix qui commence à chantonner les paroles de la chanson. Profitant de ce moment de détente, car je le sais, revoir Elijah n'allait pas être une chose facile.

J'éteins la radio au bout de douze heures de route. Le cadrant affiche 19h30, la famille Mickaelson doit paisiblement manger dans leur salon vintage, inconscient encore que moi; la furie brune, j'allais bientôt faire mon entré. Il ne doit plus que rester 1 ou 2 kilomètres tout au plus, mais j'entends déjà leur rire et la bonne humeur qui règne depuis toujours chez eux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ F-B ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Katheriiine, je t'en supplie défend moi un peu, tu es la seule fille dans cette maison, tu pourrais me soutenir au moins." la moue boudeuse de Rebekah me ferait presque douter mais je sais comment elle est, cela cache quelque chose.

-"Arrête Bekah de chercher à acheter des alliés, tout le monde finit toujours dans mon camp, c'est comme ça que sont les choses, que veux tu je suis si séduisant, personne ne me résister." rit alors fier de lui Kol devant la bouille boudeuse de sa soeur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et croise les bras avant de retourner de l'autre côté du salon, là où Klaus dessine tranquillement devant le feu crépitant. Je souris et me penche pour voir ce qu'il dessine, c'est fou, il a un tel talent. Une main digne des plus grands peintres. C'est une jeune femme, elle est blonde et un sourire à en faire fondre plus d'un, le dessin semble si vivant qu'on imagine facilement la jeune femme ici, dans cette pièce. Elle porte une longue robe de bal qui la fait ressembler à une vraie petite princesse.

-"Alors voilà à quoi ressemble la femme de tes rêves..." Klaus sursaute et je souris fière de moi pour avoir réussit à le surprendre.

-"Katherina, combien de fois il faudra te répéter de ne pas surprendre les gens comme ça, c'est très malpolie tu sais. Et en plus de tout, c'est pour regarder mes dessins. Et pour ta question, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne." répond-t-il sur les nerfs.

-"C'était pas une question..."

-"Oh je vois" répond-t-il avant de lancer sur moi un gros coussin qui finit sa trajectoire non pas sur moi mais en pleine tête sur Kol. Celui ci se retourne furieux et lance un regard de tueur à son frère.

-"Tu ne paye rien pour attendre, espèce de..."

Commence ainsi une bataille de coussin à laquelle se rajoute rapidement Rebekah, moi je me contente de regarder la famille se chamailler en rigolant, avachi sur le mur, les bras croisés. C'est là que je le vois, Elijah. Ça fait une semaine qu'il est partit maintenant et je lui en veux toujours terriblement. Il croise mon regard et son sourire se fane instantanément pour se reformer en une mine triste. Je me décolle du mur et par à sa rencontre de la démarche la plus assurée que je connaisse alors qu'à l'intérieur j'ai juste mal. Il semble heureux de me revoir et sa me blesse un peu plus. Je le suis à l'extérieur et fixe un moment les étoiles pour empêcher mes larmes.

-"Comment c'est passé ton voyage Elijah." commence pour débuter la conversation.

-"Bien mais toi, Katherine, te sens tu mieux ?"

-"Bien mieux, malheureusement pour toi" soufflai-je furieuse.

-"Je ne comprends pas Katherine"Je ris malgré moi.

-"Vous savez Elijah, j'ai vraiment essayé de trouver des excuses pour comprendre votre geste mais hélas je n'ai rien trouvé comme explication qui justifie le faite que l'homme que j'aime ne soit pas venu, ne serais-ce que me dire adieu, alors que je pensais vivre mes derniers instants."

-"Je suis..."

-"J'ai sentis mon coeur ralentir, mon pouls diminuer et j'ai espéré, jusqu'au denier moment vous voir débarquer dans la pièce, ne serais-ce que pour me tenir la main, me faire signe de votre présence, faire savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui me regretterai si je venais à mourir. Mais personne n'est venu. Vous étiez, à ce qu'on m'a dit, trop occupé dans votre travail pour me faire l'honneur de votre présence à mes côtés."

-"Je ne supportais pas l'idée de te perdre. Venir te voir me semblait comme accepter ta mort. Ca m'étais insupportable, maintenant je le regrette fort." souffle-t-il.

-"C'est trop tard maintenant" soufflai amèrement les larmes aux yeux.

Je rouvre les yeux et je suis de nouveau dans la voiture rouge avec à mes côtés Bonnie, que je dois rapidement réveiller, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je coupe le moteur à plusieurs mètres du grillage de la maison et détache ma ceinture de sécurité. La nuit vient de tomber et j'entends par dessus la vitre, le bruit des animaux qui courent dans la nuit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Fin F-B ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au loin, la maison est éclairée par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Rebekah doit surement être aux fourneaux, peut être même, qu'il y aura une place pour nous au repas de ce soir. Je garde mon attention sur Bonnie et la réveille le plus doucement possible, douze heures de sommeil, c'est suffisant à mes yeux.

-"Eh! Oh! Pocahontas, debout, c'est l'heure du diner, tu vas pas finir comme blondie quand même ?" elle papillonne alors des yeux et regarde les alentours avant de reporter toute son attention sur moi.

-"On est où là?"

-"On est arrivé, c'est la maison Mickaelson là, avec un peu de chance, on aura même droit au repas, tu viens ?"

-"Et Caroline ?" demande la métisse, perplexe.

-"On l'enferme à l'intérieur, et un des frères viendra la chercher, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Dans deux minutes elle sera dans un lit bien au chaud."

Je sors de la voiture sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et boucle les portières, une fois qu'elle aussi est sortit. Je marche difficilement dans le noir et dans la boue avec mes talons de 5 centimètres et finit par attraper la main de Bonnie pour la soutenir elle aussi. Le chemin est en descente et à une ou deux reprises l'une de nous deux manque de tombée mais elle est toujours retenue par l'autre.

Rapidement et au bout de nombreux efforts, on arrive enfin devant la porte des Mickaelson, on passage je note l'absence de la voiture familiale, peut être même que Rebekah est seule. J'hésite un long moment, commençant à angoisser devant ces retrouvailles précipitées, si hier matin on m'aurait dit que j'allais finir dans une soirée de gala avec deux jeunes femmes rencontrées il y à peut, que j'aurais eus un accident de voiture et finis à l'hôpital, celui-ci même dont je m'étais évadée pour finir devant la porte des Mickaelson, j'aurai traité cette personne de folle.

Je regarde une derrière fois Bonnie qui, pour une fois, ne dit rien et toque à la porte de la maisonnette. Je retiens immédiatement mon souffle et serre la main de Bonnie plus fermement contre moi, attendant le moment fatidique où j'allais recroiser un des regards que j'ai tenté d'oublier. La poignée de la porte se baisse et la porte se retrouvre tirée en arrière laissant apparaître une jeune femme blonde d'environ 25 ans. Rebekah. Elle relève le regard et sa phrase tombe dans le vide.

-"Je ne vous attendais pas avant demain matin..." elle me regarde un long moment sous le choc face à ce visage qui ne lui est pas inconnu. "Katherine" souffle-t-elle péniblement, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se jeter littéralement sur moi et de m'enlacer plus fortement que jamais. "Jamais je n'aurais cru de revoir un jour" elle pleure dans mes cheveux et serre encore plus fort mon buste de ses mains mouillées par l'eau de vaisselle.

-"Enfin Rebekah lâche là tu l'étouffe" ordonne gentiment Klaus à sa soeur. Celle ci me relâche et me regarde une seconde fois comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêve pas. "Ravie de te revoir Katherina, j'ai toujours sus que tu reviendrais" me sourit Klaus, les mains croisées dans le dos. "Qui est la jolie jeune femme qui t'accompagne ?" me demande-t-il reportant son attention sur Bonnie.

-"C'est Bonnie, une amie, j'en ai une deuxième endormie dans la voiture, tu pourrai aller me la chercher Klaus. Je crois que tu vas la reconnaître." il semble intrigué par mes paroles car il se dépêche de sortir à l'extérieur et de partir en direction de la voiture.

-"Mais suis-je bête entrez donc toutes les deux" souffle Rebekah essuyant ses larmes. "Moi et Klaus sommes seuls à la maison ce soir, mais les deux autres seront là dans la matinée, j'espère que tu seras toujours la pour les voir Katherine"

Je reste concentrée sur la beauté des lieux, rien n'a changé en 5 ans de temps, chaque vases, chaque livres, tout étaient identiques à dans mes souvenir. Tout est tellement asymétrique chez eux; deux canapés blancs face à face, prennent une grande partie de l'espace, accompagnés par une table basse de même couleur. La même corbeille de fruit repose dessus et je souris devant tout les souvenirs qui resurgissent d'un seul coup. Le tapis marron foncé et les fauteuils deux fauteuils couleur café, posés aux extrémités de chaque canapés: tout est exactement identique. Le mur est recouvert par deux immense tableaux qui se font face, je revois encore Klaus en train de les peindre, il y a maintenant plus de 7 ans. Plus loin, dans le fond de la pièce, j'aperçois la table du salon, si familiale et toujours aussi chaleureuse. Les lustres accrochés de chaque côté de la table en bois, illuminent la pièce, et je réalise que la grosse cheminée est éteinte ce soir. Deux escaliers qui montent à l'étage, sont collés au mur toujours dans une idée d'asymétrie. Comme je le dis, rien n'a changé.

-"Katherine?" répète Rebekah.

-"Hein ? Quoi?"

-"Je voulais savoir si tu serais toujours là demain matin."

-"A vrai dire, j'espérais que moi et mes amies pourrions logées ici pendant quelques temps" répond poliment à la belle blonde, qui augment son sourire face à ma réponse qui a plutôt l'air de lui plaire.

-"Bien sûr, tu peux rester le temps que tu veux Katherine, cette maison, c'est chez toi, après tout" elle me sourit gentiment et s'installe sur le canapé en cuire pendant que moi et Bonnie en faisons de même. "Mais dis moi, qu'es tu devenu depuis le temps?"

-"Et bien, après être parti d'ici il y a dix ans, j'ai recommencé à travailler pour le cabinet de Mr Salvatore et bien vite je suis devenue une vrai avocate, reconnue de tous. J'ai rencontré Stefan peu de temps après et rapidement nous nous sommes mariés."

-"QUOI! Tu t'es mariée sans rien me dire."

-"Rassure toi, ça c'est fini en échec, au bout de cinq ans de vie commune, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de divorcer. Je le voyais plus comme un ami et lui, il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Depuis je n'ai plus eus de relation sérieuse et j'ai booster encore plus ma carrière, jusqu'à devenir l'une des avocates les plus célèbres d'Amérique."

-"J'ai toujours sus que tu y arriverai Kat', et vous deux, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?" demande Rebekah curieuse de connaître mon amie. Mais moi, je me tends immédiatement à la question et face à mon silence, Bonnie décide de prendre la parole.

-"Je l'ai interview il y a de cela 3 ans maintenant pour un article sur les avocates au top du moment, on a sympathisé et depuis on ne s'est plus jamais quittés."

-"Oh charmant, alors comme ça, vous êtes journaliste?"

-"HAAAAA!" un cri perçant, venant de dehors nous fait toutes les trois sursauter. Directement, Bonnie se relève et cours pour voir ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, cette voix, on aurait dit celle de Caroline. Sans avoir besoin de plus y réfléchir, je me détends, un peu plus sur le canapé blanc, Bonnie revient rapidement à mes côtés et souris à Rebekah.

-"Caroline est tomber dans la boue, c'est ça ?" je demande à Bonnie, mais je sais déjà la réponse à ma question.

-"Oui" souffle-t-elle simplement. Je ferme alors les yeux et me repose un long moment, après tout, depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas dormis? Je me sens épuisée voir même exténuée , la journée à été longue. Trop longue pour moi. Bonnie me regarde de haut en bas et comprend enfin le problème.

-"Tu devrais aller de reposer Katherine, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi au juste." elle plisse les yeux et attend ma réponse pour exploser sur moi.

-"Exactement depuis hier matin à 10 heures, j'ai juste fais une petite nuit blanche, c'est tout. Je peux encore tenir deux ou trois heures, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

-"Katherina Dobreva Pierce, je veux que tu file directement et maintenant au lit. Et pas de discussion." ordonne alors la voix de Rebekah, ce qui me fais rire.

-"Tu vois Bonnie, comment une femme fait pour se faire respecter par trois homme inépuisable" je souffle à mon amie, alors que mes yeux sont toujours fermés et que je souris fière de ma réplique. Je me lève alors, fais un rapide baiser sur la joue de Bonnie et me relève péniblement, foutu jambe, elle me fait un mal de chien. Je tressaillis de douleur, ce qui, malheureusement, n'échappe pas au regard expert de Rebekah.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as, Katherine, ça va?" la voix forte et dure, s'est transformée en une voix fluette et calme, voir même rassurante.

-"Je...ouai, ça va, c'est juste cette foutu jambe droite, qui me tire."

-"Tu devrais peut être changer les bandages, ça te ferais du bien" souffle la métisse.

-"Quelle bandage? Katherine qu'a tu fais encore comme idioties?"

-"On a eus un accident de voiture, il y a quelques jours et ma jambe à un peut souffert." je réponds en lançant un regard noir à Bonnie, hors de question de dire la vérité au Mickaelson. Moins ils en sauront, mieux ils se porteront.

-"Un accident, mais mon dieu tu es sûre que tu vas bien au moins ?"

-"Oui, j'ai été à l'hôpital, on m'a soigné et on m'a dis de me reposer pendant quelques jours." Règle 1 du bon menteur, toujours dissimulée une touche de vérité pour que votre histoire tienne la route. Après tout j'ai bien été à l'hôpital. Non?


	4. Chapitre 4 (Pov Caroline)

Chapitre 4 (pdv Caroline)

-"PAPA NON JE T'EN SUPPLIE, NE ME FAIS PAS DE MAL" je sens les larmes qui me brûle le visage pendant que mon père tord une seconde fois ma jambe dans un angle que même la meilleure gymnaste ne pourrait survivre. J'hurle de douleur et mes larmes redoublent. La douleur est immense, pitié achever moi maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais avoir mal, la mort me paraît douce à côté de mon père. J'aurai peut être dû penser au suicide, avant de me retrouver ici.

Mon père sourit, d'un sourire sadique et se lèche les lèvres devant mon regard effrayé, pour lui, tout ça n'est qu'un simple jeu. Un mort de plus. Mais je suis sa fille enfin, comment peut-il éprouver du désir à faire ça. Détruire son propre sang, sa propre chair, il faut être un monstre. Il reprend alors ma seconde jambe et j'hurle une seconde fois de douleur.

Soudain, je vois son visage. C'est cet homme, je ne le connais pas et je ne les jamais vus, mais je me sens tout de suite rassuré de le voir. Son regard bleu azur se porte sur moi et il devient instantanément plus doux, son image clignote, comme si à n'importe quel moment il pourrait disparaître. Il s'approche de moi et je me surprends en réalisant que mon père à immédiatement disparu. Où est-il? Je repose mon attention sur l'homme blond, qui se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart, je sens son souffle contre mes joues. Mon coeur bat plus vite et l'angoisse remonte petit à petit, qui est-il? Mon sauveur ou mon bourreau? Je le regarde de mes yeux remplient de larmes et il ouvre enfin la bouche pour prendre la parole.

-"Reveillez-vous..."

-"Quoi?"

-"Mon Ange, Réveille toi!"

J'ouvre subitement les yeux, la nuit est tombée, je suis à l'arrière d'une voiture et l'homme est toujours là face à moi. Prise de panique j'encercle mes bras autour de son cou et me colle à lui pour m'enfouir dans son cou pour pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. J'ai tellement eus peur. D'abord surpris, l'homme finit par répond à l'étreinte et encercle ma taille, ce simple geste me rassure.

-"Chuuut mon Ange, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. C'est fini"

Soudain, mes idées se remettent en place, je me souviens des derniers événements de ma vie: la tueuse, les messages masqués, le gala, ma peur, l'accident et tout ce que j'avais réussis à entendre pendant mon sommeil. Si j'avais bien compris, moi et les filles avons eus un accident et j'ai finis à l'hôpital, mais alors pourquoi je me retrouvai ici, et qui est cet homme? Peut être notre homme aux multiples messages.

Aussitôt que cette idée rentre dans ma tête, je m'écarte de ses bras et me colle à l'opposé de lui, dès lors, mon sentiment de sécurité s'évanouie et je ne pense plus qu'à revenir vers lui. Mais ma peur prend le dessus et je le regarde effrayée. Il semble surprit et me fixe à son tour. Je me perds alors dans son doux regard, déjà là, je me sens mieux, je soupire et reprends un peut de constance. Où sont Katherine et Bonnie, les a-t-il tuer?

-"Vous êtes venu ici pour me tuer?" étrangement, il rit à ma question.

-"Pour qui me prends-tu mon ange? Un assassin?"

-"Cela dépend, qui êtes-vous?"

-"Klaus Mickaelson, un vieil ami de Katherina, elle est à l'intérieur et m'a demandé de venir te chercher mon ange."

-"Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, c'est très grossier."

-"Mais je n'ai pas encore la chance de connaître ton doux prénom, mon ange..."

-"Caroline, Caroline Forbes."

-"Enchanté Caroline, maintenant si tu voudrais bien me suivre pour rentrer à l'intérieur, tu m'en verrai vraiment heureux."

Je soupire un long moment, avant de finalement le suivre dans l'air de la nuit. Combien de temps j'ai dormis au juste? Des jours, au moins. Il me faut vraiment une explication avec Bonnie et Katherine et, si j'en crois Klaus, elles sont à l'intérieur.

Je me retrouve instantanément dans le noir et j'entends dès ma sortie, le bruit de verrouillage des portières de la voiture. Où est Klaus? Je l'ai vu disparaître pour me laisser la place de sortir, et maintenant il a disparu. Je fais quelques pas, le coeur battant à tout rompre, je sens comme un présence à mes côtés, une chaleur humaine, je distingue même un souffle sur ma nuque. Je me retourne près à hurler, mais des bras m'attirent jusqu'à me coller contre son corps, je relève le regard, c'est Klaus.

-"Mon dieu, vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs. Ne refaites plus jamais ça, c'est compris?" je porte un doigt accusateur et le colle à son buste sans pour autant me décoller de lui. Il sourit simplement, comme amusé de la situation.

-"Mon ange, la maison est de l'autre côté, où comptais-tu aller au juste?"

-"C'est de votre faute aussi, si vous ne m'aviez pas laissez seule"

-"Je suis juste à côté depuis tout à l'heure. Mais viens, il fait froid et je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit dehors, mon ange."

Sans me laisser le choix, il m'attrape la main et me tire sans ménagement en direction des lumières. Je le suis, pour la première fois, sans poser de problème et serre un peu plus fort sa main quand j'entends le bruit des hiboux. Le silence règne entre nous deux et je me contente de rester sagement derrière lui. Le sol est boueux et je manque à plusieurs reprises de trébucher, il s'arrête à chaque fois et attend que je reprenne mon équilibre. Je ressens soudain une vive douleur au niveau de mon estomac et je lâche la main de Klaus pour appuyer là où sa fait mal, j'étouffe même un cri, le blond se retourne et me fixe l'air inquiet.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous avez?"

-"Je sors de l'hôpital, j'ai encore quelques douleurs à certains moments mais ça va passer, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter."

-"Quel genre d'accident?"

-"De voiture je crois, mais c'est extrêmement flou pour moi. Je crois que c'est bon, on peut continuer, et puis moi aussi je commence à avoir froid."

-"Et puis à trop traîner, tu pourrais alerter les loups..." dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je le regarde effrayer et pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

-"Il y a des loups, par ici?" la peur dans ma voix est facilement lisible, Klaus, quand à lui, rigole d'un air vainqueur et répond très vaguement par un 'Peut être bien', avant de reprendre ma main et m'entrainer sur le chemin boueux.

Je me rapproche de lui et encercle sa main de mes deux mains. L'idiot, il me fait peur avec ses sous-entendus. J'entends alors un bruit, pas très rassurant qui provient de la forêt, j'y reporte toute mon attention et mon pied cogne sur une pierre présente sur le chemin. Je vois immédiatement la chute arriver.

Je pousse un cri et entraîne le pauvre Klaus dans ma chute. La pente est raide et nous roulons sur plusieurs tours, Klaus me colle contre lui et m'encercle la taille pour me rapprocher au maximum. Au final, on atterrit en bas du chemin, moi sur lui, qui se retrouve en train de devoir supporter tout mon poids. Je reprends difficilement mon souffle et entre dans un fou rire, face à la situation un peu loquasse, dans laquelle je me retrouve. Mon rire contamine le blond en dessous de moi, qui se met à rire lui aussi de bon coeur. Puis, seulement après ça, je réalise notre position. Je rougis directement et tente de me relever, mais Klaus resserre son emprise sur moi, mon souffle se coupe instantanément et mon regard divague entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, qui sont malgré tout, très tentante. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et souris face à son regard insistant. J'approche mon visage et me colle à son oreille droite, reprenant le peu de confiance qu'il me reste.

-"Si tu crois que c'est si facile de m'avoir, trésor, laisse moi te dire que tu te fourre le doigts dans l'oeil." je me détache de son emprise et reprend mon chemin, en direction de la porte d'entrée qui n'est plus qu'à quelques pas maintenant.

J'entends le rire de Klaus et un corps qui se relève pour me suivre, j'ouvre à ce moment la porte et croise directement le regard de Bonnie. Seigneur elle va bien. Elle sourit, heureuse de me revoir et je l'enlace amicalement, retenant mes larmes. Derrière moi, la porte se referme et Klaus part directement s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, sans me lâcher des yeux. Mes vêtements sont tous recouverts de boue, tout comme ceux du frère Mickaelson, je reporte mon regard accusateur sur Bonnie pour lui ordonner de m'expliquer la situation. Elle m'entraîne plus loin, et je me retrouve seule avec elle, pendant qu'elle me raconte toute l'histoire. Tant d'événements manqués en si peut de temps...

-"Mais Katherine? Où est-elle ? Elle va bien au moins ?"

-"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle était simplement épuisée et est partit se coucher, et toi, tu devrais sincèrement prendre une douche."

-"D'accord...et où elle est la douche?"

-"Je sais pas moi, va demander à notre hôte." Je la supplie du regard, non, pas Klaus, pitié, cet homme me file la frousse... "Et puis, vu comment il te regarde, tu devrais foncer." je la regarde, choquée par son audace et retourne précipitamment dans le salon.

Trop rapidement à mon avis, car peine à fait quelques pas, je fonce dans une masse boueuse qui me retient de justesse de tomber. Klaus. Evidemment, ne pouvait-il pas rester loin de moi, juste une seconde? Il plonge son regard encore une fois son regard dans le mien et cela me trouble, bien que je le cache.

-"Et bien mon ange, sans vouloir te vexer, tu pourrais arrêter de tomber dans mes bras à chaque fois que tu me vois. Enfin, pas besoin de faire semblant, il suffit de demander pour que je ne te lâche plus."

-"C'est vous le fautif, vous m'avez foncer dessus."

-"Bien, suit moi mon ange, les douches sont à l'étage." je le suis, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, sans discuter. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne, je deviens beaucoup trop obéissante depuis que Klaus est là.

En chemin, je croise Rebekah, la soeur de Klaus, qui vient tout juste de laisser Katherine se reposer. Elle me salue poliment et me propose de redescendre en bas une fois lavée pour dîner. Je la remercie rapidement et continue mon chemin de peur de perdre Klaus, qui lui, ne m'a pas attendu. La maison est immense avec des tonnes de couloirs sombres et effrayants, j'augmente la vitesse de mes pas de peur de perdre l'homme au cheveux blond qui marche à toute allure devant moi.

Seulement, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter au milieu du couloir, comme attiré par un des nombreux tableaux qui décorent les couloirs. C'est une jeune femme, blonde et qui sourit face à l'homme. Elle porte une longue robe de soirée bleu ciel et donne l'impression d'une femme forte. L'auteur de ce tableau est très talentueux, j'ai chercher de nombreux peintre pour la décoration des bureaux de mon entreprise, mais aucuns n'avaient été à la hauteur de mes espérances.

-"Tu aimes mon ange?" je sursaute, à la voix de Klaus qui me surprend.

-"Beaucoup, mais j'en connais un rayon sur l'art, et je n'ai jamais vus ce style. Le trait est si clairement dessiné, on dirait que la jeune femme peut sortir du tableau à n'importe quel moment. Un tel talent devrait être exposé."

-"Merci mon ange, tant de flatterie me touche."

-"C'est vous qui avez fais ça?"

-"Comme tout les tableaux ici"

-"Je nous vous crois pas..."

-"Laisse moi le prouver, demain, à quatorze heures dans le salon, je te peindrais ce que tu veux mon ange." ma curiosité prend le dessus et j'accepte sa proposition. Ce qui semble l'amuser. Il me laisse finalement seule et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, assise sur le sol, le dos collé à la porte, je soupire pour remettre mes idées en place. Ce Klaus me rendra folle, c'est certain. Pour le moment, j'ouvre le jet d'eau et enlève mes vêtements avant que ma peau entre en contact avec l'eau chaude de la douche. Une discussion que j'ai eus avec Katherine il y a seulement deux jours, me revient en mémoire.

F-B

Elle me sourit simplement et me tend une tasse de café noir. J'en prends une petite gorgée avant de la poser sur mon bureau, recouvert de plusieurs piles de dossiers, chacun plus gros les un que les autres. Que fait Katherine Pierce à mon lieu de travail ?

-"Alors c'est ici que tu passes tes journées?" demande la brune pour lancer la conversation. Je la regarde un moment et me reprend rapidement.

-"Quand je ne suis pas en voyage ou dans la salle de réunion, oui c'est bien là"

-"Charmant, tu sais moi aussi je bouge beaucoup à cause du boulot, d'ailleurs je ne vais pas traîner, j'ai un rendez-vous dans une trentaine de minutes."

Elle jette un regard sur chaque objets, comme si elle analysait mon environnement puis en fait de même avec moi. Je me tends directement et attends de savoir qu'est-elle venue faire ici? D'accord nous sommes amies, mais Bonnie aussi et elle n'a jamais pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici. Katherine semble soudain bloquée sur quelques choses derrière moi, je me retourne et vois le tableau que m'avait offert Tyler quelques années plus tôt. Bien sûr ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait fait, mais un de ses amis, m'avait-il dit. Je le trouvais banal ce tableau, mais il restait là quand même.

-"Je sais, ce tableau est un travail d'amateur, mais j'ai pas trouvée le temps d'en trouver un autre."

-"Si tu veux je connais un suuper peindre bourré de talent, il te peins celui là les yeux fermer. Je peux l'appeler si tu veux?"

-"Pourquoi pas, sur quel signature signe-t-il?" je demande, réellement intéressée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-"un K et un M entremêlé, mais il n'a jamais fait d'exposition, il peint plus par passion et garde toutes ses toiles chez lui. C'est idiot parce qu'il se ferait des millions comme ça. Je me rappelle de ce tableau qu'il a dessiner une fois, c'est intrigant parce que c'était ton portrait craché, peut être que tu le connais."

-"Peut être, mais tu sais pas où je pourrais le joindre ce petit prodige?"

-"Je..je dois y aller, on en reparle demain, je finis à dix-huit heures, passe chez moi, j'y serai."

-"Attend Katherine!"

-"Quoi?"

-"T'était quand même pas passer pour m'apporter le café?"

-"Peut être bien que si" et elle sort me laissant seule dans mes songes, perdue par le changement brusque de comportement chez Katherine.

Fin F-B

J'entends quelqu'un qui toque à la porte et me ramène au présent. C'est Bonnie, le repas est prêt, je sors rapidement de la douche et enfile mes habits pour courir dans les couloirs à recherche du tableau de tout à l'heure. Je m'arrête subitement et le fixe plus en détail, mes cheveux mouillent mes vêtements et le sol, mais je me penche pour regarder la signature en bas su tableau. Bonnie me suit tant bien que mal et ne comprend pas mon attitude. Un K qui s'entremêle avec un M, un K et un M, comme Klaus Mickaelson. Lorsque je regarde d'un peut plus prêt, je réalise que la jeune femme que j'ai pris pour Rebekah, me ressemble beaucoup plus. Klaus Mickaelson m'a dessiner alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas, non, j'apparaît souvent dans les magazines, il m'a peut être vus et à décider que mon visage irait bien dans la déco du couloir. C'est tout, pourtant le doute s'installe. Où alors il me suit depuis toujours, moi et les filles et c'est lui notre maître chanteur... Qui est Klaus Mickaelson?


	5. Chapitre 5 (Pov Bonnie)

**Chapitre 5 (pdv Bonnie)**

**Le silence règne autour de la table, pendant ce qu'il me semble une éternité. Caroline n'ose pas accordé un seul regard à Klaus, alors que celui ci cherche à capter son attention cela, devant le regard spectateur de Rebekah. Cette jeune femme est blonde et assez grande, 1m70 ou plus, elle fixe de ses grands yeux bruns Caroline et mordille à certain moment dans sa viande pour la déguster d'une manière distraire. De ce que m'a dit Katherine dans la voiture, c'est la seule fille dans la famille Mickaelson. Cette famille est plus riche que moi, Katherine et Caroline réunis, pourtant ils vivent ensemble, dans cette grande maison, avec personne dans les alentours. Klaus lui, était plus âgé que sa soeur, de quelques mois seulement, mais il avait ce regard de grand frère protecteur, quand il l'a regardait, jamais il ne laisserai quelques choses lui arriver. Rebekah sort de son observation pour se retourner vers moi et me sourire le plus sincèrement possible, j'avale une gorgée de mon verre, l'interrogatoire commence.**

**-"Alors comme ça, vous êtes des amies de Katherina ?"**

**-"Oui, comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, on s'est rencontré pour le travail et un peu plus tard, je lui ai présentée Caroline, depuis on est amie."**

**-"Et raconter moi ce fameux accident, comment est-ce arrivé?" demanda la voix fluette de Rebekah.**

**-"On rentrait d'un gala lorsqu'une camionnette nous à volontairement foncer dedans, j'ai réussis à sortir mes amies juste avant que la voiture ne parte en fumée et par la suite un policier est venu m'interrogé, il a sous entendus qu'il faudrait mieux pour nous de partir hors de la Floride. Katherine a alors pensé à vous, mais c'est étrange, elle m'a parlé d'une petite maison, sans aucun réseau, perdue au milieu de la forêt."**

**-"Oui, Katherina n'est pas venue ici depuis cinq ans, et il y a eut quelques amélioration dont une salle cinématographique, du réseau pour les ordinateurs et un billard, mes frères ont vraiment suppliés avant que j'accepte d'ajouter cette table dans notre salon du deuxième étage..."**

**-"Vous avez une salle cinématographie ?!" je souris face à la remarque de Caroline, sous ses airs de femme forte qui dirige une société, c'était aussi une jeune enfant, toujours émerveillée par les choses qui l'a faisait rêver.**

**-"Oui mon ange, après dîner nous irons regarder un film si tu le veux bien.." Klaus s'adressait si calmement à Caroline, mais ce n'est pas cela qui me marque le plus...**

**-"Mon Ange ?" à ma remarque Caroline me lance un noir et je comprends que j'aurais mieux fais de me taire. Rebekah rit face à la situation, et Klaus sourit à 'Son ange' qui elle vire au rouge. **

**-"J'adorerais, mais c'est moi qui choisis le film alors ! "**

**-"Cest d'accord" souffle la soeur Mickaelson. Je la regarde sourire et rire avec Caroline et je comprends que Rebekah nous a accepter dans sa maison. On fait désormais partit de la famille pour elle. Je me demande comme Katherine et cette famille se sont connus, peut être qu'un jour, Katherine me racontera cette partie de sa vie.**

**Pour l'heure, j'aide rapidement la blonde à ranger la vaisselle et pars à la suite de Caroline pour choisir un film. Dès qu'on rentre dans la pièce, je suis surprise par la décoration de cette salle, c'était exactement la copie conforme des cinémas parisiens. Mon amie hurle de joie lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à une machine à barbe à papa, et une autre un peut plus loin, celle des pop-corns. Je ris face à l'enfant qu'est devenu Caroline Forbes et Klaus part à suite pendant que Rebekah rit à mes côtés.**

**-"Elle est toujours comme ça, c'est un rayon de soleil cette fille." je souffle pour engager la conversation avec la bonde. Elle me regarde et son sourire diminue, ses yeux m'analyse de la tête au pied et je me sens presque gênée devant son regard si insistant, au bout de ce qui me semble des heures, elle me lâche pour de nouveau regarder Caroline. Cette femme est vraiment étrange, il me semble. Mais soudain elle se retourne à nouveau vers moi et me sourie comme jamais.**

**-"Finalement je vous aime bien toutes les deux" et elle part ainsi, rejoindre son frère qui attend toujours que Caroline choisisse un film.**

**Finalement elle se décide pour regarder "Bloody Mary la Vengance" et je m'installe à sa droite, Kaus à sa gauche. J'aurais pensé que Rebekah se serait assit à côté de mon frère, mais elle s'installe à mes côtés et me tend un petit sachet remplit de pop-corn. J'en attrape une poignée et elle me sourit avant de commencer à regarder le film. A certaines scènes, qui me semble les plus sanglantes, Caroline se rapproche un petit peut plus de Klaus et bientôt, elle s'endort la tête posée sur son épaule. Finalement le surnom 'La Belle Au Bois Dormant' que lui donne Katherine, lui va comme un gant. Contrairement à Caroline, la deuxième blonde rit aux éclats devant le sang qui gicle du corps de la pauvre fille, bientôt ses rires se mélangent au mien et on se regarde un long moment, le sourire au lèvres, avant d'entendre de nouveau un cri et de repartir dans nos rires. Je sais, à partir de ce moment précis, que je viens de me faire une nouvelle amie.**

**La fin du film arrive, sans que j'ai vu les heures passées, il doit être dans les 3 heures du matin, mais après les douze de route pendant lesquelles j'ai dormis, le sommeil n'est pas au rendez-vous. Klaus porte Caroline comme une princesse jusqu'à la chambre qui lui a été attribué, avant même que le générique de fin ne se termine. Il nous lance un bref :Bonne nuit et quitte la salle sous mon regard suspect. Il faudra vraiment que je surveille la relation de ces deux là, je suis plus que méfiante avec les hommes depuis l'épisode 'Jeremy', et je me méfie de chaque hommes qui passent. Je me reprends vite et commence à me dirigé vers la sortie lorsque la voix de Rebekah me retient.**

**-"Bonnie!" je me retourne pour la fixer, dans sa main droite, un ne comprends pas tout de suite et lui lance un regard interrogateur.**

**-"C'est le deux, ça te dis?" elle me sourit pleine d'espoir et j'hausse les épaules avant de la rejoindre et d'insérer le disque pour débuter le film.**

**-"Aucune chance que je dorme de toute manière."**

**Je sors de la salle avec Rebekah qui rit de bon coeur, le film est finit depuis bien longtemps mais nous sommes restées après la fin pour nous faire des barbes à papas. Bien vite le geste enfantin s'est transformé en une bataille de barbe à papa, et me voilà toute collante et recouverte de sucre. Mes cheveux ne sont plus qu'un gros noeud géant et les si beaux cheveux blonds de Rebakah sont collés contre son visage et un peu partout sur sa veste noir. Nos bras sont entremêlés et on se dirige toutes les deux en direction de la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. **

**Il est six heures du matin, tout le monde dort encore profondément mais on y va quand même et on décide de faire des pancackes. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui m'arrive mais un rien me fait rire, peut être les calmement que j'ai avalé à l'hôpital ou alors tout simplement la présence de Rebekah. Celle ci comme déjà à faire cuire les petites crêpes quand elle se remet à rire, elle étouffe son bruit avec un torchon et son visage vire au rouge avant qu'elle se tourne vers moi pour me lancer un regard de défi. Elle me demande de prendre la deuxième poile qui est dans le placard au dessus de l'évier.**

**-"Bien maintenant, on fait un concours, celle qui arrive à jeter son pancackes le plus haut et le rattraper ensuite à gagner."**

**-"Mais c'est impossible!"**

**-"Vraiment?" suite à sa elle jette son pancacke qui vole jusqu'au niveau du lustre avant de redescendre et d'atterrir dans la poile. Je la regarde impressionner et me prête rapidement au jeu, bientôt les pancackes volent dans tout les sens et mon rire empli la salle.**

**-"Allez à toi, c'est ton dernier alors donne toi au maximum" je me concentre comme si je faisais les J-O spéciales pancackes et le lance en l'air fort. Je ferme les yeux et tends une assiette pour qu'il retombe dedans, mais les secondes passent et rien de vient. Rebekah redouble ses rires et j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir mon pancacke accroché au plafond. Sous le choc je le regarde un long moment devant la blonde qui se retient tant bien que mal de ne pas retourner dans un fou-rire.**

**-"Mais comment c'est possible?"**

**-"Tu sais, un jour un scientifique a assuré que tout ce qui monte finit par redescendre...à mon avis , il te connaissait pas."**

**Je la regarde et j'éclate de rire avec elle, n'entendant pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas qui approche. Lorsque je les vois mon rire se coupe directement et je reste stoïque alors que le jeune homme le regarde amusé par la situation plus qu'amusante. Il ne semble pas avoir vu le pancackes qui pend toujours au plafond et s'approche de Rebekah pour la saluer. Derrière lui, un deuxième homme, plus âgé et qui porte un costume noir. Rebekah les voit à son tour et sourit avant d'enlacer le premier homme qui ne me lâche pas du regard. **

**-"Kol! Elijah! Enfin rentré, comment va Madame Gilbert?"**

**-"Madame Gilbert va mal, sa fille est morte, elle l'a apprit à notre arrivé" répond celui en costume qui semble être Elijah, l'aîné de la famille.**

**-"Gilbert, comme Vicky Gilbert?" je demande trop curieuse de savoir.**

**-"Oh! Mais qui est cette charmante créature cachée derrière toi Rebekah?" demande celui qui doit être Kol.**

**-"C'est Bonnie Bennett, une amie qui est arrivée hier soir.." répond Rebekah, pendant que son frère s'approche de moi et me fait un rapide baise-main.**

**-"Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question!?" j'arrache ma main de son emprise et me dirige vers Elijah.**

**-"Oui, Vicky Gilbert qui est morte il y a deux semaines, vous la connaissiez" les dates correspondent, il y a deux semaines j'étais avec Caroline et Katherine en train de nous faire interrogées, c'était la fille du haut de la liste, celle dont le nom était rayé.**

**-"De nom, les policiers ne parlaient que de ça, quand ils sont venus m'interroger." je réponds plus pour Rebekah que pour ses frères.**

**"Oh, mon trésor, tu as pas eus trop peur? demande Kol, alors qu'il s'assoit sur la table et s'enfourne un pancacke.**

**-"Bonnie n'est pas seule Elijah..."reprend Rebekah avant que j'ai eus le temps de répondre à Kol.**

**-"D'autres amies?" Elijah s'assoit à côté de son petit frère, mais ne touche pas à l'assiette.**

**-"Je...Kol, pourrais-tu aller chercher du bois pour la cheminée?" demande Rebekah pour pouvoir discuter seule à seule avec Elijah.**

**-"A peine arrivé et je suis déjà maltraité, de toute manière il me faut quelqu'un pour porter le bois, je peux pas tout seul." Rebekah se retourne directement vers moi et me lance un regard pour m'amadouer et me supplie des yeux.**

**-"D'accord, s'il le faut..." je me dirige vers la porte et Kol part à ma suite tout sourire.**

**-"Alors comme ça tu es une amie de Rebkah ?" Kol marche désormais à mes côtés et garde les main dans les poches de son jean usé.**

**-"On peut dire ça... je suis plus l'amie, d'une des amies de Rebekah..." je réponds dans le flou et continue mon chemin sur le sentier.**

**-"Je l'a connais cette amie?" comprenant qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire je m'arrête et le regarde droit dans les yeux alors qu'il sourit fier de lui. Si seulement je pouvais lui faire ravaler son sourire... Je pose les mains sur ma taille et soupire, déjà à bout face à ce personnage qui me rappelle Jeremy.**

**-"Tu ne lâche jamais toi ?"**

**-"Jamais. Alors c'est qui ?"**

**-"Katherina..." je reprends ma route et profite de sa surprise pour prendre de l'avance sur le chemin. Mais il se reprend vite et arrive à ma suite.**

**-"Sérieux? Si on m'avait dit ça, plus tôt, Katherina, de retour..." il rit et avance pour être à la même hauteur que moi, il me détaille un moment et pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres "Pourquoi portes-tu un pull, je veux dire on est en pleine été, il fait quoi 35° en après midi et tu porte quand même ce pull qui recouvre chaque centimètre de ta peau, pourquoi?" je continue d'avancer, réfléchissant à mes mots et j'aperçois enfin le bois qu'il faut rapporter.**

**-"Peut être que c'est pour cacher quelque chose..."**

**-"Si c'est ton corps de déesse s'est raté, je le vois malgré tout" je ne peux m'empêcher un rire mais n'en démords pas, je sais de quoi sont capables ces garçons, ils vous traitent comme un reine pour finalement partir quand ils ont ce qu'ils veulent. **

**Voilà dans quelle catégorie de garçon se trouve Kol Mickaelson. Il n'apporte que les ennuis. Je connais bien leur plan d'attaque pour y avoir succomber une fois avec Jeremy: ils te repèrent parmi la foule et à la fin repartent sans toi, et c'est à ce moment que tu réalises qu'il n'y a que toi à blâmer. J'ai honte pour ces pauvres filles qui tombent encore de le panneau du beau garçon qui n'a que des ennuis et qui t'emmène dans des endroits les uns plus beaux que les autres avant de t'abandonner plus bas que terre. Certains même reviennent par la suite, ils prétendent ne pas savoir qu'ils sont la raison pour laquelle tu sombres, puis ils passent à autres choses, et tu deviens une étrangère croisée dans la rue pour eux. Ce genre de mecs ne pourra jamais aimé, ni toi, ni elle, ni toutes les autres d'avant, ils sont dangereux. Un chasseur qui court après sa proie, un coureur de jupons. **

**-"Je pensais pas à ça..." je souffle toujours perdue dans mes pensées alors qu'il commence à couper du bois et le regrouper à mes pieds.**

**-"A quoi alors ?" demande-t-il curieux de connaitre mes secrets.**

**-"Tu ne le saurais surement jamais..." il rit à ma réponse et s'approche de moi comme un chasseur pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de moi.**

**-"Tu m'intrigues Bonnie Bennett... j'aime ça."**

**Coucou ;) Première petite note de l'auteur qui supplie le plus gentiment du monde à ses lecteurs de laisser un petit review à la fin de la lecture pour savoir comment vous voyez les prochains chapitres. J'en profite aussi pour faire un petit sondage sur le couple fart de la fiction qui reste encore à définir : **

**1)Klaroline**

**2)Kennett**

**3)Kalijah **

**Laissez votre numéro de couple en review et je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire la suite très bientôt...**

**Réponse de Review sur le chapitre 3:**

**Cassie52 : Alors la façon de mentir de Katherine a-t-elle marché pour toi ? Et où est mon review pour le chapitre 4 :'(**

**sabrina-visiteur : Malheureusement pour toi je ne fait que des points de vue Bonnie, Katherine et Caroline. Le double Point de Vue arrive dans le chapitre 13. Quand à l'action, les choses s'amplifient dans le chapitre 11. BISOU.**

**AnonymeY : Le prochain chapitre est réservé à Katherine et Elijah !**

**XoXo**


	6. Chapitre 6 (Pov Katherine & Bonnie)

**Chapitre 6 (pdv Katherine)**

**-"Katherine ! Debout! C'est une belle journée qui commence et si tu veux pas que je t'appelle Caroline numéro 2, tu as intérêt à te lever."**

**-"Hein ? Pourquoi Caroline numéro 2 ?" hurle la blondinette alors que j'ouvre les yeux pour voir mes deux amies face à face. Caroline les mains sur les hanches lance un regard animal à la jeune métisse semble attendre une réponse à cette question.**

**-"Parce que tu dors tout le temps Blondie.." les deux regards se posent sur moi et Caroline sourit avant de se jeter sur moi pour un calîn. **

**Ce geste me surprend, je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a enlacé, à part Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah... peut être les deux autres dans un moment de folie, mais pas même ma mère n'avait jamais fait ça, les gestes d'affection c'était pas son genre. Caroline finit par me relâcher mais reste assise sur le lit, proche de moi. Depuis le Gala, je n'avais pas vus Caroline réveillée et je suis heureuse de la voir en pleine forme, même si je ne lui dirai jamais, foutu caractère. Bonnie s'assoit à son tour et à son regard je comprends que j'ai raté des choses. J'entends la voix de Rebekah à l'étage d'en dessous, mais aussi des voix d'hommes, je comprends enfin qu'Elijah et Kol sont rentrés et qu'ils sont en bas. Je soupire et lance un regard à mes deux amies avant d'ouvrir la bouche.**

**-"Rien de nouveau par rapport à l'inconnu ?"**

**-"Non, j'ai rien vu de suspect." répond Caroline alors que Bonnie se tait et semble hésité à nous parler de quelques choses. Je presse sa main et l'encourage du regard. C'était pas le bon moment pour cacher des choses et Bonnie le sait.**

**-"Elijah et Kol, ils étaient avec Madame Gilbert, la mère de Vicky Gilbert, hier soir. La pauvre femme à apprit la mort de sa fille, qui est morte il y a deux semaines. A la même époque où on découvrait Faye Chamberlain morte avec son nom rayé en haut de la liste."**

**-Mon dieu..." souffle simplement Caroline.**

**-"Tu penses que je suis la prochaine ? Après tout j'étais la deuxième sur cette putain de liste." **

**Bonnie me regarde un bon moment et j'attends sa réponse comme un criminel qui attend son jugement mais elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre car un bruit nous surprend, comme si une balle de tennis vient de frapper le mur. Mais là, le bruit vient de la fenêtre. Caroline sursaute de surprise et ce retourne pour regarder l'extérieur avec son regard expert, celui qu'elle a appris en regardant les grands classiques de polards américains. Un pigeon mort vient d'être jeter de dehors, du sang dégouline de la fenêtre et une moue dégoûtée se dessine sur le visage de Bonnie. Je me lève subitement suivit de Bonnie puis de Caroline et ouvre la fenêtre, mais personne n'est dehors, c'est impossible que ce soit un des frères Mickaelson, je les entends toujours rire en dessous, inconscient du danger présent autour d'eux, danger présent par ma faute, j'avais peut-être eus une mauvaise idée de revenir ici, inconsciemment je les avais mêlés à mon problème . Mais les Mickaelson ne sont pas du genre à faire des blagues de ce genre peu amusante et surtout grotesque après tout un pigeon mort, ça me fait plus penser à notre mystérieux inconnu. Mais comment nous a-t-il retrouvé ? Personne ne connait les Mickaelson et encore moins un lien qui nous unit, ce qui veut dire que l'homme nous a suivit. Bonnie attrape un chiffon et essuie le sang tout en me poussant gentiment pour pouvoir y accéder. Les battements de mon coeur redoublent et j'analyse une dernière fois la forêt mais ne voit personne, Bonnie ne dit rien non plus et Caroline s'éloigne déjà de la fenêtre. Je reporte mon attention sur le pigeon mort, je ne suis pas vétérinaire, mais je peux clairement dire que le pigeon est mort depuis plusieurs jours, rien qu'à l'odeur. Bonnie commence à son tour à s'éloigner, mais je la retiens par le bas et lui dis de regarder le pigeon plus en détail, elle ouvre grand les yeux lorsqu'elle comprend mon inquiétude et rappelle Caroline pour lui montrer notre découverte. En effet le pigeon porte, enroulé autour de sa patte droite, un petit morceau de papier blanc, je le détache délicatement et retourne m'asseoir en posant le pigeon sur la commode. Caroline me suit et Bonnie regarde une dernière fois dehors, elle semble voir quelqu'un et lui fait un bref signe de main hypocrite avant de refermer brusquement la fenêtre.**

**-"C'est juste Kol Mickaelson qui vient de sortir pour m'ennuyer mais ce mot?" Je lui jette mon regard de fouine, qui veut dire 'On en reparlera de Kol' avant que je ne déroule le message et lis à voix haute pour mes amies. **

**-"Oh! The pretties girls think they are free...but the thruth won't let you free bitches, and I'm going to bury you with it.." **

**-"C'est pas vrai! Mais c'était censé être un endroit introuvable, où on serait en sécurité et maintenant c'est encore pire, il nous menace" Caroline soupire et fait des va-et-vient dans la pièce sous mon regard perplexe. Elle n'a pas encore comprit que notre inconnu est là depuis le début du séjour.**

**-"Il nous a suivis" conclu Bonnie, j'acquise à sa remarque mais la peur reprend le dessus sur moi et je me lève telle une furie, attrape le pigeon au vol est descend en bas. Hors de question que je reste dans cette pièce avec un pigeon mort à ma droite, je vais jeter ce déchet avant.**

**Caroline et Bonnie à ma suite, j'entre dans le salon et tombe sur la famille Mickaelson au complet. Rebekah me sourit simplement et repart dans la cuisine, Klaus se contente de nous saluer et ne se lève même pas de sa chaise. Kol semble ravi et vient me soulever du sol pour m'enlacer, deux fois dans la même journée ça fait mal à ma réputation de salope, il rit et me repose avant que je n'ai eus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et j'échange des vagues paroles avec lui, comme deux amis qui se retrouvent après un moment de séparation. **

**-"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec un pigeon mort dans la main ?" Il vient seulement de le remarquer l'idiot, à croire que c'était normal d'avoir ça chez soi.**

**-"Oh on fait du vaudou toutes les trois, c'était sensé être un rituel pour te pourrir la vie, mais le sort à raté et a prédis ta mort prochaine...mais non crétin, c'est juste un stupide pigeon qui est trop bête et qui est rentré tête la première contre la vitre."**

**Je m'éloigne et part jeter le pigeon sans que personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche. Le silence règne et il est pesant. Soudain le rire de Rebekah me surprend et je me retourne pour la voir toute sourire face à moi.**

**-"Sacrée Katherina, il n'y a qu'elle pour remettre aussi bien mon frère en place" je lui souris simplement et l'ambiance retrouve un calme et une bonne humeur, malgré tout je sens que Bonnie et Caroline sont tendues. Elles le savent, elles savent aussi bien que moi que l'inconnu nous regarde en ce moment, caché derrière un des immenses arbres dehors et qui ne pense qu'à se venger pour je ne sais quel raison.**

**Mon regard ne peut pas s'empêcher de fixer Elijah à certain moment, il sourit amusé, mais semble un peut anxieux de me revoir. Il a toujours ces doux yeux bruns étincelants, ces très dur et fatigué d'être l'aîné de la famille, ces muscles fuselés qui se dessinent sous son costume. Il est bien réel, et il se dirige droit vers moi. Je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard, pourtant je donnerai tout en cet instant pour y arriver.**

**-"Ravi de te revoir Katherina" il attrape ma main pour le baise-main habituel mais ne quitte pas mon regard un seul instant.**

**-"J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant..."**

**-"Comment vas-tu ?" il reprend la conversation, sans prendre garde de ma réflexion.**

**Je trouve impossible l'idée de répondre à cette question qui me semble plus que déplacée, si il avait voulu savoir comment je me portais, il aurait trouvé le moyen de me voir, ou de me parler avant aujourd'hui, après tout cela fait dix ans. Mais il n'est jamais venu, il n'était pas là lors de mon premier jour en temps que avocate, Stefan si, il m'avait même préparé le petit déjeuner avant de filer, il n'était pas non plus présent lors de mon mariage ou lors de mon anniversaire. J'avais besoin de l'homme que j'aime, j'avais besoin d'Elijah Mickaelson, j'vais juste besoin de lui. Mais il n'était pas là, Stefan si, au début notre relation était purement professionnel, puis il m'a invité à diner, plusieurs fois et au bout de deux ans je me suis retrouvée mariée. J'ai aimé Stefan, pas autant qu'Elijah, ou du moins, pas de la même façon, mais je l'ai aimé. Le souvenir d'une discussion avec Elijah me revient en mémoire...**

**F-B**

**C'était une nuit d'automne, j'avais à peine seize ans, Elijah est assis à mes côtés, il porte un de ses si semblables costumes des quels il ne se sépare jamais et regarde le ciel d'un air absent. Des gloussements montèrent du salon où Rebekah et Kol s'amusaient comme deux enfants. Je jette un rapide petit coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule avant de détailler de nouveau Elijah. J'étais intriguée par son air maussade et du fait qu'il ne semblait pas se soucier de petite fête qu'avaient commencé son frère et sa soeur. Un petit bruit s'échappe tout de même de sa gorge lorsqu'on entend clairement le bruit du verre qui se brise, il passe un main sur sa nuque et sort de sa contemplation pour revenir à la dure vie d'un chef de famille à peine âgé de 18 ans. A côté de lui, une assiette à moitié vide de pâtes, abandonné à son triste sort, maintenant qu'elle était froide. Un peu plus loin traîne au sol un livre sur l'astronomie dont les page sont cornés, le tout donnait un piteux état. Finalement Elijah porte son attention sur moi et je tremble de froid avant de me pousser à commencer la discussion. J'indique du bout des doigts le vieux livres toujours au sol et reprends...**

**-"Tu t'intéresse à l'astronomie, depuis longtemps ?"**

**-"J'essaie, je déteste l'idée qu'un univers sans limite existe juste au dessus de nous, je préfère quand les choses sont rationnels. Il y a forcément des réponses logiques et scientifiques à chaque phénomènes surnaturels."**

**-"Même pour le monstre du Lock Ness" il rit à ma remarque et je souris, heureuse d'avoir réussis à lui faire oublier ses problèmes.**

**-"Mais toi, depuis quand l'astronomie te passionne?"**

**-"Je n'y connais rien du tout en astronomie, mais j'aime bien donnée des noms au planète..." je m'amuse en enroulant mes cheveux autour de mon doigts et semble distraite lorsque je lui réponds. Il est curieux et veut en savoir plus face à ma réponse trop vague. C'est pourquoi je souris quand il demande enfin : **

**-"Quel genre de nom, tu peux bien donner à des planètes ?"**

**-"Bas-tu vois par exemple celle-ci, j'aime bien l'appeler 'La voyageuse' par ce qu'elle ne se montre pas toujours, ou alors celle ci là-bas, elle s'est 'La Pétasse', il y a aussi 'Unique', 'Enfoiré' et puis 'Eternels'..."**

**-"Eternels ? pourquoi ce nom ?" demande Elijah surprit de mon soudain romantisme.**

**-"Elle représente l'amour éternels à mes yeux, j'aime l'idée d'avoir quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher quand on ne croit plus en rien"**

**-"Je n'ai aucune fois en l'amour vrai Katerina"**

**-"C'est si triste que je ne peux pas l'accepter, Elijah. La vie est trop cruelle. Si nous n'avons plus foi en l'amour, pourquoi donc vouloir vivre ?"**

**Klaus prend ce doux moment pour arriver et briser notre moment à nous, pourtant je n'en demords pas et ne quitte pas des yeux le brun à mes côtés pour qu'il comprenne le sens de mes paroles. Son plus jeune frère, quand à lui sourit, plus fier que jamais et nous regarde à tour de rôle pour comprendre la situation, mais c'est peine perdue pour lui car je me lève précipitamment et pars rejoindre ma chambre, j'ai tout juste le temps d'entendre Klaus murmurer.**

**"J'ai interrompu un truc ?"**

**Fin F-B**

**Je me reprends du mieux possible pour voir Caroline qui s'installe auprès de Klaus pour déjeuner le plus tranquillement du monde, Kol et Bonnie ont tout deux disparu, je ne l'ai même pas vu partir. Rebekah non plus n'est pas revenue, Elijah me fixe toujours avec insistante mais semble perdu dans les vieux souvenirs tout comme moi. Il relève le regard au bout d'un moment et ce geste enclenche une sensation en moi, si bien que je frissonne et en ai la chair de poule, mon dieu, j'aime toujours Elijah Mickaelson, malgré le mal qu'il m'a fait, malgré Stefan, malgré toutes ces années de séparation, rien n'a changé. Mon cas est tout simplement irrécupérable, mais bon je n'ai même pas besoin de penser au suicide : je suis la prochaine sur la liste de la mort. **

**Je reprends le peu de force qu'il me reste pour décrocher mon regard du sien et me décide pour rejoindre Rebekah dans la cuisine, il faut juste que je m'éloigne de lui, de son regard, de son sourire, de sa présence et de son contact si électrisant. Je n'entends malheureusement pas les pas derrière moi et je manque d'hurler lorsque je sens une main qui s'enroule autour de mon poignet et qui me retour subitement pour que je lui fasse face. J'aurais du me douter qu'il allait faire ça, après tout, j'ai grandis avec lui, et pourtant c'est le seul qui arrive encore à me surprendre. Je me retourne alors pour lui faire face mais fuis comme la peste son regard, ce qui a le don de l'agacer. Il prend finalement mon visage en coupe et me force à le regarder, je le repousse comme je peux et finis par m'éloigner quand sa voix, toujours aussi envoûtante, me fige sur place.**

**-"Accepte de déjeuner avec moi en ville Katherina, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire toi et moi"**

**Je me retourne comme au ralentit et reste la bouche grande ouverte, surprise par son audace.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Pov Bonnie ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Je me dirige dans le sens inverse de tout à l'heure et maudit intérieurement R ebekah pour m'avoir imposé la présence de Kol ainsi que le devoir de porter ces énormes rondins de bois qui pèsent une tonne. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que lui, il sifflote en sautillant sans aucune difficulté, rien que le voir devant moi, imaginant son petit sourire satisfait (car oui il l'a fait exprès) me rend folle. La galanterie il ne connait pas ce goujat ?**

**Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, on tourne enfin et j'ai le malheur de constater que la maison est encore loin, très loin. A bout, je m'arrête et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis à bout. J'ai chaud. Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerai pourvoir lancer tout le bois sur le crétin devant moi. Malheureusement je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée surtout qu'il se retourne pour me fixer trop durement à mon goût. **

**-"Alors, besoin de mon aide, jolie demoiselle ? Il suffit de demander gentiment." souffle-t-il fier de lui. **

**Je lui lance un regard noir alors que commence en moi un combat intérieur. Je n'arriverai jamais au bout du chemin, c'est certain...j'ai besoin de son aide mais... Je suis sûre que je peux encore tenir un petit bout de temps et le fait de lui demander de l'aide m'énerve vraiment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un et je déteste ça. Pendant des années j'ai été sous l'emprise d'un homme et jamais je ne veux revivre ça. Formulée ainsi, ma phrase parait fausse car il faut l'avouer, moi et les deux filles, nous sommes totalement sous l'emprise d'un inconnu qui à tenter de nous tuer.**

**Je sens alors mes bras qui tente de puiser dans leurs dernières ressources pour tenir et je me dis qu'il est vain de tenter de tenir puisque c'est tout bonnement impossible. J'essaie de contenir toute ma colère et je lui demande le plus gentiment possible de me venir en aide. Quand les mots s'arrache de ma bouche et je lutte pour ne pas me montrer faible. Il me lance un de ses stupides regards qui me donnent des frissons et je me gifle mentalement.**

**Il dépose son bois au sol et s'approche prudemment comme un loup qui observe sa proie. Le plus délicatement possible il m'enlève mes rondins et je frissonne encore une fois lorsque sa peau en contact avec la mienne. Je déteste ça, mais à cet instant je ne contrôle plus rien. Il met le bois dans ses bras mais au lieu de s'éloigner, il reste là, droit devant moi et plonge son regard dans le mien comme pour tenter de me découvrir. Quand à moi, je me sens comme hypnotisée par son regard de braise et je suffoque face à lui. Finalement je détache mon regard et fais un grand pas en arrière enfin consciente de notre proximité.**

**Il sourit sarcastiquement et reprend son chemin pendant que j'attrape les branches qu'il a laissé au sol. Bientôt je le revois sautillant presque devant moi et je lève les yeux au ciel. Je réalise que pendant tout ce temps, personne n'a vraiment parlé, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me connait mieux qu'une personne avec qui j'aurai pus discuter toute la journée. Comme si il suffisait d'un regard pour communiquer et qu'il avait apprit beaucoup trop de chose sur moi...**


	7. Chapitre 7 (Pov Katherine)

**XoXo**

**Kuku, Petit Retour pour moi après les examens. Avec un chapitre totalement Kalijah! Dans le prochain chapitre on peut s'attendre à des surprises mais surtout au retour du commissaire Smythe. **

**XoXo**

Chapitre 7 (pov Katherine)  
-"Accepte de déjeuner avec moi en ville Katherina, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire toi et moi"  
Je me retourne comme au ralentit et reste la bouche grande ouverte, surprise par son audace. Il me fixe intensément et retient son souffle pour finalement me lancer un regard rempli d'espoir. Seigneur, à quel point j'aime cet homme qui me brise à chaque fois que je le vois, après tout, c'est peut être le fait qu'il est mon premier amour. Il commence alors un long monologue pour me prouver à quel point il faut qu'on discute, mais je ne l'écoute pas. A l'intérieur de moi, un combat intérieur fait rage, entre mon coeur et ma tête, mais comme on le dit tout le temps : le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore.  
-"J'accepte." il me regarde confus que je le coupe au milieu de sa phrase. Voir Elijah déstabilisé est très rare, mais là, il est carrément en train de perdre tout ses moyens.  
-"Pardon ?"  
-"J'accepte, je veux dire, tu as raison, il faut qu'on parle et avec Kol à côté c'est impossible."  
Il rit légèrement à ma remarque et se détend immédiatement, ais-je réellement bien fais de dire oui ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre car déjà je suis dehors, manteau sur le dos et sourire niais sur les lèvres. C'est sur, l'image de Katherine Pierce s'écroule aujourd'hui. L'avocate froide et sans coeur se retrouve a enlacé ses amis et a sourire bêtement comme une ado pré pubère. J'entre dans la voiture noir, côté passager et claque durement la porte pour laisser tout mes problèmes derrière moi, à l'intérieur de la maison.  
Sur le trajet le silence me gêne, il faut d'abord régler le problème avant de pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Elijah du beau temps et de la pluie. Mon regard s'égare sur les nombreux arbres qui défilent à une vitesse folle et je repense au message de tout à l'heure. Qu'avait bien voulu dire notre inconnu par ce message, entre autre qu'il était bien là, devais-je en conclure qu'il allait nous faire du mal ? Nous tuer, comme Vicky Gilbert ? Cette pauvre rousse qui n'avait rien demander de tout ça... Je revois encore la photo de sa mort, j'avais caché mon sentiment d'inquiétude pour ne pas perdre la face, mais je ressens encore des frissons d'effroi en y pensant.  
Pour me changer les idées je décide d'allumer la radio et reconnais rapidement l'air de la chanson 'Without You', Elijah sourit mais reste à la fois avec ce regard triste. Il se retourne vers moi et me surprend dans ma contemplation, nos regard se croise et je souris à mon tour :cette chanson est l'une de mes préférées et je me souviens très bien pourquoi. C'était notre chanson à Elijah et moi, notre premier grand moment.  
F-B  
Il fait nuit noir dans le fin fond du jardin. Assise près du petit étang, je me laisse enfin craquée. Trop c'est trop. Encore une nouvelle famille d'accueil, un nouveau foyer et pas ni'importe lequel. C'est une famille qui n'a même pas de parents, enfin si : un oncle qui est toujours en voyage d'affaire et qui n'a même pas pris la peine de venir m'accueillir. Non, à la place il y avait trois frères qui vivent seuls avec leur soeur dans une maison qui fait triple de celle de mon enfance. Ca fais déjà deux ans que je vis ici, mais je n'ai rencontrée l'oncle que trois fois, c'est pour dire. J'entends des pas derrière moi; non pas maintenant, je veux juste être seule. Mon mp3 commence alors à joué une de ses stupides chansons d'amour, comme par hazard, la chanson d'avant m'allait tellement mieux.  
-"Katherina ? C'est bien toi ?" Je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille, ce garçon de 16 ans qui s'occupe de moi comme une petite soeur mais que j'aime en secret. Après tout, j'ai presque 13 ans, plus que quelques mois.  
-"Laisse moi, s'il te plait Elijah." Je le sens qui m'attrape les épaules pour me regarder.  
-"Mais tu pleures ?!" Ce fut la goutte d'eau, j'éclate en sanglot. Juste pathétique, ça fais deux ans que je me force, que j'attends que Rebekah s'endorme avant de pleurer dans mon lit, tout ça pour paraître pour la fille forte que tout le monde pense que je suis. Le problème c'est que je ne suis qu'une stupide gamine qui a perdu toute sa famille il y a deux ans dans un incendie et par la même occasion qui s'est fait violer la même nuit. Je défie celui qui oserais de revivre ce que j'ai vécue, surtout pour une enfant de dix ans qui a dût elle même aller reconnaître ses parents à la morgue.  
-"Laisse moi Elijah, je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas te montrer cette idiote de fille fragile que je suis. Évite moi ce sentiment de honte que je ressentirais à chaque fois que je croiserai ton chemin. J'ai bien le droit à ça Elijah." je le regarde le suppliant du regard et je vois son regard rempli de pitié s'assombrir.  
-"Mais je vais pas de laisser dans le froid, en pleure, ça c'est stupide" Je le repousse le plus loin possible de moi  
-"J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié" j'hurle sur lui, je lui en veux tellement, en cet instant j'ai imprévision d'en vouloir au monde entier.  
-"C'est pas de la pitié Katherina"  
-"Arrête de me mentir Elijah, c'est normal, je fais toujours pitié au gens. C'est vrai regarde moi je suis la fille qui a perdu sa famille encore enfant, la fille qui pleure devant son état si pitoyable, car oui je suis pitoyable, je suis le malheur incarné, tu devrais t'éloigner de moi Elijah, avant de mourir!"  
-"Tu n'es pas comme ça Katherina, tu es quelqu'un de fort, qui à vécu malgré la perte de sa famille, qui s'est relevée, j'admire celle que tu es parce que j'aurais aimé être aussi fort que toi quand mes parents son mort. Henrik avait toute la vie devant lui et il est mort, tu crois que je m'en suis pas voulu pour ne pas l'avoir protégé ? Je suis leur grand-frère j'aurais dût les sauver, toi tu n'étais même pas sur les lieux. C'est plutôt toi qui devrait partir en courant loin de moi, tout s'explique Katherina, si tu es en vie c'est que tu le devais."  
-"Ah oui ? Tout s'explique Elijah ? Alors explique moi pourquoi ce gros porc m'a fait ça ? Explique moi ta logique pour m'expliquer que cet homme à posé sur moi alors que j'étais qu'une enfant de dix ans en train de jouer au parc! Dis moi pourquoi pendant que toute ma famille se faisait assassiner, un monstre m'a violé! Dis moi Elijah pourquoi il a fait ça? Dis moi comment on peut faire ça, comment on peut se regarder en face, comment je peux vivre en me sentant aussi salie, souillée, détruite!"  
Il capture alors mes lèvres d'un baiser doux et réconfortant, d'un baiser qui se veux rassurant, comme pour me faire oublier ma tristesse ou me défaire d'un poids. Un simple petit baiser, tout timide mais qui pour moi reste gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais. Mon premier baiser avec Elijah Mickaelson, mais certainement pas le dernier ;).  
Fin F-B  
-"Tu savais que c'était mon premier baiser ?" il avait retourner son regard sur la route mais bien vite son regard se dirige vers moi et je souris amusé face à la situation.  
-"Quoi ?!"  
-"Ce soir là, c'était mon premier baiser"  
-"Sérieusement? Je veux dire...et Daniel?Mark?Will?..." à chaque prénom je lance un signe négatif sous son regard choqué. Quoi c'était si étonnant?  
-"Déjà à l'époque, je t'aimais bien Elijah et ce que j'adorais c'était de te rendre jaloux." je souris plus fière que jamais devant son regard outré suite à ma confidence.  
Mais c'est là que je le vois, mon sourire se fane à peine déjà et la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Là, sur ma gauche à quelques mètres devant là voiture, il y a un panneau qui indique la sortie de l'autoroute pour aller dans une des petites villes touristiques. Mais là n'est pas le problème, le panneau est tagué par une peinture rouge encore fraîche, 'I'm Still Here Bitch". J'écarquille les yeux au maximum et relis le message jusqu'au moment où on le dépasse, j'en ai mare, quoi que je fasse il est là, toujours, comme une ombre. Je sais qu'il est là, pas la peine de me le rappeler avec un de ses petits mots à la c***. Elijah semble s'inquiéter de mon était, seigneur il ne l'a pas vus ? J'avais réellement l'impression qu'on ne pouvait voir que ça, je deviens parano ou quoi. Je m'apprête à rassurer l'homme à mes côtés lorsque la voiture s'arrête au beau milieu de la route.  
-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Elijah est déjà dehors et fixe ses roues avant d'un air désolé.  
-"Un petit plaisantin à juger amusant de mettre des clous en plein milieu du chemin. Les pneus sont foutus"  
Je frissonne, un enfant qui s'amuse ou bien un tueur en série qui veux ma peau. Je repense au regard de Bonnie face à ma question juste avant l'attaque du pigeon mort. Je voulais son avis, vraiment, il faut que lui demande une seconde fois, enfin si je reviens en vie, parce que comme je le sais : je suis la prochaine sur la liste. Peut être que j'allais mourir ici, une voiture qui arrive à toute vitesse comme lors du Gala. Mais bon, la pauvre petite Gilbert est morte par un saut de l'ange alors à mon avis les choses ne seront pas si simples. Elijah, après quelques coup de fils revient près de moi, en même temps de ranger son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.  
-"Katherina, vient, il y a un petit fast food à quelques mètres, c'est pas aussi bien que le restaurant quatre étoiles que j'avait prévu mais il faut attendre la dépanneuse et elle ne sera pas là avant une heure au moins."  
J'acquise et le suis, sans ouvrir une seule fois la bouche. Choquée? Non, en réalité j'inspecte d'un oeil expert les alentours à la recherche de notre homme mystère, mais rien, pas même un petit message qui fiche la trouille, non rien. Je cherche quand même mais rien ne laisse penser que je vis derniers instants sur terre. J'attrape tout de même la main d'un Elijah très surpris par mon audace, il ne comprend pas que je cherche un peut de protection derrière ce geste. Il n'enlève pas sa main et je l'en remercie intérieurement mais je resserre simplement ma main dans la sienne, histoire de me rassurer. Une fois à l'intérieur je traque le visage de chaque personnes mais il ne s'agit que de pauvres camionneur sans intérêt qui s'arrête ici pour boire une bière entre potes.  
Elijah s'avance vers le comptoir et commande pour nous deux, vus que je n'ose même pas ouvrir la bouche; je m'en fiche de se que je mange, ce que je veux c'est rentrer à la maison et ne plus jamais quitter Elijah d'une semelle. Une fois la commande faite, il se tourne vers moi et me regarde suspicieux. J'hausse les épaules et sans le lâcher, je nous entraîne dans la petite allée entre les tables. Tout le monde nous dévisage, c'est vrai qu'un homme en costard cravate, sa ne colle pas trop avec le cadre, trouvant la solution au problème, j'entraîne Elijah vers les toilettes des femmes et ferme à clé, sous ses paroles de protestation.  
-"Désolé Elijah, mais ton petit costume ça va pas du tout pour un endroit pareil" il sourit devant mon regard dur et semble soulagé de me retrouver. Seule avec lui, je me sens mieux.  
Je lâche sa main à regret et commence par lui enlever sa veste, devant son regard moqueur, je la plis simplement et l'enfourne dans mon sac sans le moindre remord. Il pousse un soupire de résignation puis s'assoit sur le rebord des lavabos. Je me cale entre ses cuisses pour un meilleur accès, ne laissant aucune gêne me dicter ma conduite. J'attrape ses poignets et déboutonnent les deux boutons de ses manches avant de les replier jusqu'aux coudes, sentir sa peau contre la mienne m'électrise mais je reste concentrée sur ma tâche. En revanche, il n'hésite pas à me regarder de haut en bas de son regard de braise et de sourire à certain moment, je déboutonne finalement deux des premiers boutons du hauts de sa chemise après avoir enlevée sa cravate. Je cache tant bien que mal de cacher mes tremblements, mais Elijah à la fâcheuse habitude de me mettre dans tout mes états.  
Pour finir, je passe rapidement mes mains sous l'eau et passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Il bougonne de protestation mais ne m'éloigne pas de lui à mon plus grand soulagement. Je relève le regard pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai finis mon dûr travail mais malheureusement je croise son regard et me perds dedans un long moment. Personne n'est pourtant venu briser cet instant, en même temps le nombre de femme présent dans le fast food reste faible. Je m'éloigne à regret de lui, de peur de faire une idiotie et commence à me diriger vers la porte de sortie alors que lui ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.  
-"Je suis désolé, tu sais. Pour tout ce que j'ai fais il y a dix ans"  
Je soupire et me retourne pour lui faire face. Alors c'est maintenant ? C'est l'heure de régler les compte, de se parler franchement et de pardonner. C'est ici, dans ses toilettes au milieu d'un pauvre fast food que je vais pardonner à Elijah Mickaelson la douleur qu'il m'a causé il y a dix ans ? Je lui lance un regard interrogateur alors qu'il reste assis, les mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés dans ma direction. Je m'avance vers lui, le bruit de mes talons résonne sur le sol et je relève mes manches comme un enfant près à se battre contre son adversaire. Je réfléchis rapidement à une réponse possible et me repose sur le lavabo à ses côtés.  
-"Tu sais Elijah, cela fait bien longtemps que je t'ai pardonné pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans..."  
-"Alors pourquoi tant de haine, tout à l'heure ? Je ne saisis pas Katherina."  
-"Je suis en colère contre moi même, mais aussi contre toi, parce que en dix ans tu n'as jamais pris le temps de venir voir comment j'allais. Je sais, moi non plus je ne suis pas venue, mais tu me connais Elijah non? Tu sais très bien que j'ai ma fierté et que jamais je ne serai revenue vers toi de mon plein gré même si j'en mourrais d'envie. Au début, c'est vrai j'étais fâchée contre toi, mais le temps a passé et j'ai pus comprendre ton acte ou plutôt l'accepter. J'ai même penser rentrer ici et te retrouver tu sais...Puis Stefan est arrivé, mon boulot à pris une grande parti de mon temps et je me suis laissée entraîner dans le système. J'avais enfin cette vie que j'espérais, un mari attentionné, un boulot de rêve, un cabriolet blanc et même un petit chien."  
-"Qu'est-ce qui a détruit ce bonheur ?" demande Elijah la voix dur.  
-"Toi...ou plutôt moi. Enfin j'en sais rien...mais j'arrivais juste pas à t'oublier, ça me hantais tellement, je crois que en fait j'ai jamais cessée de t'aimer même alors que je te détestais." soufflais-je vaincue.  
-"Moi aussi je t'aime Katherina Pierce" je tourne la tête pour le voir me sourire tendrement pour finir par m'attirer à lui pour un baiser passionnée. Enfin nos retrouvailles tant méritées, ses lèvres m'ont manquées, ses bras contre mon dos m'ont manqués, son odeur m'a manquée : Elijah Mickaelson m'a manqué... J'ai enfin l'impression de respirer à nouveau, de n'être qu'un somnambule qui se réveille enfin. Entre nos baisers, Elijah me souffle quelques mots comme Désolé, Je regrettes, Tellement, Je t'aime...  
Mais comme d'habitude le moment est interrompu par la voix d'une femme qui veut aller aux toilettes, je souris sarcastiquement et m'éloigne d'Eli pour ressortir main dans la main sous le regard outré de la vieille dame. On se dirige vers une table et la serveuse amène notre repas.

A la fin du repas, une demi heure est passée, on marche main dans la main en direction de la voiture mais les dépanneurs ne sont pas encore là. Elijah pousse un soupire mais je l'entraîne déjà sur le sentier de l'air d'autoroute sur laquelle Elijah et quelques chauffards de derrière avaient poussés la voiture. Des arbres et des arbres perdre de vus, mais aussi des millions de façon pour un tueur de me tuer, mais Elijah est là, donc je suis en sécurité, non ? Si seulement je pouvais lui parler de tout ça, des messages, du tueur, des policiers, de Vicky Gilbert : de tout en faite. Mais je ne peux pas, et c'est frustrant. Je ne peux pas trahir Caroline ou Bonnie, on s'est promis de ne faire confiance à personne en se qui concerne notre secret. J'ai confiance personnellement en Elijah mais elles c'étaient moins certain. J'entends alors le bruit de l'eau qui coule, c'est une fontaine. Je m'arrête pour la contempler et Elijah en fait de même, sans dire le moindre mot.  
Une envie folle et soudaine d'oublier tout les soucis pour un certain temps. Je lâche alors la main d'Elijah sans réellement m'en soucier et cours en direction de la fontaine en rigolant comme une enfant. Je passe la rembarre de sécurité et entre dans l'eau glacée pour finir par m'arrêter là où l'eau retombe comme une fine pluie. Je rigole et lève la tête en fermant les yeux pour profiter de la sensation de bien être qui m'entoure. Là c'est sûr ma réputation est foutue, mais peu importe je vais mourir de toute façon. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux trempés et dirige mon regard vers Elijah qui me regarde éberlué et qui sourit devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui.  
-"Mais t'es folle qu'est-ce qui t'as pris" je sens une touche d'amusement dans sa voix et lui souris en retour.  
-"Je sais pas, j'avais envie de le faire alors je l'ai fais" je ris de bonheur.  
Je reviens finalement vers lui, plus trempée que jamais et il me tend la main pour m'aider à sortir de là. Mais sans que je ne sache réellement comment ça à bien pu arriver, Elijah chute et finit par se renverser dans l'eau de la fontaine. Tête sous l'eau, il se relève et hurle que l'eau est glacé, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je m'accroupie à ses côtés et murmurant des petits désolés et il finit par rire face à la situation. Je le rejoins alors qu'il se relève déjà pour me tendre la main en m'aidant à sortir de l'eau. Je l'attrape et il me frotte les bras pour me réchauffer alors que je congèle sur place. Il retire alors sa chemise pour dévoiler un T-shirt bleu marine et pose le tissu blanc sur mes épaules.  
-"Tu sais que tu deviens folle Katherina. Elle était glacée l'eau..."  
-"Oh, je t'ai jamais poussé à plonger dedans monsieur Mickaelson."  
Il me surprend par un rapide baiser pour me faire taire et ça marche, je réponds au baiser et enroule déjà son coup pour le rapprocher de moi. Le froid que j'ai ressentis disparaît et bientôt j'ai trop chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud...


	8. Chapitre 8 (pov Caroline)

Chapitre 8 (pdv Caroline)

-"A TAAAAABLE!" la voix de Rebekah me fait sursauter et Bonnie assise à mes côtés sur le canapé, se met à rire devant mon regard noir.

-"Elle m'a surprise" me défendis-je devant une Bonnie qui mord sa lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Je me lève sans l'attendre et part en direction de la cuisine, je m'arrête quand je l'entends rire aux éclats et revient dans le salon pour lui balancer un coussin en pleine tête. Elle arrête directement de rire et se retourne pour me faire face. Elle me lance un regard de défi, qui veut clairement dire : Tu vas le payer. Mais je hausse les épaules et tourne les talons, Bonnie derrière moi. Elle ne parle pas, mais je sais qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, la jolie métisse n'est pas du genre à en vouloir aux gens pour si peut, même si lorsque je l'a vois avec Kol j'ai un doute. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne l'apprécie pas, il est drôle, charmant et oui un brin charmeur, et alors ? Quel est le mal ?

A notre arrivée dans la salle à manger, les Mickaelson sont déjà tous à table et discutent de la météo. Il ne reste donc plus que deux couverts, un à côté de Klaus, l'autre de Kol. Je m'avance vers le beau blond, j'aimerai bien pouvoir discuter avec lui, cet homme est charmant. Mais sans me laisser la moindre chance, Bonnie fonce sur le siège et me regarde le regard qui signifie : Tu vois je me suis vengée. Je m'assois donc face à elle et lui lance un regard qui envoi des éclairs. Elle sourit fière d'elle et enfourne une bouchée de sa viande. Klaus me lance un rapide regard mais je me concentre sur les paroles de Rebekah.

-"Je dois m'absenter cette après-midi, cela m'ennuie de vous laissez seules avec mes deux insupportables de frères mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je rentre dès que possible."

-"Heyy! Je suis loin d'être insupportable" s'offusque Kol alors que Klaus ne me lâche pas des yeux. Il ne semble même pas réaliser ce qu'il y a autour de nous. Bonnie remarque cet échange et tape ma jambe avec son pied sous la table pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Elle s'occupe ensuite de Kol.

-"Oh que si, tu es de loin l'une des personnes les plus insupportable que je connaisse et je te promets que j'en ai connu dans ma carrière." lance férocement Bonnie au plus jeune des Mickaelson. Ils se lancent alors dans un duel de regard et j'en profite pour finir mon assiette dans le calme.

-"Tu peux me passer du pain Bekah?" demande alors Klaus pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le repas se poursuit en silence et je jette de temps à autre des regards à Bonnie qui mange sans rien dire et sans relever les yeux, contrairement à Kol qui ne la lâche plus du regard. La discussion entre Rebekah et Klaus reprend mais je n'y participe pas, j'essaie en vain de me faire remarquer par Bonnie. Elle semble totalement perdue dans son monde, je donnerai tout en cet instant pour savoir ce qu'elle trafique.

A la fin du repas haut en couleur, Bonnie décide de monter prendre une douche sans réellement accorder un mot à personne, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle à ? Puis Kol part rejoindre sa chambre et Rebekah à son rendez-vous de treize heures, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne reste plus que moi et Klaus dans le salon. Je m'allonge sur le canapé et me laisse bercer par le doux silence qui règne dans la pièce, que je suis bien quand la vie est calme comme ça. Pas de réunion, pas de dîner important, pas de messages, pas d'inconnu à la noix...RIEN. En parlant de réunion, je me demande comment mes employés vivent ma disparition ? Ils ne sont certainement pas en train de me pleurer, après tout, qui aime son patron ? A vrai dire, le boulot ne me manque pas, ma vie défile toujours à deux cents à l'heure et pour la première fois je respire, un repos bien mérité. Mais Klaus en a décidé autrement...

-"Aller, debout, _Love_, je te rappelle que tu m'as mis au défi de peindre devant toi"

Je me relève immédiatement et lui souris heureuse comme tout, si c'est vraiment Klaus qui a dessiné toutes ses splendides œuvres présentent un peu partout dans la maison, alors cet homme avait un talent fou. Le voir à l'oeuvre était pour moi un privilège. Je le suis dans les couloirs sans posée de questions et attends avec impatiente de tomber sur son atelier. Au passage, j'entends une conversation entre deux personnes, à croire que Bonnie et Kol se reparlent finalement...

On arrive finalement à destination et j'ouvre grand les yeux devant toutes les toiles qui y sont présentent. L'endroit dégage un côté magique, comme un enfant qui entre dans une boulangerie , émerveillée par la beauté des lieux, je vois à peine Klaus qui sort sa toile vierge et tout son matériel. Pendant ce temps, je regarde tout, mémorisant un maximum de souvenir et tombe finalement sur une vieille bibliothèque tout au fond de la salle. Le meuble est remplit de poussière mais une chose a le dons de m'intriguer : sur le rebord de la troisième étagère, la poussière à disparue, comme ci quelqu'un avait prit ce livre mais pas les autres. Trop curieuse pour pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'attrape le livre et en lit la quatrième de couverture, rien de passionnant, une jeune femme pauvre qui rencontre un jeune chevalier: Un roman à la Roméo et Juliette. J'ouvre le livre pour lire le titre qui n'est pas écris sur la couverture et là, le temps s'arrête pour moi je laisse le livre tomber lourdement au sol... Ecrit, en italique sur la première page, un petit mot: '_When He Knows The Truth He Wants To Lock ... Like Dad XoXo Yours'._

-"Caroline? Je suis prêt. Viens admirer mon talent.." la voix de Klaus me ramène à la réalité.

Je ramasse le livre, déchire la page avec le mot, avant de le reposer sur l'étagère. Puis je pars rejoindre Klaus en enfouissant le bout de papier au fond de ma poche. Là, je commence vraiment à prendre peur...

-"Bonnie!" je viens enfin d'apercevoir la métisse que je cherche depuis plus de dix minutes. Elle marche dans l'un de ces grands couloirs remplis de vitres et tient dans sa main droite un gros livre de 500 pages faciles. Il fallait tellement que je lui raconte tout. Elle se retourne lorsque je l'appelle, mais ne semble pas ravie de me voir.

-"Caroline..."souffle-t-elle tout bas.

-"Je viens de quitter Klaus et tu sais pas quoi ? C'est vrai! Je veux dire tout les tableaux qui sont ici c'est lui qui les a peint du te rend compte un peu? Il a peint pendant des heures devant moi et je te jure que c'est l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai vus au monde... Klaus est tellement doué, c'est vraiment fou, j'ai eus l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait de tourner" Je ne l'ai pas vus tout à l'heure mais maintenant je vois clairement que Bonnie serre les poings.

-" Ca c'est sur, ça fait trois heures que tu es parti, Rebekah est rentrée. Tu réalises que tu m'as laissé toute seule avec Kol, c'était l'enfer, il a essayer de me rejouer son petit numéro de drague. Mais enfin...Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me raconter à quel point Klaus est incroyable ou tu avais une bonne raison de venir me voir ?" elle me jette froidement ces mots à la figure et j'encaisse difficilement.

-"Pourquoi tant de froideur d'un coup Bonnie? Je n'ai rien fais" elle semble alors furieuse après moi.

-"Rien fais? Caroline tu flirtes ouvertement avec Klaus, mais tu as vu comment il te regarde, merde !" elle hurle ses paroles maintenant, les Mickaelson ont forcément tout entendu et donc Klaus. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cela la dérange tant.

-"Bonnie calme toi et explique moi au lieu d'hurler..." soufflai je faiblement dans l'espoir de la voir se calmer. "Kol te regarde de la même façon en plus..."

-"Justement Kol, Klaus..c'est tous les même, tu as pas vu qu'il te regarde comme un prédateur? C'est un loup Caroline, et toi tu es la proie. Il te manipule avec ses doux regards, te lance des belles paroles, se montre parfait devant toi, mais en réalité il ne pense qu'à te faire du mal. Klaus n'est pas bon pour toi Caroline.." elle s'est légèrement calmer et n'hurle pas, ce qui fait que les trois fouineur de Mickaelson se sont tous retrouver derrière la porte à écouter notre altercation.

-"Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais?" et c'est là que je compris, j'ai fais une erreur, une énorme erreur. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche, mais il est déjà trop tard. Bonnie est hors d'elle, je le vois dans son regard, elle m'en veut d'avoir oublier ce détail qui porte un nom : Jeremy.

-"JE LE SAIS PARCE QUE JE L'AI VECU CAROLINE ET JE REFUSE DE TE VOIR FAIRE LA MEME CONNERIE QUE MOI!" elle semble blesser malgré sa rage et part en courant loin de moi. Je me retrouve alors seule dans ce couloir désert et j'entends une discussion qui vient de derrière la porte : les Mickaelson qui sont toujours là et qui ont tout entendu. Je m'écroule au sol et sanglote, honteuse.

-"Venez espèces de salles fouines, je sais que vous êtes là et j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un câlin." Suite à mes paroles Bekah se jette dans la pièce pour atterrir au sol, là où je suis assise, mon dos collé au mur et des larmes qui ravagent mes joues. Elle essaie alors en vain de me consoler par des paroles rassurantes.

-"Ca va Caroline, je suis désolée mais c'est Kol qui a insisté pour qu'on vienne et..."

-"Heyy!" pourquoi moi demande Kol, le visage outré. Il aurait presque réussit à me faire rire.

-"C'est rien, de toute manière même dehors vous auriez tout entendus alors..." je souffle pour me calmer.

-"Dis voir Blondie qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ma petite furie dans sa dernière phrase?" demande Kol.

-"Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'en parler même si vous auriez fini par l'apprendre mais en gros il y a cinq ans Bonnie a été battue et laissée pour morte par son petit copain. Depuis elle fuit les hommes comme la peste et se méfie de tous." expliquai-je les larmes aux yeux, comment j'ai bien pu l'oublier tout à l'heure? Je sens Rebekah qui se tend directement à mes paroles, puis je vois Klaus qui ouvre grand les yeux plus surpris que jamais. Quand à Kol, il pousse un grognement presque bestiale et serre les poings.

-"Il faut vraiment être un monstre pour faire ça" souffle Bekah ce qui fait augmenter la rage de Kol.

Je me relève alors difficilement et après une petite explication, je me lance à la recherche de Bonnie. Chose simple à faire puisqu'elle se trouve dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit le regard rivé au plafond. Elle ne fait même pas attention à mon entrée et reste concentrée sur le plafond blanc, perdue dans ses pensées, je vois des larmes sur ses joues et certaines tombent sur les draps blancs. Je m'en veux, terriblement. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle le plus doucement possible et regarde à mon tour le plafond. Au bout d'un moment, Bonnie semble enfin remarquée ma présence puisqu'elle tourne sa tête vers moi et me regarde en silence.

-"Je suis désolée, Care" je tourne la tête surprise: le surnom! Des excuses?

-"Tu rigoles? C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, j'aurais dû réfléchir au lieu de m'énerver. Tu as peux être raison, Klaus se moque de moi, je suis juste un passe-temps, qui sais..."

-"Non, c'est moi, je me braque beaucoup trop vite quand il s'agit d'un homme. Je prends rapidement peur et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir Care. Je t'ai promis de te protéger, mais Klaus ne doit plus faire partit de ma liste." souffle Bonnie avant de regarder le plafond à nouveau pendant que j'en fais deux même. Mais au bout d'un moment, ni tenant plus, je me tourne vers elle.

-"Bon, on est toutes les deux désolée et je vais essayer de faire attention avec Klaus, mais cela ne règle en aucun cas mon problème numéro 3" Bonnie rit à ma remarque et se tourne pour se retrouver sur le ventre avec les avant-bras qui l'a soulève. Elle sèche rapidement ses larmes et continue de sourire.

-"Et quel est ce problème numéro 3 très chère?" je me retiens de rire à sa remarque et en sors le bout de papier qu'elle lit en silence.

-"Dans l'atelier de Klaus j'ai trouvé une bibliothèque pleine de poussière, seulement ce livre là avait été bougée dernièrement, je l'ai vu car il n'y avait aucune poussière dessus. Curieuse comme je suis j'ai regardé ce que c'était et je suis tombée sur ce mot." expliquai-je rapidement devant le regard interrogateur de mon amie.

-"C'est assez surprenant quand on prend en compte que cette maison ressemble plus à un manoir...comment notre inconnu a-t-il su où trouver l'atelier? Comment a-t-il su que tu irais fouiller la bibliothèque et que tu trouverai le livre avec le mot? C'est presque impossible et tout ça sans qu'on le voit?"

J'allais répondre à Bonnie lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée sonnée, je me dirige rapidement vers la fenêtre pour voir qui s'est et tire le rideau pour une meilleure vue. Je me fige alors sur place et referme d'un coup sec les rideaux, comme pour cacher la vérité. La journée ne pouvait pas être pire...et Katherine qui n'est pas là, je me retourne le visage blême vers Bonnie et elle comprend tout de suite qu'il y a un problème.

-"Putain de mer** Bonnie le commissaire Smythe est devant la porte."

Je vois le visage de Bonnie se décomposer aussi vite qu'un cheval au galop et je referme le rideau en me demandant quoi faire. Aussitôt qu'elle a comprit le sens de ma phrase la métisse court en direction de l'entrée, elle défonce littéralement la porte de sa chambre et court le plus vite possible dans les couloirs qui n'en finissent plus. Bonnie le sait, si le commissaire nous retrouve, on est morte. On passe déjà notre vie ici avec la peur au ventre mais avec la police, et exposées à tous, pour le tueur c'est presque trop facile. Je sens peux à peux la force me maquer mais je pousse dans mes dernières limites, comme lors du cross au lycée. Bonnie, elle, ne semble même pas essoufflée, comme si elle venait de faire un petit jogging de rien du tout en centre ville. Si ils ouvrent cette porte, la confiance des Mickaelson part en fumée, pour qui Smythe va-t-il nous faire passer? Des pauvres filles en détresses ou des garces qui sont prêtes à tout pour vivre.

On arrive finalement au niveau des escaliers et je dois m'accrocher à la tapisserie pour m'arrêter à temps. Moi sur les talons, Bonnie saute quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et à mi-chemin, passe par dessus la rambarde pour sauter au sol tel un chat. Quand à moi, je manque de chuter au tournant qui arrive à la fin de l'escalier et m'accroche à la rambarde. Bonnie court à vive allure sans un regard pour moi, jusqu'à la porte quitte à prendre des risques et arrive pile au moment où Rebekah ouvre la porte et tombe face à face avec monsieur Smythe. Je me maudis intérieurement et me vois déjà en prison pour tentative de fuite. Les larmes me montent et je reprends difficilement mon souffle alors que Klaus et Kol arrivent tout détendu à notre suite.

-"Bas alors les filles, on vous a vu taper un sprint, j'étais surpris, surtout toi petite furie, tu cours comme une gazelle" sourit Kol plus fier que jamais. Mais avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour rire sarcastiquement, je vois Bonnie qui l'attrape par la chemise et qui lui lance un regard noir.

-"Kol, tu as intérêt d'aller tout de suite voir à l'entrée qui est le mec en train de draguer ta soeur et quand il te pose des questions sur nous tu lui dis que tu nous connais pas, c'est clair." je regarde Bonnie fière d'elle.

-"Oh, ma furie, pourquoi je ferais ça?" demande Kol alors qu'il joue avec une des mèches de cheveux de la métisse, rouge de colère.

-"Je vous en supplie, au moins un de vous deux, je veux pas mourir" je lève mon regard vers Kol puis Klaus et finalement ils se dirigent tout les deux vers la porte. Bonnie me regarde surprise et je souris fière de moi.

-Tu m'impressionnes Care, chapeau." souffle Bonnie alors qu'elle se cache derrière la porte pour écouter la discussion avec le commissaire. Mon coeur bat trop vite, je n'entends presque pas les mots échangés.

-"Oui, la maison à été crée en 1879 par mes ancêtres" ronronne la voix de Rebekah.

-"Charmant, ça doit réellement être..."la voix de Smythe me fait frissonner de peur. C'est à ce moment que décide d'arriver les deux frères Mickaelson "Bonjour messieurs, j'étais justement en train de demander à cette demoiselle si vous n'auriez pas rencontrer ces trois femmes, sois dans le village ou par ici, peut être ont-elles toquées à votre porte" il rit et son accent britannique m'énerve. Je n'aime vraiment pas cet homme.

-"Mais c'est..." commence Rebekah et mon coeur bat à plus de cent à l'heure. J'ai peur tellement peur et Katherine qui n'est toujours pas là...Je viens serrer la main de Bonnie et elle tourne la tête pour me sourire, quoi qu'il arrive on est ensemble et c'est le principal.

-"Les jeunes femmes dont nous a parler monsieur Gordon, le village ne parle que de ça. Mais malheureusement je n'ai jamais vu ses femmes, vraiment dommage, la métisse est très sexy, je trouve" la voix de Kol nous rassure mais en même temps énerve Bonnie. Elle se dit clairement: _'De quel droit il parle de moi comme de la bétail'_.

-"Mon frère!" dit Klaus énervé "Je suis désolé monsieur l'agent, mais personnellement je n'ai jamais vu ces jeunes délinquantes au village et encore moins sous mon toit. Maintenant si vous avez d'autres questions"

-"Non, aucunes mais si vous les apercevez n'hésité pas à m'appeler, elles sont dangereuses." souffle le commissaire. Je me tends aussitôt, moi dangereuse laissée moi rire, d'accord Kat' l'est, Bonnie peut le devenir si elle n'aime pas quelqu'un, mais moi...

-"Comment ça dangereuses ?" demande Rebekah qui a comprit le manège de ses deux frères et est entrée dans combine sans poser de questions. Quelle image va-t-elle avoir de moi après ça?

-" Double homicides, sabotage et délit de fuite sont les fait actuel mademoiselle, mais leur dossier est aussi gros que les meilleurs tueurs à gages de Floride. Comme je le répète, elles sont réellement dangereuses, chez une d'elle j'ai découvert de telles horreurs, vous n'avez pas idée. Cette pauvre fille n'avait pourtant rien demander. Mais elles l'ont tuer. Alors si vous avez la moindre info ou que quelque chose vous revient vous n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, sur ce bonne journée, quand même"

J'entends des pas qui s'éloignent et un moteur qui démarre. Klaus referme d'un coup sec la porte et semble plus énervé que jamais. Les murs tremblent sous le coup et j'engloutis un sanglot. Moi, Caroline Forbes, qui n'a jamais rien volé, pas même un bonbon, je me retrouve accusée de meurtre. Klaus pose directement son regard sur nous et m'empoigne méchamment le bras ainsi que celui de Bonnie. Il serre si fort que je pourrais hurler de douleur, mais je me tais, je laisse aller. Je me cogne de nombreuses fois dans les murs du couloir, mais encore une fois je me tais. Finalement on arrive dans une chambre que je ne connais pas et Klaus nous lâche toutes les deux en même temps pendant qu'il nous jette au sol comme deux esclaves sur le point de mourir. Je relève le regard, Klaus est là, droit comme un "i", le regard froid, derrière lui Kol, qui protège Rebekah, cachée derrière lui. La protéger de quoi? De moi?

-"Ecoutez moi bien les filles, donner moi des explications et TOUT DE SUITE" la voix de Klaus sonne alors comme la lame qui tombe sur un guillotiné. C'est la fin...

**Kuku, Petite note d'auteur pour parler du sondage que j'ai lancé, et je dois dire que...**

**KENNETT l'emporte haut la main ;) Malheureusement j'ai déjà bien avancé dans ma fanfiction et je refuse que celle ci devienne une de ces fanfic à l'eau de rose où on ne parle que d'amouuuur. **

**Mais pour ne pas rester sans rien j'ai ouvert un petit OS sur Kennett, à voir pour les fans Kennett, mais totalement différent de cette fanfic.**

** s/10391663/1/Cheat-on-me-Again-and-I-Kill-you**

XoXo


	9. Sondage

Nails,

Alors si je suis là aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour un nouveau chapitre mais pour un petit sondage. J'arrive au terme de "The Lists Of Liars" qui contient 14 chapitres et je me lance dans la suite de la fanfic qui aura pour nom "The Beautiful Liars".

Où, on retrouvera nos trois menteuses dans un univers assez différent. Sans dévoiler la fin de ma fanfic, je peux déjà dire que la suite sera plus centré sur le couple Kennett même si les autres seront bien présents.

Chose dont je ne suis pas sûr, c'est Rebekah Mickaelson. Son personnage, va d'ailleurs être absent pendant les deux ou trois prochains chapitres. Je lance donc un sondage en ce qui concerne son personnage.

** Voulez vous Oui ou Non, que Rebekah soit présente dans "Beautiful Liars" ?**

** Si oui, voulez vous la voir avec un petit ami ? (Possibilité de suggestion)**

Enfin, j'ai pensé faire la suite de ma fanfic sous forme de crossover avec les personnages d'une autre série. Voilà la proposition possible, si vous pouviez m'aider...

**1)Pretty Little Liars** (même si cela pourrais être assez étrange)

**2) Gossip Girl**

**3) Le 100**

**4) The Secret Circle**

**5) Teen Wolf**

**6) Autres...**


	10. Chapitre 9 (Pov Bonnie)

Chapitre 9 (pdv Bonnie)

Je me relève alors pour lui faire face et je sens Caroline qui m'attrape la main, je la relève facilement et la mets derrière moi exactement comme Kol avec Rebekah. Je tente en vain de me calmer, de trouver une réponse logique mais qui tiendrait la route, les poings serrés je me mords la langue pour éviter de pousser des injures et reste de marbre devant le grand Klaus, chef de famille. Derrière moi je sens Caroline qui n'en mène pas large, crétin de Smythe, je la sens qui sanglotes dans mon dos et se détacher de moi pour s'asseoir sur le lit pour éclater de plus belles. Je pousse un soupir et tourne le dos à Klaus pour voir la pauvre petite blonde qui pleure en silence, ça me déchire le coeur de voir mon amie si faible.

-"Caroline ressaisit toi merde, t'es loin d'être cette petite chose fragile" bougonnais-je sur elle.

-"Comment tu veux que je sois calme alors que je suis accusée de meurtre! Tu réalises Bonnie? Tu te rappelles pas de la photo qu'il nous on montré! Il pense que c'est nous qui avons fait ça! On aurait jamais dû prendre la fuite."

-"Oui j'ai compris Care, j'ai autant entendu que toi, mais si on n'aurait pas mit les voiles on serait dans le même état que cette pauvre femme sur la putain de photo!" j'hurle, je suis à bout. J'en peux plus, je ne peux pas gérer les deux.

-"Bonnie je t'en supplie explique moi" je me retourne et Rebekah me fait face "Est-ce que tu réalises que je suis juste morte de trouille" elle a les larmes aux yeux, Caroline et Rebekah se ressemble, plus qu'elles ne le pensent.

-"Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, on a rien fait Klaus sincèrement regarde là" je pointe Caroline du doigts "Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait tuer quelqu'un de sang froid?" Klaus reste fixé sur la blonde, perdu dans ses pensées, il pèse le pour et le contre.

-"Ma petite furie à raison, Klaus regarde là, cette fille là n'a jamais volé ne serais-ce qu'un stylo, tu crois quoi? Qu'elle est bipolaire? C'est ridicule." Kol nous défend alors?

Klaus pousse subitement un gros soupire et part rejoindre Caroline sur le lit pour la réconforter et essuyer ses larmes, pendant ce temps j'attrape Rebekah dans les bras et lance un sourire reconnaissant à Kol. Ces à ce moment que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et directement Klaus se place devant Caroline pour la protéger. Mais rapidement j'entends des bruits de talons et la voix de Katherine.

-"Caroline? Bonnie? J'espère que ce fou ne les a pas attrapées..." je cours en direction de la voix, la blondinette sur les talons. Lorsque Katherine nous vois, elle fonce sur nous et je me jette dans ses bras de peur de la voir disparaître. Caroline finit par nous rejoindre, elle aussi. "Mon dieu, on a croisé Smythe, j'ai crus qu'il nous avait retrouvées" soupire Katherine.

-"C'est le cas, il vient de partir il était ici, mais on les a pas dénoncer, je vous ai laissé une chance de m'expliquer et sans rien me cacher Katherina" nous tire la voix de Klaus.

-"Il faut d'abord que je parle avec les filles Nicklaus, on revient dans quelques minutes et on t'explique tout c'est promis, juste un petit moment, pour moi Nick'" propose Katherine.

-"Qui me dit que vous ne partirez pas en douce?"

-"Pourquoi? Tomber nez à nez avec le commissaire Smythe ? Je préfère encore te supporter toute ma vie que ne serais-ce revoir cet homme." attaque Katherine en quittant la salle, moi sur les talons.

Je l'a suis dans les couloirs, que j'ai dévalé il y a quelques minutes à peine, avec Caroline derrière nous. Personne n'ouvre la bouche, trop perdues dans nos pensées. La blonde semble réellement mal et je souffre de la voir dans cet état, mais je n'ai aucune solution de secours moi, j'ignore aussi bien qu'elle ce qu'on doit faire pour s'en sortir face au Mickaelson. Je comprends petit à petit les conséquences de notre fuite, nous sommes les premiers suspects de la police. Mais pourquoi une voiture nous aurait foncé dedans si s'est nous les tueuses ? C'est stupide ! Ce commissaire n'est pas clair, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui et en ses méthodes plus que douteuses. Peut être qu'il est déjà au courant de notre présence ici et que cela n'est qu'un test ? Je suis perdue...totalement perdue. Rien n'a de sens et j'ai bien peur que les choses ne s'arrangent pas facilement. Katherine tourne subitement sur la droite et entre dans une pièce que je ne connais pour nous attirer, moi et Caroline, à l'intérieur et fermer la porte à clé juste derrière.

-"Voilà, quand les garçons vont vouloir venir nous chercher ils iront en premier dans nos chambres, le temps qu'ils nous trouvent, on gagne déjà quinze minutes pour trouver un plan de secours."

Depuis notre rencontre, Katherine m'a toujours surprise, mais là... La pièce est un petit bureau, complétement vide si on oublie l'ordinateur qui s'y trouve près de la fenêtre du troisième étage. Je marche délicatement pour ne pas faire grincées les planches et me dirige en douceur, en direction de la fenêtre. Je mesure rapidement la distance et en conclu que s'est trop haut pour sauter. Je pousse un soupire de dépit, pourquoi les choses ne sont jamais simples en ce moment, et reporte mon attention sur Katherine qui semble réfléchir.

-"Beaucoup trop haut pour sauter" expliquai-je.

-"Merde, mais pas étonnant, du troisième. Puis on a plus de voiture à cause de notre bel inconnu de malheur." souffle Katherine résolue à rester ici.

-"Comment ça ? Toi aussi ta reçu des messages?" demande Caroline qui se concentre pour la première fois sur la discussion.

-"Oui, enfin je crois.. Il y avait ce panneau qu'il y avait sur la route, c'était écrit '_I'm Still Here Bitch' _en rouge, peu de temps après les pneus ont crevés à cause de clou sur la route. A votre avis c'était qui?"

-"Moi j'ai trouvé ça, dans un livre" souffle Caroline en tendant le bout de papier à Katherine." Il parle de Klaus, et je crois bien qu'il a raison, parlé de l'inconnu revient à raconter nos secrets, et personnellement je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils le sachent, il y a même des choses que je vous ai pas dites."

-"Moi non plus j'ai pas tout dis et je pense pas que Katherine ait fait mieux, mais c'est pas le moment. Pour l'instant il faut trouver une excuse qui justifie le fait que les flics nous cherchent." soufflai-je hors de moi.

-"Pourquoi ne pas tout raconter, sauf la partie sur les messages et l'inconnu?" propose Caroline.

-"J'ai pas mieux et puis perso, je commence vraiment à flipper avec tous ces messages qui deviennent odieux. Un peut de soutient des Mickaelson, au moins sur la partie des flics ça arrangerait" répond Katherine.

-"Je trouve, vous pensez qu'on va mourir les filles?' demande la blonde toute tremblante.

-"Franchement Care, hier encore je t'aurais ris au nez, mais là...je crois bien que oui" avoue la brune.

-"J'ai vraiment peur Katherine"

-"Moi aussi Blondie"

Soudain le bruit sourd retentit, comme une alarme qui hurle aux feux. Il provient de l'ordinateur, celui ci s'allume alors et un tête de mort remplit bientôt l'écran, elle clignote et se met petit à petit à saigner. La tête disparait subitement, mais pas le bruit. Laissant ainsi apparaitre un petit message qui me donne froid dans le dos. _'Scared, Yet ? You Should Be Bitches, Kisses Your Killer' _. Aussi vite que c'est arrivée, l'écran redevient noir et le silence règne dans la pièce. Personne ne bouge, mon regard reste rivé sur l'écran, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice ou autre message, mais rien. Le néant. Comme si rien ne s'était produit, pourtant je ne peux pas oublier l'image d'un crâne recouvert de sang, est-ce comme cela que je finirais ? Ou l'inconnu me réserve-t-il un sort encore plus sombre.

FB

Je sors alors précipitamment du commissariat de police, j'ai la nausée, pourtant je me retiens tant bien que mal et suis les deux autres filles sur le parking. La belle brune: Katherine, si j'ai bien compris, arrive la première à sa voiture. Une belle Mercedes noir qui colle bien au personne de cette fille, elle semble si froide et hautaine mais en même temps elle dégage un de ces charismes et une telle élégance. Comme une vélane. Elle se retourne vers mous après avoir posé son sac sur la banquette arrière, elle mâche un chewing-gum et en propose à chacune d'entre nous. Je refuse poliment tandis que Caroline attrape la boite et s'en prend deux. Je jette un regard sur l'ensemble des personnes dans les alentours, personne que je ne connais et personne avec un flingue. C'est déjà ça...

-"Bon on fait quoi sinon" commence alors Caroline.

-"Si vous voulez, on se suit et on va chez moi. J'ai pris ma journée au cabinet de toute manière." répond Katherine.

-"Ca dépend, ta une bouteille à ouvrir ? J'ai bien besoin d'un verre." j'écoute même plus cette discussion qui n'a aucun sens.

-"C'est pas un verre que je vais prendre c'est une cuite. Attend il faut un remontant à ça" je regarde la brune qui vient de parlée avec un regard outrée.

-"Je te suis alors..." mon regard va à Caroline. C'est pas vrai...Aucune pour reprendre l'autre alors.

-"Oh les filles! On vient d'apprendre que quelqu'un veut notre peau et vous trouvez que ça à faire?!" j'éclate enfin mon point de vue.

-"Bas oui, alors tu viens ou pas" me répondent les deux en choeur. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire avant de partir en direction de ma voiture et de suivre la petite coccinelle rouge de Caroline. Ces filles sont vraiment folles...mais c'est après elles que le tueur en a aussi. Je dois bien faire équipe avec, mais la partie n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Katherine est comme toujours, la première à reprendre constance. Le bruit sec de ses talons résonne dans la pièce et rapidement je la sens près de moi dans l'espoir que je l'aide pour rassurer Caroline.

-"Bonnie, je m'occupe des autres en bas d'accord?Toi tu restes là et tu t'occupe de Care, elle en a besoin. Elle a besoin de toi, je compte sur toi." Katherine souffle ses paroles et s'éclipse hors de la pièce pour le laisser seule face à une Caroline sous le choc. Je m'approche d'elle doucement pour ne pas la brusquer et lui frôle doucement le bras pour ne pas lui faire peur. Ce geste semble la réveiller car elle rive instinctivement son visage sur moi et s'éloigne d'un pas.

\- "Soins ça va aller ..."

-"ARRETE DE ME MENTIR!" je recule, je n'ai jamais vu Caroline aussi en colère depuis que je la connais. Elle fait presque peur.

Elle se dirige alors à grand pas en direction de la porte pour l'ouvrir à la volé, sa colère fait trembler la maison entière et je suis surprise de ne pas déjà apercevoir les Mickaelson débarquer dans le couloirs pour s'avoir ce qu'il se passe. Mais non, personne n'est là...et Caroline en profite. Elle commence par se ruer sur les armures au deux extrémités de l'escalier, elle les lance au sol et les piétines avec toute la rage qu'elle retient depuis son arrivé, elle tire à de nombreuses reprises sur les rideaux et en fait tomber deux à la suite. Elle entre dans la bibliothèque et fait tomber au sol des rangées et des rangées de livres. Je la regarde, impuissante, bouche bée de voir Caroline qui craque. Comment sera Katherine quand elle craquera, et moi? C'est sûr, on allait forcément craquer à un moment et voir la blonde, d'habitude si sage, en train de piétiner des livres qu'elle aurait lu avec grand intérêt dans d'autre circonstance. Mais là, elle est à bout. Elle a besoin de se lâcher, d'exprimer sa rage, son amertume et sa tristesse...Un meurtre, voilà de quoi on est accusé, et rien qu'à cette idée, je ressens l'envie de rejoindre la belle blonde dans sa folie. Je m'éloigne un peu et la laisse seule, se calmer. J'approche des escaliers et tente en vain d'écouter la discussion qui se déroule plus bas, j'aurais vraiment voulu y participer ! Mais Care, ne peut pas rester seule maintenant, elle serait capable de sauter par la fenêtre. C'est donc résigner que je retourne vers Care et la retrouve, recroquevillée sur le sol, en pleure et qui explose à nouveau. Je m'approche une seconde fois et m'assois à ses côtés sans prononcée le moindre mot. Elle renifle bruyamment et tente à plusieurs reprises de se contrôler.

-"Je suis désolée Bonnie" souffle alors la Blondinette en plantant son regard dans le mien.

-"Tu as juste craqué, c'est normal, moi aussi je vais craquer à un moment. C'est vrai, accusée de meurtre, c'est dur à encaisser."

-"Je suis pas comme ça d'habitude, je sais pas ce que j'ai, je veux juste retourner chez moi et revivre tranquillement sans me soucier de savoir si j'ai des messages sur mon téléphone, ou de regarder par la fenêtre si personne ne tente de me tuer. Je veux vivre sans la peur Bonnie."

Je sais ce qu'elle ressens, toutes les trois on le sait. Mais il faut être forte, pour Caroline, pour les Mickaelson, ils ont déjà assez de problèmes sans avoir besoin de leurs rajoutés les notre. C'est pour cela que je ne réponds pas à Caroline. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire après tout ? La réconforter, lui dire que tout ira bien ? Mais tout ne va pas bien, je risque de mourir, elle aussi et toutes les personnes dans cette maison, qui sait ? J'entends alors des pas dans l'escaliers, pour finalement arriver devant la porte. Je ne me retourne même pas, je sais qui s'est, je l'ai reconnu avec ses talons. Je l'a sens qui s'installe à l'opposé de moi, à côté de Caroline et bientôt, je vois sa main qui encercle celle bien pâle de Care.

-"C'est arrangée avec les Mickaelson, ils comprennent et nous laissent rester." souffle pour commencer la brunette.

-"Comment tu as fais!"

-"Disons que j'ai un peu mentis..." répond Katherine en faisant sa moue adorable.

-"Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il faut vraiment faire ?" je rive mon regard vers Caroline "Je veux dire, si on reste ici, on les mêle à nos problèmes. Peut être qu'il faut partir et continuer de bouger jusqu'au moment où l'inconnu en aura assez de nous et décidera de lâcher l'affaire"

-'Tu crois vraiment qu'il est dû genre à lâcher l'affaire?"demandai-je pour la réveiller de son doux rêve "Il ne lâchera pas, ça risque même d'être de pire en pire." continuai-je.

-"Bonnie à raison Care, mais je suis aussi d'accord avec toi. On mêle les Mickaelson à nos problèmes et c'est loin d'être une bonne idée." approuve la brune.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On part ou on reste?" la question de Caroline tombe dans le vide et chacune réfléchis à la réponse.

Rester et mettre les Mickaelson en danger, mais en même temps les laisser seuls face à l'inconnu. Ou alors, partir et les protéger de tout nos problèmes, tout en pensant que l'inconnu pourrait s'en servir de vengeance contre nous... Quoi décider ?

**Kuku, alors je reviens pour le chapitre 9\14 et j'en profite pour poster une dernière fois avant les examens '-' **

**Pour répondre aux reviews:**

**Missteyla: Oui ce sera bien un crossover Teen WOLF mais il est impensable pour moi de ne pas mettre le couple Allisaac alors Dsl.**

**SaurieBerry 236: Merci pour ton review et oui Rebekah sera bel et bien là :) Ravi****e que ma fanfic te plaise et j'espère te voir dans les review de ce chapitre**

**Catie: Le Kennett a gagné ! Tu devrais par contre relire le chapitre 1 où on apprend que Stefan a été marié avec Katherine donc le voir en couple avec Rebekah complexe. Blair dans VD c'est vrai que même pour moi c'est étrange.**

**Lilou: Désolée pour toi, mais je déteste tout simplement Elena, je ne la supporte pas même. Je ne suis donc pas fan du Delena et ne risque pas de le mettre dans ma fanfic :***

**JE TIENS A REDIRE QUE TOUT LES PERSONNAGES SONT HUMAINS ET SANS POUVOIRS.**

**Voili Voilou, j'arrête de vous embêtez et cliquer sur Review pour me donner un avis.**

**XoXo**


	11. Chap 10 & 11 (Pov Caroline & Katherine)

Chapitre 10 (pdv Caroline)

J'attrape alors le pot de sel et le temps à Rebekah qui me remercie simplement. Oui, nous avions décidé de rester, enfin pour l'instant. Était-ce une bonne idée ? On le saura rapidement, après tout l'inconnu est là, ne l'oublions pas. Il nous observe, caché, là quelque part dehors. Malheureusement, l'ambiance est électrique tout au long de ce repas, personne n'ouvre la bouche et le seul bruit est le son des cuillères qui tintent dans l'assiette.

Klaus reste silencieux et ne m'adresse même pas un regard, il a toujours dû mal à comprendre la situation, j'ai même un doute sur si il croit ou non à l'histoire que lui a raconté Katherine. Sur le fait qu'une tueuse avait notre nom écrit sur un liste et que depuis les inspecteurs pensent que nous ne sommes plus les victimes mais les patrons de la tueuse. Toujours en invention, la brune a expliquer que nous nous sommes sauvées pour éviter la prison, bien évidemment le blondinet de la famille Mickaelson est resté septique face à cette histoire.

Contrairement à Rebekah qui semble rassurée et ne fait comme si rien n'était arrivé. J'en suis heureuse, j'aimerais tellement que les Mickaelson oublie la venue de Smythe. Kol, lui, il semble se moquer de tout et ne fait comme rien n'était. Mais depuis il nous appelle : les fugitives. Katherine m'a assuré que c'est affectif et qu'il ne le pense pas, mais tout de même...

-"Elijah, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que Matt arrive demain soir pour rester à la maison une semaine ou deux" la voix de Rebekah me sors de mes songes.

-"Je ne sais pas si s'est une bonne idée qu'il vienne maintenant" répond simplement l'ainé alors que j'écoute attentivement la suite.

-"Et pourquoi cela ?" demande la blonde qui relâche subitement sa fourchette.

-"Parce que je hais cet homme." Klaus s'ajoute à la conversation d'une manière assez brutale et mes yeux se rivent sur lui comme deux aimants.

-"Et puis aussi à cause de nos fugitives, c'est pas une bonne idée de le mêler à tout ça. Tu ne crois pas Bekah ?" La voix de Kol bourdonne alors dans mes oreilles. Bonnie lui lance un regard noir et reporte son attention sur moi. Mais c'est trop tard. Je me lève directement et leur jette à tous un regard glacial, je refuse d'être traitée de meurtrière, de voleuse, ou de tout ce qu'il s'en rapporte. Je me dirige simplement vers la baie vitrée et sors à l'extérieur pour tenter de me calmer. J'ai besoin de silence et de personne autour de moi ou je risque encore une fois de partir en vrille.

Je pars en direction du fin fond du jardin à une allure folle. La nuit est tombée et l'herbe est recouverte par une fine couche d'eau de pluie, qui mouille mes jambes nues. Mes talons commencent encore une fois à s'enfoncer dans la boue et je décide de les enlever pour me retrouver pied nu. Des bruits discrets d'animaux captent quand même mon attention et je commence à me traitée d'idiote. L'inconnu pourrait être n'importe où, à vouloir ma mort, et moi je me trimballe en plein milieu de la nuit, seule et totalement perdue. Je me retourne et aucune lumière n'est présente, je suis déjà beaucoup trop loin de la maison.

Je commence à rebrousser chemin lorsque j'entends des voix. Comme des murmures, pourtant il n'y a personne...ou du moins...je ne vois personne. Des mots résonnent dans me oreilles tels que : _'Bitch'_, _'Dead'_,_'Alone'_. Je cours alors précipitamment et manque à deux reprises de chuter, je suis totalement perdue, mais je cours, je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait, car peut être est-ce le cas. J'allais mourir ici, seule, sans personne, dans le noir complet. Peut-être que le mieux à faire serai d'attendre qu'il arrive car je sais qu'il va finir par me rattraper.

C'est alors que là, face à moi, je réalise qu'une forme se crée. Pas d'une personne. Mais d'un bâtiment, une écurie. J'entends le bruit des sabots, les chevaux qui crient dans leurs box et malgré toute la peur que je ressens : je souris. Oui, je souris face à ce spectacle. Mes jambes gèlent sur place, je tremble de tout mon être et ma peur et tout de même présente. Mais les chevaux me calme, je me sens en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver maintenant. C'est ainsi que j'entends des pas qui se rapproche et mon coeur redouble. Une personne s'arrête juste derrière moi et je sens une veste se poser sur mes épaules. Je fronce les sourcils et me retourne pour me retrouver face à Klaus Mickaelson.

-"Mon dieu, vous m'avez fait si peur" soufflais-je simplement face à l'homme en portant une main à mon coeur.

-"Désolé mon ange, ce n'était en rien mon attention. Mais je vois que tu as trouvé mes écuries, aimes-tu les chevaux ?"

-"Je les adore. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Vous m'avez suivis ! Je ne veux pas le savoir, que me voulez vous ?"

-"Je te cherchais mon ange, et il faut avouer que je t'ai trouvé plus facilement que prévu. Allons, viens, on rentre" il me tire déjà vers la droite et je me détache rapidement de son étreinte. J'étais trop proche de lui à mon goût. Est-ce lui qui, à ma poursuite, me murmurait des mots effrayants ?

-"Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça ? Je veux dire aussi gentil avec moi ?"

-"Tu me plais vraiment." face à mon silence et à mon regard il reprend: " On dirait que je ne t'ai pas convaincu"

-"Exact"

-"Pourquoi ? Tu es magnifique, tu es quelqu'un de fort, de rayonnant. J'aime être avec toi. Tu dois le savoir, les chevaux sont l'exact opposé des humains. Ils sont loyaux eux. Mon père m'a pourchassé pendant millier d'années et il a bien failli m'avoir le jour où il a tué mon cheval préféré. Il lui avait tranché l'encolure d'un coup d'épée. Histoire de m'avertir"

-"Et vous n'avez jamais considéré vous assoir avec lui et régler vos différents ?"

-"J'ai bien peur que mes relations avec mon père aient été bien plus complexes que tu ne le penses. Mais maintenant je connais ce que tu aimes, raconte moi ton souhait le plus cher"

-"Je ne sais pas, j'ai, j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voyager pour l'instant"

-"Je t'y emmènerai. Ensuite on ira où tu veux. Rome, Paris, Tokyo"

-"Waouh. C'est sympa de pouvoir se rendre où on veut comme ça."

-"En effet, mais pourrions nous continuer notre discussion à l'intérieur. Je n'aimerais pas te voir tomber malade, mon ange" je pousse un soupir et finis finalement par le suivre en direction inconnu, dans un silence paisible.

Quand on arrive à l'intérieur de la grande maison je manque de justesse de me prendre un vase en cristal, qui vient finalement s'écraser contre le mur à quelques centimètres de moi. Devant moi, Rebekah qui garde sa main suspendu dans les airs trop choquer pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de faire. Kol à sa gauche qui rigole face à sa soeur qui vient de tenter de lui lancer le vase sur sa tête. Bonnie, elle, reste sur le canapé à regarder la scène, ne manquant pas de lancer des regards noirs au cadet Mickaelson.

-"Je suis...je suis désolée Caroline, j'ai... enfin Kol, il m'a énervé et...je suis désolée." balbutie difficilement Rebekah, toute désemparée par la tournure des évènements. Kol se met alors à rire de plus belle et la blonde se retourne, furieuse contre son frère et recommence à se disputer avec lui, sans se soucier de moi.

-"Je crois qu'il faut mieux que je les sépare" souffle Klaus avant de partir vers sa famille tandis que moi je pars en direction de Bonnie.

-"Salut toi, ça va mieux? Katherine est partit avec Elijah pendant ton absence. Une urgence médicale. Tu savais toi qu'Elijah était médecin ?" commence la métisse alors que je m'installe à ses côtés.

-"Je...non. Je suis partie longtemps ?" j'avais pourtant l'impression d'être dehors depuis quelques secondes. J'ai dû perdre la notion du temps avec tout ça. Rebekah arrive alors derrière nous et s'assois sur le canapé à mes côtés. Elle est seule, où sont ses frères ? Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle répond à ma question secrète.

-"Kol a énervé Klaus et maintenant c'est eux deux qui se disputent. Je suis partie comme je m'ennuyais." je ne dis rien à sa réponse mais Bonnie ne put s'empêcher une remarque à propos de la stupidité de Kol. Elle ne peut vraiment pas arrêter deux secondes. Rebekah approuve la remarque de Bonnie et les voici en pleine discussion à propos de Kol Mickaelson. Je commence réellement à trouver la situation énervante alors je pose la première question qui me vient à l'esprit à Rebekah.

-"Ni moi Bekah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eut entre Elijah et Katherine ?"

-"Elle ne vous a rien dit ? Katherine est arrivée dans la famille à l'âge de 10 ans, quand ses parents sont morts. Elijah en avait 14 ans et elle a tout de suite eut le béguin pour lui. Mais s'est seulement deux ans plus tard que Elijah à ne serais-ce que vu Katherine et la jeune femme qu'elle commençait à devenir. Elijah est le premier amour de Katherine vous savez... Une nuit qui semblait comme les autres, ils sont parti dans le jardin et il se sont embrassés. Pendant huit ans ça a été l'amour fou entre eux puis Elijah est partit en ville pour des études en médecine. Au début il venait les week end, puis c'est devenu occasionnelle, pendant les vacances et finalement, au bout d'un moment il n'est plus revenu plus, bien sûr il a donnait des nouvelles par téléphone ou par messages. Mais pour Katherine se fût très dur, mais elle tenait le coup, parce qu'elle l'aimait son Elijah. C'est là que tout à dérapé...un jour elle est tombée gravement malade, le médecin ne lui donnait même pas 2 mois à vivre, elle avait besoin d'un greffe de toute urgence. C'était vraiment moche à voir, cette petite femme de 16 ans à peine, que je voyais comme quelqu'un de fort, est devenu en quelques semaines une petite créature fragile et sans vie. Elle était si maigre, elle a atteint les 35 kilos, vous savez. On voyait ses os, on aurait dit une poupée de chiffon. Au bout de six semaines, il a fallut l'interner à l'hôpital pour plus de sécurité, elle était au bord de la mort. Même parler lui était difficile... "

-"Oh mon dieu Katherine... et Elijah ?" demandai-je absorbée par le récit.

-"Lui ? Il n'est jamais venu la voir. Je l'ai directement averti de l'état de sa petite amie mais il n'est pas venu. Il était trop occupé par ses études. Encore aujourd'hui je trouve qu'il a agit comme un monstre, elle le demandait sans cesse et moi je me suis retrouvée obliger de lui mentir. Katherine à quand même reçue une greffe et s'en ai remit mais elle n'a jamais pardonnée à Elijah même quand il a quitté ses études pour revenir à la maison. Une fois majeure, elle est partit de la maison et n'est jamais revenue avant cette semaine."

-"Sérieux ? Je l'ignorais, Katherine ne m'a jamais raconté qu'elle a faillit mourir."

-"Elle n'aime pas trop parler de cette période, tu sais Bonnie" défend Rebekah. Oui, mais on a quand même passé des heures à ce raconter notre vie, pensais-je amèrement.

Kol arrive alors dans le salon, Klaus derrière lui. Alors il on finit par arrêter... Le jeune Mickaelson se dirige vers la commode en dessous de l'écran de télévision pendant que Klaus s'assoit sur les fauteuils du salon.

-"Comme le veut la tradition des Mickaelson. Chaques soirées en compagnie de charmantes petites invitées, se terminent en une soirée Action\Vérité. Alors qui veut commencer ?" Kol sort alors une bouteille du meuble et nous souris simplement. "Honneur aux invitées. Caroline? Action ou Vérité ?" je le regarde un moment et laisse échapper un long rire dans le silence pesant.

-"C'est une blague ?" Rebekah attrape la bouteille et me la tend gentiment. C'est sérieux alors ? Je prends la bouteille et laisse l'alcool remplir ma gorge ne laissant qu'une traînée brûlante. Il est vraiment fort. Je relève la tête et fixe Kol dans les yeux. "Vérité". Il semble déçut mais acquise quand même et me sourit étrangement.

-"Qu'elle est la chose la plus folle que tu n'es jamais faite ?" demande alors le brun. Je soupire de soulagement et me mets à réfléchir. Une chose complètement folle...

-"Depuis que j'ai rencontré Bonnie et Katherine, on va dire que niveau folie j'en ai fais des conneries. On s'est évadé d'un hôpital, on a eu un accident de voiture, accuser de meurtre. Je crois que le pire c'est quand on a volé cette voiture de police quand on était bourrées. C'était le soir de notre rencontre, on avait tellement bu qu'on est partit au commissariat et on a piqué une voiture de flic."

-"Comment ça s'est terminé?" demande la voix de Rebekah qui avale une gorgée de son verre de vin.

-"On a abandonné la voiture dans un fossé et les flics ne sont jamais venu nous voir." répond Bonnie à ma place.

-"Ouah que d'aventure" souffle Kol en souriant, il regarde finalement Bonnie et son sourire s'assombrit. "Mais passons à beaucoup plus intéressante...Bonnie, ma chérie, Action ou Vérité ?"

-"Je refuse de joué à ce jeu stupide" réplique directement mon amie.

-"Oh aller ma petite furie, lâche toi un peut." Kol se lève pour se placer derrière Bonnie, il s'assoit sur le canapé et se penche pour masser la nuque de la métisse qui malgré sa haine semble ravie. Il lui tend une bouteille de bière qu'elle attrape rapidement. "Pour me faire plaisir, et pour blondie aussi. Regarde la, elle en meurt d'envie que tu joues." Discrètement, il se rapproche d'elle jusqu'à la coller à lui.

-"Bon d'accord, mais pour les filles." elle ne peut pas le voir, mais Kol sourit à sa remarque et soupire face à cet enfantillage. "Action.". Contrairement à ma réponse, cette fois ci, le plus jeune Mickaelson ne cache pas sa joie.

-"Enfin, un peut d'action. Merci, ma furie. Je comptais vraiment sur toi trésor, merci. Alors... je veux que tu...enlève ton haut pendant le reste de la soirée."

-"QUOI!" Bonnie se lève furieuse, en se relevant elle s'appuie sur la cuisse gauche de Kol, se qui ne manque pas de les faire frissonner tout les deux. Elle se relève, face à lui et le regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il aborde un regard de défi. Je suis l'échange d'une manière attentive, Klaus aussi d'ailleurs, il semble amusé par la situation. Bonnie fait alors une chose inattendue, elle enlève son pull et n'en démord pas face à Kol qui la scanne du regard. Sur son corps, une vingtaine de cicatrices, peut être même plus. Elle me les avait déjà montré auparavant, mais je reste toujours sidérée face à un tel acte de violence, comment un homme qui prétendait l'aimé était-il capable de ça. Les Mickaelson semble eux aussi surpris, Rebekah pause une main devant sa bouche et les garçons semblent plus ahuris.

-"Comment tu t'es fais ça ?" demande la voix de Klaus, tout surpris. Bonnie se tourne vers lui et le regarde le plus froidement que possible pour ne pas perdre la face.

-"C'est un action que j'ai choisis, pas un vérité alors tes questions tu les poses pas, c'est compris Cowboy ? Bon a qui le tour ?" la métisse se rassois simplement et s'empare de la bouteille de bière pour la boire dans son intégralité, une ou deux partent en même temps et j'avale moi aussi mon quatrième verre de Tequila.

Kol reprend son air ravageur, mais je sais qu'au fond il est perplexe. Bonnie ne risque certainement pas de dire un vérité pendant la soirée. Il se rassoit à même le sol à côté de Rebekah, qui est allongée entre les coussins et Bonnie qui repose son dos contre le canapé. Je reprends un gorgée de mon verre et me resserre avant de voir Kaus qui se lève et qui décide de relever un certain défi que Kol vient de lui lancer. Je n'écoute même pas ce qu'il se dit, je reste là, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Bonnie qui me fait comprendre qu'elle risque de craquer, et cela risque bien d'être pire que moi ...

Plus le temps passe, plus la scène se brouille. Rebekah dort déjà profondément sur ses coussins et je n'en mène pas long non plus. Kol, lui, il reste dynamique et ne se laisse pas dominer par l'alcool, pourtant je pourrais parier qu'il est celui qui boit le plus.

-"Regarder un peut ce que j'ai" sourit alors Klaus derrière moi. Il tient une petite boite, comme ces nombreuses petites boites contenant des chocolats. Il pose la fameuse boite au sol et je remarque qu'il s'agit de biscuit chinois. "Un chacun, honneur aux femmes donc allez-y mesdemoiselles." souffle le blond.

-"Des biscuits chinois" souffle Bonnie sous le regard amusé de Kol.

-"A tu peur de voir ton avenir à mes côtés, chérie" rit alors le brun d'un rire charmeur.

Bonnie s'empare rapidement de son biscuit, moi sur les talons. Les garçons me sourient amusés de voir notre petit message chinois, je casse le mien s'en le moindre ménagement, Bonnie derrière moi. Je déroule le petit papier et me fige d'horreur. C'était tellement prévisible, il est partout après tout. Ecrit, en gras sur mon papier, un début de message qui me fige d'effroi. _'You're Mine...'._ Kol se relève directement, le mot de Bonnie dans les mains pendant que celle ci reste figée sur place.

-"_Kisses, yours_' C'est quoi ce message ? Ca ne veut rien dire ! T'as quoi blondie, c'est peut être mieux." Kol lève la voix et je capte le regard de Bonnie sur moi. Je lui tends mon message et après l'avoir lu en silence, elle le jette au feu, sous les cris de protestation de Kol. Je le regarde un long moment prendre feu et ne devenir plus que cendre. Cet inconnu est vraiment partout...

**XoXo, alors voilà. **

**Enfin les vacances et pour fêter ça : Un deuxième chapitre :P**

**Bon j'arrête de parler et je laisse place à Katherine**

Chapitre 11 (Pdv Katherine)

A l'extérieur, les choses sont calmes, la nuit noire m'empêche de voir la totalité des arbres mais la pleine lune en éclaire assez pour me faire à l'idée que notre inconnu ne nous suit pas. Pas de phare de voiture derrière nous et pas un seul mouvement de l'extérieur. On pourrait presque s'attendre à une soirée calme. Mais malheureusement, une nuit calme chez les Pierce, c'est très rare, surtout depuis l'arrivé de cet inconnu dans ma vie. Comment cet homme arrive-t-il toujours à avoir un coup d'avance sur moi ? A croire qu'ils sont plusieurs. Et puis la manière dont il connait tous mes secrets, même les plus sombres que j'ai caché à Caroline et Bonnie. Elijah lui même ne le sais pas, si il s'avait... je le perdrais définitivement, c'est certain.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'attraper la main d'Elijah qui sourit à ce contact. Inconscient du danger qui plane autour de lui et de sa famille, un danger qui se profile par ma faute. Un petit pincement au coeur me prend, j'ai entraîné sans le vouloir les personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux dans un pétrin sans fin ou leur vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

-"Je veux que tu restes à l'extérieur une fois le matériel installé, plus les gens autour de la femme qui accouche sont nombreux plus c'est dur. Tu attendras bien sagement dans la voiture, et ce n'est pas la peine d'en discuter Katherine."

-"Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?"

-"Peut-être parce qu'on est arrivé." je regarde autour de moi et aperçois enfin la maison illuminée. Elijah rit face à mon étonnement et je lui lance un regard noir avant de sortir rapidement de la voiture, la boule au ventre. La nuit est toujours calme, même sortit de la voiture.

Je suis bien sagement Elijah sans réellement poser de questions et c'est en silence qu'il toque finalement à la porte de la maisonnette. Aussitôt un homme d'une vingtaine d'années lui ouvre la porte l'air paniqué et lui sourit de soulagement en nous reconnaissant.

-"Docteur Mickaelson, enfin vous voilà, on a vraiment besoin de vous. Sarah a des contractions très peut espacé et elle a perdu les os." soupire l'homme avant de laisser entrer le médecin. Avant de refermer la porte derrière moi, je jette un dernier regard vers l'extérieur et il me semble apercevoir une ombre caché dans l'obscurité de la nuit fraiche. Je referme précipitamment la porte d'un coup sec qui fait sursauter les deux hommes auprès de qui je m'excuse rapidement. Je porte la main à mon coeur et constate qu'il bat à toute allure, seigneur, je suis vraiment stupide et en plus je deviens parano.

Un cri retentit dans la maison et les deux hommes se dirigent rapidement en direction de la chambre où se trouve une jeune femme blonde, en sueur et qui hurle face à son ventre arrondi. Les draps autour d'elle sont trempés et Elijah m'arrache subitement les serviettes des mains pour pouvoir les déposer gentiment. L'ainé des Mickaelson paraît toujours aussi calme face à cette situation, à croire qu'il fait accoucher des jeunes femmes tout les jours. Il installe toujours aussi calme sont matériels et pose les questions basiques à la dite 'Sarah'.

Celle ci se mets alors à souffler calmement comme vient de lui demander Elijah. Le silence commence à retomber dans la pièce, seulement brisé par les gémissements de douleur de la blonde. La chambre est éclairée par une petite lampe de chevet et je pars allumé la lumière principale pour plus de visibilité. Elijah, lui semble totalement absorbé par la situation qu'il ne remarque pas ma présence, j'en profite donc pour rester à l'intérieur n'ayant pas la moindre envie de retourner à l'extérieur telle une cible facile pour notre inconnu. Je me demande alors que font les autres à ce moment précis et si les filles ont des nouvelles des messages étranges. Si seulement il pouvait resté loin d'elles et de moi, pourquoi autant de haine envers nous ? Un nouveau cri retentit et la femme finit par commencer à pousser sous mon regard dégoûté.

Soudain une alarme semblable à celle du dernier message retentit, les trois personnes se tournent vers moi comme si j'étais coupable et je hausse les épaules avant de comprendre qu'il s'agit de l'alarme de voiture. Quelqu'un est dehors... Mon souffle se coupe à cette idée, et je pars directement et sans réellement savoir à quoi m'attendre en direction de la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvre à la volé mais ne vois personne, juste la voiture qui fait un vacarme énorme et la lumière du perron. Je regarde dans le couloir mais Elijah et l'homme sont restés auprès de Sarah, me voilà seule face à _lui. _ Je sursaute face aux cris de la femme qui reprennent de plus vite et je fais un pas hors de la maison. Aussitôt j'ai l'impression d'entrer dans la cage aux lions, mais je ne recule pas. Au contraire, je marche dans de toutes petites enjambées en direction de la voiture bien décidée à la faire taire et vite.

Les arbres me semblent immenses, presque étouffants. Le bruit des animaux me monte à la tête et je n'arrive plus à me repérer dans ce vacarme. Une forte angoisse s'empare de moi et bientôt je me sens tremblée. Le froid n'arrange pas la situation et donne encore plus à cette scène un air sinistre. Le trajet me semble infiniment long et je sens une brise d'air frai qui envole mes longs cheveux bruns.

Les cris à l'intérieur ont cessés, remplacés par des pleures de bébé. Je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant, au contraire je ralentit ma vitesse et finis par m'arrêter en plein milieu de mon trajet.

Je sens un regard sur moi, comme si quelqu'un avait une arme pointée sur moi, peut être est-ce le cas... L'angoisse m'envahit, seule, dans le noir et la tempête. J'entends un son sourd puis un bruit de cliquetis d'arme et dans mon esprit le déclique se fait :Cours !Sans réellement réfléchir, je commence ma course et j'entends simplement le bruit de deux balles qui s'enfoncent dans le tronc d'arme qui aurait pu être moi quelques secondes plus tôt. Je ne reste pas là sans rien faire et me mets à courir encore plus vite en direction de la maison.

Je cours comme jamais, comme si ma vie en dépendait, car au fond je le sais : ma vie en dépend. J'entends des pas qui me suivent derrière moi et je pousse un soupir de soulagement en apercevant la maison tant espérée. J'hurle alors de tout mes poumons à l'aide et le prénom d'Elijah. En cet instant je pourrais supplier n'importe qui pour qu'il débarque, même ce stupide Kol. La mort me fait peur, terriblement peur.

Je n'entends plus les pas derrière moi mais reste tout de même méfiante jusqu'au moment où je vois Elijah sortir de la maison. Je me jette directement dans ses bras et le fait tomber au sol, il m'encercle de ses bras et resserre son étreinte sur moi avant de frotter mon dos comme on le fait avec un enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar. Je me sens directement en sécurité, je me retourne vers l'extérieur mais c'est le calme complet.

-"Katherina, Kat' que t'arrive-t-il mon dieu, je t'ai entendu hurler de l'intérieur." je sens le souffle chaud d'Elijah sur moi et je me colle lui toute tremblante.

-"Ca va mademoiselle" l'homme si paniqué tout à l'heure, nous fixe depuis le couloir avec un bébé dans les bras.

-"Eli, Eli, je..il y quelqu'un dehors, il...il a tenté de me tuer et ..."

-"Quoi ?! Katherine arrête de me faire peur, allez vient, cette alarme de voiture m'insupporte.' il se relève, ne me croyant pas le moins du monde et commence à sortir pour finalement être retenu par mon petit corps toujours tremblant.

-"Non Eli, tu ne comprends pas, c'est dangereux dehors" il se détache de moi et part en direction de la voiture, moi sur les talons.

-"Elijah, écoute moi à la fin, on vient de tenter de me tirer dessus, je te jure, j'entends encore la détonation du canon. J'ai jamais eux autant peur de ma vie, écoute moi au moins ! Tu sais ça à commencer lorsque j'ai reçu ces messages..." je me coupe subitement dans mon monologue, nous venons d'arriver à la voiture et l'alarme se tait. Mais une chose à attiré mon attention, une petit bout de papier posé sur la vitre de la portière passager. Je le déplit rapidement en oubliant le reste et lis tout bas "You bark, I bite. Say my name and they BOTH get the Blame, Kisses. Me".

-"Des messages ?" demande alors Elijah en me sortant de ma reflexion. Je mets en boule mon papier et le fourre dans ma poche avant de sourire à Elijah.

-"Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu as raison. Depuis mon accident je deviens parano, oublie ce que je viens de dire, je réalise que j'ai peu être surdimensionné la chose. Rentrons parce que je suis vraiment épuisée, d'accord."

Il ne semble pas plus insister que ça et rentre dans la voiture satisfait. J'en fais de même mais ne peux m'empêcher un dernier regard à l'extérieur avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la voiture.

**Kuku, me voici de retour pour un double chapitre. J'espère vous faire ainsi u peu plaisir :p**

**Bientôt la fin de ce premier "Tome" et je commence déjà l'écriture du second avec les personnages de Teen Wolf. Attendez-vous même à voir peut-être Enzo débarquer.**

**Pour Rebekah, j'hésite encore entre Alexander OU Vaugh (Je ne suis même pas sûre de l'écriture du prénom :D)**

**Enfn, bref, j'arrête de parler et ne vous pose qu'une question. Pendant les vacances, je compte écrire une Fanficion: Kennett, Klaroline, Kalijah et Matbekah mai j'hésite encore à mettre Katherine dans les personnages principaux...**

**Alors Katherine de retour ? OUI ou NON ?**

**XoXo**


	12. Chapitre 12 (Pov Bonnie &Caroline)

Chapitre 12 (Pdv Bonnie)

Je vois la bouteille vide tournée sur le sol et s'arrêter pile en face de moi. Je pousse une pitre protestation sour le rire de ce crétin de Kol. Caroline et Klaus, eux, ont finalement rejoins Rebekah dans les bras de Morphée, me laissant seule avec mon pire cauchemar. J'avale une longue gorgée de ce liquide qui brûle la gorge, je sens en même temps son regard rivé sur moi en cet instant, ce qui me donne des frissons.

-"Allez chérie ne sois pas mauvaise joueuse, action ou vérité ?" je le regarde furieuse et me mets à réfléchir... Si je choisis vérité il risque de demander comment je me suis fais ces blessures sur mon corps ce qui consisterait à m'ouvrir totalement à lui. Ou alors, je peux choisir action sans savoir à quoi m'attendre, mais surtout au pire.

-"Action" mon choix le déçois légèrement mais il reprend vite son sourire maléfique et se mord la lèvre inférieur sans relâcher son regard de braise. N'ai-je pas fais une erreur là ?

-"Embrasse moi" Clair, net et précis : c'est un choc pour moi. Comment ose-t-il ? Je suis totalement sidérée par un tel audace. Mais en même temps, avec la quantité d'alcool ingurgité je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça terriblement sexy. Je me gifle mentalement à cette pensée, oui l'alcool me fais dire des choses totalement stupides, cet homme sexy ? Laisser moi rire, non vraiment il faut que j'arrête de boire. Surtout que c'est un crétin finit.

Je pousse un soupire exaspéré et lui attrape rapidement le cou pour un baiser que j'espérais tout aussi rapide. Malheureusement, Kol n'était pas un gars idiot et aussitôt la surprise passée, il m'attire contre lui dans un baiser plus langoureux. Mes lèvres répondent, sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher, dans un baiser torride. J'encercle alors, le cou du garçon pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus. Il arrive finalement à passer sa langue dans ma bouche et nos langues s'entremêlent dans une danse effrénée. Il enchaîne ses bras autour de ma taille et me pose à califourchon sur lui sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler des choses qui m'entourent. Il est partout. Je ne vois, ne sens, n'entends plus rien que Kol. Je passe alors ma main dans ses cheveux cuivrés et pose l'autre sur son torse musclé. Plus rien autour de nous ne me préoccupe, jamais depuis Jeremy j'avais vécu ça...et la peur m'envahit aussitôt. Je le repousse subitement et semble enfin redevenir lucide pour le plus grand malheur de Kol. Je me relève tout aussi vite et je l'enjambe pour mettre le maximum de distance entre nous.

-"Ma petite furie, pourquoi partir si vite. On commençait enfin à s'amuser un peu" soupire finalement Kol.

-"Espèce de sombre crétin, plus jamais tu ne m'approches c'est compris" il se relève avec un air de défi et se rapproche finalement de moi. Je fais quatre grands pas en arrière, mais cela ne sert à rien, il aurait encore réussit à me faire craquer si Elijah et Katherine n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment précis.

-"Kol, Bonnie, pourquoi donc ne dormez-vous pas ?" me surprend la voix de Elijah.

Je me retourne vivement et dès que j'aperçois Katherine, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle semble si fragile, si fatiguée et apeurée. Le contraire de ce qu'elle est en temps normal. J'entends du vacarme derrière moi et me retourne pour me retrouver face à Caroline et Klaus, mal réveillés mais bien debout. Juste après avoir salué poliment son frère, Klaus est parti dans sa chambre pour continuer sa nuit, rapidement Kol en fait de même puis Elijah, nous laisse enfin seules toutes les trois. Toujours en plein milieu du salon, aucune de nous n'ose briser le silence qui s'est installé. Katherine comme d'habitude finit par se lancer mais sa réplique me laisse sans voix.

-"J'ai faillis mourir aujourd'hui les filles..." je lui lance un regard interrogateur mais en même temps surpris et inquiet. Est-elle sérieuse ? Qui ? Où? Pourquoi ?

-"Explique nous à la fin!" me coupe la voix de Caroline, Katherine prend le temps de chercher ses mots et nous raconte enfin son histoire.

\- "Alors qu'on était à l'intérieur avec Elijah, l'alarme de voiture s'est déclenchée. Je suis donc sortie l'arrêter et c'est là que je les sentis... Il était là, j'en suis sûre. L'inconnu était là. J'ai eus l'étrange impression d'être observée. J'ai entendu ce bruit et je me suis à courir en évitant au passage deux balles qui auraient dû attérir en plein milieu de ma tête. J'ai voulu alors tout raconter à Elijah mais je suis tombée sur ça" elle nous tend alors un morceau de papier mais une chose m'intrigue...

-"C'est étrange parce que pendant que tu étais là bas, nous aussi on a reçu une message dans les biscuit chinois. Comment l'inconnu a-t-il pu être à deux endroits en même temps ?" ma question laisse les deux filles perdues, c'est vrai ça, depuis le début il est partout, comment peut-il faire?

-"Et si.!.!" commence Caroline alors qu'on rive notre regard sur elle "Je veux dire...et si il n'était pas question de notre inconnu mais de NOS inconnus..."

Je reste surprise face à cette remarque mais en même temps cela pourrait être possible, je me demande même pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt... Mais dans ce cas, cela supposerait que plusieurs personnes nous en veulent et pas qu'une. La menace devient à mes yeux encore plus réelle.

Qui m'en veut à la fin ? Je n'en peux plus de ce cauchemar, et puis pourquoi s'en prendre à Katherine ? Avant l'accident, il ne faisait que jouer avec nous, il nous faisait peur mais rien de méchant, seulement d'un seul coup et sans comprendre pourquoi, il a...ou il ont décidés de changer les règles...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendre la peine de nous faire avoir un accident ? Peut être pour nous faire peur et donc fuir...

Et si c'était justement pour nous emmener ici ? Et si le but premier était de nous attirer ici pour mieux nous garder proche... Comme si notre séjour chez les Mickaelson était prévue... Pouvons nous vraiment faire confiance à cette famille ?

Mes reflexions sont coupées par un bruit fracassant qui retentit dans tout le salon, comme du verre qui vient de tomber au sol. Aussitôt cette pensée je cours en direction de la cuisine. La fenêtre est grande ouverte et les rideaux volent au vent face aux premiers rayons du soleil, un verre éclaté en mille morceaux trône sur le bar et en dessous du verre: des photos prisent avec un vieux appareil de photos instantanés, l'image n'est même pas encore apparue, preuve que la photo vient d'être prise. Caroline et Katherine arrivent à leur tour et reste totutes deux muettes face aux images qui apparaissent.

C'est nous. Nous dans le salon, en train de parler, une scène qui n'a même pas eus lieu i minutes. L'inconnu était dans la maison même, en train de nous surveiller...un frisson me parcour et je me dirige vers la fenêtre mais ne vois personne: comme toujours.

Je reviens aux côtés des filles et aperçois le message caché derrière les photos: "_See How Easy Is It For Me To Get Your Bleed... Yours"_

Finalement, après presque une heure de disussion, j'ai finis par prendre la décision de partir me coucher, car je l'avoue je suis épuisée des derniers évenements. Les filles m'ont suivis dans les chambres et la maison Mickaelson se retrouve endormie alors que l'horloge affiche les 8 heures du matin. Les volets fermés, ma chambre se retrouve plongée dans le noire et je souris, heureuse de pouvoir m'évader de ce cauchemar pendant les prochaines heures...

Seulemenent le repos est de courte durée car je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit. Je regarde le réveil: 9 heures et demi. Quel était-ce bruit ? On aurait dit un objet qui tombe lourdement au sol. Encore. Je cligne des yeux et me rends compte que la porte est entrouverte, je suis pourtant sûre de l'avoir fermée... C'est sûrement ce stupide Kol qui est encore venu pendant que je dormais. Je sors rapidement du lit et bougonne de m'être fais réveillée.

Je claque la porte et me retrouve une seconde fois dans l'obscurité, seul les rayons qui s'échappent des volets laissent une pointe de luminosité et je me dirige à grands pas près de la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux. Soudain ma main se stoppe avant même de toucher le tissu, je me concentre rapidement et c'est là que je réalise. J'entends le bruit d'une forte réspiration. Quelqu'un est entré dans la chambre et y est toujours. Si il avait s'agit de Kol, celui ci serait déjà parti dans un grand éclat de rire.

Il y eut soudain un bruit de pas et je me mis à trembler. J'entends dans mon dos un souffle pareil à celui d'une bourrasque et mon coeur s'accélère jusqu'à sortir de ma poitrine.

-"Si tu cris tu es morte" siffle une voix à mon oreille.

Un éclair de douleur traverse ma hanche. Je tente de pivoter, et apercois un tatouage sur la hanche gauche de mon agresseur mais rapidement il me coince entre son corps et la fenêtre en plaquant une main sur ma bouche. Une panique brûlante me submerge, je vais mourir.

-"Mmmmmmmmh!" j'hurle à l'aide. Mais mon agresseur ne s'écarte pas. Je sens même son corps tiède qui se colle encore plus à mon dos.

-"Ne t'avise surtout pas d'appeler aux secours" me murmure une voix froide et impossible à identifier.

Je tente encore une fois de me retourner, mais je me retrouve la joue droite collée au carreau. "Je t'avais pourtant demander de partir loin Bonnie, alors pourquoi tu es toujours là ? Tu sais Vicky aussi avais peur et aujourd'hui elle est morte" insiste la voix en appuyant plus fort sur ma bouche. "Fais attention à ne pas être la suivante." je gémis et la personne serre mon poignet si fort que je me demande si il n'est pas cassé. Puis, quelque chose de froid et de métallique m'encercle le cou et se resserre de plus en plus, j'ouvre grand les yeux en manque d'air et me mets à agiter les bras dans tout les sens. Malgré la poigne de l'homme. La pression autour de mon cou s'acentue encore, ma vision devient alors flou. Tout ce que je peux dire en cet instant c'est que l'agresseur a des épaules larges et un pogne digne d'un boxeur.

Puis soudain le garot se relâche autour de mon cou, l'air entre de nouveau dans mes poumons et j'inspire profondément, mon corps se plit en deux et mon ventre se tord.

-"Maintenant chère Bonnie, je veux que tu reste comme ceci pendant 2 minutes et que pendant ce petit temps tu ne relève pas les yeux du sol sinon..."

Je sens mon corps trembler face à la menace et des pas qui commencent à s'éloigner dans mon dos.

-"Une dernière chose...j'aimerais que cette visite reste entre nous, c'est gentil Bonnie. Tu sais tu restes ma preférée."

Puis j'entends la porte claquer et mon corps s'écroule au sol durement. Je ne prends même pas la peine de suivre mon agresseur et porte ma main à mon cou. Je sens la marque d'un fil sur mon cou et j'aspire une boufée d'air, réalisant ce qui vient de ce produir, mais que fesait l'inconnu dans ma chambre ? Je sais maintenant le sentiment que ressens un pendu sur sa corde, j'ai cru mourir et je suis épuisée. Je me relève difficilement, mes jambes vacillent et je m'écroule directement sur mon lit avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤PdV CAROLINE¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sors dehors et sens directement l'air frai qui s'écrase sur mon visage. Après plus d'une heure à tenter de trouver le sommeil, j'ai finalement décidé de me lever. La peur et l'angoisse des deniers jours me gardent malheureusement éveillée, alors que tous les autres dorment paisiblement dans leurs chambres. Je suis seule et cela ne m'enchante pas du tout.

Alors, comme à chaque fois que je me sens mal, j'ai décidé d'aller faire des longueurs dans la piscine. D'abord pour me déffouler mais aussi oublier toutes mes peurs. Depuis maintenant des mois, je tente de vivre avec mon inconnu derrière moi, comme un ombre. Mais ces derniers temps, il semble un peu trop décidé à s'immiser dans ma vie.

Au fil des jours, j'ai compris que je ne reverrai jamais mon bureau, ni mon travail. Mon appartement ne semble plus qu'un souvenir maintenant et la vie sans Katherine et Bonnie impensable. Alors la natation semble une bonne façon de repenser à mon ancienne vie et m'accorder un peu de nostalgie. Bien entendue je suis ravie d'avoir fais la connaissance des Mickaelson ainsi que de mes deux amies. Mais avec le travail, je m'étais murée dans une sollitude plainsante et sans problème.

Je tressaillis legèrement lorsque ma peau entre en contact avec l'eau froide de la piscine Mickaelson, mais ne cherche pas trop à comprendre et plonge directement dans l'eau glacée. Ce bain d'air frai à au moins la chance de m'y faire voir plus claire. Depuis le message de ce matin, j'ai réalisé que l'inconnu est bien plus proche qu'on ne le pense. Peut-être même dans la maison. J'ai donc comme à mon habitude, fais un rapide résumé des suspects.

Tout d'abord, il y a le commissaire Smythe, qui semble rôder autour de la maison depuis quelques temps. Le plus, c'est qu'il nous a rendu responsable des meurtres, alors qu'il sait très bien que c'est casiment impossible. Et puis quoi encore ? On a demandé à quelqu'un de rentrer dans notre voiture et ainsi frôler la mort ? Alors, peu être que Smythe fait ça dans le but de nous voir craquer, mais je ne vois pas le mal que je lui aurait fais dans le passé.

Ensuite il y a la famille Mickaelson, même si je doute de cette possiblité. Pourquoi auraient-ils de leur plein gré faient du mal à Katherine ? Alors que Elijah l'aime et que les autres aussi. Mais ils sont si proches de nous et ont donc un meilleur accès à nos affaires sans qu'on ne s'en apercoit.

Il y a aussi Tyler, mon ex petit-ami, qui m'en veut énormement de l'avoir quitté, il y a un an maintenant. Peut-être, qu'il a décidé de se venger, mais alors pourquoi mettre Katherine et Bonnie dans le même panier ? Pour brouiller les pistes ? Pour me faire peur ? Je ne sais pas, et puis dans ce cas ça pourrai très bien être une personne qui en veut soit à Bonnie soit à Katherine et qui ne nous atteind toutes les trois que dans le but de faire peur à l'une de nous.

Je fais une longueur de plus dans la piscine et plonge la tête sous l'eau, pour éviter de sentir mes larmes rien qu'à la dernière hypothè me trotte dans la tête. Peut-être est-ce mon père, qui a réussit à sortir de prison et qui tente par tout les moyens de me tuer. Je sais qu'il m'en veut. Un ami m'a même avoué que pendant une visite à la prison, il avait entendu mon père hurler après ma mort. A faire froid dans le dos hein ?

Je manque d'air, mais je ne suis pas décidé à remonter tout de suite. Pourquoi faire ? Et puis, j'arrive déjà près du bord de la piscine. J'attends encore quelques secondes et puisent dans mes dernières ressources. Pusi je relève la tête, ferme les yeux et inspire un grand bol d'air. Mais c'est à ce moment là, qu'une main empoigne mes cheveux et m'enfonce, tête la première dans les profondeurs de la piscine. De surprise, je lâche le rebord et touche le fond, puis la main se relâche et je remonte à la surface pour prendre de l'air, paniquée.

C'est là que la main se repose sur ma tête et m'enfonce à nouveau, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Mes cheveux me cachent la vue, ainsi que l'eau qui me pique les yeux et je n'arrive qu'à dicerner qu'une forme flou. L'eau entre dans les poumons et je me noie totalement juste au moment où la main me force à remonter à la surfae pour reprendre de l'air.

Ce manège recommence, deux ou trois fois et je sens mes muscles me quitter. Mes forces s'affaiblissent et je me laisse malmener comme une poupée de chiffon. Mes poumons sont déchirées entre de l'eau et de l'air et je toussote un peu plus à chaque bouffée. Je ferme les yeux et perds peu à peu connaissance. C'est à ce moment que j'entends une voix d'homme. Beaucoup trop loin pour que je discerne vraiment ce qu'il dit, je suis même pas sûre si cette voix existe vraiment ou si c'est dans ma tête. Puis une petite voix de femme, qui je suis sûre n'est pas réelle, lui répond et la main me lâche les cheveux alors que je m'enfonce dans les profondeur de la piscine. J'ouvre une dernière fois les yeux et vois la forme qui se relève et pars. Je referme les yeux et sens alors deux bras puissants qui m'encerle la taille et me ramène à la surface.

Je recrache alors toute l'eau que j'ai avalé et quand je rouvre les yeux, plus personne n'est là. Je prends petit à petit conscience de ce qui vient de m'arriver et porte la main à mon coup l'air perdue. J'ai enfin la preuve qu'il n'y a pas qu'un inconnu et qu'il y en a même un qui m'a sauvé la vie. Je souris alors faiblement et cours de ce pas en direction de la chambre de Katherine.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤PdV Bonnie¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le reveil indique cette fois 14h23. C'est ce qu'on appelle une grasse-matinée! Les souvenirs de la nuit me reviennent alors en mémoire et j'allume rapidement la lumière avant de me diriger vers le miroir. Lorsque je vois mon reflet, je manque un cri, en effet : un long trait violet entoure maintenant mon cou nu. Vaguement je me souviens des paroles de l'homme (ne le dis à personne) et pour une fois je compte bien sagement écouter ce qu'on me demande de faire. C'est alors décidée que j'enfile un top et un gilet qui cache mes cicatrices puis pour finir un foullard d'été pour cacher la marque.

Je me donne un air confiant puis je m'approche de la porte mais quelque chose me perturbe et je reviens sur mes pas pour apercevoir mon téléphone. Je n'y ai pas touché depuis mon arrivé ici, à part pour prévenir de mon absence au bureau. Je fouille dans le sac à la recherche d'un objet précis et réalise qu'il a disparu. Dans un sens cela me rassure de savoir que ce sachet de drogue n'est plus en ma possession, je l'avais pris au cas où, mais je ne m'en étais pas servit, les filles savent pour mon ancienne dépendance à la drogue mais je ne veux pas qu'elles apprennent que j'ai encore du mal à y résister, c'est l'un des secrets que je prefère garder pour moi, même avec elles...

Je me retourne pour partir et encore une fois, quelque chose me retient: une enveloppe posée sur le bureau. Je n'ose même pas l'apporché ce bout de papier, j'ai trop peur de ce qu'il contient. Prudemment j'attrape l'enveloppe et l'ouvre pour y découvrir un petit bout de papier déchiré :"Life is a Dream and I'm your Nightmare, I see you Later, Kisses...your friend last night". Je déchire rapidement, et avec rage, le bout de papier et le jette avec colère au sol avant de sortir finalement de cette chambre sans une regard en arrière.

Lorsque je descends en bas, je suis légèrement calmée et j'arrive même à sourire face à Elijah qui se tient dans la cuisine avec une tasse de café dans la main. Il m'en propose une que j'accepte chaleureusement et m'assois sur l'un des sièges du bar, où hier nous avons découvert les photos. L'ainé me tend la tasse qui fume et je lui souris en guise de remerciement .

-"Où sont passés tout les autres ?" demandai-je alors qu'Elijah s'installe à mes côtés.

-"Et bien... Rebekah est partit dans les alentours de onze heures pour aller chercher son petit ami Matt à la gare je suppose qu'ils sont partis faire un tour ensuite. Klaus est dans son atelier et peint un tableau et les autres profitent de la piscine, enfin je suppose que Katherine bronze, que Caroline nage et que Kol fait l'imbécile comme à son habitude." je ris malgré moi et regarde Elijah plus sérieusement. Je vois ce que Katherine lui trouve, il dégage une telle chaleur malgré ses costumes froid et son air sérieux.

-"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec eux en cet instant ?"

-"Figurez-vous que je vous attendais, Kol a tenté par trois reprises de venir dans votre chambre pour vous faire descendre dans la piscine mais je suppose qu'il a enfin compris que..."

-"Bonnie chériiiiie, enfin debout, je me fais une telle joie" souris sarcastiquement Kol en arrivant dans la cuisine avec Klaus. Ils sont tout deux en simple maillot de bain et je ne me gêne pas pour les reluquer de la tête au pied, il faut avouer que physiquement ils ont tout pour plaire. J'attrape ma tasse de café et avale une autre gorgée avant de voir Caroline qui arrive elle aussi ravie. Mon coeur se pince quand je pense que je dois lui mentir et lui cacher mon insident de la nuit. Mais, elle me lance malgré tout, un regard qui signifie clairement 'il faut que je te parle'. Je suis vite coupée dans mes pensées et de Caroline par Kol qui vient de m'attraper par la taille et qui me passe maintenant une main en dessous des genoux pour me porter comme une mariée.

-"Ahhh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais crétin! Lâche moi immédiatement" j'hurle contre lui malgré le rire de Caroline et le sourire non dissimulé des autres.

-"Bonnie, j'attends que tu te réveille depuis plus de 5 heures alors maintenant je ne vais pas me gêner pour faire ça" souffle Kol à mon oreille alors qu'il marche en direction de la piscine. Je comprends directement ce qu'il veut faire, alors je décide de m'accrocher à son cou comme si ma vie en dépendait. Malheureusment cela le fait rire et lorsque je relève la tête pour savoir pourquoi, je me retrouve trempée de la tête au pied: Il vient tout simplement de se jeter dans l'eau avec moi dans les bras. J'hurle contre lui et il en profite pour me replonger dans l'eau pour me taire. Je m'accroche à lui de plus en plus et niche ma tête dans son cou instinctivement. Je sens sa gorge bougée lorsqu'il rigole et je finis par réussir à lui mettre la tête sous l'eau moi aussi. Je ris fière de moi et oublie pendant cet instant tout mes problèmes. Il me lâche et sort de la piscine pendant que je m'assois sur le rebord en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard je vois arriver Klaus et Kol qui pousse à bout de bras le pauvre Elijah comme deux pirates qui mettent sur la planche un pauvre innocent. Le brun finit par tomber à l'eau et Katherine depuis son sofa se met à rire devant les enfantillages générales. Je ris moi aussi et ne vois pas Kol qui en profite pour me pousser dans la piscine avant de si jeter aussi. Je me laisse aller dans l'eau et ne remonte pas tout de suite à la surface, profitant de ce moment de bien être où je suis sûre que personne ne me surveille...Enfin ça c'est ce que je crois.

**Kuku, je reviens dans un des derniers chapitres de Lists Of Liars. Je viens à l'instant de finir le dernier chapitre que je posterai avant les vacances et je me sens désolée pour tous les fans (dont moi) de Katherine. Mais sa vie est vraiment mis en question dans le début des suites des aventures de nos trois vitimes.**

**Imaginez-vous la suite Bonnie\Caroline sans Katherine ? La fin du trio ? La mort de Katherine ?**

**Si vous voulez la voir en vie, vous avez intérêt à laisser un review ou vous aurez la mort de Katherine sur la conscience -_- **

**A oui... petite anecdote la petite attaque de Caroline à la piscine a été rajouté par la suite et par mes soins. Alors ? J'aurai mieux fais de rien rajouter ?**

**Ma new fanfiction '_You Leave Me, Assumes' _est aussi disponible: s/10500597/1/You-Leave-Me-Assumes.**

**Alors allez y faire un tour et donnez votre avis qui compte vraiment pour moi. Laissez même des idées. **

**En tout cas c'est une fanfic pour tous: au programme: Klaroline, Kalijah, Matbekah, Enzoline, Bamon, peut être du Steferine et surtout du KENNETT :p**

**Voilà le résumé :**

**"Le Kennett, Kalijah, Klaroline et Matbekah sont déjà des couples qui vivent une histoire d'amour. Rien à raconter ? Sauf que les Mickaelson ne sont jamais là et qu'un jour ils disparaissent pour 2 ans. A leur retour ils espèrent que tout redeviendra comme avant. Mais entre du Bamon, une Caroline brisée, une Katherine furieuse et un Matt indifférent. Que vont-ils faire ?"**

**Alors convaincue ? Sinon il y a aussi du Songfic dans la fic elle même. Génial nan ? **

**Dans le premier chapitre Daylight de Maroon 5 et 100% Kennett :D**

**Je parle vraiment trop Nan ?**

**XoXo**


	13. Chapitre 13: la vérité dévoilée

Chapitre 13 Pdv Caroline)

Je ris devant le spectacle qui s'offre et moi et ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Bonnie et Kol sont proches. Elle s'accroche désespérément à son cou pendant que lui garde les mains autour de sa taille, ils sont tout deux trop occupés à regarder Elijah qui court après Katherine et ne remarque donc pas qu'ils sont si proches. Je souris face au spectacle et suis surprise par la brune qui finalement se lance de son plein gré dans l'eau de la piscine.

Derrière moi Klaus ne fait aucun bruit et reste en retrait et je comprends trop tard pourquoi...il attrape ma taille et m'entraine dans la piscine alors que je tente de me détacher. J'hurle quand mon corps se retrouve plongé dans l'eau et passe la main dans mes cheveux sous les rires de Klaus. Je lui lance l'un des regards les plus noirs que je connaisse et son sourire s'accentue à mon plus grand regret.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤PdV Bonnie¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je finis par sortir de l'eau et me dirige à la cuisine dans le but de me prendre un verre et de rejoindre Katherine sur un transat. C'est bien sûr sans compter sur Kol, qui bien malheureusement me suit dans la maison. Je marche malgré tout jusque dans la cuisine, sans vraiment penser à l'individu qui est derrière moi et qui s'installe sur le bar au centre de la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo et pars à la recherche d'un quelconque jus qui me ferait l'affaire, sous le regard insistant de Kol.

J'attrape ensuite un verre et me dirige à côté de lui pour poser mon verre et me servir, toujours sous son regard qui commence à me mettre mal à l'aise. Je lui jette finalement un regard et il se contente de me sourire un peu plus. Je soupire et retourne ranger la boite de jus, alors que s'en que je ne le sache, Kol attrape mon verre et en boit une gorgée.

Lorsque je me retourne et voit mon verre en sa possession, je perds enfin patiente et sort de mes gonds.

-"Naaaaaan Kol, tu abuses, 'est mon verre! Et puis si tu voulais en boire il fallait m'en demander." dis-je tout en poussant la porte du frigo. Il lève alors les yeux au ciel.

-"Oh ça va, tu mel'aurais jamais fais ce verre, alors que je meurs de soif. Et puis j'ai pris qu'une petite gorgée, tiens je te le rends" souffle-t-il avant de me tendre le verre.

Je m'avance vers lui, d'abbord peu sûre, mais finalement je fais un grand pas et attrape mon verre. Mais avant que je n'ai eus le temps de dre quoique ce soit, il m'attire à lui et me coince entre ses jambes alors que je rougis, ce qui l'amuse encore plus.

-"Tu sais quoi ? J'étais justement en train de repenser à hier soir, et..." il s'approche un peu plus de moi et lâche le verre pour m'encercler la taille "tu te souviens qu'on s'est retrouvés stoppés tous les deux." finit-il tout sourire.

-"Je vois réellement pas de quoi tu parles. Ah moins que ce ne soit le 'ne m'approches plus' mais si s'est ça, je pense que s'est raté vu comment tu m'as poussé dans la piscine".

-"Tu veux plutôt dire, vu comme tu t'es accrochée à moi" souffle-t-il dans mon cou "Mais c'est pas de ça dont je parlais, chérie" il relève alors son visage et me regarde dans les yeux avant d'attraper l'une de me mèches brunes.

Je rougis face aux sous-entendus et à une vitesse affolante, Kol lâche ma mèche pour prendre une grosse poignée de mes cheveux. Puis il m'attire le visage et scellent nos lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Aussi fort que celui d'hier soir ou de ce matin, je ne sais plus. Je sens mon estomac se retourner et mon puls faire les montagnes russes. Quant à lui, il me mange carrément les lèvres et croque celle-ci avec ses lèvres. Instinctivement j'attrape son pull et le froisse dans ma main avant de presser contre son torse. Il garde une main derrière ma tête de peur que je me détache encore de lui mais finit par la descendre au niveau de mon cou.

Petit à petit il se détache de mes lèvres et nous reprenons tous deux notre souffle, puis il m'attire encore une fois mais se contente d'un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Comme pour me laisser un marque sur les lèvres. Un sourire se forme sur son visage et je n'ai pas encore la conscience pour le frapper. Finalement il m'attire à lui et niche sa tête dans mon cou et j'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle. Il remonte le long de ma gorge et s'arrête à mon oreille.

-"Ca aurait dû être ça, notre premier baiser" murmure-t-il. Alors que je m'écarte.

-"Un jour, je te jure que j'aurais la force de te repousser, Kol"

Il rit simplement à ma remarque et pose délicatemment sa main sur ma joue, pour un geste tendre qui me laisse choquée. Du bout du pouce il carresse mon visage et ses yeux deviennent mélancolique, voir triste. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-"Si seulement les choses pouvaient être différentes, Bonnie. Je te jure que je t'aurai déjà soulever pour t'enfermer dans ma chambre et tu n'aurais plus jamais vue la lumière du jour." rit-il avant de s'éloigner me laissant choquée.

Peut être à cause de sa phrase dont je ne saisis pas le sens ou pour son air triste... Il a utilisé mon prénom là ?

Toujours choquée, je décide qu'il est mieux et plus judicieux de retourner dans ma chambre. Seulement à peine rentrer que je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. La porte est encore ouverte, et la fenêtre ouverte. Encore heureux, personne n'est dans la pièce. Je ne cherche même à comprendre et me contente de fermer la fenêtre.

C'est là que je la vois. Je soupire de lassitude. Toujours et toujours là, à me pourrir la vie. Il en devient lassant à force. Je regarde l'enveloppe et la boite à côter. C'est tellement prévisible maintenant. Toujours et toujours là même chose, il compte changer ou pas ? Quoique, la marque sur mon cou me montre qu'il inove.

-"C'est quoi cette fois ? Un doigts couppé peut-être" soufflai-je à moi même.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe avec le message et ne comprend pas directement '_Maybe, if one day, you Need It..."_ (Si jamais tu en as un jour besoin ). Je prends la boite, maintenant curieuse et le regrette immédiatement. Bien sûr. Encore une fois, c'était prévisible. A l'intérieur de la boite, la drogue que l'inconnu m'a volé plus tôt dans la matinée. Je le félicite ironiquement et relève le regard lorsque j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre.

Je me calme directemment lorsque je vois la personne qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce depuis le miroir. Elle marche à pas lent vers moi et beaucoup plus silencieux que d'habitude. Je me retourne et remarque tout de suite la batte de base-ball dans sa main droite.

-"je peux aider sur quelque..." je reçois alors un grand coup à la tête et m'éffondre au sol, choquée par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤PdV Caroline¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'après-midi passe ainsi, dans une ambiance détendue mais marquée par l'absence de Rebekah, et vers 18 heures, ne la voyant toujours pas rentrée, ses frères décident finalement de partir à sa recherche. Je reste alors plantée là et réfléchit à quoi faire... Bonnie, qui s'est dite fatiguée est partit se coucher il y a maintenant une heure. Manque de chance pour elle, Kol en a décidé autrement car il avait fini par la suivre pour redescendre il y cinq minutes avec Elijah et Klaus. Katherine est toujours endormie sur le rebord de la piscine et profite des derniers rayon du soleil. Je regarde les garçons enfiler un manteau avant de retourner leurs regards vers moi. Klaus est le premier à reprendre la parole.

-"Si tu veux nous accompagner mon ange ?'

J'ouvre la portière arrière et me hisse sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Klaus entre à mes côtés et les portières avant claquent laissant simplement Kol vet Elijah à l'intérieur. Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il ma pris d'accepter de les accompagner ces trois là ? J'entends soudain le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque sur la vitre et sursaute avant de tourner la tête pour voir Katherine.

-"Tu n'aurais pas vus Bonnie par hazard ?" me demande-t-elle.

-"Non pas depuis une bonne heure, peut être dans sa chambre..."

-"Ok, merci et tiens, prend ça, Caroline et tu m'envoies un message dès que vous l'avez retrouvé c'est bien clair ?" j'attrape le téléphone qu'elle me tend et referme la vitre en lui souriant pour la rassurer. Depuis son aventure de la veille, Katherine reste très méfiante dès qu'il s'agit de partir à l'extérieur de la propriété Mickaeklson, et j'aurai aimé lui rappeler que même à l'intérieur nous ne sommes pas en sécurité pour autant.

Je me retiens malgré tout et lui fait un rapide signe de la main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au tourant. Je reporte mon attention aux peronnes présentent dans la voiture et me rends compte que Elijah et Kol échangent des messes bases pour ne pas être entendu, Klaus ne semble pas en tenir grande importance et tourne son regard une demi-seconde sur moi... Un temps suffisant pour que je comprenne ce qu'ils me cachent tous les trois. En effet son regard bleu-azur reflète une peine profonde et un désolé qui me fend le coeur . Je lance un regard vers la portière et sans surprise, mais à mon plus grand regret, je réalise que la celle-ci est vérouillée. Nous sommes facilement à une demi-heure de la maison et je sais que je suis seule maintenant, qu'est-il arrivé à Bonnie et Katherine ? Je prie pour qu'elles n'ont rien et regarde alors la route. Je ne sais pas où nou nous dirigeons, mais je suis certaine d'une chose : Rebekah sera à l'arrivée. Je sens mon portable qui vibre dans ma poche et tente de garder la face devant Klaus. J'ouvre le message et mon regard se fige d'effroi.

(PDV kATHERINE)

Je regarde la voiture qui s'éloigne au loin et je reste plantée là pendant ce qu'il me semble une demi-seconde mais qui en réalité fait beaucoup plus. J'ai comme un mauvais présentiment pour les prochains jours et avoir Caroline hors de la maison n'était pas très rassurant surtout depuis mon agression de la nuit dernière. Finalement, je décide de retourner à l'intérieur à la recherche de Bonnie tout en restant malgré tout perdue dans mes pensées sombres. L'air est frai dans le jardin et j'ai la vague impression d'être observé, exactement comme hier soir. J'hausse les épaules et me dirige d'un pas plus rapide vers la maison tout en priant pour que je trouve Bonnie soit simplement dans sa chambre. J'entends le gravier crisser sous mes pas et m'arrête subitement ayant la vague impression qu'une deuxième personne marche derrière moi.

J'arrive finalement à l'intérieur et je soupire de bonheur. L'air est plus frai et le silence règne, tout de suite je me sens plus en sécurité. J'enfile un top et mon short en jean par dessus mon maillot de bain complétement sec et enfile une simple paire de ballerine. Je me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine et me sers un verre de jus de fruits tout droit sortit du frigo. J'attrape mon téléphone resté jusque là sur le plan de cuisine et remarque que j'ai un message en absence, surement Caroline qui m'annonce enfin qu'ils ont retrouvés Rebekah saine et sauve. J'ouvre le message tout sourire et manque de de m'etouffer avec mon jus: en effet le message ne vient pas de Caroline mais de lui. "'Look At You All Alone In Acrowd I WIN, Kisses Yours" (Regardez-vous toutes, toutes seules dans un coin, J'ai gagné)

Ce monstre qui depuis un moment nous pourris la vie. Je le relis une seconde fois et immédiatement je comprends, je cours désespérement en direction de la chambre de Bonnie même si je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard...

Je cours toujours dans les couloirs lorsque je pense à Caroline, elle au moins est en sécurité avec les Mickaelson. Je suis totalement perdue dans mes pensées et je ne remarque que trop tard que quelque chose ne va pas. Une main me pousse alors subitement vers l'avant et je vois le sol se rapporcher de mon visage. Je tombe lourdement au sol et étouffe un gémissement de douleur au niveau de ma cheville gauche. J'entends des pas près de moi ainsi que le tintement d'un trousseau de clés. Un bras me serre le bras, trop fortement à mon goût, et me relève sans ménagement.

Directement mon bras se tord en un angle indéfini et je pousse un cri. Je sens alors un foulard sur mes yeux qui me comprime les paupillères et je soupire de bonheur lorsqu'on lâche enfin mon bras. Seulement je sens alors un couteau pressé contre ma gorge et la personne me pousse vers l'avant pour que j'avance en direction de la sortie. La lame s'enfonce davantage dans ma peau et j'avale difficilement ma salive. On m'attâche les deux bras entre eux de manière beaucoup trop brutal.

Bientôt on arrive à l'extérieur et seul le chant des oiseaux brise le silence de mort. Au bout d'un moment j'entends un bip aigu qui signale le déverrouillage d'une voiture. La pression sur mon cou se fait moi forte et le coffre de la voiture s'ouvre en grand, quelqu'un me pousse pour la seconde fois de la journée vers l'avant et je bascule à l'intérieur de la voiture, avant d'entendre le bruit sec et sourd du coffre qui se referme. Quelques minutes de silence puis, le moteur gronde et j'hurle de rage, j'ai vraiment l'air stupide en cet instant, balancé dans un coffre tel un vieux sac à patate me voilà ridicule. Et puis qu'on-t-il fait de Bonnie ?

La voiture recule, puis tourne vers la droite d'une manière si rapide que cela me fait glisser moi aussi. Puis la voiture double de vitesse et je me cogne le genou contre le capot et je pousse un gémissement. Soudain je me tais et reste là en silence, j'en suis certaine, quelqu'un est ligotée à l'arrière de la voiture. J'entends le bruit de gémissement à moitié couvert par un baillon. Bonnie. Je roule pour m'approcher de la paroie qui sert de banquette arrière et jette des coup de pieds contre celle ci pour que Bonnie ai conscience de ma présence. Bientôt je sens à mon tour des coups et souris de savoir que pour l'instant, Bonnie va bien. La pression sur mes poignets me couppe la circulation du sang et bientôt je ne sens plus mes doigts.

La voiture roule toujours et je me dis que maintenant nous devons être très loin de notre point de départ, j'hurle à plein poumon et la voiture augmente encore de vitesse. Sous les roues, le goudron se transforme en gravillon et je me demande où nous nous trouvons. Enfin, la voiture s'immobilise et je plonge en avant, essayant de trouver un plan. Après un bip aigu, le coffre s'ouvre et je me jette yeux bandés sur la personne qui me retient prisonnière. Et là je déchante. Un corps de femme. Je viens de me faire mettre à terre, ligotée et kidnappée par une femme aussi fine que moi... Derrière le bandeau je ne vois pas son visage et cela m'enerve au plus au point. La jeune femme est toujours en dessous de moi et soudain je sens deux bras qui m'entraîne vers l'arrière. Je me retrouve collée à un torse musclé et je me sens en sécurité malgré ma peur. Je sens alors une douleur qui me vrille le crâne et sans m'en rendre compte, je sombre dans l'inconscient.

(POV CAROLINE)

Je descends de la voiture et regarde autour de moi, j'aperçois la gare à quelques mètres et cela me rassure. Peut être que finalement je me suis trompée... Klaus m'attrape la main et je reporte mon attention sur les trois frères tout en me détachant du blond qui semble déçu.

-"Bon, je propose qu'on fasse des groupes. Moi et Kol on cherche dans l'aile Ouest de la ville et Klaus et Caroline vous faite l'Est ?" propose Elijah, plus sous la forme d'un ordre que d'une proposition.

Sans comprendre comprendre comment, je me retrouve seule avec Klaus, Elijah et Kol ne deviennent que des ombres. Le blond m'attrape la main et la serre fortement comme pour être sûr que je ne m'enfuie pas. Je doute sincérement, mais lorsque mon regard rencontre le sien, je décide d'oublier les doutes stupides et me mets à chercher Rebekah. Rapidement, mes pensées dérive vers le message que j'ai reçu dans la voiture, que cherchait-il a dire ? Je n'étais pas seule et Bonnie et Katherine non plus...Malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle, et si il leur était arrivée quelque chose.

-"Tout va bien mon ange ?" me sors de mes songes la voix de Klaus.

-"Non." je réponds sans réfléchir et avec une telle sincérité que les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je les refoule. C'est pas bientôt fini de pleurer comme ça! hurle une voix dans ma tête.

Klaus me scanne de la tête au pied et se perd dans ses pensées pendant que nous continuons à marcher dans les ruelles de la ville. Seulement quelques minutes passent avant que Klaus ne décide subitement de s'arrêter et de me lâcher la main. Je me retourne surprise et un frisson d'effroi me glace lorsque je vois son regard. A cet instant j'aurai pus me retrouver devant mon père que je n'aurai pas eu autant peur...car oui j'ai peur de Klaus Mickaelson. Je repense alors au tableau qui me représente, puis de son regard froid suite à l'arrivé de Smythe à la maison, de la manière dont il m'a empoigné le bras avec force: de tout. Et je frissonne. Devant moi se tient un homme que je ne connais pas. Ce n'est pas le Klaus de cet après-midi, celui avec qui j'ai ris dans la piscine, ni celui qui m'a rassuré après mon cauchemar.

Le Klaus en face de moi ce n'est pas celui que je connais non, celui que j'ai en face de moi c'est l'inconnu...

Klaus me regarde toujours aussi froidement et malgré moi je déglutis. Je suis seule, face à lui et je sens mon corps tremblé comme une feuille. Je tente en vain de le cacher et à la place je vérouille mon regard dans le sien. Je repense à chaque instant passé en sa présence de la manière dont il m'a fait sentir en sécurité. Je sens alors une larme qui tombe sur ma joue, une seule. Klaus semble enfin réaliser la situation car il fait un pas en avant tandis que moi j'en recule de trois. Il me lance un regard surpris puis lève les main en l'air et souris sarcastiquement.

-"Pourquoi à tu peur mon ange ?"

Je recule encore d'un pas alors qu'il fais une grande enjambé et qu'il me colle à lui comme pour me retenir. Avec beaucoup de mal, j'arrive à me détachée et recule un maximum loin de lui pendant qu'il me regarde avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-"Ah ça va, qu'est ce qui t'effrai tant que ça ?" demande-t-il en cachant difficilement sa colère.

-"Mais c'est toi." je le regarde alors qu'il ouvre en grand les yeux. Je porte mes doigts à mes lèvres et tente enfin la franchise. "C'est toi qui me fait peur". Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et recommence à me fixer de son regard devenu plus froid.

-"Ce serait peut-être plus juste de dire que c'est toi que tu crains. Toi et tes plus sombres secrets. Au fond de toi, tu sais que tu est un monstre rien que pour ce que tu as osé faire à ton propre père Caroline. Ca t'effrai de savoir que tu as du sang sur les mains et que malgré tout tu n'en ressens aucun regret." il est tellement proche, que je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Mon coeur bat plus vite que jamais et à part quelques personnes, la ruelle est déserte.

-"Comment sais-tu pour mon père ?" soufflais-je appeurée.

Immédiatement Klaus me pousse contre le mur avec force et rage et garde ses mains autour de mon cou. Son regard n'est plus que rage et haine. Je pousse un cri de surprise et de douleur quand mon dos entre violemment en contact avec le mur en brique. La peur peut se lire facilement sur mes traits et pendant une fraction de secondes, le regard de Klaus devient plus douloureux et ses mains vacillent. Il secoue la tête et de nouveau le masque de froideur est de retour, mais c'est trop tard. Je comprends que Klaus n'apprécie pas ce qu'il fait en ce moment et qu'il le fait plus par devoir que envie.

-"Tu sais Caroline, je suis vraiment triste de faire ça. Tu es quelqu'un d'adorable, mais en même temps tu es belle, tu es forte, tu es pleine de vie, je t'aime bien. Dommage que je sois obligé de faire ça. Mais tu vois j'ai des ordres à respecter et mes frères m'attendent."

-"Pourquoi ?!" j'hurle alors qu'il commence à faire un mouvement.

-"Je te l'ai dis mon ange, je suis obligé de le faire." sussure-t-il. Il lève alors la main vers moi et je ferme les yeux. La suite des évenements se passe comme au ralentit et je ne comprends vraiment pas moi même, ce qu'il se passe.

(POV KATHERINE)

Le bruit de chuchottement me réveille et je tente d'ouvrir les yeux avant de me retrouver bloquée par un foulard. Je fronce les sourcils et les derniers évenements me reviennent en mémoire. Totalement perdue, je tente d'écouter la discussion qui continue entre trois personnes, celles-ci n'ont d'ailleurs pas réalisées mon réveille et j'en profite donc.

-"Mais enfin elle s'est jetée sur moi comme une furie, je n'ai rien pus faire" souffle une première voix féminine.

-"N'empêche que si nous n'étions pas arrivés à ce moment, nous aurions été mal, très mal."

-"Je sais bien, mais c'est bon. Elles sont toujours là à ce que je sâche. Et puis tu sais à quel point c'est dure pour moi, j'adore Katherine et les deux autres aussi. Tu réalises que j'ai dû lui tirer dessus hier ?"

-"Et moi alors Bek'? C'est aussi dur pour toi que pour moi, mais je le fais. Il le faut, sinon _il_ risque de tout dévoiler. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que tout cela se sache ?"

-"Tu sais très bien que non. Mais que fais Nick' à la fin ?"

-"Toujours avec blondie." souffle une troisième voix.

-"Je devrais peut être aller voir, non ?" demande voix deux.

-"Ne sois pas idiot et puis..." la voix féminine est alors coupée net et mon sang se glace.

-"Tient tient, voyez-vous ça. On essai d'écouter aux portes Katherina..." et la j'aurai reconnu cette voix entre mille: Kol. J'avais devant moi la famille Mickaelson.

**MeTuerPasMeTuerPasMeTuerPasMeTuerPas**

**Kuku, alors je reviens avec l'un des derniers chapitres mais aussi avec la découverte des filles. J'ai rajouté un petit passage Kennett pour me faire pardonner, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Bien entendu, je vais expliquer dans les prochains chapitres pourquoi les Mickaelson ont enlevés les filles, ce coupable ne restera pas sans explications. Mais, elles se trouveront surement dans Beautiful Liars (la suite). **

**Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est surtout les reviews où on me demandait si les Mickaelson prendront la fuite avec les trois filles et qui est l'inconnu. Je me dis souvent "mais ils vont me tuer quand ils vont savoir -_-". Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas encore certain que la famille soit le véritable inconnu.**

**J'espère que vous attendez la suite avec impatiente et ne mettez pas tout de suite Klaus, Kol, Rebekah et Elijah dans la case méchant. Et voici le résumé de "Beautiful Liars".**

Suite de "The Lists Liars" avec toujours Bonnie, Caroline et Katherine qui tentent de fuir leur inconnu un mois plus tard, les voilà plongées dans le monde de l'université, elles tentent vainement de se remettre de leurs aventures avec les Mickaelson et ne font confiance à personne. Jusqu'au jour où... Katherine reçoit un visite.

Dans cette fanfic il y aura présence de: Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, Malia Hale.

Ps:All HUMAN

**XoXo**


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 (Pdv Caroline)

Klaus me regarde toujours avec une pointe de regret et j'attends toute tremblante la suite, mais à ma surprise les secondes passent et rien ne se passe. Je sens un courant d'air passer sur mon visage mais ne bouge pas pour autant. J'ouvre alors les yeux et découvre qu'il n'y a plus personne dans la ruelle. Je pousse un long soupire et regarde désespérement la rue mais il n'y a vraiment personne. J'en profite pour m'enfuir le plus loin possible. Bientôt mes pas deviennent des foulées et je cours à en perdre le souffle. J'arrive toute essoufflée dans la rue principale et me sens beaucoup mieux de découvrir qu'il y un monde fou. Je m'engrouffre entre les passant et tente de me mêler à la foule pour ne pas me faire remarquer. J'espère ne pas me faire reperer et me demande pourquoi est parit comme ça, cel n'était pas pour me déplaire mais que suis-je censée faire maintenant ? Retourner au manoir? Chercher Klaus? Retrouver Katherine et Caroline? Tellement de possibilité que je ne sais pas quoi faire précisement, le problème s'est que si j'attendais trop, ils allaient tuer mes amies. Car oui, maintenant j'en suis certaine, Klaus m'aurait tuer. A regret certe, mais il l'aurait fait.

J'aimerai pouvoir m'asseoir et réfléchir à la situation plus en détail mais je m'arrête brusquement. Là, face à moi, la famille Mickaelson au grand complet. Rebekah, supposée disparue, portait exactement les même vêtements que la veille et avait l'air fatiguée preuve qu'elle n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir. A ses côtés Elijah, toujours avec son costume bleu, Kol qui avait revêtu une veste en jean et enfin Klaus. Ils ne m'ont pas encore vu, ils cherchent quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, sur la ruelle d'en face. Je reste figée sur place et je sens mes jambes vaciller, je vais donc mourir. Kol rive alors son regard sur moi comme si il avait senti ma présence et bientôt son visage devient sombre. Il tappe sur l'épaule droite d'Elijah et me montre du doigts. L'ainé reste de marbre et calme alors qu'il me fixe sérieusement.

Je prends conscience de la situation lorsque je le vois faire un pas en avant avec sa famille. Je détache mon regard du sien et me retourne pour courir le plus loin possible d'eux. Je ne le vois pas, mais Kol et Rebekah se lancent à ma poursuite tandis que Elijah reste stoiquement au même endroit et que Klaus bougonne avant de tenter de rattraper Kol. Je cours le plus vite possible et tourne au premier croisement que je trouve, ma seule chance est de les semer. Je manque au passage de renverser un homme qui parle dans son téléphone. Je traverse la rue et manque de me faire ecrasée par une voiture rouge. Les Mickaelson eux sont obligés de s'arrêter pour laisser passer un bus et j'en profite pour me faufiller dans la rue à gauche. Lorsque le bus les laissent enfin passer, Kol pousse un juron en réalisant qu'il m'a perdu.

Je reste qu'en à moi cachée dans mon coin et n'ose plus bouger. Ils vont bien finir par abandonner et lâcher l'affaire. Je vois Klaus arriver à son tour et sans l'entendre, je comprends que sa soeur lui hurle dessus. L'ainé arrive beaucoup plus tard et les sépare comme à son habitude. De son côté Kol continue de fixer les alentours et je manque à plusieurs reprises de me faire repérée.

Une voiture s'arrête alors au feu juste à mes côtés et ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le conducteur. Que doit-il penser de moi en cet instant ? Mais mon geste s'arrête en cours de route lorsque je reconnais les cheveux blond et le sourire sacracastique du commissaire Smythe. Bon dieu ne manquait plus que lui, m'a-t-il vu? Je reporte mon attention sur les Mickaelson et je gémis lorsque je réalise qu'ils marchent en ma direction. A cet instant ju suis persuadée qu'il m'ont vus, je tremble de tout mon être et suffoque presque.

-"Caroline montée" me hurle une voix.

Je tourne la tête de gauche à droite et me rappelle de la présence de Smythe, je ne suis pourtant pas sûre que ce soit lui qui me parle. Je me retourne pour voir si sa voiture est toujours là et il me hurle une seconde fois de montée. Mais quelque chose me retient, Katherine ne lui a jamais fait confiance, Bonnie non plus. Mais dans un sens elles avaient toutes deux confiance envers les Misckaelson.

-"Mais enfin Caroline montée, vous savez très bien qu'ils vont vous tuez si vous rester là!"

Cette fois il finit de me convaincre et je me lève pour ouvrir la portière passager avant que Smythe ne démarre la voiture au quart de tour. Je regarde en direction des Mickaelson qui courent en notre direction. Mais c'est trop tard pour eux et la voiture tourne déjà loin d'eux.

-"Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus vite mais j'ai du aller chercher vos amies avant. Mes félicitations d'ailleurs, vous les avez vraiment bien semée. Je n'aurai pas fais mieux." Je regarde Smythe comme si il s'agit d'un homme hors du commun et prends du temps avant de réaliser ces paroles.

-"Katherine et Bonnie sont avec vous ? Seigneur elles vont bien?"

-"Oui, oui et oui. Cela c'est finalement montré plus difficile que je ne le pensais mais j'ai réussit à berner ces Mickaelson. Vos amies sont en ce moment à la gare et nous attendent bien sagement au café. Elles ne sont pas bléssées et m'ont rapidement expliqué la situation. Je pense qu'il est important que vous en parliez entre vous mais pour répondre à vos éventuelles questions : non je ne vous ai jamais envoyé le moindre message, je n'ai pas tuée Vicky Gilbert et non je ne suis pas vraiment flic."

-"Et vous êtes quoi ?"

-"Flic mais chargé spécialement de votre sécurité. J'ai installé des traqueurs sur vos trois téléphones j'ai suivis tous vos faits et gestes."

-"Vous savez qui est derrière tout ça ? Je veux dire les Mickaelson c'est certain. Mais Klaus m'a parlé d'ordre qu'il avait reçu."

-"Intéressant. J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. Je pense miss Forbes qu'une personne très influante vous en veux et qu'elle a de nombreux bras droits. Nous partons de ce pas en Provence. Vous avez quel âge? 20 ans ? A partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes sous fausse identitée, à l'Université."

-"Quoi! Et mon travail!" j'hurle le faisait sursauter.

-"Caroline, c'est votre vie qui est en jeu, alors votre travail on s'en fou!." je le regarde choquée de ses paroles même si au fond c'était la vérité, et je le sais parfaitement. La voiture s'arrête alors à une feu et je regarde les passants avec un air absent. Tout c'est déroulé si vite, c'est vrai, hier encore nous étions dans la maison des Mickaelson en train de rire en se sentant en sécurité et aujourd'hui je me retrouve dans la voiture d'un homme en qui je n'ai aucune confiance et j'ai manqué de me faire tuer de la main d'un homme que je commençais à réellement apréciée.

J'aperçois enfin la gare et soupire de soulagement. J'allais enfin retrouver Katherine et Bonnie. Je n'ose alors imaginée l'état psychologique de Katherine, elle qui aime tellement Elijah... A son souvenir un sentiment de trahison prend place en moi. J'ai accordé ma confiance à cette famille et je le regrette amèrement. Mais qui aurait pu, ne serais-ce qu'une seul seconde imaginé que les Mickaelson étaient l'inconnu. Je secoue la tête et me force à penser à autre chose alors que je claque la portière sans ménagement. Je suis en silence Smythe qui se contente de m'ouvrir la porte et de m'entraîner en direction du café de la gare.

Lorsque j'aperçois enfin mes deux amies, j'éclate en sanglots et cours les rejoindre alors que Katherine verse une larme, chose très rare chez elle. Bonnie se lève de son siège tout comme la brune et elles partent à ma rencontre les bras grand ouverts. Je saute littéralement dans leurs bras et redouble mes pleures, je suis enfin rassurée et un poids énorme c'est retiré de mes épaules. Nous étions enfin réunit. Je regarde Bonnie et lui souris alors qu'elle m'essuie tendrement la joue, Katherine quand à elle nous entraine dans un second calin collectif et je souris face à ce comportement inhabituel.

-"Bon dieu, Care' dit moi que tu vas bien. Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal au moins." souffle Bonnie au bout d'un moment.

-"Non, je vais bien. Mais toi, c'est quoi cette marque sur ton cou ?" lui répondis-je.

-"Longue histoire Care', je vous éxpliquerai ça plus tard, promis."

-"Je vais chercher les billets les filles. Rester ici" nous coupe la voix de Smythe. Je me retourne alors vers lui, avec tout ça j'ai oublié sa présence. Il nous lance un de ses sourires sarcastiques et part je ne sais où. Je me retourne vers mes deux amies alors qu'elles semblent surprises.

-"Vous croyiez qu'on peut lui faire confiance"

-"Je n'en sais rien Care' mais pour le moment c'est notre seul issue. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui on ne peut faire confiance en personne. Je suis heureuse qu'il nous ai sauvé et je lui en suis redevable, mais mieux vaut lui en dire le moins possible." me répond Katherine.

-"Ce cauchemar n'est pas fini, je me trompe" demande alors Bonnie. Cela nous plonge dans un silence de mort.

-"Je ne crois pas. Je pense que les Mickaelson étaient seulement le début de nos problèmes et que l'inconnu est toujours là quelque part." souffle Katherine alors que j'acquise avec un air triste.

-"Mais un jour, il nous fichera la paix, vous verrez les filles. Il ne gagnera pas, c'est promis" dit fierèment Bonnie se qui me fait sourire.

-"Comme toujours tu as raison Bon'." continue Katherine tout aussi fière.

-"Une chose me tracasse les filles..." elles me regardent toutes deux curieuses et je commence. "Notre accident de voiture, vous croyiez que c'est un coup des Mickaelson ?"

-"Je ne crois pas, je pense plus à un autre des 'employés' de notre inconnu dans le but de justement nous faire venir chez les Mickaelson." répond calmement Katherine, bien que sa voix tremble sous le nom de famille.

-"Et le pigeon, l'ordinateur, les biscuits chinois, ton agression Kat', mon agression et les photos... qui est derrière tout ça ?" demande Bonnie alors que je tente de répondre à sa question.

-"le pigeon ça devait être Kol, l'ordinateur c'est Elijah: il s'y connait bien en informatique. L'agression de Kat' ça doit être Rebekah, pendant qu'elle avait soit disant disparue, ton agression même si je vois mal de quoi tu parle je pense que ça doit être un des trois frères et pour les photos c'est encore Rebekah."

-"STOPPP!" hurle supidement Katherine les larmes aux yeux. "Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'eux, c'est bien clair ?" je me retourne vers elle et vois les larmes. Sans me poser de question, je l'a prend dans mes bras et lui murmure des choses rassurantes bientôt suivie par Bonnie.

-"C'est fini Katherine, tout va finir par s'arranger." souffle Bonnie.

Soudain la sonnerie de nos trois téléphones sonnent et je peste rageusement. A coup sur il s'agit de lui. Il peut pas nous foutre la paix à la fin ? Ca serait trop demander ? J'ouvre le message au même moment que les deux filles et retient mon souffle. 'Where Is The Stupid Smythe ? Whatches Me Make A Boy Disapear Kisses'. A cet instant j'ai peur, peur pour ce pauvre commissaire Smythe. Je jette un regard affolé à mes amies et cours sans réfléchir dans la direction où est partit le commissaire. Je ne le vois pas, personne au guichet, ni nulle part en faite. Je lance des regards dans les moindre recoin et finalement j'entends le cri de Bonnie. Avec chance personne n'est dans les alentours et avec Katherine je la rejoins en courant dans la direction des toilettes pour homme.

J'ouvre la porte et pousse un cri d'horreur alors que Bonnie sort pour aller vomir dans les toilettes pour femmes. J'entends le gémissement étouffer de Katherine et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Face à moi, le corps sans vie du commissaire Smythe, pend dans le vide avec une corde à son cou. Dans sa poche droite les quatres billets de train, sur son visage des traces de rouges à lèvres alors qu'il garde les yeux ouverts;, on remarque aussi une plaie sa main, et qui laisse le sang couler abondamment. Katherine sans réfléchir attrappe les billets de train de la poche du mort et lance un dernier regard au miroir avant de sortir et je relis le message écrit avec le sang de Smythe même: 'The Mickaelson Play With Dools And I Played With Body Parts GAME ONE Bitches'.

Un frisson de dégoût profond me transperse puis je sors à mon tour de la pièce.

PDV Bonnie

Je n'ai jamais réellement réfléchi à la manière dont je mourrais...même si, ces derniers temps ma vie à pris un tournant radicale. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve sans foyé, sans travail, sans futur. Le Comissaire Smythe est mort. Les Mickaelson ont tentés de me tuer et pour finir le tout j'ai le coeur serré en pensant à la trahison de Kol. Finalement j'ai bien fais de me méfier de lui, même si je n'aurai jamais imaginée la vérité...mais alors pourquoi ai-je cette vague impression d'avoir le coeur en miette ?

Le sifflement du train me ramène à la réalité et je regarde Katherine et Bonnie monter à bord. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurai fais san elle. Dans tout ce chaos, j'ai malgré tout eu la chance de rencontrer des jeunes femmes formidables qui font parti intégrante de ma vie. Elles sont ma famille, mes meilleures amies. Je ne peux même pas imaginer que quelque chose leur arrive. Pourtant, la vérité est là. Smyhe était seulement à quelques mètres de nous et pourtant il est mort sans que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. En sortant tout à l'heure, moi et les filles avons fait attention à fermer la porte à clés de sorte que le corps du policier ne sera découvert que dans quelques jours, peut être moins...

J'attrape mon sac au sol et lance un dernier regard au quai. Les deux filles sont déjà rentrées à l'intérieur et je sais que Caroline tente vainement de réconforter Katherine. Celle ci est éffondrée mais tente en vain de le cacher. C'est sûr que découvrir que l'homme qu'on aime veut nous tuer, ce n'est pas chose facile.

Les choses ne sont pas simple, mais tant que j'ai les deux filles avec moi, je sais que tout ira bien. Hors de question que je les quitte d'une semmelle maintenant. Je souris rapidement et me dépêche de rejoindre la porte. C'est là que mon téléphone sonne. Numéro Inconnu.

Toute tremblante, j'appuie sur la touche verte et j'entends directement une forte respiration. La voix rauque de Kol m'arrive ensuite.

-"Salut Bonnie.." malgré moi, mon corps tout entier frissonne lorsqu'il prononce mon prénom.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" mon ton est froid et sec.

-"Où es-tu ?" je manque de rire

-"Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire Kol ?" ma voix reste, malgré mon amusement, disante.

-"Ecoute Bonnie. Les gens auquels tu comptes de confrontés sont beaucoup moins gentils que nous."

-"Qui sont-ils ?" le coupai-je alors qu'il se met à rire.

-"Il y en a un million, ma furie. Tous plus dangereux les un que les autres. Ce n'est que le commencement."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Tu ne vois vraiment pas Bonnie ?" Des images me remontent en mémoire comme lorque je me drogais ou moi avec Jeremy. "Une personne en a après vous et elle ne vous laissera pas tant que vous serez vivantes."

-"Pourquoi l'aide-tu ?"

-"Je n'ai pas eu le choix Bonnie. Personne dans notre famille n'a eu le choix."

-"C'était nous tuer ou vous tuer, c'est ça ?"

-"Je suis désolé." malgré moi cette phrase reste gravée dans ma tête et mon coeur se serre.

-"Non, tu ne l'es pas. Si tu avais vraiment voulu nous aider tu l'aurai pus. Vous auriez tous pus nous sauver. La vérité Kol, c'est que..." le sifflement du train retentit et je sais que Kol l'a entendu. Je me maudis au passage et continue malgré tout. "C'est que c'est finit pour vous, tu as perdu Kol, et j'ai gagné. Peut bien venir qui il veut, je m'en fous. Je n'ai peur de rien et encore moins de toi. Toute ma vie j'ai survie alors je peux bien continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Car, je suis une survivante Kol, et j'ai gagné ." sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je raccroche et jette mon telephone dans la poubelle la plus proche avant de monter dans le train, le sourire aus lèvres.

**Kuku, me voici aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre de The Lits of Liars. Je risque cependant de continuer la suite au même endroit, le prochain chapitre posté sera un petit résumé plus en détail de "Beautiful Liars" et les petites choses à savoir. Puis un autre chapitre qui sera le Prologue. Mais je n'n dis pas plus pour l'instant.**

**Tout ceci dans la semaine prochaine puisque je pars en vacances Vendredi et pour une durée de trois semaines, vous n'aurez donc plus aucunes de mes nouvelles. Mais je compte bien en profiter pour écrire et écrire et encore écrire la suite de nos aventures. Bien entendu si vous avez des suggestions à me faire c'est avant vendredi soir, dernier délais. **

**Par exemple des personnages (tel que Matt ou Stefan) à rajouter à ma fanfic. Si oui vous voulez le retour des Mickaelson. Des idées de nouveaux personnages, ou de lieu je ne sais pas, tout ce qui vous traverse l'esprit.**

**Alors cliquer sur review et faite partie intégrante de ma fanfiction.**

**Sinon:**

**Flo: moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite, puisque ma fanfic est formidable :p**

**Lyn42: J'essaie de faire a maximum pour représenter le personnages tel que moi j les vois, les explications ne sont pas prévus pour tout de suite et moi même je-ne-sais pas trop. Je laisse mon écriture me guider et petit à petit j'en suis arrivée à rendre les Mickaelson soient coupables, chose qui n'était pas du tout prévu à la base. Ne t'inquiète pas le KENNETT va revenir en force à un moment ou un autre.**

**Youtou: "Rire" voici la partie exprimant mes réactions à la suite de la lecture de ton review, j'essaie de gérer au maximum et de surprendre. Que serai une fanfic où on connait déjà toute l'histoire, pour Bonnie ça va être très dur mais elle va bien finir par prendre sa revanche, je ne sais pas trop.**

**LaurieBerry2365: Sache pour commencer que j'ai relu trois fois ton nom pour être sur de ne pas me tromper Xd. Je dois avouer que moi même j'ai été surprise de la tournure de la fanfic. J'ai essayé de rendre ça cohérent et en même temps de donner envie de lire la suite. J'ai vraiment peur que les gens finissent de se lasser de l'inconnu et de ses coups tordus, j'ai donc accélérer les choses et dès le premiers chapitres de BL la vie de Katherine est remit en jeu. Mais bien entendu les Mickaelson ne seront plus les méchants cette fois ci.**

**meumeu3312: Bravo, je te félicite tu m'as bien eus. Mais comment t'es tu mis à douter ? Voilà le dernier chapitre de Lists of Liars et j'ajoute prochainement le Prologue de BL qui arrive jeudi ou vendredi. Les explications, comme je les déjà dis, ne sont pas prévus pour tout de suite mais seront bien quelque part. Je sais je suis sadique :p **


	15. Un petit Break

The Beautiful Liars

Dans cette fanfiction, on retrouve le fameux trio Katherine\Bonnie\Caroline, à l'Université. Dans la même classe que les personnages de Teen Wolf. L'histoire se déroule un mois après la fin de Lists of Liars, je tiens tout d'abord à dire que les personnages de TW ne seront pas des personnages principaux et certains pourront n'être que très peut présent. Mais pour la plupart, il y aura , je pense la présence de **_Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, Malia Hale._**

Pour aider les quelques lecteurs qui ne connaîtraient pas Teen Wolf, j'ai fais un rapide récapitulatif des personnages et des relations.

**Stiles &amp; Lydia **

Stiles et Lydia sont tout les deux lycéens au lycée de Beacon Hills.

Stiles est amoureux et obsédé de Lydia depuis le primaire comme il l'avoue à son meilleur ami Scott. Cependant, cette dernière semble totalement l'ignorer et ne fait même pas attention à lui.

A la fin de la saison 1, tout les deux formeront un couple lors du bal du lycée. Lors de cette soirée Lydia sera grièvement blessé par Peter et ne doit sa survit qu'à l'intervention de Stiles.

Au début de la saison 2, il ne quitte pas son chevet lorsqu'elle se remet de sa blessure. Ils iront tous les deux au patinage accompagnés de Scott et Allison. En fin de saison, Lydia encouragera Stiles lors de sa première sélection durant un match de Lacrosse.

Dans la saison 3, Stiles l'encourage lorsqu'elle renie ses pouvoirs et Lydia embrasse Stiles lorsqu'il fait une crise d'angoisse.

**Allison &amp; Lydia**

Lydia est devenue amie avec Allison dès le premier jour de cette dernière au lycée Beacon Hills.

Allison a un an de plus que Lydia. En effet, celle-ci a redoublée une classe suite à des déménagements incessants.

Bien qu'elles soient amies, toutes les deux ont des caractères totalement opposés. Allison est quelqu'un de plus réservée, mais également au premier abord moins superficielle.

Lydia, est quant à elle une jeune fille que l'on pourrait qualifier de "fille à papa" ou "superficielle". Elle joue le rôle d'une fille sans cervelle, qui est cruche et qui sort uniquement avec Jackson pour la popularité. Cependant, tout ceci n'est qu'un subterfuge. Elle est en réalité une génie avec une énorme intelligence, mais également avec des sentiments très profonds pour Jackson.

Toutes les deux se font mutuellement confiance et se confient tout. Allison sera la seule personne à être encore amie avec Lydia quand celle-ci eut la réputation de "folle" au sein du lycée suite à sa morsure de loup. Elle l'aidera d'ailleurs à remplir sa fête d'anniversaire qui était déserte.

Mais le comportement d'Allison en fin de saison 2, changera quelque peu leurs rapports. Lydia se retrouvera seule et Allison empreint de vengeance, ne pensera qu'à tuer Derek qui est à l'origine de la mort de sa mère.

On sait qu' Allison entre les saisons 2 et 3 a quitté la ville avec son père sans entretenir de liens avec aucune personne de Beacon Hills, alors que Lydia avait besoin d'elle suite au départ de Jackson qui la touche profondément.

**Scott &amp; Isaac**

Scott et Isaac, se sont rencontré pour la première fois, lors d'un entrainement de Lacrosse. Scott, ayant sentie la présence d'un autre loup-garou aux alentours.

Dans une bonne partie de cette saison tous les deux ne peuvent pas se voir et ils se le disent clairement. Cependant, lors d'une soirée où Isaac avait réussi à leur donner des places, Scott, dit à ce dernier de faire attention à Jackson, également présent à cette fête. C'est à partir de ce moment là, qu'Isaac, commence à faire peu à peu confiance à Scott. Lors de l'avant dernier épisode, Isaac dira clairement à Scott qu'il lui fait entièrement confiance. Dans ce même épisode, tout les deux mettent en place un stratagème, pour empêcher Jackson, de faire des victimes lors du match de Lacrosse. Dans le dernier épisode de la saison 2, Isaac collabore plus avec Scott qu'avec Derek.

On apprend que dans cette saison Isaac qui a été sauvé va demander à Melissa McCall de téléphoner à Scott comme deuxième numéro d'urgence. Ensuite, Scott l'aidera avec le Dr. Deaton, Derek et Stiles, à se souvenir du lieu ou est retenu Boyd et de Erica. Ils vont par la suite avec Derek et Chris Argent essayer de mettre Boyd et Cora dans la chaufferie du lycée jusqu'au matin pour les bloquer. Puis, ensemble avec Allison ils joueront un tour de passe passe aux jumeaux alphas qui ont essayés de faire craquer Isaac grâce à sa claustrophobie. Derek mettra Isaac en dehors de sa meute et du loft, et il sera recueillit par Scott,à partir de ce moment une relation quasi fraternelle s'installe entre eux , bien qu'il y est des hauts et des bas à cause de Alison.

**Scott &amp; Malia**

Dans 3.14, Scott et Stiles sauve Malia en la retransformant en humaine après 8 ans à vivre comme un coyote.

Dans 3.20, la relation entre Stiles et Malia va rapidement évoluer. Stiles arrive à Eichen House. Il reconnait Malia de dos et lui demande si elle se souvient de lui et Scott. Soudain Malia lui donne un coup de poing au visage et les infirmiers arrivent et les maîtrisent tout deux rapidement.

Plus tard, alors que Stiles entre dans les douches des garçons pour se laver le visage il aperçoit Malia en train de se doucher. Malia le rassure et lui dt qu'il n'est pas rentré chez les filles par accident. Elle est rentré chez les garçons car les douches des filles ont trop fraîches. Stiles lui demande pourquoi elle l'a frappé alors que lui et Scott l'ont sauvé. Elle lui répond qu'elle ne sait pas comment expliquer à son père que si sa mère et sa soeur sont mortes c'est parce qu'elle à failli les manger une nuit de pleine lune. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle veut redevenir un coyote. Stiles lui répond qu'il connait quelqu'un qui peut l'aider mais qu'en échange il doit aller au sous-sol. Elle accepte de l'aider.

A l'aide d'un stratagème avec Oliver, Stiles récupère les clés du sous-sol.

Bien plus tard Stiles et Malia se retrouve au sous-sol où ils s'embrassent. Stiles lui demande si son premier baiser. Elle répond par l'affirmative. Ils s'embrassent une nouvelle fois puis ils couchent ensemble. Mais le nogistune prend le contrôle d'Oliver et menace Stiles de trouer la tête de Malia si il le laisse pas entrer dans sa tête. Pour sauver Malia, Stiles le laisse faire.

Dans 3.24, on voit à la fin de l'épisode, Malia essayant de refaire apparaître ses griffes avec l'aide de Scott et Stiles est présent. Lorsque elle y arrive, elle manque de griffer Stiles.

**Allison &amp; Isaac**

Allison est l'ex de Scott, le meilleur ami d'Isaac. Dans la saison 2, Allison tentera de tuer Isaac, étant un loup garou et elle un chasseuse. Mais leur relation commencera a évoluer dans le début de la saison 3 lorsque Isaac et Allison feront une heure de colle ensemble. Puis il l'aidera dans sa mission avec le père de cette dernière, mais c'est dans le 3.17 que les choses s'accéléreront et Allison embrassera Isaac. Dès lors une certaine relation naîtra entre eux, vite brisée puisque Allison meurt dans le 3.22.

On peut déjà remarqué, qu'Allison sera bel et bien en vie (puisque c'est mon personnage préféré) et qu'elle sera en couple avec Isaac (VIVE ALLISAAC :p). Derek et l'actuelle petite amie de Scott (j'arrive pas à me souvenir de son prénom) ne seront pas présent ou du moins pas au début. Mais la professeur Jennifer et Alaric seront là en temps que professeur pour nos filles.

J'essaie déjà de mettre en avant que les choses deviennent réellement inquiétante et que par rapport à leur séjour chez les Mickaelson, les choses changent. Je tiens à ne rien dévoiler mais je sais déjà que le KENNETT sera bien là. J'en suis moins sur pour le KALIJAH et le KLAROLINE mais je ne sais pas trop...un avis ?

Quand à Rebekah je retiens à dire qu'elle reviendra, beaucoup plus tard que Kol, qui reviendra seul dans un premier temps et plus tard que ses autres frères. Avec un petit ami, mais je n'ai pas encore choisis qui...un avis ?

**Petites anecdotes**

*Le petit passage d'agression de Caroline à totalement improvisé et pas du tout prévu à la base, je voulais juste rajouter un petite touche Caroline :p

*A la base les Mickaelson ne devaient absolument pas les méchants, mais les victimes. J'imaginais Klaus mort dès les premiers chapitres et un même sort pour les autres. Mais j'ai finalement choisis d'avis.

*Le commissaire Smythe devait être plus présent et sortir avec Rebekah.

*Si il existait Smythe aurait été joué par l'acteur principal de Mentalist.

*Stefan devait apparaître dans ma fanfic, peut être que dans BL ?

*Rebekah ne devait pas devenir un "inconnue" et devait s'enfuir avec les filles et ainsi rejoindre le trio.

Et bien voilà, j'ai beaucoup parler et je me suis perdue. Dsl. Après que dire de plus ? A part que j'espère vous revoir dans mes reviews et que vous continuerez à lire mes petites aventures. Pour bien spoilers, je dis juste qu'il y aura, des morts, des messages, des amitiés, des nouveau personnages et du Kennett!

Résumé déjà vu pour certain:

Suite de "The Lists Liars" avec toujours Bonnie, Caroline et Katherine qui tentent de fuir leur inconnu. Un mois plus tard, les voilà plongées dans le monde de l'université, elles tentent vainement de se remettre de leurs aventures avec les Mickaelson et ne font confiance à personne. Jusqu'au jour où... Katherine reçoit un visite.

Et comme je vous aime bien, un petit passage de ce qui vous attend vendredi:

Je me vois déjà, retrouvant ma famille et mes parents. Comme ils me manquent. Ma mère me prendraient dans ses bras et mon père sourirait heureux. Nous serons enfin réunit dans la mort. Et puis je pense à Bonnie et Caroline et ma gorge se noue. Je ne peux pas les laisser, je ne peux pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Et puis, je me remémore mes souvenirs avec elles, mes rires, mes pleurs, nos peurs. Je ne peux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas. Je...aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, je les aime. J'ai été une garce pendant tant d'année, seuls les Mickaelson et Stefan ont réussirent à me briser ma carapace. Et puis, c'est là qu'elle sont arrivées dans ma vie. Je les aime. Et je vais mourir sans qu'elles le sachent.


	16. Prologue Beautiful Liars

Chapitre 1 (Pdv Bonnie)

-"Caroline je t'en supplie éteint cette lumière..." bougonne Katherine alors que je n'en mène pas large non plus.

-"Mais Katherine puisque je te dis que j'ai entendu du bruit dans les couloirs" je relève la tête de dessous mes draps et cligne des yeux, aveuglée par la lumière. Caroline, habillée d'une nuisette beige, se trouve en plein milieu de la chambre avec une lampe de chevet dans la main gauche. Je porte mon regard sur l'heure et plonge ma tête dans les coussins quand je vois 4h40. Katherine, elle, reste toujours la tête sous la couverture et n'a pas osée sortir depuis le réveil de notre amie.

-"Caroline tu deviens parano, il n'y a personne ici, viens te coucher et pose cette lampe au sol. Pourquoi l'avoir prise d'ailleurs ? Tu crois vraiment quel t'aurai sauvée face à un homme qui fais le double de toi ?"

Aussitôt ma phrase prononcée, Katherine sort la tête du lit pour vérifier mes dires et ce met à rire face à la blonde qui lui lance un regard noir.

-"On ne sait jamais. Et puis toi, à ce que tu nous a raconté t'as rien fait pour empêcher l'homme qui s'était infiltré dans ta chambre." elle met ses deux mains sur sa taille et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi. Je souffle et lui accorde qu'elle a raison, alors qu'elle commence déjà à sourire fière d'elle.

-"Bon maintenant que c'est régler on peu dormir ? Si j'ai des cernes demain matin, je vous en tiendrai responsable les filles." je lance un regard à Caroline et je souris lorsque je comprends qu'elle a eut la même idée que moi. Sans même laisser le temps à Katherine de comprendre, Caroline fonce sur elle alors que balance deux coussins sur la brune. Je me jette hors du lit et vient à leur rencontre alors que Caroline rit aux éclats.

-"Mais vous êtes folles!" hurle Katherine en se mettant elle aussi à lancer ses coussins sur moi. J'ouvre grand la bouche choquée et saute sur les deux filles alors que Katherine pouffe de douleur. "Je vais vous tuer" souffle-t-elle avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

Je ris plus heureuse que jamais et oublie pendant un court moment ma vie. L'inconnu que l'on a pas revu depuis un mois, les Mickaelson, notre fausse vie. J'oublie tout et je redeviens cette jeune femme âgée d'un peu plus de 25 ans et qui aime vivre. Comme trois gamines ont se chamaillent et rient aux éclats lorsqu'un coussin s'ouvre pour délivrer ses belles plumes blanches qui me caressent le visage.

Tellement heureuse et inconsciente, je reste là avec mes deux amies. Sans même apercevoir la personne cachée dans le placard et qui attend le bon moment pour sortir, avec le sourire aux lèvres...

PDV Caroline

Je resserre encore un peu plus fort mes cahiers contre ma poitrine pour me donner un minimum de courage. Un mois que nous sommes à l'université Beacon Hills High School ou le BHHS comme on l'appelle ici et je ne me sens toujours pas en sécurité. Entourée de tous ces élèves, peut être que l'un d'entre eux est l'inconnu...

C'est alors que une paire de bras m'encercle le bras gauche et je manque d'hurler jusqu'au moment où je reconnais mon amie: Lydia Martin.

-"Salut toi, tu es toute seule ? Où sont Katherine et Bonnie ?" me demande-t-elle alors que je dis bonjour à Allison qui est restée derrière.

-"Oh tu sais, Katherine est, comme tous les matins, encore en train de se préparer dans la salle de bain et Bonnie est partit chercher Malia en voiture. La pauvre, la sienne est en panne."

-"Ohh la pauvre petite Malia..." rétorque Lydia sous un air faussement inquiet.

-"Ecoute Lydia, je sais que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement Malia mais il faut te rendre à l'évidence que Katherine et Bonnie l'adore, comme elle t'adore toi." soufflai-je avant de bifurquer sur la droite.

-"Ouai, ouai... Oh salut les garçons!" s'empressent de chantonner la rousse avant de sautiller jusqu'à Stiles et lui faire un bisous sur la joue devant une Allison qui roule des yeux.

Je rigole face à un Stiles qui rougit et pars dire bonjour à Scott. Pendant qu'Isaac vient prendre Allison à la taille et de l'embrasser rapidement.

-"Salut Caroline, où sont tes deux acolytes ?" salue Scott.

Je sais que dans le fond, voir Allison avec Isaac rend Scott malheureux et je me suis donc mis comme objectif de lui trouver une nouvelle petite amie. Bien sûr il y a eu Keira, mais celle ci a quitter la ville en même temps que Jackson et à laisser derrière elle, un Scott bien triste. En ce qui concerne Allison et Isaac, je ne peux pas trop m'exprimer, ils étaient déjà ensemble quand je suis arrivée avec Bonnie et Katherine et je peux simplement dire qu'ils s'aiment. Je note pour moi même de demander à Bonnie ce qu'il en est.

Car oui, les filles et moi nous ne sommes pas arrivées au BHHS sans au moins un petit plan dans la tête. Ainsi, suite au affinité, nous avons décidés de s'attarder chacunes sur chaques personnes de notre groupe d'amis et de relever un maximum d'information pour être sur de ne pas avoir affaire à des menteurs.

Personnellement j'ai pris Lydia et par la même occasion Stiles, je me suis donc chargée de me renseigner sur toute la vie de Stiles et de la jolie rousse, ainsi que de leur relation à tout les deux. Autant dire que j'ai vite compris que Stiles était fou amoureux mais quand Lydia le comprendra ? Depuis le départ de Jackson et la mort de Aiden, je pensais qu'elle aurait finit par craquer mais malheureusement elle reste toujours la même avec le pauvre Stiles.

Katherine, elle, s'est chargée de la "nouvelle": Malia. Sur son passé plutôt sombre mais il s'est avérée qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. J'ai par la suite appris qu'elle avait couché avec Stiles et je ne crois pas que Lydia soit au courant. Ca vaut mieux, déjà qu'elles ne se supportent pas beaucoup... Malia vit chez son oncle Derek, même si celui ci n'est pas là les trois quarts du temps. En les regardant elle et Scott j'ai aussitôt essayée de les mettre ensemble, même si je n'en démords pas, la tâche s'avère compliquée.

Et enfin, Bonnie a pris en charge Allison. Mais encore une fois, je ne pense pas que celle ci soit un danger. Allison semble plus quelqu'un de réservée et simple mais il faut malgré tout ce méfier de sa force, elle et Isaac forment LE couple du groupe et je ne pense pas que cela va changer. Je n'en sais pas plus de Allison, tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas vraiment proche d'elle contrairement à Bonnie et Katherine.

-"Bonnie est partit chercher Malia et Katherine fait comme à son habitude." répond Lydia à ma place face à Scott qui voit clairement l'agacement de la jolie rousse. Elle claque d'un seul coup son casier et m'attrape le bras pour m'entraîner avec elle, pendant que les autres partent de leur côté. "Dis moi Care' qu'est ce que tu penses de Stiles ?" je manque de tituber, est-ce que enfin Lydia aurait comprit l'amour du jeune homme ?

-"Il est marrant pourquoi ?" je demande pour la mettre face au mur.

-"Non, comme ça" dit-elle. Avant de me lâcher et de partir voir le concerné me laissant seule l'air outrée

Je ferme alors la porte des toilettes et réalise qu'ils sont vides. J'entre dans l'une des cabines sans vraiment réfléchir et attrape mon téléphone avant de prendre appuie sur le mur de droite. Je regarde mes derniers messages mais ne vois aucunes nouveautés, je décide alors de télécharger le dernier sons à la mode. Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais depuis que le proviseur m'a interdit d'utiliser mon téléphone même dans les couloirs, je me retrouve obligée de l'utiliser dans les toilettes où personne ne va jamais.

Ces deniers temps, je me sens de moins en moins en sécurité ici, étrange impression ? Je ne sais pas. Ca va bientôt faire un mois que l'on est ici et depuis plus un seul message ou autres. Malgré tout, j'ai toujours cette sensation étrange et cette boule de peur dans le bas ventre. Encore plus quand mes souvenirs me ramènent à mon agression dans ma chambre. J'ai finis par en déduire qu'il s'agissait de Elijah, avec ses épaules carrés. Quand je repense que le matin même il a osé me demander si j'avais passé une bonne nuit avant de me tendre sa stupide tasse de café.

Je pousse un petit cri de surprise lorsque mon téléphone vibre dans mes mains. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'avoir ça, à chaque fois qu'un petit truc arrive. Je ne dors déjà plus que sur une oreille, j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de regarder derrière moi de peur de voir je ne sais qui dans mon dos.

J'ouvre le message, numéro inconnu.

"Je sais où tu es, j'arrive. Ne bouge pas." pas une seule signature, rien, juste une phrase, simple, net et précis. Le numéro est inconnu mais pas privé cette fois et je me demande si c'est vraiment l'inconnu. Mais à ce moment j'entends la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir puis se refermer, je m'enfonce alors au fin fond de la cabine.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤PdV Katherine¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sens l'eau chaude coulée le long de mes jambes. Il n'y a pas dire, quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour commencer une journée qui s'annonce ennuyante à mourir. Pas que les couvertures du commissaire Smythe m'ennuie, mais mon ancien travail me manque. J'ai l'impression d'être entourée de gamins, d'avoir fait marche arrière dans ma vie. Et puis, je ne risque pas de faire la même erreur qu'avec... les mêmes erreurs qu'avant. Il faut le dire, entre Lydia qui me parait un peu folle, Allison assez froide, ce qui me plait, elle ne cherche pas à faire semblant, lorsqu'elle n'aime pas quelqu'un elle n'hésitera pas à le dire contrairement à Lydia qui va lui sourire gentiment.

Je me méfie donc d'elle, quand à Malia, il faut le dire, j'ai cherché. Cherchée et cherchée pendant des heures sur son passé, ses anciennes fréquentations, je me suis rapprochée d'elle. Mais elle ne semble pas réellement cachée quelque chose, ce qui me rassure encore une fois. Et puis il y a Sott et Isaac, qui sont à mes yeux la plus grande menace. Je me méfie d'eux, plus que les autres. Une simple intuition ou de la parano mais je n'ai pas confiance envers eux.

J'entends alors le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Assez étonnant, étant donné qu'il n'y a jamais personne à cette heure de la journée d'habitude. J'entends des bruits de pas, et je décide de couper l'eau de la douche. Me laissant dans un silence complet. Parano ? C'est surement ça. Je soupire devant mon idiotie et ouvre la porte de la douche. Enfin, j'essaie car celle ci reste bloquée. Je tente à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'y fais, elle reste bloquée de l'extérieur. J'attrape ma serviette que j'avais laissée en hauteur, étendue sur une des paroi et l'enfile autour de moi. Un grésillement sourd retentit alors et je rive mon regard sur la vieille radio cassé qu'on avait laissé dans la pièce. La buée qui m'entoure m'empêche d'y voir réellement clair. Je tente malgré tout ma dernière chance. Je cris.

-"Il y a quelqu'un! Venez m'aider s'il vous plait, je suis coincée!" hurlai-je alors que j'entends un bruit au dessus de ma tête. Puis un ricanement se fait entendre dans la petite radio. Un rire sadique et faux qui risque de me hanter pour un long moment. Puis le rire disparaît remplacé par une voix froide que je ne connais pas.

-"Bonjour Katherina, je suis ravie de vous revoir..."souffle-t-il tel un murmure. Je me colle un peu plus sur l'une des parois de la douche et réalise qu'il y a beaucoup trop de buée.

-"Qui êtes-vous ?" soufflai-je faiblement sans comprendre alors que son rire reprit.

-"Ton pire cauchemar" le rire reprend de plus vite "On va jouer à un jeux."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤PdV Caroline¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis toujours tétanisée dans ma cabine de toilettes et essaie tant bien que mal de couper ma respiration pour ne pas me faire entendre. Plus les minutes passent, plus ma peur grandit. Mais où sont Katherine et Bonnie ? Cette fois je suis seule. Regarder la femme forte qui menait son industrie-t-elle une vrai femme d'affaire, elle reste cachée dans les toilettes de son école, incapable de bougée.

Soudain, la porte claque et je relâche toute l'air de mes poumons avant de reprendre une respiration normale. Je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie dans ces toilettes quand même ? Je regarde autour de moi. Elles sont pas si mal en faite, je vais peut être rester... STOP. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup, mais rien n'a changé. Pas de pendu en plein milieu, pas de messages sur le miroir, Rien. Je me sens soudainement stupide, si sa trouve ce n'était qu'une élève qui venait faire je ne sais quoi. Mais oui, une simple petite élève qui... je m'arrête directement lorsque je vois une enveloppe collée à la porte. Et merde.

Toute tremblante je m'approche et tend ma main pour décrocher le papier du mur. Ce que je fais rapidement. Puis j'ouvre l'enveloppe sans aucune délicatesse et respire un grand coup. Finit la tranquillité et le calme. Dès que j'aurai lu ce message, tout reprendra. J'attrape le message à l'intérieur et m'arrête encore une fois. Et si il était toujours là, prêt à frapper. Prêt à revenir et me surprendre. Qu'est-ce que je ferrai ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais face à Klaus hein ? Rien. Rien du tout. J'ai attendue qu'il me tue bien sagement. Alors pourquoi pas cette fois?

Soudain la porte s'ouvre et j'hurle de peur avant de frapper l'homme qui vient de rentrer. Puis j'ouvre grand les yeux d'effroi lorsque je réalise qu'il s'agit de Dimitri, le petit intello de ma classe de Physique. Il porte toujours ses horribles lunettes bleues et ses bouclettes blondes.

-"Ahhh, mais ça va pas toi!" hurle-t-il avant que je ne prenne mes jambes à mon cou et cours loin de lui et de ces toilettes.

Une fois à une distance respectable, je m'arrête et lis enfin le boue de papier et ce que je lis me cidère. _'Bouh !'_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤PdV Katherine¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"On va jouer à un jeu. Tu vois ma chère, ce que je viens de faire c'est que j'ai mis en marche l'attrapeur de petits délinquants. Le but premier s'était d'enfermer dans la cabine les petits imbéciles qui venaient ici pour fumer dans les douches." je regarde rapidement au dessus de moi et vois qu'une trappe empêche bien que je sorte. Je suis comme enfermée dans une boite en verre. "Bientôt tu vas manquer d'air et donc mourir étouffer" je frissonne a cette pensée et hurle alors que je frappe violemment sur les vitres. "Et bien entendue, pour pimenter notre jeu, j'ai décidé que si, au bout de quinze minutes, tu n'étais pas sortie de cette douche, et bien celle ci va à la place de sortir de l'eau du gaz toxique" je lève un regard sur la douche qui, il y a, à peine quelques minutes était mon meilleure amie avec son eau bien chaude. "Ce gaz à la faculté qu'à son simple contact, la peau humaine se dissout" un petit rire retentit et je murmure un 'connard', puis il reprend "bien évidemment tu peux t'en sortir si tu trouves un moyen de sortir" pas si facile à dire qu'à faire pensai-je. "Alors Katherina, Vivre ou Mourir à vous de choisir".

Soudain, un chronomètre rouge indiquant 15:00 se mit en marche et je regarde les premières secondes défiler 14:59, 14:58, 14:57 ,14:56 et c'est là que je comprends la situation. Dans moins de quinze minutes je vais mourir. J'hurle alors à l'aide le plus fort possible, mais la plupart des élèves sont déjà en cours. Je prie pour que Caroline ne me laisse pas tombée et arrive à mon secours. Mais en attendant, je crie, j'hurle à m'en faire devenir muette. Un cri de rage, de désespoir, d'aide. Je regarde les secondes tomber, les minutes s'écouler et je prie. J'hurle, je prie et je frappe sur ma vitre. De toutes mes forces, je puisse dans mes ressources et l'air se fait rare pour moi. La buée me donne chaud, terriblement chaud et pourtant je ne porte qu'une simple serviette blanche.

09:55, 09:54, 09:53

Je commence à perdre en respiration et mes hurlements ne deviennent que des murmures, puis des pleurs. Je m'effondre alors au sol incapable de tenir debout. Je cherche l'air avec difficulté et me recroqueville au sol comme les bébés dans le ventres de leur mère. La buée ne m'y fait plus rien voir et ma main vient frapper un fois de plus la vitre avant de laisser derrière un grosse trace de main sur la buée. Je pleure et supplie quelqu'un de venir.

03:52, 03:51, 03:50

Je me vois déjà, retrouvant ma famille et mes parents. Comme ils me manquent. Ma mère me prendraient dans ses bras et mon père sourirait heureux. Nous serons enfin réunit dans la mort. Et puis je pense à Bonnie et Caroline et ma gorge se noue. Je ne peux pas les laisser, je ne peux pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Et puis, je me remémore mes souvenirs avec elles, mes rires, mes pleurs, nos peurs. Je ne peux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas. Je...aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, je les aime. J'ai été une garce pendant tant d'année, seuls les Mickaelson et Stefan ont réussirent à me briser ma carapace. Et puis, c'est là qu'elle sont arrivées dans ma vie. Je les aime.

02:48, 02:47, 02:46

J'entends alors des pas de personnes qui courent vers moi, et je souris. La porte s'ouvre et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir Bonnie et Caroline qui courent vers moi. La blonde s'accroupie au sol, nous ne sommes que séparées par un vitre. Je passe ma main sur celle ci et voit Caroline qui me mime ce qu'elles comptent faire. Je suis toujours au sol, en la regardant sans réellement la voir. Bonnie arrive alors derrière elle avec un chaise en fer dans les mains. Elle doit peser une tonne. Caroline me mime le fait de me protéger le visage, ce que je fais rapidement. Caroline ne mets en boule elle aussi mais ne s'éloigne pas de moi et de la vitre.

00:25, 00:24, 00:23

La chaise rencontre alors la vitre et celle ci explose en mille morceaux. Des verres me tombent dessus et aussi sur Caroline mais je n'y prend pas garde et souris à Bonnie qui lâche sa chaise au sol. Caroline se relève et se met à côté de la métisse et je garde à jamais ce souvenir graver dans ma mémoire.

Puis, tout se passe comme au ralentit et j'entends un décompte beaucoup trop rapide.

00:03, 00:02, 00:01

J'hurle alors pendant que le visage de Caroline et Bonnie se décomposent et viennent vers moi alors que je tente de me relever. Puis le gaz est lâché tandis qu'un cri de douleur m'échappe. C'est la fin pour moi.

**Kuku, alors je reviens pour la dernière fois et je vous laisse je le pense un peu...en attente de la suite. J'adooooore vous faire souffrir mes lecteurs et je m'amuse de vous laisser languir pendant trois longues semaines. **

**A mon retour, plus les reviews seront nombreux, plus tôt je mettrais la suite. Mon but? 65 y en a 53 pour le moment, alors faite un effort. Surtout ceux qui me suive ou en particulier les reviewers habituels comme Cassie52, meumeu3312, laurieberry2365, vampirediarieskalijah ... commenter 2 fois 3 fois 10 fois, ça me fera toujours plus plaisir. **

**Alors on appuie sur review et on me traite de tout les noms pour vous laisser comme ça.**

**Je vous aime quand même **

**Xoxo julydu25**


	17. Chapitre 1 BL

Chapitre 2 (pdV Bonnie)

Les cloches de l'église sonnent une dernière fois et bientôt le silence retentit. Le seul son qui percute à mes oreilles est le bruit de mon coeur qui bat frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Mon regard se perd parmi les gens dans la salle. Des gens qui ne la connaissaient pour la plupart, même pas. Je ressens un vif sentiment de rage face à tous ces hypocrites. Comment peut on pleurer à l'enterrement d'une personne que l'on n'aimait pas. Un petit rire sarcastique m'échappe en sachant très bien que tout cette attention lui aurait fait un plaisir fou. Même de parfaits inconnu.

En parlant d'inconnu, le notre n'a pas refait surface depuis ce jour fatidique... Quand j'y repense une boule se forme dans ma gorge et les larmes me montent au yeux. Caroline entre deux pleurs m'avait raconté sa petite aventure dans les toilettes et j'avais été surprise qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivée. Ce tueur aurait très bien put l'attaquer comme Katherine.

A cette pensée je resserre la pression sur la main de mon amie. Caroline pleure de tout son corps à ma droite. Elle semble dévastée, en même temps, elle avait un lien très étroits envers notre amie, bien plus que moi. Et puis, Caroline est ainsi, toujours a montrer ses émotions contrairement à Katherine, qui elle, ne laisse rien paraître. C'est un peu le pilier de notre trio, sans lui on s'effondre comme de vulgaires tiges de bois.

-"Aujourd'hui mes chers citoyens, le temps est gris, les oiseaux ne chantent plus et les gens sont tristes. Une si jeune femme, jolie, aimée et adorée de tous, qui est partit si tôt. Une pensée à ses amis, ses proches et tout ceux qui l'aimaient." commence la voix du curé devant nous. Caroline redouble de pleures et me serre la main jusqu'à me broyée les os, mais je ne dis rien. Je n'entends rien. Je repense à ce jour fatidique...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_-"Bonnie!Bonnie!" je me retourne et vois Caroline qui court vers moi dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle semble apeurée, essouflée et aingoissée. Je ne les pas vus dans cette état depuis longtemps et je comprends que l'heure est grave. Mais que lui arrive-t-il encore ? Elle tient dans sa main un petit bout de papier et je comprends enfin ce qu'il se passe. Sans réfléchir je cours vers elle et lui arrache le papier des mains._

_-"Bouh ? C'est tout ?" lui demandai-je l'air outrée. Elle hoche négativement la tête et me tends son téléphone. D'accord là l'heure est grave, il faut trouver Katherine. Caroline pense à la même chose que moi puisqu'elle me suit déjà dans les couloirs du lycée en direction de la salle de bains communes des filles. _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais plus les mètres qui nous séparent de Katherine sont courts, plus j'accelère le rythme, de tel que Caroline a du mal à me suivre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible se prépare et je préfère être sur de la sécurité de mon amie. _

_Les couloirs deviennent déserts, puisque tous les élèves 'normaux' sont en cours. Soudain un cri strident retentit, comme un hurlement de désespoir. Mon coeur se fige de peur lorsque je reconnais la voix de Katherine. La blonde derrière moi se met à courir sans que je puisse bouger et elle finit par ouvrir la porte à la volée et hurler le prénom de la brune. Je me reprends en mains et arrive à mon tour dans la pièce. Katherine enfermée dans un douche, qui semble paniquée et à peine vivante. Au sol, vêtue d'une serviette, elle ne m'a jamais parrue si vulnérable qu'en cet instant. Elle pleure. Katherine Pierce pleure. _

_Caroline continue de tenter de la calmer mais j'écoute à peine ses paroles et me concentre sur la situation. Je vois alors le chronomètre qui annonce 2 minutes et quelques, je ne comprends pas trop et c'est là que je vois Katherin tapper de ses poings la paroie de la douche._

_Je prends alors la chaise à ma droite et me dirige vers mes deux amies._

_-"Caroline fait attention je vais casser cette vitre" soufflai-je simplement alors que Caroline tente de se faire comprendre avec Katherine, puis elle s'écarte un peu et s'accroupie._

_Puis, je vise la paroie et frappe le plus fort possible en hurlant de rage. La chaise rencontre rapidement la vitre et bientôt celle ci se brise en petit morceaux. Passé quelques secondes je souris fière de moi et Caroline souffle de soulagement devant une brunette en parfaite santé. Une joie immense m'envahit et je ris doucement avec Caroline._

_Soudain le buit du compteur s'accelère et je vois._

_0.03 0.02 0.01_

_J'hurle à Katherine de se lever et court vers elle pour la tirer à moi alors qu'elle agonise déjà de douleur. Des spasmes la surprenne et ..._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pourriez vous calmer votre amie de se calmer, s'il vous plait" demande un homme à côté de moi en parlant de Caroline.

-"Je suis...je suis désolée. Allez vient Caroline, on s'en va" soufflai-je à mon amie toujours en pleure.

Elle secoue négativement la tête et reniffle dans son mouchoir alors que je l'entraine dans une étreinte. Elle sanglotte violemment et je la relève avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie sans la lâcher. Elle s'accroche désesperement à moi comme une bouée de sauvetage et c'est seulement lorsque je referme la porte de l'église qu'elle se dégage.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai même pas pus lui dire aurevoir" soffusque-t-elle.

-"Caroline, je t'en supplie calme toi." elle s'asseoit sur les marches et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Je me pose à côté d'elle et attend qu'elle se calme d'elle même.

-"Je sais que c'est ridicule, on ne la connaissait pas depuis si longtemps que ça, mais c'était mon amie et... on me l'a arraché." souffle la blonde entre deux sanglots alors que je suis moi même d'accord avec elle.

-"Il va payer Caroline. L'inconnu va payer pour ce qu'il lui a fait" tentai-je.

-"Tu parles, d'abbord Smythe, ensuite elle... c'est qui la prochaine ? Toi ou moi ? On reste juste là à attendre qu'il nous prenne et nous tue, toutes" Caroline se relève et marche en direction de l'hôpital.

-"Je sais que c'est dur Caroline, mais... il faut qu'on se batte, pour tous ceux qui sont morts justement. Tu te rappelles de ce que Katherine a dit le jour de notre rencontre ?" lui demandai-je.

-"Non. Quoi ? Il faut absolument que je me saoule ? Tu veuw qu'on aille boire au bistro du coin et qu'on boivent jusqu'à oublier notre nom ?" demande la blonde alors qu'elle me fixe en marchant en marche arrière.

-"Bon peut être pas la première, mais ... elle a dit que quoi qu'il arrive tant qu'on était ensemble, on est invincible." soufflai-je avant de rattraper Caroline qui parchait jusque lors devant.

POV CAROLINE

Elle a raison. Je dois faire en sorte que le groupe reste soudé et ne pas laisser ma peine prendre le dessus. C'est exactement ce qu'il attend de moi. L'inconnu veut qu'on se noit dans notre tristesse et qu'on soit encore plus facile à atteindre. Je refuse de lui donner ce plaisir, il ne faut pas lâcher maintenant. Pour Bonnie, pour Katherine et pour tous mes proches. Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant.

Mais quand je pense à tous ces gens innocents, qui dansent, rient, mangent, à seulement quelques pas de nous et qui son inconscients du malheur qui plane au dessus d'eux. Toute cette malchance qui est là par notre faute. Je tourne à un coin de rue et je me remémorre un souvenir qui me brise le coeur.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Je regarde Katherine alors qu'elle s'asseoit sur le bord de la fontaine avec Lydia. Bientôt je les rejoins et rit aux éclats lorsque la rousse éclabousse volontairement Katherine. Commence un petite bataille d'eau que je gagne haut la main même si les autres ne l'avoueront jamais. Mauvaises Joueuses._

_Après un petit moment d'amusement, Lydia s'ecclipse pour aller chercher des glaces. J'en profite alors pour qvoir avec Katherine la discussion que l'on recule temps. Je me retourne vers elle et elle perd directement son sourir._

_-"Tu en penses quoi, réponds moi franchement Katherine. Tu es ma meilleure amie alors quoi qu'il arrive je te suis, n'est peur de rien." lui soufflai alors qu'elle fixait un point lointain dans l'horizon. Elle prend un grande expiration et mon espoir diminue._

_-"Ecoute Caroline, je..." elle semble réellement hésiter et je me sens résignée._

_-"Non, c'est bon j'ai compris, et je comprends ton point de vue c'est juste que ..."_

_-"Mais laisse moi finir, oui !" me couppe Katherine "je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance" mon sourire qui avait disparu réapparait aussitôt et je me mords la langue avant de rire bêtement aux éclats et de prendre Katherine dans mes bras._

_-"Pourquoi tant de joie ? J'ai râté un truc ?" demande Lydia en revenant avec trois petits pots de glace dans les mains._

_-"Non! On est juste contente de voir nos glaces" souffle Katherine en me faisant un clin d'oeil et en attrapant son pot au citron._

_-"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aimes citron" souffai-je._

_-"Et moi fraise" rétorque la brune alors que je prends mon pot en remerciant Lydia. "Bon et bien je porte mon pot à une nouvelle amitiée" hurle Katherine alors que l'on lèvent nos pots en l'air avant de rire aux éclats._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Je souris à ce souvenir, me retrouvant avec Bonnie devant cette fontaine maintenant vide. A cause du temps plutôt gris surement, seul quenques corbeaux planent dans le ciel orageux. Oh oui, l'inconnu va me le payer de m'avoir arracher mon amie. Je soupire et reporte mon attention sur Bonnie qui semble fixer un fantôme à l'horizon.

-"Bonnie ça va ?" lui demandai-je. Elle prend un moment à déccrocher son regard mais finit par me regarder.

-"Quoi ? Tu disais ?"

-"Que tu n'as pas l'air bien ? Ca va ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme."

-"Mais oui ça va, juste un coup de moue, allez vient. On s'en va." me dit-elle avant de me tirer loin de la fontaine.

PDV BONNIE

Je tire le plus rapidement possible Caroline en direction de l'hôpital mais reste perdue dans mes pensées sombres. Ai-je rêvé ? Mon esprit jure que oui et que mon coeur parle à la place de mon cerveau, mais la silhouette, les traits et le visage de cette personne n'ont qu'un nom. Oui j'en suis certaine c'est bien Kol Mickaelson que je viens de revoir près de la fontaine.

Et tandis que je regarde derrière moi, je m'engouffre dans l'hôpital.

**Kuku, alors morte ou pas morte, on ne le sait toujours pas. On se souvient que dans BL tout peut arrivé, mais est-ce que la mort de Katherine est possible ... Je suis de retour et plus à bloque que jamais, un nouveau chapitre est à prévoir en début de semaine. Merci également pour les reviews et vos PM ils me touchent vraiment. En petit extrait je vous donne le message qu'envoit l'inconnu à Bonnie dans le prochain chapitre **_One life for one life, kisses bitch" _

**XoXo julydu25**


	18. Chapitre 2 BL

Chapitre 3 (PdV Caroline)

Toc. Toc. Toc.

-"Entré !" répond une voix encore fragile et sombre.

J'ouvre la porte et souris à mon amie Katherine. Elle est toute habillée et emballe ses vêtements dans un sac noir. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit en vie. Une telle chance.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Je tire Katherine à moi alors que celle ci hurle encore de douleur. Je passe mes mains autour de sa taille, et Bonnie en fait de même, puis on mène chacune un bras dans notre cou pour la maintenir debout. Je gaz se propage dans toute la salle de bain maintenant et je sens mon visage me brûler. Prises de paniques, ont courent le plus vite possible hors de la salle et Bonnie referme fermement la porte derrière nous. _

_Katherine a perdue connaissance, et il faut mieux. Ses jambes sont littéralement carbonisées et une partie de son visage brûlé, tout comme celui de Bonnie et le mien. Puis je regarde mes mains, elles aussi brûlées, maudit soit cet homme._

_-"On ne doit pas traîner ici, le gaz peut s'échapper, allez vient, nous sommes en vie au moins." se reprend Bonnie. Puis elle attrape Katherine, toujours avec une simple serviette autour d'elle et je me relève du sol pour l'aider._

_Elle m'attire dans les couloirs déserts et nous entraîne vers la sortie, Katherine semble être à demi-consciente puisque par moment, elle gémit de douleur et murmure qu'elle a mal. Chose normale puisque toute la peau au dessous du genoux a disparue pour laisser voir sa chair à vif. Le sang coule aussi à quelques endroits et je m'imagine comment nous l'aurions retrouvée si nous n'étions pas arrivé à temps. _

_A cette pensée mon ventre se tord et je redouble de vitesse mais Bonnie s'arrête à quelques pas de la porte vitrée qui mène au parking. Elle se détache doucement et me temps Katherine avant de m'expliquer, tout en le faisant, qu'elle enclenche l'alarme incendie._

_Puis, nous repartons et bientôt Katherine se retrouve à l'arrière de la voiture noire de Bonnie. Elle me pousse précipitamment et commence à faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec les jambes de la brune._

_-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demandai-je finalement._

_-"Un garrot pour stopper le sang de couler, monte dans la voiture on l'emmène à l'hôpital." j'acquise simplement et monte sur le siège passager de la voiture avant de jeter un regard sur Katherine qui a reperdue connaissance._

_Bonnie monte à son tour et démarre déjà la voiture. Je vois au loin les premiers élèves sortirent suite à l'alerte incendie et parmi eux je reconnais Allison et Stiles. Puis Bonnie bifurque à droite et je les perds de vue. _

_-"Tes mains ça va ?" finit-elle par me demander. D'abord surprise, je regarde mes mains et vois quelques endroits où ma chair me pique._

_-"Ca va toujours mieux que Katherine, tu penses qu'elle va s'en sortir ?" soufflai-je alors que Bonnie regarde notre amie dans le rétroviseur._

_-"Mais oui, Katherine est une battante, elle va s'en tirer. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est à quoi joue l'inconnu, c'est notre vie qui est en jeu." répond Bonnie alors que j'acquise simplement._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin F-B ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Lorsque Katherine porte son attention sur nous, elle remarque directement mes joues qui sont couverte de mascara et soupire.

-"C'était aujourd'hui l'enterrement. C'est ça ?" demande-t-elle n'ayant cependant pas besoin d'un réponse.

Je regarde Katherine, deux semaines sont passées et la voilà déjà sur pieds, derrière son pantalon noir se cachent de nombreux bandages pour cacher les brûlures qui prendront encore quelques semaines à cicatrisées. En revanche, nous portons toutes les trois des bandages au niveau des mains qui montent jusqu'au poignet et qui sont impossible à camouflés. Rien à faire. Le plus gênant, je pense, ce sont les blessures au visage.

Katherine garde un grosse brûlure sur tout le côté gauche de son visage. Les médecins lui accorde encore un mois avant que ça ne disparaisse complètement. Les choses sont moins visible pour moi et Bonnie, celle ci n'a que quelques brûlures à la base de l'oreille droite et sur sa pommette gauche. Quand à moi, le gaz m'a plus brûlée au niveau du menton ou du cou, ainsi que sur l'une des pommettes, mais c'est un peu plus gros que la métisse mais ça reste discret.

-"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit morte. Je veux dire, comment il l'a attrapé en si peu de temps et comment on n'a rien vu alors que Caroline l'a vue et que quand je suis arrivée, elle avait disparue. Il n'a eut que quelques secondes." dit Bonnie.

Je ne peux que acquise r, c'est vrai que les choses ont tournées au drame si rapidement. Je n'ai eus le temps de rien voir de ne rien faire, qu'il était trop tard. J'aurai pus la sauver, c'est certain. Si seulement j'avais sus.

PDV BONNIE

-"Que fait-on ? On part encore une fois ou on reste ?" demande finalement Caroline.

-"On reste, que peux on faire ? Aller où ? Et puis la police a classer l'affaire en disant que c'était un accident, non" ? répond Katherine."

-"Nous savons parfaitement que ce n'était pas un accident. On sait qu'elle ne s'est pas contentée bêtement de tomber dans les escaliers et de se briser la nuque au passage. L'inconnu l'a poussé." soufflai-je alors que Caroline baissa la tête.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Après avoir déposé mes amies à l'hôpital, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment j'avais décidé de retourner à l'université, non sans oublier de prendre un crème pour mes brûlures au visage. Les médecins avaient à peine eu le temps de me soigner les mains que j'avais filé en douce, sans prévenir personne. Dans tous les cas Katherine était encore inconsciente avec Caroline a son chevet._

_Voilà comment je me retrouve en ce moment en train de garer ma voiture sur le parking de l'école. Je réalise que quelque chose ne va pas, au moment où j'ouvre la portière et entend les cris et les pleurs. Je claque la portière de ma voiture et pars à la rencontre de attroupement de personne qui s'est fait devant les portes de l'établissement. J'entends des sirènes et une fois assez proche, je découvre plusieurs camionnettes. De police, de pompiers et de secouristes ambulanciers. Mais pourquoi donc autant de monde pour une simple alerte incendie._

_Petit à petit j'arrive à hauteur des premières personnes et je finis par me faire un chemin dans le bain de foule. Des élèves pleurent alors que leurs parents tentent vainement de les consoler. Je ne comprends pas. Alors que je suis presque dans les premières personnes, je m'arrête de peure de savoir la vérité. Que-ce que l'inconnu avait donc fait._

_-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" demandai-je tout haut à moi-même. Étrangement un homme à ma droite répondit._

_-"Les pompiers sont arrivés ici il y a une heure pour une alerte incendie. Il s'est avéré qu'il ont découverts un gaz toxique déversé dans les salles de bains des filles. Heureusement personne n'y était." souffle-t-il "Mais en voulant remonter, ils se sont arrêtés, c'est là qu'ils ont trouvés le corps." finit-il avec un air théâtrale._

_Je m'arrête de respirer lorsque au même moment je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je réfléchis à ses paroles, quel corps ? J'attrape mon téléphone et lit le message ... de l'inconnu évidemment. "One life for one life, kisses bitch" (une vie pour une vie). J'ai peur, que veut-il dire ? Il a tué quelqu'un juste pour ce venger qu'on est sauvé Katherine ? Mais qui ?_

_C'est à ce moment que les secouristes arrivent avec un brancard à pousser. Sur celui ci, un corps sans vie recouvert d'un plastique noir. Je frissonne en imaginant Katherine à la place._

_-"Apparemment la fille à fait une mauvaise chute des escaliers" continu l'homme à mes côtés. Je le regarde totalement perdue en imaginant le pire. Une fille ? Une chute ou une chute avec un peu d'aide ?_

_-"Comment elle s'appelait ?" demandai-je, en espérant presque qu'il l'ignore pour ne pas connaître le nom de la fille qui est morte par ma faute. Malheureusement il n'exauce pas mes prières et me répond le plus naturellement avant de s'éloigner._

_-"Lydia Martin"_

_Mon sang se glace, mon pouls et les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent Je n'arrive plus à respirer, à penser, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Lydia. La jolie rousse pétillante avec un sourire constant et une allure de top-modèle. Notre amie Lydia. Celle que j'ai vue le matin même dans ma salle de classe ? Celle qui riait aux éclats, assise au premier rang ? Mon coeur s'accélère et je me mets à pousser les gens devant moi pour accéder au corps. Il faut que je le vois, de mes propres yeux. Sinon je ne le croirai pas, l'inconnu n'a pas pus tuer Lydia. Impossible. Il faut être un monstre pour tuer une simple innocente qui n'avait rien demander._

_Alors que je me fraye toujours un chemin parmi la foule, je sens deux bras puissants m'attirer en arrière et me plaquer contre le petit arbre à ma droite. Quelle bonne idée de planter des arbres devant l'école pour faire plus écologique, en tout cas c'est ce qui va causer ma mort. Puisque je sens le souffle de l'inconnu contre mon visage. Je n'ose ouvrir les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ma mort en face tout simplement._

_Mais les secondes passent et rien ne vient. Alors, j'ouvre les yeux. Kol. Devant moi, je le sens, mes poils se hiressent directement et je sens mon souffle s'accélérer Kol Mickaelson, l'un des inconnus. Celui qui a tenté de me tuer, celui qui a, bien malgré moi, brisé mon coeur._

_-"Mais tu es folle de revenir ici, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut !" me hurle-t-il en colère._

_Je suis incapable de réfléchir correctement, que fait-il là ? Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé ? Que veut-il ? Tellement de questions que je n'ose posées, tellement je suis perdue._

_-"Tu m'entends! C'est pas vrai, toujours la première à faire des conneries. Je t'ai connue plus bavarde." continu-t-il alors que je me contentai de l'écouter et de le regarder bouche bée. Finalement, prise d'un courage inattendu et d'une curiosité débordante, je me risque à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres._

_-"C'est toi qui a fais ça ?" demandai-je dans un murmure insonore. _

_-"Bien sûr que non Bonnie, je t'avais mis en garde, à la fin. Tu n'n fais toujours qu'à ta tête et voilà ce que tu gagnes" hurle-t-il sans que personne autour ne l'entende. "Ecoute moi bien" dit-il en posant ses deux mains en coupe sous mon visage, la où trône mes brûlures. Je tressaillis mais ne dis rien. "Je veux que tu partes d'ici, que tu retournes voir tes amies et que vous quittiez la ville. Tu m'entends ? C'est trop dangeureux ici. Pars Bonnie"_

_Ses paroles résonnent en moi comme un echo et lorsque que je rouvre les yeux, il a disparu dans la foule. Ai-je rêvé ? Une bataille s'engage dans mon coeur, pour savoir si oui ou non je dois lui faire confiance. Cette partie de moi, la femme blessée par deux fois me hurle de lui courir après et de le frapper avant de retourner voir Lydia dans le seul but de provoquer la colère de l'inconnu. L'autre parti de moi semble espérer qu'on peut le croire même pour ce qu'il a fait dans le passé et qu'il y a bien un explication logique à ce qu'il m'a fait. Que faire ? Pourquoi est-il là ?Comment ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas ou je ne peux pas le croire ? Tout ce mélange en moi, une bataille sans merci entre mon coeur et ma raison. Ses paroles, son toucher, son souffle sur mon visage. Non je n'ai pas rêver. Une chose est sur il m'a manqué. _

_Puis je pense à Lydia... il m'a assuré ne rien lui avoir fait. Puis-je le croire ? Devrais-je ?Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, je finis par me diriger vers ma voiture, abandonnant Lydia, le coeur en miette._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

-"Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? L'université à été interdite pour un mois minimum à cause du gaz mortel, le temps que celui ci disparaissent complètement. On fait quoi en attendant ? On dors où ? On va où ?" demande Caroline me ramenant à la réalité des chose.

Je regrette un peu de ne rien leur avoir dis à propos de Kol, mais Katherine est trop faible pour supporter un tel choc et Caroline reste très affectée par la mort de Lydia. Et depuis, j'ai l'impression de voir Kol à chaque coins de rue à me fixer, mais chaque fois que je tente de m'approcher, il disparaît. Peut être que j'hallucine, mais si il est réel, je pense mériter des explications sur ce qui l'a poussé à tenté de me tuer. Malheureusement, il ne semble pas coopératif.

-"Je ne sais pas encore ... on peut toujours aller demander un toit à l'église. Peut être que sous la protection de dieu, l'inconnu arrêtera de nous harceler." se moque gentiment Katherine. "Sincèrement je n'en sais rien, depuis une semaine, on dort toutes les trois dans ma chambre d'hôpital, mais maintenant..."

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée et laisse entrer Allison main dans la main avec Issac et Malia derrière eux. Les deux femmes ont l'air le plus sombre que je ne leur ai jamais vu, toujours dans leurs vêtements d'enterrement. Isaac quand à lui, tente de calmer sa petite amie, sans grand succès apparent, elle semble dans une colère noire. Caroline se rapproche de moi et je sens son, bras frôler le mien.

-"Je sais que Lydia a été assassiné, je sais que vous savez qui est le coupable. Alors vous me dites tout de suite ce que je veux savoir où je vais directement au flic, vous dénoncez." hurle Allison sous nos regards surpris.

-"Nous somme devant la porte depuis tout à l'heure. On a tout entendu" explique Isaac sous le regard interrogateur de Katherine. Il semble le plus calme et le plus serein, et c'est pour ça que Katherine lui répond simplement.

-"C'est vrai qu'on ne vous a pas tout dit sur nous, voir rien. On ne sait pas réellement qui est le tueur de Lydia, mais oui elle a bien été assassinée. Par ma faute." répond-t-elle.

-"Je ne comprends pas" souffle Malia pour la première fois, l'air moins en colère que tout à l'heure.

-"Je veux bien tout vous dire, mais je dois être sûre de pouvoir vous faire confiance" avoue Katherine alors que je la regarde choquée, mais c'est Caroline qui s'exprime la première.

-"Katherine ! Que fais-tu ?"

-"Je vais leur dire la vérité, il n'y sont pour rien. Je pense." répond simplement Katherine. Je la regarde un moment, elle a sans doute raison, nous avions caché la vérité au Mickaelson sans savoir qu'il la connaissait déjà. Hors nos trois amis ne savaient rien, pourquoi venir demander des explications suite à la mort de leurs amis, si ils l'avaient tué ?

-"Désolé pour Caroline, mais la dernière fois qu'on a avoué la vérité à quelqu'un, on a fallit se faire tuer, alors maintenant on se méfie" soufflai-je. "Est-ce qu'on peut avoir confiance en vous ?"

Après un moment d'hésitation, Malia part fermer la porte derrière elle tandis que Allison et Issac s'assoient sur le lit d'hôpital avec Caroline et Katherine à leur droite et gauche. Je reste debout face à eux et Malia vient s'asseoir sur le fauteuil où j'ai dormis cette semaine.

-"Où sont Stiles et Scott ?" demandai-je.

-"Stiles reste enfermé chez lui et ne veut voir personne et Scott est introuvable." répond Malia en s'affalant sur le fauteuil visiblement à bout de nerf.

-"Vous nous expliqué où je m'énerve" demande Allison.

-"Très bien" souffle Katherine résignée "Tout ça à commencer il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'un jour on m'a demandé de venir au commissariat de police." commence Katherine. "j'ai fais la connaissance de Bonnie et Caroline dans la salle d'interrogatoire" continua-t-elle.

-"Attendez vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quelques mois ?" demande Isaac alors que j'acquise simplement.

-"Et quel rapport avec Lydia ?" demande Allison perdue.

-"Je vais y venir." se contente de dire Katherine "Alors, nous avons fais la connaissance du commissaire Smythe. En gros le problème était qu'une tueuse à gage avait été retrouvée morte avec nos prénoms sur une liste dans sa poche. Dès lors les messages ont commencés".

-"Des messages ?" demande Allison.

-"Oui, dans ce style là" dit Caroline en montrant au couple et à Malia un des messages sur son téléphone.

-"C'est pas signé" commente Isaac.

-"Ca ne l'est jamais" précise Katherine "on l'appelle l'inconnu, mais on ne sait pas réellement de qui il s'agit".

-"Et vous pensez que c'est lui qui a tué Lydia ?" demande Malia.

-"Au début ce n'était que des messages, et puis, il a provoqué un accident qui a faillis nous coûté la vie, il m'a tiré dessus, il a tenté d'étranglé Bonnie et de noyer Caroline. Il a également tué le commissaire Smythe alors que celui ci voulait nous protèger."

-"Mais c'est horrible !" souffla Allison. "Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit à la police ?"

-"On en a parlé, et le commissaire Smythe est mort pendu dans les toilettes de la gare. La aussi, ils ont conclu au suicide"

-"Mais pourquoi tué Lydia ?" demande Malia réellement intéresser.

-"Il a tenté de me tuer avec ce gaz mortel" souffle Katherine en révélant ses jambes rapidement "mais Caroline et Bonnie m'ont sauvés, ça ne lui a pas plus, puisque selon lui j'aurais du mourir." balbutie Katherine.

-"Une vie pour une vie" souffle Caroline.

-"Alors il a tué Lydia" finit Allison.

Un silence pesant prend place dans la pièce et personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Que y aurait-il a dire ? Lydia est morte. Ses trois amis sont au courant de tout et l'inconnu ne va pas tarder à nous faire payer de leur avoir raconter.

-"Je vous suis sur ce coup" dit soudain Malia en se levant de son fauteuil.

-"QUOI !" disons en même temps Caroline, Katherine et moi.

-"Maintenant que je sais, il est hors de question que je reste seule. Votre inconnu va tenter de me tuer, c'est certain. Alors que ça vous plaise ou non, je viens avec vous."

-"Mais ..." commençai-je.

-"Nous aussi" dirent Allison et Isaac en même temps.

-"Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du danger que ça représente de rester avec nous" soufflai-je.

-"D'accord" souffla Katherine. "maintenant nos ne sommes plus trois mais six" continue-t-elle.

De nouveau le silence s'installe, Malia reste debout face à nous, Caroline garde les yeux plissés et rivés sur Katherine et je me perds dans mes pensées.

-"Et... qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant ?" demande timidement Allison.

-"Trouver un endroit pour dormir" répond Katherine avec évidence.

-"La villa de mon cousin Derek et de sa compagne Jennifer se trouve à seulement quelques kilomètres d'ici, on y sera avant la tombée de la nuit" répond Malia.

-"Alors on y va" souffla simplement Katherine avant de prendre son sac d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Caroline sort de la pièce et part en direction de l'ascenseur et je la suis de pieds ferme.

PDV KATHERINE

Bonnie et Caroline sortent et il ne reste plus que nos trois nouvelles recrues dans la pièce. Malia s'avance à son tour et je lui bloque la route de mon bras dans l'encadré de la porte. Elle me regarde surprise et je tente de savoir si je peux lui faire confiance.

-"Si tu passes cette porte, il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible" soufflai-je en annonçant directement la couleur.

-"J'en ai conscience" me répond Malia avant de passer par dessous mon bras et de rejoindre Bonnie et Caroline dans l'ascenseur. Puis Allison arrive face à moi.

-"Il a tué ma meilleure amie, je ne vais pas le laisser filer comme ça, j'entre dans le jeu" dit-elle avant de me pousser le bras et de partir Isaac derrière elle.

-"Pour une fois qu'il y a un peu d'action ici" l'entendis-je rigoler.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et pars dans l'ascenseur où déjà, Caroline raconte plus en détail notre aventure. J'essaie de faire un effort pour ne pas écouter lorsqu'elle parle des Mickaelson. Je ne veux pas parler d'eux, je ne veux plus. Fini. Et alors que les portes se rouvrent, je m'engage la première dans un monde nouveau.

Suite à la longue route qu'il y avait à faire, nous avons finalement décidés de nous arrêter sur une air d'autoroute pour dormir cette nuit et reprendre la route demain matin. Il doit être dans les deux heures du matin alors qu'il nous reste quatre heures de route. Moi et Caroline décidons de prendre un chocolat chaud du distributeur avant de dormir, pendant que Bonnie et Malia en profitent pour faire une pause pipi.

Une fois les chocolats prit, je m'installe sur une table suivis par Caroline.

-"Alors, que penses-tu de la situation actuelle ?" me demande-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son verre en plastique.

-"Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Je veux dire, le fait d'avoir de nouvelles personnes dans l'équipe est sympa, mais..."

-"L'idée de les voir mourir n'est pas réjouissante" termine Caroline pour moi.

-"Exactement, ils ne réalisent pas qui est l'inconnu et ne prennent pas ça au sérieux, je peux le comprendre, je ne crois pas que 'aurai fais mieux qu'eux si quelqu'un m'avait raconté cette histoire stupide". soufflai-je.

-"Et puis peut-on réellement leur faire confiance ..."

Cette remarque de Caroline reste en suspend puisque Bonnie et Malia arrivent à ce moment pour se joindre à nous et discuter plus légèrement de ce qui nous attend chez l'oncle de cette dernière.

PdV Bonnie

Lorsque nous arrivons finalement à destination, il est dix heures et demi, le cousin et sa compagne de Malia, nous attend déjà devant l'entré en souriant chaleureusement.

Derek !" crie Malia en courant à la rencontre de son cousin pour l'enlacer fermement.

-"J'ai eus tellement peur lorsque j'ai découvert qu'une étudiante était morte. Si ça avait été toi, je crois que j'aurais tout détruit sur mon passage." une femme arrive à sa suite que je comprends être Jennifer.

-"Bonjour Malia, ça fais plaisir de te revoir" sourit-elle simplement en l'enlaçant simplement. Derek venait déjà vers nous.

-"Salut Isaac, ça fait plaisir" sourit-il avant de lui faire une poignée de main qui se transforme en accolade rapide "Allison" salua-t-il simplement. "Et ..." dit il en venant à notre rencontre.

-"Katherine. Et voici mes amies Bonnie et Caroline"

-"Enchanté" sourit-il avant de faire un baisemain à chacune.

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je ressens le besoin d'écarter ma main loin de cet homme. Il ne m'apporte aucune confiance, ou alors est-ce à cause encore une fois de Kol. Je ne retomberai pas dans le panneau une troisième fois, hors de question. Puis je croise le regard de Derek, trop chaleureux, trop conviviale pour être honnête. Je me noie dans son regard et tente de comprendre qui il est vraiment. Un inconnu ? Pourtant, il finit par décrocher son regard et le couple nous entraîne vers l'immense villa blache qu'il possède.

La première chambre se retrouve être celle de Allison et Isaac, une magnifique chambre bleu nuit avec lit baldaquin, le tout dans un air assez indien ou du moins oriental. Que j'apprécie beaucoup. Les deux autres chambres sont exactement identiques sauf que l'une est rose pétant et l'autre plutôt dorée, de couleur du sable. Je décide de m'installer dans celle ci avec Caroline alors que Katherine et Malia prennent la chambre rose.

Je me concentre finalement sur ma chambre, couleur du désert comme je le disais. Deux lit, deux personnes, trônent à la gauche et à la droite de la porte. Je prends celui de gauche et dépose ma valise dessus. Puis je vais droit devant en direction de la porte coulissante en verre, qui ouvre sur un gigantesque balcon qui relie notre chambre à celle de Katherine et Malia. Mon amie sort au même moment et me souris avant de marcher difficilement jusqu'à moi.

-"Tes jambes sont encore douloureuses ?" lui demandai plus comme une affirmation.

-"Je survivrai, regarde un peu l'endroit paradisiaque où nous sommes, profite" sourit-elle avant de se pencher sur le rebord du balcon pour voir en bas.

Je la regarde puis fixe l'horizon. J'espère que Katherine à raison. J'espère que je me fais un sang d'encre pour rien, mais je n'arrive pas à me croire. Et je n'ai pas tord puisque nous ne sommes vraiment pas en sécurité dans cette maison.

**Katherine n'est pas morte ! Katherine n'est pas morte ! Enfin poour l'instant ... je ne dévoile rien c'est juré ! Mais Katherine n'est pas sauvée!**

**Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et encore merci à mes reviews, meumeu ce petit chapitre t'est dédicacé tout simplement parce que tu M'INSUPPORTES ! T'en a pas mare de tout deviner comme ça ? Les Mickaelson, Katherine ! J'en peux plus ! MDR. Je plaisante, nan vraiment je te félicite et espère que tu ne trouveras pas les secrets des prochains chapitres... Autant rêver ... **

**Petit Pub également, je viens de poster un nouvel OS sur le couple Clato de Hunger Games. Mes amies ou alors pour tout les fans de ce couple, de mon style d'écriture ou tout simplement des couples où tout n'est que violence n'hesitez pas FONCEZ ! **

** s/10615995/1/Watch-me-burn**

**Egalement pour les petits curieux ou les Fan de BL ou Lists of Liars vous pouvez relire ma fanfiction sur mon blog perso.**

Dans les prochains chapitres, une discussion Kol/Bonnie, une Katherine qui court avec une hache (VDK ;) ) et des cochons !

**Xoxo julydu25**


	19. Chapitre 3 BL

Chapitre 4 (PdV Katherine)

Je regarde rapidement ma chambre assez girly, mon lit sur la droite est d'un rose un peu plus claire que la peinture au mur, mais reste très pétillant. De l'autre côté, Malia finit de ranger ses affaires avec un air songeur. Je sais qu'elle est encore en état de choc face à toute ces révélations et qu'il faut mieux la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Encore un comble que ces trois là est accepter de devenir des souffres-douleur de l'inconnu. Je ne pense pas réellement qu'ils avaient le choix, mais pourquoi pas espérer au lieu de suivre les coupables.

Et puis il y a Scott qui traîne un peut dans mon esprit aussi. Je ne peux pas dire que je lui ai réellement fais confiance, mais le fait qu'il est mystérieusement disparu en même temps que Lydia est retrouvée morte semble suspect. Lydia. Rien que de penser à elle me donne les frissons. Ce dire qu'elle est morte par ma faute est encore plus dure. Je me rappelle avoir attendue d'être seule avant de craquer et de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. J'avais tuer quelqu'un. Je veux dire...pas vraiment mais en partie. Je me sens coupable, elle ne méritais pas de mourir, personne ne mérite de mourir. N'empêche qu'à mes yeux Lydia méritait plus de vivre que moi. Pourtant je suis là, toujours au même point, à ruminer sur notre inconnu sans rien faire.

Malia semble elle aussi ailleurs, elle défait sa valise l'air absente et ne parle pas. J'aimerai qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me hurle dessus de lui avoir mentis, qu'elle face quelque chose. Mais elle reste là, bien sagement à attendre que le temps passe. Privée d'avenir, ce que je vis depuis des mois. Vivre sa vie, sans savoir si demain je serai toujours là en vie.

-"Tu n'es pas réellement étudiante ?" me demande au bout d'un moment Malia.

-"Non. Je suis avocate à New York, J'ai 28 ans et je suis divorcée." répondis-je. Je ne cherche plus à mentir, pas après avoir frôlé la mort de si peu, qui vivra verra comme le dit le dicton et si je dois mourir, qu'il en soit ainsi.

-"Tu as quatre ans de plus que moi ?"

Commence alors une longue discussion durant laquelle je lui raconte ma vie, en détail. On décide toujours dans une discussion de sortir à l'extérieur, dans les jardins.

A l'extérieur, le soleil brille et les vagues de la mer, car oui la villa est en bord de mer, résonnent ainsi que le chant des oiseaux. On décide de s'asseoir dans le fond du jardin, là où sont plantés d'immenses cerisiers avec des bancs en pierre sous leurs ombres. Je m'installe calmement et attrape de ma main une cerise avant de la fourrer dans ma bouche, je souris en repensant à une scène passée avec Stefan. Par moment mon ex-mari me manque, certes il n'y avait plus aucun amour entre nous, mais il était un peu comme mon meilleur ami.

-"Malia ? Malia Hale ?" demande une voix derrière nous. Je me retourne et vois un homme, plutôt beau faut avouer, si on aime les plus vieux.

-"Alaric ?" demande Malia en se levant et souriant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. "Katherine je te présente Alaric, le voisin, plus jeune, la maison d'Alaric était un peu ma seconde maison." sourit-elle.

-"Enchanté, monsieur" soufflai-je avant de tendre ma main qu'il prend avant de la presser doucement.

-"Je vous en pris appeler moi Alaric" sourit-il chaleureusement. "Tu ne vas pas refuser de venir prendre ton repas de midi chez moi quand même. Et Katherine aussi"

Sans vraiment savoir comment je me retrouve déjà embarquée dans un petit encas de 18h.

PDV BONNIE

Après avoir défait les valises, Caroline décide de prendre une douche et moi de faire un tour dans l'immense jardin des Hale. Quoi de mieux de ce dégourdir les jambes lorsqu'on a passé quatre heures dans une voiture dans un silence pesant. Et puis, l'air est frai, je me laisse guider par le bruit des vagues et bientôt j'atterris les pieds dans l'eau, les cheveux au vent avec le sourire aux lèvres la vie n'est-t-elle pas toujours ainsi, calme et tranquille ?

C'est bien entendu sans compter sur ma malchance, puisque seulement quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve le corps entier dans l'eau, un corps lourd sur moi et une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille qui m'ordonne de me taire. Bien entendu, il ne m'a pas surnommé furie pour rien et je tente vainement de me débattre. Il me cale un peu plus contre lui et me montre du doigts le haut de la falaise. C'est là que je comprends, il me protège, il me cache volontairement derrière un énorme rocher pour ne pas que quelqu'un nous voit. Derek.

L'homme e qui je n'ai aucune confiance, se trouve être en haut de la falaise face à un homme qui possède une camionnette blanche. Derek se contente de lui donner un grosse enveloppe marron avant de repartir aussitôt en regardant autour de lui si personne ne l'a vu. Heureusement il ne nous voit pas.

Je respire enfin lorsque Kol se détache de moi et non lorsque Derek disparaît. Le fait d'avoir Kol à quelques centimètres de moi me perturbe encore plus qu'un homme louche qui ne doit pas me voir. Je me relève à mon tour et regarde Kol face à moi, il me regarde lui aussi et attend une quelconque réaction de ma part. A oui vraiment ? Ba il va voir ma réaction ! Sans rien dire, je me contente de lancer ma main le plus fort possible qui vient s'étaler sur la joue du brun.

Sa fait mal hein ? Et bien tu as vus ce que ça m'a fais lorsque j'ai compris ce que tu m'as fais. Tu crois que tu peux revenir comme ça, me sauver et croire que j'oublie tout ? Tu as tenter de me tuer, fumier ! Je rêve de ta mort depuis un mois. Voilà ce que j'aurai du lui dire, mais au lieu de ça, les larmes me montent au yeux et je pars d'un pas décidé en direction de la villa.

Bien entendu Kol est Kol et il m'attrape fermement la taille pour me plaquer contre son torse où je me détends directement. Je me sens stupide, mais Kol Mickaelson a le don de me faire perdre tout contrôle de moi, un peu comme une drogue, on sait que c'est mauvais mais on ne peut pas s'en empêcher. J'aime Kol. La vérité fait mal. Très mal. Comme une impression qu'une main presse fermement mon petit coeur humain et le tord dans tout les sens avant de le briser en pièce. Je le déteste autant que je l'aime. Mais jamais, au grand jamais je ne lui avouerai. Pas après le mal qu'il m'a fais.

Au bout de ce qui me parue une éternité, Kol me lâche enfin et je me rend compte qu'il m'a transporté dans une sorte de grotte dans la falaise. Il trône également un petit canapé rouge clic-clac avec devant une petite table basse. Plus loin, une moto est mis en équilibre, prête à démarrer à tout instant si besoin est. Je reste un moment scotché, il ne reste pas là tout de même pour dormir ? Il veut que j'ai pitié de lui et que je le pardonne plus facilement c'est ça ?

-"Bonnie ?" m'appelle Kol. Kol m'appelait, il m'appelait comme les éclairs appelaient le tonnerre. Que suis-je censée faire ? Que suis-je censée dire ? Jamais je n'aurai cru le revoir un jour. Je m'approche de lui mais reste à environ trois mètres de distance.

-"Qu'est de que tu veux que je te dise Kol ? Le coup de poing ne t'a pas suffit pour exprimer mon opinion ?" ma voix tremble autant que mes doigts, même si je parvins à le cacher, enfin j'espère avoir réussit.

-"Si, merci. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi, tu m'en veux. Explique moi, réellement ce qu'il en est." Je n'écoute même pas ce qu'il dit, je me contente de me bercer par la douce mélodie de sa voix, qui s'enroule autour de mon coeur pour l'emprisonner.

-"Tu veux que je te raconte quel moment ? Lorsque l'un d'entre vous à tenter de m'étrangler avec un fil de fer, lorsque je me suis fais enfermer dans une voiture ballonnée ou lorsque mon coeur s'est brisé lorsque j'ai vu qui était derrière tout ça." demandai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Kol se pétrifie, j'eus même l'impression que tout ce fige au alentour, les vagues, le vent, mon propre pouls ...

-"Bonnie .." ce simple mot, ces deux syllabes, si simple à prononcer huent raison de mes larmes et je les sentis couler le long de ma joue. Une toute partie de moi, la romantique sans doute, avait espère qu'il nie tout et qu'il lui raconterait l'histoire d'un frère jumeau ou je ne sais quoi. Mais là... Sa voix venait de m'avouer la vérité. Il tend alors la main pour attraper mon visage en coupe, mais je me détourne et fais trois grand pas en arrière.

-"Ne me touche pas" crachai-je haineuse. Il semble surpris au début, mais il le cache très vite et s'assois sur son petit canapé rouge. Puis, il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et semble réfléchir à la situation, il finit par tourner son regard vers moi.

-"Laisse moi au moins m'expliquer"

-"Ca fait deux jours que je t'ai vu et tu n'as pas eu le temps de venir avant"

Il ne répond pas. Il se contente de me regarder, de ce regard indéchiffrable. J'aimerai avoir la force de le repousser, de m'en aller en le traitant de toutes sortes de mots. Mais, je suis faible, du moins face à lui. Il est comme mon talon d'Achil, mon point sensible, celui qui, j'en suis sur, causera ma perte.

-"D'accord" acceptai-je finalement.

Il tend alors une main vers moi, pour me faire comprendre qu'il veut que je m'assois. Je passe devant celle ci sans un regard et finit par m'asseoir à l'opposé d'où il se trouve, sous son regard amusé. Hors de question de lui faire croire qu'il fait ce qu'il veut de moi, après tout, je ne suis pas si sûre qu'il ne soit pas encore un inconnu. Je frissonne à cette pensée, puisque ça me rappelle l'immense trahison que j'ai subis., il y a un mois.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_F-B ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_-"__Tient tient, voyez-vous ça. On essai d'écouter aux portes Katherina..." et la j'aurai reconnu cette voix entre mille: Kol. J'avais devant moi la famille Mickaelson._

_J'essaie de faire au mieux pour ne pas me faire repérer au contraire de Katherine. J'entends celle ci cracher des insultes en se débattant comme une lionne. Les Mickaelson sont l'inconnu depuis le début, alors. Ce qui me rassure vainement est le fait que je n'entende pas la voix de Caroline, peut être dort-elle, mais j'ose croire au faite qu'elle ne soit pas là. Peut être va-t-elle échappée à Klaus, lui aussi absent, et pouvoir s'en sortir._

_Katherine se débat toujours contre ses cordes qui sont reliées à moi également. Je ne prête pas attention aux messes basses de Elijah et Rebekah, et me contente d'attraper discrètement la main de Katherine dans l'espoir de la calmer un peu. Elle semble surprise, mais resserre ses doigts dans les miens pour se donner un peu de courage. Je la sens petit à petit se détendre, et soupirer avant d'analyser la situation. J'ai conscience qu'apprendre que les gens que tu considères comme ta famille veulent en réalité te tuer, est dur à avaler. Mais il faut se reprendre et vite, sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau._

_Soudain, alors que tous espoirs semblent vain, j'entends le bruit de crissement de pneux. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Les Mickaelson doivent eux aussi se poser la question, puisque plus personne ne parle dans la pièce. Puis, un portière s'ouvre et se claque et des bruits de pas arrive en notre direction. _

_-"C'est peu être Klaus" souffle Rebekah._

_J'entends Kol, qui jusqu'ici restait à quelques mètres de moi, avancer vers ce que je pense être la porte, suivis par Elijah. Ils referment finalement la porte derrière eux et après quelques secondes, des bruits de lutte se firent entendre. Une lutte sans merci vu la rapidité à laquelle des corps tombent à terre. Seules dans la pièce, moi, Rebekah et Katherine restont silencieuses. J'entends simplement le souffle de Rebekah s'accélérer sous le coup de l'angoisse._

_-"Bekah détache nous tout de suite, il va nous tuer" hurle Katherine avant de se tortiller de plus bel contre ses cordes._

_-"Je...je, il avait dit qu'il ne ferait rien si on vous rendrais. Je...je."_

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrir et directement tout mon corps se tend. Je vais mourir, je vais mourir ici, encordée à Katherine, seule, les mains liées et les yeux bandés._

_-"Vous ?" souffle la voix de Rebekah alors que mon coeur s'accélère. Qui est-ce ? "Qu'avez vous fait à mes frères ?" soit la voix de celui en fasse d'elle ne me parvient pas, soit il ne répond pas. Mais une chose est sur, je n'entends rien, même Katherine n'ose plus parlée._

_Puis j'entends des bruits de pas qui court et bientôt je sursaute de peur lorsqu'une main vient me tirer de mes cordes avant de m'enlever mon bandeau._

_-"Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayée" souffle une voix que je reconnais entre mille. _

_Le commissaire Smythe se tient face à moi et il est seul dans la pièce. Plus aucunes traces des Mickaelson et de Kol._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin F-B ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

-"Tu comptes m'expliquer un jour ou je m'en vais tout de suite ?" demandai-je au bout d'un moment à attendre qu'il

-"C'est pas simple à raconter, je ne sais pas par quoi réellement commencer"

-"Pourquoi pas par le début ?" lançai sarcastiquement alors qu'il garde le regard perdu dans l'air.

-"C'était il y a cinq mois quand, c'est arrivé, à cette époque ma mère et mon père était toujours en vie. Pour résumé simplement on peut dire que mon père était un ivrogne, toujours absent et qui battait ses enfants. Alors le jour où, ma mère m'a annoncé la mort de notre père, tué lors d'une partie de poker où il devait trop de dette, j'ai été ravi. Après tout qui aime un père qui te frappe lorsqu'il est en colère ou bourré ? Le problème, c'est que toutes ses dettes sont retombées sur les bras de ma mère. Presque un million d'euros qu'elle devait rendre au risque de perdre la maison et ainsi nous retrouvez à la rue. Je dois dire que ma mère avait déjà montré des actes de folies par le passé, de sorte que je savais qu'elle était un malade mentalement."

Il semblait réellement mal de raconter son histoire et je comprenais pourquoi, lui aussi avait été déjà battu dans sa vie. Pour lui donner la force de continuer, j'attrape sa main et la presse légèrement, il ramène son regard surpris sur moi.

-"Un soir, ma mère revenait du marché, lorsque sur le chemin, elle a rencontré un homme. Je n'ai jamais su qui il était, mais il l'a convaincu ma mère, que mieux valait mourir que de vivre endetté jusqu'au cou et à la rue. Alors le soir, quand elle est rentrée et que tout le monde dormait, elle est monté dans la chambre d'Henrik et de Finn et les a tué en les étouffants dans leur sommeil. Puis elle est allée dans la chambre de Rebekah et a tenté de la tuer, mais un homme, l'homme qu'elle avait croisé un peu plus tôt. Il a sauvé Rebekah au même moment au Klaus est entré dans la chambre, alerté par les cris. Fou de rage, il a commencé à frapper notre mère, sous les pleures de Rebekah, lorsque Elijah est intervenu fou de rage ayant vu le corps de nos frères, il s'est rejoins à Klaus. Finalement c'est Rebekah qui dans un cri de rage à poussé ma mère dans les escaliers qui la tua sur le coup. Je suis arrivé au même moment, sortant de la chambre de mes frères, du sang sur tout le corps."

-"Qui était cet homme ?"

-"Je ne sais pas, il a toujours refusé de montrer son vrai visage et apparaît toujours masqué d'un faux visage . Mais une chose est sur, il a fait de notre vie, un enfer Il nous à forcer à faire toute sorte de chose ou il nous dénonçait à la police pour le meurtre de ma mère et mes deux frères. Nous avons enterrés les corps dans le jardin et avons attendu votre arrivé pour faire ce que l'homme nous avait dit de faire."

-"C'est toi qui m'a étranglé, dans ma chambre ?"

-"Elijah."

-"Elijah ?! "

-"Oui. En revanche c'est moi qui ai jeté ce pigeon mort à ta fenêtre."

-"Pourquoi tu es là ?"

-"Tu me manquais trop."

[...]

Je le regarde un moment et me lève pour partir précipitamment. Hors de question de ne pas être sérieuse en ce moment. Je veux une explication, il paraît enfin vouloir être sérieux et voilà le résultats.

"Tu ne sembles pas me croire ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que, je sais ce dont il est capable, je refuse de me dire que toi ou Katherine êtes mortes par ma faute. Lorsque tu es parti, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas laissé ce fou te tuer ou te faire le moindre mal."

Il se lève pendant pendant qu'il parle et je me retourne choquée de ces quelques mots qui sont u exploit pour Kol qui ne dévoile d'habitude jamais le moindre sentiment. Comment je suis censée repoussée un homme a qui je ne peux pas dire non, lorsqu'il m'avoue de tels choses. On comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai dis oui à Jeremy si facilement ? Je suis une telle fleur bleu qu'il est tellement trop facile de me faire revenir. Mais suis-je folle d'aimer Kol ?Cet homme qui m'a fait si mal mais qui garde tellement de qualités. Son humour, sa beauté, sa folie... Qui n'aime pas Kol Mickaelson ?

Je rencontre finalement son regard et ça à raison de mes dernières barrières. En trois enjambées on se rejoins en même temps et il m'attire à lui dans un baiser que je savoure., mon dieu qu'il m'a manqué. Puis je le repousse de quelques centimètres.

-"Ne crois rien. Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné !"

Il acquise simplement et replonge ses lèvres contre les miennes avant de me soulever de ses mains sous mes fesses. Je ferme mes jambes contre sa taille alors qu'il dépose déjà sur le canapé.

PDV MALIA

Je viens finalement de rentré de chez Alaric avec Katherine. Sur le chemin nous avons croisés Derek et Jennifer qui quittaient la villa pour quelques jours et étaient vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir rester. Je ne dis rien, mais cette information me laisse perplexe, pourquoi partir ? Caroline vient directement nous retrouvé tout sourire pour savoir si Bonnie est avec nous.

-"Non, pourquoi ?" demande Katherine.

-"Je sais pas, je ne la trouve pas."

-"De qui ?" demande Isaac, Allison derrière lui.

-"Bonnie a disparu" soufflai-je à mon amie alors que celle ci s'arrête à ma droite.

-"Vous avez été voir sa chambre ?" demande Isaac avant de croiser les bras à côté de Caroline.

-"Je n'y ai pas été depuis deux heures" souffla Caroline en regardant Isaac.

-"Allons-y" dis-je avant de partir en direction de la chambre orange.

Je franchis les escaliers en quelques enjambées, puis je marche d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs de la villa de Derek. Là où j'avais passé la plupart de mes étés, étant enfant. Je connaissait comme ma poche, les moindre recoins de cette villa, pour l'avoir visité des centaines de fois.

Puis j'ouvre la porte à la volée et je reste sidérée de ce que j'y vois. La chambre est remplit de fumée, bien qu'il n'y est aucun feu. Juste quelques bâtons de senteurs qui brûlent dans l'air, donnant un air un peu sinistre à cette pièce si coloré. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est le faite que jamais Derek n'aurait de ces choses chez lui, je ne sais pas qui les a mis, mais ce n'est pas mon cousin.

Au fond de la chambre, un cadre à été rajouté sur le mur. Un cadre gris avec des fleurs rouges, c'est un portrait. Le portrait de Lydia, qui date de quelques mois à peine. Sur le cadre, un petit mot que je comprend être de ce fameux inconnu, écrit avec du rouge à lèvre rouge pétasse. _"The Dead Girl Can't Smile" _(les filles mortes ne peuvent pas sourire). J'arrache le cadre du mur et le tend à Allison qui ouvre grand les yeux.

-"Mais c'est un monstre" murmure-t-elle avant de le tendre à Caroline.

Je regarde ensuite autour de moi. Sur le mur de droite, écrit avec le même rouge à lèvres "_Heads Up Bitches, it's open Season on Liars and I'm hunting" _Tout autour du message, des photos de vacances de moi avec Allison et Lydia ou encore des photos des trois filles. Des photos de Isaac et Allison, des portraits de Lydia, le tout en noir et plan pour donner un air encore plus sinistre.

-"Malia ?" m'appelle Allison derrière moi.

Je me retourne et regarde mon amie. Celle ci tient dans sa main une enveloppe marron avec écrit en gros, au marqueur rouge : Malia &amp; Allison.

-"C'est pour nous ?" demandai-je avant de m'approcher d'elle.

Elle ouvre l'enveloppe sous le regard curieux des autres. Puis elle en sort un petit papier blanc, où trône une belle écriture italique. Aucune signature, aucun indice d'identification. Rien.

Allison lit rapidement le mot puis me le tend. Je comprends enfin pourquoi les trois filles le craignent tant, il est partout, il sais tout, il fait tout. Tu n'es plus qu'un pantin de bois avec lequel il s'amuse. Il es trop tard pour reculer maintenant, je suis maintenant une des Liars. Je lis le message _"Welcome in the club, that could be Fun, Game On Bitches." _(Bienvenue dans le club, ça peut être marrant, que le jeu commence"

Soudain je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me fige, mon coeur s'accélère, quelqu'un est là, dans mon dos. Il reste calme pourtant j'entends sa respiration, une énorme bourrasque qui faisait un bruit infernal. A croire que ce n'est pas un être humain. Il vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Je me retourne et là ...

**Et voilà ! Chapitre terminé encore un de plus ! Vous pouvez dire merci à Movie-like puisque mon chapitre n'était pas prévu pour être publié aujourd'hui mais on sait m'amadouer !**

**J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois VampireDiariesKalijah et vous conseil sa fic L'ange de la mort' ainsi que Movie-Like et sa fanfiction '1 an à Mystic Falls' !**

**Xoxo**

**A non il y aussi mon petit cadeau empoisonné ... dans le prochain chapitre la mort va frapper !**


	20. CHAP 4 BL

Chapitre 5 (PdV Katherine)

Tout, oui tout ce que j'ai en face de moi, me donne des raisons d'avoir peur. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Peut être est-ce parce que j'avais déjà traversé bien pire épreuves ou peut être est-ce parce que je commençais à me lasser. Au oui j'ai peur, bien sûr. Je crains de ce que l'inconnu peut nous faire. Mais je n'arrive pas à éprouver les bonnes craintes. En effet, j'ai plus peur de voir Caroline mourir sous mes yeux que de mourir moi même, j'en suis venue à préférer me sacrifier pour assurer la vie de mes amies. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai dans ce monde ? Elijah m'a laissé, abandonné sans le moindre regret.

C'est à cet instant que trouve Malia pour hurler de terreur. Bientôt Caroline se joins à elle en hurlant pour savoir ce que c'était et je commence à sérieusement me demander ce qu'il leur arrive. C'est alors qu'un grognement retentit, je me retourne vivement et reste abasourdie face à la scène que je découvre. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je sais que cette fois nous allions mourir.

PDV BONNIE

Je sors tout juste de la grotte avec Kol à mes côtés lorsque j'entends les hurlements des filles. Oh mon dieu. Je regarde précipitamment Kol qui semble aussi surpris que moi et directement je me mets à courir à toute vitesse en direction de la villa, Kol sur mes talons. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin dans cette maison ? L'inconnu a encore frappé, c'est certain. Mais qu'à t-il fait cette fois, pour faire hurler Caroline et Malia ainsi ?

Je redouble d'effort pour arriver au plus vite dans la maison, si bien que je ne vois pas l'homme, habillé tout de noir qui se cache derrière un buisson, le sourire aux lèvres. Derrière sa capuche, il se contente de regarder le fabuleux spectacle qui s'offre à lui avec amusement. A sa droite, une énorme cage vide laisse supposée que le danger est très grand pour eux. Kol contrairement à moi, à vu cet homme, mais voyant que je n'attends pas, préfère me suivre et abandonne l'idée de courir après l'homme qui pourrait être l'inconnu.

Je cours de plus en plus vite et arrive bientôt sur le gravier qui entoure la villa. Mes pas raisonnent à chacune de mes petites foulées et bientôt, j'arrive essoufflée à la porte. Kol arrive à son tour et l'ouvre à la volée alors que je reprends mon souffle difficilement, posant mes mains sur le mur face à moi. Puis, il entre dans la maison, moi sa suite. Si je n'avais pas été si pressée de retrouver mes amie, j'aurai pu voir l'homme nous suivre discrètement et refermer la porte d'un coup sec avant de la fermer à clé de la même manière qu'il l'avait fais pour toutes les issues de sortie de la maison. Aucun moyen de s'échapper hors de la villa maintenant.

Je sursaute de peur lorsque la porte se claque derrière moi et me rue dessus pour tenter de la rouvrir, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Nous voilà entré dans l'arène de jeu, avec aucun retour en arrière possible. Les téléphones avaient tous mystérieusement disparus, ainsi que le double des clés de la maison et des fenêtres. Non mais quel idée de faire des fenêtres qui peuvent se verrouiller ? C'est tellement facile de nous enfermer après. Puis, quelques minutes après avoir fermer la porte à clé, les volets se ferment tous avec le mécanisme électrique. Kol se jette dessus pour tenter de garder les volets ouverts, mais rien n'y fais et bientôt nous voilà dans le noir complet, à seulement quinze heures. Bien entendu ce malade à également coupé l'électricité et l'eau.

Puis, j'entends des cris et me retourne vers la source de bruit, malheureusement je ne vois rien et me retrouve seule dans le noir. Où est Kol ? Et si j'avais fais une erreur ? Et si il aide toujours l'inconnu ? Mon coeur s'accélère et se serre un peu plus. Mais dès lors, je sens des bras autour de ma taille et je me rassure en reconnaissant cette odeur. L'odeur de Kol, si semblable mais unique, ce contraste de sentiments d'odeur, qui me rend folle. J'agrippe ferment ses bras alors qu'il m'embrasse le sommet du crâne, puis il attrape ma main et tente de se diriger vers la commode à notre droite, si mes souvenir sont bons. Il finit par y arriver et tire sur les des tiroirs puis le fouille sans rien trouver, il répète l'opération quelques fois et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherche, un lampe torche.

Il l'allume et je me sens tout de suite rassurée. En sécurité.

-"Que fait-on maintenant ?" demande-t-il avant de me regarder attendant ma réponse.

-"On trouve Katherine et Caroline" il acquise à ma réponse et se dirige vers l'escalier.

PdV Katherine

Je cours, je cours de tout mes efforts possible. L'inconnu à fait fort cette fois, il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de croire qu'on puisse être enfin tranquille dans cette villa, que l'inconnu c'était calmé suite à la mort de Lydia. Je me suis trompée lourdement, et peut être que ceci va me coûter la vie. Derrière moi j'entends la respiration essoufflée de Caroline et tire plus fort sa main pour la faire aller encore plus vite. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres. Peut être derrière nous, peut être pas. Mais pour l'instant le plus important c'est que Caroline soit avec moi. J'entends un gigantesque souffle à notre suite et je me demande si il s'agit de lui ou de nos amis. Il faisait de plus en plus sombres à faire et à mesure que je tente de rejoindre l'entrée de la villa, mais qui aurait cru que cette maison était si grande ?

Je cours depuis maintenant dix minutes dans ces immenses couloirs, mais ne trouve rien qui puisse nous sauver. Comment ai-je pu tomber dans ce piège éculé ? Enfermée dans une maison avec aucune issue de sortie et avec ce monstre à nos trousses, c'était tellement prévisible. Or, voici que j'affrontais la grande Faucheuse sans aucunes armes. Je suis furieuse après moi même, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris la peine d'attraper d'importe quoi qui aurait pu me servir d'arme... un flacon de laque et un briquet pour fabriquer un lance flamme maison, par exemple. Une chaussure, même. Pour lui lancer à la figure, ça n'aurait pas été grandement efficace mais ça aurait pu l'aveugler quelques secondes.

Malheureusement, je m'étais aperçue trop tard que j'avais rendez-vous avec la mort. La seule chose que j'avais sous la main c'était mon BlackBerry qui me sert de lumière mais qui ne capte aucun réseau. Dans n'importe quel scénario me venant à l'esprit, mon téléphone est un peu près inutile face à ce qui court derrière nous. Et dans le cas présent, proprement minable, à moins de capter du réseau et d'appeler les flics histoire qu'ils meurent eux aussi. Car il était clair que ce fauve ne se ferait pas arrêter facilement. Oui! Ca parait invraisemblable, mais vu les événements de la semaine, je ne devrais pas m'en étonner. Un bon gros fauve d'environ cent vingt kilos, une panthère des neiges avait dit Isaac, avant de courir.

Oui, une panthère des neiges pouvait apparemment vivre dans ce genre de climat, à condition d'être nourrit et de rester à l'ombre. Dans une maison dont tous les volets sont fermés, la lumière est rare, autant dire que ça lui permet de rester en parfaite santé, pour pouvoir nous dévorer sans problème.

J'arrive finalement à l'escalier et descend les marches avec Caroline à ma suite. Je n'ai pas le temps ni le courage de la rassurer, et je me contente de ne rien dire. Et puis le bruit les attire non ? Je ne prends aucun risque et dévale simplement les marches avant de refermer la porte en lâchant Caroline. Personne n'est derrière nous, personne à part le monstre. Où sont donc passés les autres ? Comme pour répondre à mes questions, ils arrivent par le deuxième escalier et me regarde visiblement surpris. Puis, le fauve frappe à la porte et je sens une secousse me frapper alors que je tente de garder la porte fermer. Isaac vient m'aider et je le remercie d'un signe de tête qu'il me rend.

Qu'allons nous faire ?

Malia attire Allison à la suite de Caroline. La brune semble peut désireuse de laisser son homme face à un fauve pareil mais Isaac se montre très persuasif encore une fois.

-"Alli, vas-y, ça va aller, pour moi. Court ! Je t'aime"

Je le regarde un moment et il finit par murmurer que je devrais partir moi aussi. Or, je sais très bien que sans moi, la porte cédera. Le fauve ne semble pas se calmer, mais je refuse de partir et reste collée à la porte, avec comme seule regret de laisser Caroline seule. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira ...

PDv cAROLINE

Je cours, je cours à vive allure mais finis par m'arrêter en ne voyant pas Katherine derrière moi. Je reste seule un moment dans la pièce lorsque je me retourne en entendant des pas. Une lumière se rapproche de moi et je mets une main devant mes yeux, éblouie par tant de luminosité. Bientôt Kol apparaît et je reste prostrée de surprise. Que fait-il là ? Nos regards se croisent et je reste plongée dans ses yeux. Est-il seul ? Est-il derrière tout ça ? Klaus. Puis je vois Bonnie derrière lui et je soupire de soulagement, elle va bien, l'inconnu ne la pas enlever ou tuer. Non, rien de tout ça, elle est juste avec ... Kol. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers moi, Malia et Allison arrivent en courant et me tire avec elle dans une course rapide, Bonnie et Kol nous suivent mais je ne vois personne d'autre derrière.

-"Où est Katherine ?" demandai-je à Malia alors que je remarque les larmes d'Allison.

Malia se contente de me regarder tristement mais je refuse de comprendre ce que cela signifie. Elle est surement un peu plus derrière nous, c'est tout. Elle va arriver, et nous rejoindre avec Isaac, il en est impossible autrement. Je cours finalement avec les filles du mieux que je peux et j'attrape la main d'Allison pour la rassurer, elle redouble malheureusement ses pleures et je comprends que Issac et Katherine sont réellement mal.

-"Quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer pourquoi on court comme ça ?!" demande Bonnie énervée.

-"Il y a une putain de panthère à nos trousses !" hurle Malia sans s'arrêter.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment la conversation entre Bonnie et Kol, derrière moi, mais je compte demander des comptes à mon amie, du moins si je m'en sors vivante. Mais où court-on comme ça ?me demandai-je. Bientôt, Malia nous entraîne dans un petit escalier étroit et sombre et Kol avec sa lampe torche passe devant pendant que Bonnie ferme toujours la marche, moi juste devant elle.

L'escalier mène à un nouveau couloir et directement Kol demande si tout le monde va bien. Une manière plus polie d'être sur que Bonnie soit toujours là, mais je ne dis rien et me contente de répondre par la positive. Mon amie regarde derrière elle dans l'escalier sombre mais ne voit toujours pas Katherine. J'attrape sa main, les larmes aux yeux et tente d'un simple geste de lui faire comprendre qu'il est trop tard pour Katherine. Ca me brise le coeur de le savoir, moi même je ne rêve que de retourner en bas et d'aller la voir, mais je sais très bien que cela ne ferait que rajouter ma mort.

Bonnie le sait aussi bien que moi mais reste plus tétue ou courageuse que moi. Elle commence par reculer d'un pas des escaliers, de porte sa main à sa bouche, de lever les yeux au ciel pour retenir ses larmes et finis par retourner dans les escaliers. Mais avant qu'elle n'est parcourue trois marches, Kol la rattrape et l'entraîne à l'étage, alors qu'elle éclate finalement en sanglot dans les bras du jeune homme. Un larme dévale mes joues, mais je refuse de pleurer, pas maintenant du moins. Pas en même temps que Allison et Bonnie, il faut que je reste forte pour mon amie, exactement comme Katherine l'aurait fait.

Je me retourne finalement vers Malia qui reste toujours aussi calme et me dirige vers elle avec Kol, qui a lâché Bonnie pour que celle ci se calme un peu toute seule. Mais Allison arrive vers Bonnie et dans élan que je n'aurai jamais crue capable de faire Allison. Elle la prend dans ses bras alors qu'elles sanglotent toutes les deux. Bonnie s'accroche désespérément à Allison pour tenter de trouver un mince réconfort. En voyant Allison dans cet état me fait réaliser qu'elle aime réellement Isaac. Chose que je n'aurai jamais cru au premier abord en la voyant si directive avec lui.

-"Regarde" murmure Malia à Kol, elle attrape une petite poignée qui sort du mur et la coulisse vers le bas. Derrière cette paroi se cache une sorte de mini ascenseur que tout les anciens manoirs avaient pour faire monter ou descendre quelques affaires. Ce qui signifie aussi que le tout est vraiment petit mais laisse, à peine, Kol bien accroupie entré.

-"Et pourquoi veux-tu montée à l'étage ?" demande Kol perplexe

-"Hors mis le fait que ce soit le seul accès pour aller à l'étage et que ce fauve ne peut pas y entrer ?" demande-t-elle alors que Kol sourit face à l'idée de génie que venait d'avoir ce simple petit bout de femme. Autant de courage et de bravoure, laissait Kol sous le choc. Elle est si calme, si déterminée à rester en vie que cela ne peux que donner un sentiment d'admiration, il admirai Malia.

Il faut également dire qu'elle est belle fille, et semble avoir la tête sur les épaules, vraiment, il l'adirai. Rien à en dire de plus, quand leurs yeux se rencontrent, il sent aussitôt son sourire le rendre idiot et détache ses yeux d'elle alors que la brunette en question sourit bien amusé par ce mignon nouvel invité.

Puis Kol reporte son attention sur Bonnie et semble en proie à la panique. C'est vrai que je n'ai moi même jamais vue Bonnie autant l'air désespérée. J'ose espérer qu'étant donné qu'il n'y a aucune nouvelle du fauve, celui ci est toujours bloqué par Katherine et Isaac et donc qu'ils sont encore en vie. Les larmes me montent aux yeux en imaginant Katherine en bas.

Malia fait alors monter Allison dans le petit ascenseur et tire une corde avec l'aide de Kol pour la faire monter. Il attrape la corde derrière Malia et tire de tous ses muscles tout en sentant le petit corps de Malia entre ses bras, tenté de tirer elle aussi. Elle pourrait très bien se retirer et regarder faire, puisque Kol y arrive très bien tout seul. Mais je ne sais réellement pourquoi, aucun des deux ne semble décidé à se séparer de l'autre. J'en suis écœurée pour Bonnie.

Une fois Allison en haut, elle se plaint du peux de luminosité mais redonne le cage tout en tirant à son tour sur la corde pour permettre à Malia, qui s'est enfin détachée de Kol, de monter. Une fois fais, elle relance à son tour la petite cage et Kol me regarde pour savoir si je monte. Je me tourne vers Bonnie et voit que celle ci regarde toujours dans les escaliers, l'air totalement anéantie.

Je me tourne vers Kol et lui lance une excuse pour qu'il monte avant nous.

-"Tu n'arriveras pas à monter si personnes ne tire la corde en bas, tu dois passer avant nous, ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de Bonnie" soufflai-je alors qu'il montai, non sans mal dans la petite cabine.

Je commence à tirer, lorsqu'en plein milieu du trajet, j'entends des cris, seul moi et Bonnie pouvons les entendre, n'étant pas trop loin de la porte. Katherine. Notre amie est entrant d'hurler de peur alors qu'un grand craquement vient briser la porte qui retenait le fauve. Isaac hurle lui aussi, mais de douleur, je n'ose imaginer la scène qui se joue plus bas. Ca me brise le coeur, j'entends les sanglots de mon amie et bientôt la voix d'Isaac disparaît, Katherine est seule. Elle ne crie plus, non, elle reste forte même face au monstre.

-"KATHERIIIIIIINE !" hurle Bonnie dans un cri désespérer qui retentit dans mon coeur pour venir me le briser en milles petits morceaux. Je n'ai jamais eus aussi mal qu'en cet instant précis. Les cris de Katherine résonnent toujours dans mes oreilles tels un rappel pour me souvenir que je l'ai lâchement abandonnée.

-"Caroline qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demande Kol une fois en haut du trajet. Il relance la cage, mais je ne fais rien, je garde la corde dans ma main et regarde avec les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues, le dos de Bonnie. Elle reste là, un moment, bloquée devant ces escaliers qu'ils auraient suffis de descendre pour la retrouver. Ou alors son corps. Puis le corps de Bonnie se convulse de spasmes et les pleures deviennent des cris. Des cris qui attirent la bête si bien que je l'entends courir vers nous.

Comme réveillée d'un demi-sommeil, Bonnie referme la porte alors que la panthère se fait voir en bas de l'escalier. Il en a donc finit avec Katherine ? On ne l'entend plus, ni ses cris, ni ses pleurs, ni plus rien. Nous n'entendrons plus jamais le moindre bruit qui proviennent de Katherine. Cette fois ci, nous n'avons rien pus faire, c'est terminé. Sans comprendre pourquoi, j'éclate en sanglots, je réalise que le moment est fort mal choisit et que ce monstre commence déjà à taper contre la porte. Mais je m'écroule au sol devant tant de tristesse.

Bonnie m'attrape par les épaules et m'installe dans la cage d'ascenseur sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Puis elle me pousse le plus possible vers le fond de la boite. Elle monte à son tour dans la cage et je me demande vaguement comment on fait pour tenir à deux dans ce si petit espace. Puis sans comprendre, j'entends la porte se briser en petit morceaux sous les coups de la panthère. Je la vois derrière Bonnie, et je la regarde droit dans les yeux, un dégoût profond s'empare de moi, c'est elle qui à tué ma meilleure amie, elle qui m'a piétiné le coeur avant de le déchirer. Si j'aurai été seule, je serais descendue pour la tuer ou me faire tuer. Elle a sur ses deux canines aiguisés, du sang frai, celui de Katherine. J'ai soudain envie de vomir.

Elle nous saute alors dessus.

-"Tirer putain !" hurle Bonnie avant de jeter un vulgaire frappe du pied à la panthère qui attrape se pied avant de refermer ses crocs dans la chair. La métisse hurle de douleur avant faire lâcher la bête, puis la cage remonte à la volée et le fauve disparaît de ma vision, je ferme les yeux un court instant et regarde la blessure de Bonnie.

PdV BONNIE

Bientôt on arrive en haut de la maison, dans le grenier sombre. Directement je vois Kol et j'essuie mes larmes et tente de garder un air détaché et calme. Je vais bien. Je mens. Mais peut importe, je ne dois pas craquer, pas devant eux. Avec Caroline oui, mais pas eux. Pas Malia, pas devant Allison alors que j'ai entendue son petit ami agonisé sans rien faire, pas devant Kol non plus. Je dois me contenter de souffrir en silence, souffir mentalement et physiquement. Il ouvre la grille et se rue directement sur moi.

-"Bonnie, merci tu vas bien"

-"Pas vraiment" soufflai-je avant de baisser les yeux ne pouvant pas supporter de le regarder dans les yeux.

-"Sa jambe" dit Caroline paniquée derrière moi.

Kol me prend alors dans ses bras avant de me soulever de terre et de me poser au sol avec lui. Malia et Allison aide Caroline a sortir et a s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-"Quelqu'un a une lampe ?" demande Malia avant de voir Kol en sortir une de sa poche avant.

Il regarde alors ma jambe et hurle en voyant que j'ai été mordue.

-"Mais pourquoi avoir pris tant de temps avant de monter dans cette cage ?!"

-"Kat..."commence Caroline.

-"Le fauve est arrivé, il a fallut trouver quelque chose pour le retenir." inventai-je alors que Caroline acquise le regard dans le vide.

Kol nous dispute encore pendant un petit moment avant de finalement faire un garrot à hauteur de mon genoux puis de nettoyer avec le peu qu'il avait ma plaie. Enfin, il m'aide à me relever et garde une main scotchée à ma taille, je pose ma main derrière son cou pour trouver un point d'appuie et de sa dernière main, il tien la lampe torche. Caroline à notre droite, Malia et Allison à gauche.

Soudain un petit rire sarcastique retentit, comme le rire d'un de ces clowns de film d'horreur. La lampe de Kol se mit à clignoter, puis s'éteint. En bas, on entend le bruit du fauve qui saute dans la pièce. Aucun retour possible, on avance tous en groupe alors que chacun tente de déceler un peut des objets qui se trouve dans la pièce. J'attrape la main de Caroline et la regarde entendu. Il y peut, c'était Katherine qui lui tenait fermement la main de cette façon.

Puis un bruit se fit entendre, pas la panthère, non, ici quelque part dans le grenier noir. Une sorte de grincement ou d'un couinement d'un objet rouillé. Puis une lueur apparue face à nous, une sorte de vieux vélo et d'un homme dessus. Surprise, je le regarde les yeux ronds. Une lumière s'éclaire comme par magie sur l'intrus. Un pantin, une sorte de clown pantin sur un vélo, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Puis le pantin tourne la tête vers nous, toujours dans un couinement pour nous faire face. Je regarde Kol à mes côtés et il semble lui aussi surpris. Puis le clown rigole sarcastiquement avant que sa tête n'explose. Tout le monde baisse rapidement et Kol me garde sous lui pour me protéger. Une fois la tempête passée, je relève la tête et découvre qu'à l'intérieur de sa tête, le pantin avait une enveloppe. Il devient vraiment inventif, cet inconnu.

Mon prénom et celui de Caroline sont écrient dessus, cette dernière part prendre l'enveloppe avant de se poster à mes côtés sous le regard des autres. Elle déchire l'enveloppe et en sort le petit papier. _'Someone Close to you Has payed for your loselips, Kisses Yours" _(quelqu'un de proche de vous à payer pour votre langue pendue).

Je regarde Caroline l'air perdue. Est-ce parce que nous avons nous raconté à Allison, Malia et Isaac que celui ci et Katherine sont morts ? J'aurai donc la mort de mon amie sur la conscience ? Caroline doit penser la même chose puisqu'un frisson d'effroi la parcours.

PDV KATHERINE (Quelques minutes plus tôt)

Je sens la bête sauter encore une fois de plus sur la porte et j'entends cette fois ci le bois commencer à craquer.

-"On va mourir" soufflai-je à Isaac, il acquise simplement les larmes aux yeux. Il doit réellement aimer Allison pour faire une tel acte. Se sacrifier pour sa vie, un beau geste. Pour moi, les choses sont différentes, je n'ai pas peur de mourir, du moins pas de cette façon. A la place d'un être cher, quel meilleure façon que de mourir ? J'aurai pus avoir la mort en face et lui sourire. Je sais que je devrais avoir peur, mais non. Pourquoi être effrayée ? On peut mourir à chaque instants dans ce genre de situation, je serais en paix. Plus d'inconnu, plus de peur, de pleure. Rien.

Je sens un nouvelle secousse et cette fois la porte cède et laisse entrer le fauve alors que moi et Issac nous éloignons. Le fauve nous fais alors face. Il sourit, fier de lui, de son repas. J'entends des murmures, peut être les filles. Je me sens désolée pour Caroline et Bonnie, les abandonnées si lâchement, mais elles ne sont plus seules maintenant, elles s'en sortiront. Moi je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Je ne me refais pas le même monologue que la dernière fois, puisque cette fois j'ai parfaitement conscience de ma mort.

Le fauve charge sur moi et je ferme les yeux en me protégeant vainement de mes bras. Mais les secondes passent et bientôt je rouvre les yeux pour voir Isaac au sol avec le monstre sur lui. Le visage déchiré, le corps lacéré, il hurle de douleur et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Personne ne mérité de mourir comme ça, pas même Lydia, ou encore Smythe, pourtant Isaac est là, à mes pieds, il vient de me sauver et je ne peux que le regarder mourir sans rien faire. Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire. J'hurle de rage. Je ne peux rien faire, Isaac rive son regard à moitié mort sur moi et d'un regard je comprends qu'il veut que je fuis. Pourquoi faire ?

Comme si on m'avait entendu, j'entends la voix de Bonnie qui hurle mon prénom, avec une telle détresse que je ne lui connais pas. Mon coeur se brise en imaginant son triste état et je me mets à courir en direction de la cuisine. Plongée dans le noir je ne vois rien à plus de un mètre. C'est pourquoi je ne vois pas ma mort arrivée, mais quand je réalise, il est trop tard. Bienvenue en enfer...

Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre Mercredi si tout se passe bien :p

Petite nouveauté, à chaque review il y a un extrait à la clé !

Xoxo Me.


	21. Chapitre 5 BL

Pdv Bonnie

Je roule en boule le message de l'inconnu et de rage, le jette dans le corps du pantin, dont il manque maintenant la tête. Smythe est mort, Lydia, Isaac, Katherine aussi. Et à cause de qui ? Hein ? Je sens alors la pression sur ma hanche devenir plus forte et je jette ma colère sur lui.

-"Ne me touches pas ! Assassin ! C'est ta faute ! Katherine est morte par ta faute !" je le repousse et me serais ratatinée par terre si Caroline ne m'avais pas retenue.

-"Bonnie ..." souffle-t-il à bout de nerf.

-"Non, stop ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu tentes de me tuer, de tuer Caroline et Katherine ! Tu reviens et elle meurt ! Si ce n'est pas toi, tu es tout de même coupable d'avoir été le complice du tueur de ma meilleure amie !"

-"C'est vrai." souffle-t-il alors que l'étonnement prend place à la place de la colère. Il ne nie même pas, il semble juste triste et regretter. J'ai oublié le fait que lui et Katherine avaient été frère et soeur par le passé et que part conséquence, il est totalement aussi peiné que moi. Je soupire. "Mais, il n'y a pas un jour sans que je ne regrette ce que j'ai fais ... il en est de même pour Elijah, Bekah et Klaus ..." souffle-t-il en regardant Caroline pour le dernier nom.

-"Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut qu'on trouve une sortie dans tout ce bazar" dit Malia en brisant ce moment.

Kol se retourne et acquise avant de me reprendre avec force par la taille pour continuer d'avancer. Je l'aime autant que je le déteste, j'avais oublié à quel point il est dur de vivre dans une relation aussi compliqué, j'aurais aimé avoir un peu de simplicité pour une fois. De l'amour simple et pas compliqué. Mais ma vie entière est un bordel. Qu'est ce que je peux y faire ?

-"Regardez" soupire Allison alors qu'elle montre du doigts un point de lumière. Une fenêtre. Sans volets. Kol accélère le pas et arrive facilement au bonne endroit, les trois filles arrivent à notre suite et je tressaillis en sentant ma jambe s'engourdir.

-"On doit sauter" conclu Malia toujours aussi déterminée. Je regarde Kol, pour savoir si c'est possible et je comprends lorsqu'il acquise que c'est facilement faisable.

Caroline après l'acquisition de Kol, attrape le premier truc qui lui tombe sous la main. Un pied de biche. Parfait. La chance sourit enfin, elle s'approche de la fenêtre et tout le monde s'écarte. Kol le premier, il me porte avec une tel facilité que je me sens mal d'être un si gros poids.

-"Attention bébé, ça va faire mal" me murmure-t-il avant de se recroquevillé moi à l'intérieur de ses bras.

Le bruit de verre cassé retentit et déjà tout le monde se penche pour voir la hauteur du troisième étage. En dessous, seulement du gazon, pas de béton ni rien de plus. Un bon point, le problème reste la hauteur, un dizaine de mètres environ, peut être plus. Faisable, selon Kol, en tout cas moi je ne suis certainement pas apte à faire ce genre de saut.

-"Je vais sauter le premier" commence courageusement Kol. Je ne l'aurai jamais crue capable de le faire le premier, impressionnée, je retire ma main de son cou et la tend vers Caroline. Mais Kol ne semble pas prêt à me lâcher, je tourne mon regard surpris vers lui alors qu'il sourit simplement avant de m'attirer à lui.

-"Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, ma petite furie. Tu sautes avec moi" Quoi ! Hors de question. Mais il me prend déjà sur son dos.

-"Non Kol, hors de question. Pose moi tout de suite!" hurlai-je.

-"Colles toi à moi, ça va secouer." rit-il avant de s'avancer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Puis, il regarde le vide, le vent souffle pour cet fin d'après midi. J'agrippe mes bras à son cou et il pose sa main sur la mienne, de l'autre il garde l'équilibre pour ne pas tomber. Malia et Allison le regarde faire impressionner alors que Caroline ne cesse de penser à Katherine. Elle voit bien que Malia a des vues sur Kol et que lui semble intrigué par la brune, Caroline se promets de m'en toucher deux mots, plus tard.

Pour l'heure, j'enfouie mon visage dans le cou de Kol pendant que celui ci se jette dans le vide. Je crie de peur et de la douleur lorsque tout mon côté droit rencontre le sol avant que je ne roule sur plusieurs mètres avec Kol. Puis je lui lâche le cou et rouvre les yeux, toujours en vie.

-"Ca va ?" me demande directement Kol avant se retourner pour me regarder toujours au sol. Incapable de me relever avec ma jambe endolorie, il juge bon que je reste ainsi au sol pendant qu'il aide les autres à descendre elles aussi.

Cela commence par Allison qui saute en hurlant avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Kol qui la rattrape sans difficulté. Toujours bornée, je décide de ramper jusqu'au mur de la maison où je m'aide à me relever avant de partir à la recherche d'une sorte de béquille. Je trouve finalement un bâton de marche pour les randonnées en montagne. Je m'en sers pour marcher et retourne voir les autres. Il ne reste plus que Malia en haut de la fenêtre, celle ci semble réellement hésité de sauter et je comprends en les entendant que celle ci a le vertige.

-"Tu peux le faire Malia ! Je te jure que je te rattrape une fois en bas. Tu peux me faire confiance !" hurle Kol pour la convaincre. Je ris sarcastiquement, moi aussi je lui ai fais confiance, j'ai vu le résultat.

Alors que personne ne s'y attend, Malia saute du haut de la maison et sous la surprise Kol ne la rattrape pas correctement et ils se retrouvent tous les deux au sol. Après plusieurs tours, Kol e retrouve dos au sol avec Malia au dessus de lui toute haletante. Il se regarde pendant un moment droit dans les yeux, oubliant tout le reste. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres d'écart. Que faire face à ça ? Je les regarde un moment et détourne les yeux lorsque Malia se relève, aidée d'Allison.

Je me retourne et pars en direction de la porte d'entrée à la recherche d'un indice pour savoir qui nous a enfermé ainsi dans une maison avec une bête sauvage. Je n'ai pourtant rien vue derrière moi avant que la porte ne se ferme à clé. J'arrive alors avec difficulté seule face à la porte et je remarque directement l'enveloppe sur la porte d'entrée.

Mon prénom est écrit sur la porte au dessus de l'enveloppe. Ecrit avec du sang, frai... J'attrape le papier avec colère et essuie de mes mains le sang sur la porte pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'une tâche. J'hurle de rage, de colère de tristesse et pleure encore quelques larmes. C'est un monstre. J'ouvre l'enveloppe comme à chaque fois mais ne découvre pas un mot, mais une photo. Katherine. Je la regarde un moment et fond en larme en m'écroulant au sol face au sourire qu'aborde mon amie sur la photo. Comment on peut vouloir faire subir ça ? Qui a le plus mal au final ? Katherine ou moi ? Elle est enfin débarrassée de ce monstre, heureuse avec ses parents, qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis des années. La colère prend place en moi, de quel droit pouvait-elle nous abandonner comme ça ? J'ai déjà crue la perdre une fois et j'ai réalisé à quel point j'ai besoin d'elle, et que fait elle ? Elle se donne la mort pour me sauver. Elle part avec le beau rôle en plus, on retiendra qu'elle s'est sacrifiée et pas qu'elle nous a abandonné.

Je retourne finalement la photo en larme, _"Ding Dong the bitch is Dead" _(Ding Dong, la pétasse est morte). Je pleure un peu plus si possible et déchire la photo pour me vider de cette rage et de cette haine qui prend place en moi. Je ne veux plus parler d'elle, je ne veux plus l'entendre, je lui en veut, terriblement. Et puis il y a cet inconnu, de quel droit il décide de qui vit, qui meurt ? Personne n'a ce pouvoir.

J'entends les autres arrivés et je mets les morceaux de photos dans la poche arrière de mon jean avant d'essuyer mes joues, j'ai déjà pleurer, ils ne remarqueront pas que pleurer maintenant. Et comme pour prouver mes dires, Caroline vient me relever sans me demander quoi que ce soit hors mis de pourquoi je suis partis si loin.

De ce dont j'ai compris, Malia veut qu'on aille se réfugier pour la nuit chez son voisin Alaric. Un homme charmant que Katherine avait déjà rencontré avant de mourir. Kol semble distant, peut être est-il troublé par sa proximité avec Malia, celle ci marche devant avec un air sûre d'elle. Peut m'importe maintenant, Kol peut bien embrasser ou coucher avec qui lui veut, je ne m'en mêle plus. Ca ne m'atteins même plus, à quoi bon ? Pour souffrir encore ? Je préfère ne plus laisser personne accéder à mon coeur pour ne pas finir détruite comme avec Katherine. L'amour est mauvais, plus on aime une personne plus cela nous blesse.

Alaric nous accueille bien chaleureusement et sourit en ne posant aucunes questions à propos des visages détruits de Caroline, Allison et moi même. Que peut on dire ? Que j'ai pleuré mon amie morte tuer par les griffes d'une panthère des neiges qui est toujours enfermé dans la villa , Avec les autres ou plutôt les autres ont considérés qu'il valait mieux passer la nuit chez Alaric en lui faisant croire qu'on se sentait seuls à la maison sans Derek, Katherine, Isaac et Jennifer. Une fois à l'intérieur je prends à peine le temps de regarder autour de moi, que déjà un jeune homme attrape la main de la blonde pour lui faire un baisemain.

-"Damon arrête avec cette manière de dire bonjour aux belles demoiselles de cette façon. M'en voyez désolé Caroline, mais mon neveu est assez charmeur" souffle Alaric avant de se diriger vers le comptoir nous chercher le dîner.

Je le regarde alors un moment. Grand, brun, des yeux bleus à faire tombés par terre et un sourire enjôleur. Tout ce que je cherche à éviter. Hors de question de se faire avoir trois fois, d'ailleurs celui ci ne m'accorde qu'un rapide regard et je comprends un peu plus tard pourquoi. Kol se tient derrière moi et lui lance des regards qui laissent clairement comprendre qu'il ne veut pas qu'on m'approche. Je me sens outrée lorsque je pense à tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait les yeux rivés dans ceux de Malia allongée à quelques centimètres sur lui. Je m'éloigne vers Alaric et tente de m'éloigner de Kol.

-"Excusez moi Alaric, mais j'aimerai prendre une douche plutôt que dîner, je n'ai pas très faim" lui demandai-je poliment.

-"Oh bien sur, j'aurai du y penser, Damon va vous montrer la salle de bain... Damon! Peux tu escorter mademoiselle jusqu'à la salle de bain" alors que je me retourne pour voir le Damon en question. Je me retrouve directement face à un torse à quelques centimètres de moi, je n'ai pourtant pas vu le garçon arriver derrière moi. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien bleu océan et manque de m'étrangler lorsque je le vois sourire satisfait.

Je me recule et pars en direction du couloir alors qu'il me suit. Au passage je vois Kol et son regard noir rivé sur Damon qui le regarde lui aussi. Au moment où je passe à son côté, Kol m'attrape la main et me tire à lui pour m'embrasser sauvagement, me laissant surprise par cet acte soudain. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? On est pas ensemble ! Je le regarde choquée alors que Damon m'attire dans le couloir gardant sa main sur ma taille, énervant beaucoup Kol. C'est une blague ? Je ne suis pas un vulgaire jouet ! Je suis humaine, j'ai des envies, des sentiments et on ne me traite pas comme un jouet. J'ai perdue ma meilleure amie tout de même!

Pour marquer mes dires, j'écarte la main de Damon et manque de retourner vers Kol pour lui en flanquer une. Non mais. Mais je continue de marcher, consciente que prendre une douche me fera du bien. Alors que j'avance je remarque le sourire de Damon ainsi que son regard toujours rivé sur moi. Ba voilà que lui aussi çi met.

Je prend un peu d'avance mais finis par me retourner en sentant son lourd regard sur moi.

-"Stop! Arrêtes de suite, ce numéro ridicule, ne me regarde plus comme ça et enlève ce sourire idiot de tes lèvres."

-"C'était ton petit ami ?"

-"Quoi ! Je non ... enfin c'est compliqué mais... arrêtes de m'embrouiller !" soufflai-je indignée alors qu'il m'indiquait la salle de bain toujours avec ce sourire si irritant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je suis surprise en voyant qu'il me suit.

-"Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ?" lui demandai-je outrée.

-"Ta jambe, tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarquer ? Tu peine à marcher et tu t'agrippes à chaque murs pour ne pas tomber par terre. Alors laisse moi voir ça" dit il avant de m'asseoir sur le lavabo en me soulevant de ses bras puissants.

-"Je me suis fais mordre par je ne sais quel animal et c'est vraiment pas joli-joli" soufflai-je résolue.

-"En effet, quel animal ?" demande-t-il en soulevant le bas de mon pantalon et commencer à nettoyer la blessure avec de l'alcool puissant.

-"Je ne suis pas sur, mais peut être un loup" soufflai-je.

-"Un loup! Dans cette région ?" demande-i-il surprit. Merde.

-"Je viens d'arriver, j'ai fais un voyage assez long et j'avais déjà cette mauvaise blessure" inventai-je.

-"Oh, d'où tu viens alors ?"

-"D'une région où il y a des loups" dit je froidement agacée par tant de questions, il ne le prend pas mal, au contraire il rigole et garde son sourire si agaçant.

-"Désolé de paraître si curieux mais moi aussi je ne suis pas d'ici, je viens travailler pour mon oncle"

-"Et d'où viens-tu ?" demandai-je en oubliant de lui faire la tête.

-"D'une région où avoir une morsure de loup comme ça ..." commence-t-il avant que je n'hurle de douleur face aux soins de ma jambe "...n'est pas normal." finit-il "Et voilà, un bandage et d'ici deux ou trois jours tu pourras marcher sans avoir besoin d'aide, quand à la douleur, elle passera dans un mois ou deux".

-"Super" soufflai-je ironiquement.

-"Tiens, tu peux toujours prendre ces médicaments, ça atténue la douleur mais n'en prend pas trop, ça à la fâcheuse tendance d'empêcher de dormir, c'est ce que prenne les accro au boulot pour tenir le coup" sourit il en me tendant une petite boite orange et de quitter la pièce pour me laisser prendre une douche.

A peine parti, je me relève mais la douleur à mon pied bandé est si grande, que je tressaillis avant de m'asseoir à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, j'attrape la boite et pioche deux comprimés que j'avale d'un seul coup. Avec ou sans médicaments, je ne fermerai pas l'oeil de la nuit de toute façon.

Une fois sortie de la douche je redescends et aide tout le monde à débarrasser la table, Allison est déjà partie se coucher, toujours chamboulée par la mort d'Isaac. Caroline n'a quasiment pas touchée à son assiette et je ne m'en étonne pas, comment manger dans cette situation ? Quand à Malia, elle flirte sans aucune gêne avec Kol, celui ci en revanche paraît dans une colère noir et il sert son verre si fort que je crains un moment qu'il ne lui éclate dans les mains. Comme pour me donner bonne conscience, je vais en sa direction sans réellement chercher à calculer Malia , alors que Kol ne l'écoute même pas et garde son regard noir rivé sur moi. Une fois à ses côtés, j'attrape son verre et bois le fond d'une seule fois alors que l'alcool me pique la gorge. Je ne suis pas convaincue que le mélange entre l'alcool et les médicaments soient excellents mais je prends tout de même le risque pour ne pas voir Kol dans une colère inutile.

Je tente de faire croire à Malia que je l'écoute au sujet de ses dernières vacances à Hawai, en frottant doucement le dos de Kol, je m'efforce pour tenter de le calmer, mais mes efforts ne sont pas vains et je le vois peu à peu se détendre. Alors, je lui rends son verre et lui souris simplement avant de rejoindre Caroline, seule dans le canapé, les pensées visiblement ailleurs.

-"Viens" lui soufflai-je avant de l'entraîner avec moi dans le jardin maintenant sombre. Que faire, que dire ? Tellement de phrases que je ne sais pas manipulée pour tenter de la rassurer. Comment la réconforter, lorsque même moi je suis brisée ? Comment être forte pour nous deux ? J'ai besoin de son aide, j'ai besoin d'elle. C'est mon binôme maintenant, ma force, ma faiblesse, plus rien ne compte sauf Caroline. Pas même Kol.

-"Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ?" demande Caroline la voix chevrotante. Elle s'assoit ensuite sur le perron de la porte et regarde au loin pour tenter de discerner la maison Hale. "Je veux dire, c'est toujours elle qui s'avait quoi faire, on va jamais s'en sortir seules" souffla-t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Je m'assois à mon tour et regarde moi aussi l'horizon. Quoi répondre à ça ? Moi même je n'en sais rien. Que peut-on faire sans Katherine ? Qui peut vouloir séparer notre trio ? Depuis le début de cette histoire, Katherine a toujours été la plus forte, elle est ce qu'on peut dire, notre pilier. Enfin ... était. Tout est allé si vite, je veux dire. Hier encore, on buvait un verre de chocolat chaud dans une station service. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps ? Comment les choses ont pu prendre en si peut de temps, un virage si immense, qu'aujourd'hui Katherine est morte.

-"Tu te rappelles du jour où Katherine nous a raconté son histoire ?" demandai-je en voulant briser le silence.

-"Ouai, elle a finit en pleure, si bien qu'on la prit dans nos bras pour se promettre de toujours rester ensemble" sourit Caroline à travers les larmes.

-"Elle a menti" dis amèrement "elle nous a lâchement abandonnée, seules face à ce monstre. J'aurai toujours une rancune à cause de ça".

-"Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça ! Katherine nous a sauvé la vie, au détriment de la sienne. Je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissante pour ça."

-"Mais tu es la gentillesse même Caroline" souris-je face à cette adorable petite blonde, en pleure à mes côtés.

-"Peut être bien ..." souffla-t-elle simplement.

PDV CAROLINE

Le jour se lève doucement dans la maison d'Alaric. Le fait de ne pas me réveiller dans mon lit habituel me ramène à la cruelle vérité, Katherine est toujours bien morte. Combien de temps, me réveillerai-je encore avec cette sensation de vide en moi ? Car oui, j'ai simplement l'impression que l'on m'a arraché un part de moi, que mon coeur est mort en même temps que celui de Katherine. Comment vivre ainsi ? A moitié vivante ? Je me rappelle encore des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me laisserai jamais tomber, jusqu'au moment où j'ai entendue ses cris de douleur. Je me rappelle lui avoir supplier de ne pas me laisser seule ici, mais tous ses pleurs sont vains, maintenant. Je ferme les yeux, je me dis qu'elle est heureuse maintenant.

J'allume alors la radio, en voyant Bonnie bouger sur le lit d'à côté. Je regarde la liste de musique et en choisit une qui me semble adaptée à la situation. "How To Save A Life" de The Fray. Des le premier couplet les larmes me montent aux yeux et je me lève pour ouvrir les rideaux de la chambre. Bonnie me regarde faire, les yeux dans le vide, concentrée dans les paroles de la chanson.

Je me retourne alors vers la porte, je m'attends encore à la voir rentrée dans la pièce, hurlant sur le fait qu'on dorment toujours. Sa présence persiste encore et je me demande si elle me quittera un jour. Cette douleur dans mon coeur est juste trop grande pour s'effacer, le temps ne pourra pas effacer tous ces souvenirs.

Katherine m'a toujours capter pour la lumière qu'elle laissait s'échapper d'elle. Un rayon de soleil à elle seule. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'horrible impression que cette lumière c'est éteinte en même temps que Katherine. J'essaie pourtant de faire comme si rien n'avait changée, mais mon coeur ne peut pas mentir.

-"Tu crois qu'elle nous vois ?" demandai-je à Bonnie.

-"Si c'est le cas, je me demande comment elle peut rester là à m'entendre pleurer et nous voir nous effondrer sans rien faire." souffle Bonnie.

-"C'est silencieux, par rapport à d'habitude".

-"Ca va être ainsi maintenant" dit tristement Bonnie.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti lorsqu'elle a crié ?" un long silence s'en suivit mais Bonnie semble plus réfléchir à ses mots et à retenir ses larmes.

-"Quand elle nous a quitté, j'ai eus l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. J'ai sentis mes jambes s'effondrer au sol, son cri a résonner dans mes oreilles et je me suis sentie incroyablement coupable."

-"Tu crois qu'un jour je vais arrêter de croire qu'elle va arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour nous engueuler d'être toujours endormis à cette heure ?" Bonnie rigole à ma question.

-"J'espère que ça puisse arrivé .."

PDV MALIA

Tous le monde dort encore, Allison allongée sur le lit à côté du mien s'est finalement endormie à force de pleurer son cher Isaac. Et moi ... moi je ne montre rien. Je connais Issac depuis des années, Katherine était l'une de mes plus proches amies, mais pourquoi pleurer ? Il faut forcement que quelqu'un reste fort dans tout ce merdier. Kol semble étrangement affecté par la mort de Katherine et d'après ce que m'a dis Caroline, je comprends pourquoi. Allison pleure son cher et tendre, Bonnie et Caroline leurs meilleure amie. Et moi... moi je me contente de paraître forte et de continuer à rester calme et posé. Il ne faut pas que je pleure, pas lorsqu'il n'y a plus que moi dans tout ça.

Je finis par sortir de mon lit et je souris à Allison lorsqu'à moitié endormi elle me demande où je vais. Je lui répond que j'ai besoin d'air en lui brossant calmement les cheveux avec mes doigts. J'attends qu'elle se rendorme, toujours avec un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres, les yeux aussi secs qu'un désert et un air peut affecté mais plutôt réconfortant.

Puis, je sors de la chambre ce même sourire aux lèvres et prends bien le temps de fermer la porte. Me voilà seule dans les couloirs. J'entre directement dans la salle de bain et fais immédiatement coulé l'eau. J'entre dans la cabine de douche, une fois prête et garde toujours ce même sourire. Puis, je laisse mes cheveux trempés pour se coller à mon dos nu. Je regarde mes pieds et l'eau qui coule dans le trou d'évacuation.

Je perds alors mon sourire et fond en larmes. Ces larmes que j'avaient tant retenue jusqu'à présent. Pour Katherine, pour Isaac, pour Lydia. Je sens un poids énorme s'enlever de mes épaules et je sanglote en cachant mes cris de douleur avec ma main. Celle ci devient rapidement rouge sous les coups de morsure que je lui fais endurer. Hors de question que les autres croient que cela m'atteins. Je ne ressens rien, je dois rester forte face à eux.

Mais là, je suis seule, seule face à mon coeur brisé. Et je pleure, je pleure mes amis morts, la lumière qui a quitté leurs yeux avant de s'atteindre, ma souffrance. Je me demande pourquoi le monde est si injuste, pourquoi cela leurs est arrivés ? Pourquoi ? Qu'on-t-il fait pour mourir ainsi ? Pour causer autant de peine ?

Je hais ce monde. Et alors que je pleure, mes forces deviennent lourdes et je m'écroule sur le sol froid de la cabine de douche. Toujours une main à la bouche je tente de camoufler mes pleurs pour ne pas inquiéter les autres.

Je suis Malia Hale. Une fille qui reste forte mais qui pleure dans une cabine de douche.

PDV BONNIE

Finalement, passé dix-heures. Nous décidons tous de retourner à la villa Hale pour voir si on peut faire quelque chose et si le fauve est toujours là. Damon ne m'a pas menti, puisque j'arrive déjà à marcher seule sans aide. Contente du résultats, j'ai repris deux autres pilules le matin même et je garde précieusement la boite dans ma poche. Il ne doit rester qu'une dizaine de comprimés, alors je me note mentalement de retourner en acheter au plus vite. Je me sens planer, heureuse, alors que tout le monde pleure la mort de nos amis, moi je souris bêtement. Au, aussi ! Damon avait raison, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit ! Pas grave, je n'avais pas sommeil de toute manière.

Alors que les silhouettes de Alaric et Damon disparaissent, je me retourne pour regarder devant moi. Caroline et Kol à ma droite, Allison et Malia à ma droite, je retourne tout sourire sur les lieux du crimes. Je me sens vraiment étrange, impossible pour moi d'enlever ce sourire de mes lèvres. J'hoche simplement la tête et me dis que ça va passer.

Puis, je vois au loin la silhouette de Jennifer qui marche vers nous et je lance mes bras en l'air pour lui faire coucou. Sous les regards ahuris des autres. Bas quoi ? Je les regarde un moment et c'est là que je le vois.

Un cochon.

Caroline, Kol, Allison et Malia se font enlever par quatre gros cochons sur deux pattes. Oh mais attendez ! Moi aussi il y a un cochon derrière moi, et il met sur ma bouche, un petit mouchoir blanc. Gênée par ce geste, je tente de l'enlever, mais déjà les bras de Morphée me tendent les bras.


	22. CHAP 6 BL

PDV BONNIE

Des cochons ou du moins des hommes masqués par une tête de cochons. Mais la différence n'est pas réellement visible lorsque comme moi, les médicaments nous font hallucinés. Si bien que lorsque je me réveille un violent mal de tête s'empare de moi, mais où suis-je encore ?

Je sens l'herbe sèche dans mon dos et quelques épines de pins, hors aucun pin n'est planté dans la résidence Hale. Je sens également le soleil me brûler le visage, mais je ne fais rien, trop fatiguée pour faire le moindre geste. Aussitôt avoir reprit conscience, mon organisme me réclame ces petites pilules pour soigner ma blessure, une drogue maintenant. J'essaie de me remémorer les derniers événements, cinq hommes masqués qui nous endorment, ces petits tissus sur ma bouche et mon nez, qui m'empêchaient de respirer devaient certainement avoir un produit dessus. Voilà que maintenant je me retrouve enlevée par des cochons. Ironique, non ?

J'ouvre finalement les yeux avec difficultés, un oeil après l'autre. Une fois adapté à la luminosité de l'endroit, je regarde autour de suis entourée d'arbres. Et pas quelques arbres, comme si j'étais dans un parc. Devant moi se tenait un milliers d'arbres, et à l'horizon, le soleil se lève et les oiseaux chantent comme si la journée était totalement normale. C'est absurde, complètement absurde. Je regarde autour de moi, en m'obligeant à respirer. Mais rien, uniquement des arbres. Je remonte les genoux sur ma poitrine et j'y dépose mon front. Je me mordille la lèvre plus le temps passe, plus mon courage disparaît. Quelque chose hurle au loin et je bondis sur mes pieds, en oubliant ma blessure au pied. Un chien ? Mais dans ce cas étant donné le cri poussé, il doit être immense. Je m'éloigne dans la direction opposée. J'en aurai pour des heures avant d'arriver quelque part. L'horreur. C'est le genre de chose que fait l'inconnu. Je trébuche et tombe sur une racine, mon jean se déchire et je me relève tant bien que mal. C'est alors que j'entends quelque chose. Je me met à l'abri derrière un chêne et attend. Les secondes passent comme des heures pour moi cachée dans mon coin, terrifiée je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et je suis stupéfaite.

Kol. Kol en train de pester après cette stupide abeille qui le suit à la trace, lui aussi perdu en pleine forêt. Comme rassurée, je me relève et marche en sa direction, en essayant de ne pas marcher dans les immenses tas de boue, de peur que ma douleur à la cheville revienne. Lorsque celui ci me voit, il semble d'abord surpris. Mais c'est un Mickaelson et rapidement il redevient normal et se met en marche en ma direction.

-"Bonnie ? Tu n'as rien ?" demande-t-il visiblement surpris.

-"Ca va, tu penses que l'inconnu est derrière tout ça ?" soufflai-je curieuse de savoir ce qui m'amène ici.

-"On va vite le savoir, si ce que je pense s'avère véridique" comme pour prouver ses dires, il sort de sa poche un petit magnétophone des anciens temps et s'approche de moi avant de fouiller dans les poches de mon jean, visiblement pas gêné du tout.

Il finit par en sortir un petit enveloppe blanche et je soupire en sachant ce que cela signifie. Elle est à mon nom et à celui de Kol, le fait que je le trouve est donc prévu au plan. A l'intérieur en revanche pas de messages ou de photos, juste une cassette avec écrit Play Me dessus. Je regarde Kol mettre la cassette dans le magnéto et appuyer sur play avec empressement. Puis, une voix d'homme se fait entendre. Une voix froide et sinistre qui me donne la chair de poule.

-"Bonjour Kol, si tu entends ce message, c'est que tu as trouvé Bonnie ou qu'elle t'a trouvé. Et que donc le jeu peut commencer. En ce moment même, mes complices vous ont lâchés en plein milieu du bush Australien. Oui vous êtes en Australie, étonnant non ? Le but du jeu ? Retrouver la sortie de cette immense jungle, vos amis y sont aussi. Je vais vous donner un indice, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin." la voix se met à rire de manière qui me donne encore une fois un frisson et je finis par l'éloigner de Kol pour ne plus entendre cet homme.

-"Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?" hurlai-je.

-"Cette voix, c'est celle de l'inconnu. Pas d'un de ses complices, de ses sbires ou je ne sais quoi, mais l'inconnu en personne. Les magnétophones c'est sa façon de donner les règles, c'est aussi comme ça qu'il nous a dit quoi faire lorsque vous étiez au manoir." explique Kol toujours aussi calme.

-"Il faut qu'on trouve les autres, si j'ai bien compris ?"

-"Oui. Tu penses que ça va aller ?" me demande-t-il alors que je ne comprenais pas "Pour ta jambe."

-"Oh oui, sans problème.."

-"Très bien alors on y va" il commence à partir mais s'arrête lorsqu'il remarque que je ne le suis pas. "Quoi ?"

-"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? Tu es si froid d'un coup ... alors explique moi" dis-je en levant les mains en l'air.

-"Damon" souffle-t-il simplement avant de repartir, moi sur les trousses.

-"Quoi Damon ? Ne me dis pas que tu fais une crise de jalousie ! Et puis tu crois que je t'ai pas vue avec Malia".il se tourne vers moi et je m'arrête de marcher.

-"C'est totalement différent"souffle-t-il.

-"Oh mais bien sur ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu lorsqu'elle était à califourchon sur elle ?!" lui crachai-je au visage avec rage.

-"Arrête, tu sais très bien que si je suis revenu, c'est uniquement pour toi et Katherine" dit-il à bout de nerf. Je le regarde toujours avec rage, mais aussi avec peine. J'avais mal, si mal.

-"Ba bravo, Katherine est morte. Elle s'est fait déchiquetée par une panthère et c'est uniquement ma faute !" hurlai-je les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il semble surpris.

-"Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Katherine, Bonnie." souffle-t-il en s'avançant vers moi l'air désolé. Non, tout mais pas ça, pas de la pitié.

-"Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que c'est uniquement ma faute. J'aurai du y aller, j'aurai du l'aider. Elle serait toujours en vie !" criai-je en larmes.

Kol me prend dans ses bras et passe sa main dans mes cheveux tout en tentant de me convaincre que je n'y suis pour rien. Mais à quoi bon mentir ? Si seulement j'avais dévalé ces escaliers et couru les aider, Katherine serait toujours en vie. Je suis responsable de la mort de ma meilleure amie. Comment vivre avec ça ? Face à cette peine, cette douleur ? J'ai mal, tellement mal, je ne veux plus, je n'en peux plus. Mon coeur est en miette et je ne peux plus le réparer, je n'en ai pas la force.

Alors que nous sommes perdus en pleine forêt, sans vivres, sans toits et seuls. Je craque et vide ma conscience de sa douleur. Puise Katherine reposer en paix et ne plus avoir à subir les attaques de l'inconnu.

PDV MALIA

Lorsque je me réveille dans cette même forêt, mon premier réflexe est de regarder derrière moi pour m'assurer que ce malade avec sa tête de cochon n'est plus derrière moi. Mais mon geste se retrouve contré lorsque je réalise que je suis menotté à un homme que je ne connais pas.

Grand, brun, habillé d'un costume et devant avoir la trentaine.

-"Tu sais qui c'est ?' me surprend la voix d'Allison derrière moi. Celle ci à la chance de n'être attachée à personne et d'être munie d'une paire de botte, pas d'escarpins noirs avec dix centimètres de talons derrière.

-"Non, et toi ? Où est-on ?"

-"Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est cet homme, mais si j'en crois la cassette on est en plein milieu du bush Australien"

-"Quel cassette ?" elle me lance alors un magnétophone que j'attrape aisément avant d'écouter la petite bande. "Il faut qu'on trouve la sortie c'est bien ça ?" demandai-je.

-"Dès qu'il aura décidé de se réveiller, oui. Je me suis réveillée un peu plus loin avec ce magnéto dans la main, alors j'ai marcher et j'ai finis par vous trouver, endormi." m'explique Allison.

Alors que je ne m'y attend pas, elle sort de son sac une clé pour me la lancer. Je l'essaie et les menottes fonctionnent, je libère mon poignet et le masse doucement.

-"Regarde Alli' il se réveille !" murmurai-je à mon amie en ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux.

Celui ci papillonne des yeux avant de les ouvrir, puis regarde enfin autour de lui. Dès qu'il nous remarque son attention se fixe sur nous et il se relève à l'aide de ses bras tout en se détachants des menottes. Pourquoi nous avoir menotter d'ailleurs ?

-"Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?" sourit-il d'un sourire qui en ferait séduire plus d'une.

-"Allison et Malia, mon amie" dit Allison toujours sur la défensive. Les deux se font face un moment, droit dans les yeux, et l'homme parait toujours aussi aimable et calme.

-"Enchanté, je me nomme Elijah, Elijah Mickaelson" sourit il en lui tendant la main.

Je marche depuis maintenant ce qui me semble une éternité, à la recherche de Caroline, Bonnie et Kol. J'hurle à certain moment leurs prénoms, mais en vain. Comment retrouver quelqu'un dans l'immense bush Australien ? Je n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire que je suis en Australie, il a du falloir un avion privé pour ne pas alerter les autorités, l'inconnu doit être riche, extrêmement riche. Puis je pense à Derek et Jennifer, soit ils sont inquiets pour moi en ne sachant pas où je suis, soit ils sont ceux qui nous ont fais ça et dans ce cas ... je ne peux pas le croire. Derek ne ferait jamais une chose pareil, pas le moindre mal, impossible. Pourtant je repense à la discussion que j'ai surpris entre Alaric et Kol, hier soir.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Je me dirige vers le salon, une fois remise et prête à manger, mais alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte une question d'Alaric me laisse prostrée devant la porte en bois._

_-"Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans le quatre quatre de Derek ce matin ? On aurait dit une immense cage recouvert d'un tissu." demande Alaric en sympathisant avec Kol, qui semble tendu depuis que Bonnie a quitté la pièce avec Damon._

_-"Comment ça ?" s'intéresse alors Kol pour la première fois._

_-"Et bien... je ne sais pas, Derek tôt dans la matinée est rentré avec une sorte de cage dans sa voiture, j'ai voulu aller l'aidé, mais Jennifer est arrivée pour faire rentrer la voiture dans le garage, chose plutôt rare puisque Derek laisse toujours sa voiture à l'extérieur. Puis Jennifer s'est contentée de refermer la porte du garage en regardant un peu partout si il y avait quelqu'un, bien heureusement elle ne ma pas vue." explique Alaric en restant très calme et détendu._

_J'entends alors des pas dans l'escalier et bientôt la silhouette de Damon apparaît. Je pars vite me cacher au loin, peut désireuse de me faire prendre en train d'écouter au porte. Mais je reste un peu stupéfaite par ce que je viens d'entendre et décide de partir me coucher._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin F-B ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Il n'y a pourtant plus aucun doute possible, mais je reste vigilante, pas que je doute de Alaric qui est comme un père pour moi. Toujours perdue dans mes pensées, je me retourne pour voir Allison en grande discussion avec Elijah. Ils tentent de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette forêt. Je décide de me mêler à la conversation et demande finalement au nouveau venu.

-"Alors comme ça vous connaissez l'inconnu" soufflai-je, curieuse de savoir comment c'était le cas.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il vous fais dire ça ?" demande-t-il visiblement surpris par ma question.

-"Je ne sais pas. Vous n'aviez pas l'air vraiment surpris en apprenant qu'un mystérieux homme nous avait enlever pour nous laisser en pleine jungle." haussai-je simplement les épaules.

-"Vous non plus, j'en déduits que vous connaissiez cet homme."

-"Il nous harcèle depuis quelques jours, et vous ?"

-"Qui ça nous ? Vous deux ?" demande Elijah alors que je m'impatiente. C'est alors qu'Allison intervient dans notre discussion ou plutôt notre interrogatoire.

-"Mickaelson? Ce nom me dit quelque chose ... vous n'avez pas une famille ?"

-"J'ai une soeur Rebekah et deux frères, Klaus et Kol" dit il le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement aimant de sa famille. Et là je comprends, Kol. Kol Mickaelson, l'ami de Caroline et Bonnie, celui qui les a trahis avant de revenir les aider. D'un coup moi et Allison nous éloignons sous le regard surpris de l'homme.

-"Kol ? Comme l'ami de Bonnie ?" il nous demande comment nous les connaissons "Alors vous êtes un des inconnus"

-"J'ai changé de camp, toute ma famille a changé de camp depuis le départ des trois filles, Kol ne vous l'a pas dis ?" souffle-t-il visiblement en train de perdre son calme "Katherine est avec vous ?" demande-t-il avec un tel amour dans sa voix que je ne peux me résoudre à lui avouer l'ignoble vérité.

-"Oui on la connait, venez on reprend notre route" dit-je froidement avant de lancer un regard à Allison qui comprend comme moi qu'on ne doit rien révéler à cet homme et qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance.

PDV BONNIE

Voilà maintenant des heures que l'on marche sans pour l'instant trouver le moindre signe de vie. Où aller ? Que faire ? Tellement de possibilité et pourtant je ne sais pas quoi faire, l'inconnu ne s'est pas trompé, c'est réellement comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Alors que je marche devant, Kol se contente de me suivre et de regarder dans les alentours sans jamais ouvrir la bouche. Le silence plane, le seul bruit qui résonne et que j'entends tout le long du trajet, c'est le claquement de mes talons sur la terre sèche, un son régulier qui résonne beaucoup trop fort, à mon goût. Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ?

-"Ecoute Kol, je sais que tu ..." il m'indique de me taire en portant son doigts à la bouche et je le regarde sans comprendre alors qu'il cherche quelque chose un peu plus loin. Je décide de le rejoindre et il me regarde agacé mais également amusé par mon entêtement.

-"Ecoute" souffle-t-il dans un murmure à mon oreil.

J'écoute et me concentre de toutes mes forces, chose assez difficile lorsqu'un homme comme Kol est presque collé à moi. Je peux sentir son bras droit contre moi, ainsi que que son souffle sur mon cou dégagé. Mais je réussi à assez me concentrer pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il attend de moi.

-"De l'eau" soufflai en souriant alors qui me regarde l'air fier.

-"Exactement, on n'a qu'à suivre ce cours d'eau et il nous conduit directement à la sortie" sourit-il alors que je le regardai impressionner.

-"Comment as tu su ?" demandai-je les yeux aussi ouverts que possible en le regardant avec un sourire.

-"J'ai vu ça à la télé" sourit-il simplement avant de partir en direction du cour d'eau.

Je le regarde un moment s'enfoncer dans la forêt et peu à peu je perds mon sourire. Bientôt, sa silhouette disparaît et j'attrape rapidement la boite orange de ma poche pour avaler deux autres pilules. Je regarde le fond du tube, il n'en reste plus que quatre. Merde. Prise de panique, je remets la boite dans ma poche et pars à la recherche de Kol.

-"Miracle !" hurle Kol en riant de joie lorsqu'il saute les deux pieds dans le petit ruisseau. Je le rejoins bien vite et ris aux éclats face à ce spectacle. Je le rejoins bien plus calme et remplit mes deux mains d'eau pour pouvoir enfin en boire, il ne faudrait pas mourir de déshydratation tout de même. Alors que j'avale ma troisième gorgée, je regarde mes mains et celle ci commencent à devenir trouble avant de reprendre un aspect normal. Les effets des pilules semblent malheureusement faire déjà effet.

Je me remets de mon trouble passé et regarde tout sourire Kol qui arrive vers moi.

-"Il nous suffit de suivre le cours d'eau dans ce sens là" m'indique-t-il avant d'enlever sa veste. En pleine après-midi, le soleil tape en Australie et il fait extrêmement chaud. Je me demande combien il fait, plus de quarante degrés, ce doit être le plein été ici en plus. Oh je ne sais plus à la fin !

Je suis Kol qui finit par marcher dans la direction indiquée et souris pour je ne sais quel raison. Je déborde de vie et d'énergie, à tel point que plus aucuns sentiments autre que la joie ne sont en moi. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ces pilules ... de toute manière, demain j'en ai plus alors comme ça problème réglé.

Je me contente donc de sautiller dans l'eau et de rattraper Kol avant de lui prendre la main et de serrer son bras contre moi comme un doudou. Il semble surpris mais ne dit rien, et puis je suis trop heureuse pour qu'il gâche un moment pareil. Alors il se contente de serrer ma main avant de me tirer dans la forêt, ce qui a pour dont de faire battre mon petit coeur encore plus vite. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime.

Oh ! Je vous ai dis ? Je l'aime

PDV CAROLINE

Je marche moi aussi, je marche seulement depuis quelques minutes. A vrai dire, je viens seulement de trouver cette petite cassette dans ma poche, mais je ne peux pas l'écouter. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où suis-je ? Bonnie ? Que dois-je faire ? Je me souviens avoir sentis ce tissu se coller à mon visage et deux bras m'entourer, puis plus rien.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans cette forêt dans cette chaleur accablante. Il ne fait jamais aussi chaud d'habitude. Après quelques temps de marche, je m'arrête et enlève ma veste, vêtue seulement d'un paire de ballerine noir, d'un jean slim et d'un top, je trouve encore qu'il fait bien trop chaud. Encore un des tours de l'inconnu je suppose, mais pas la peine d'aller aussi loin, je m'en serai passer. Surtout que cette fois, je suis seule.

J'arrive finalement à un arbre qui à la faculté d'attirer mon attention puisqu'une enveloppe est accrochée dessus. D'un geste sec je l'arrache et suis soulagée aussi d'enfin savoir ce que je dois faire. Malheureusement le message ne répond pas du tout à mes questions, mais me fais un peu plus peur. Mais où suis-je à la fin ? Je laisse tomber le message au sol et continue mon chemin en regardant autour de moi. _"__Lions, tigers and bitches, oh my god ! There's no place like home coming"_(Lions, tigres et pétasses, oh mon dieu ! Il n'y a aucun autre endroit qui te fais autant te sentir chez toi).

Je redouble de vitesse et repense au message, y a-t-il vraiment des lions et des tigres ici ? Je me mets à douter, non impossible. Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais certainement pas dans une jungle.

Une bonne heure facile passe avant que je ne trouve un deuxième message. Je suis assez surprise puisque à part les petits oiseaux, je n'ai croisé aucun animal et encore moins des fauves. Peut être que finalement cet endroit n'est pas si dangereux que ça, j'ai presque l'impression de faire une petite balade dans les bois. Sauf que le terrain devient plus humide et étouffant, presque comme dans un bush.

J'attrape donc l'enveloppe sereine et lis calmement le petit message gentil de l'homme qui a tué mes amis, noté l'irone. Je lis le message et celui ci ne me rassure pas, je me promets alors mentalement de ne plus lire ces enveloppes et décide de continuer mon chemin bien décidée à retrouver Bonnie_. "Buckless up bitch, nothing is as it's seems" _(Fais attention pétasse, rien n'est ce qu'il semble être).

Alors que je marche toujours, j'entends des pas derrière moi. D'abord parano, je me dis que les messages m'ont vraiment fais peur et donc j'accélère le pas. Puis ne voyant toujours pas de différence. Je me retourne,à vitesse folle. Mes cheveux blonds volent au vent et alors qu'ils retombent sur mes épaules, je reste choquée par la personne en face de moi. Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, je veux... non, impossible.

-"Bonjour Caroline" et alors que mon coeur s'accélère, que mon souffle se coupe que tous les membres de mon corps se tendent, je réponds d'une voix tremblotante et froide en même temps. Un seul mot. Un prénom. C'est tout ce que je peux me permettre de murmurer dans mon état. Mes mains tremblent et mes jambes manquent de s'effondrer sous mon poids, une pression, une anxiété, un tout. Si bien que face à ça je me retrouve sous le choc. Puis j'ai peur, peur de lui. Peur de ..

-"Klaus .."

PDV REBEKAH

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis dans le noir. Les souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu en tête, comme l'homme derrière moi, et le cri que je pousse derrière le mouchoir. Puis plus rien. Je referme les yeux en sentant le sol tangué sous moi, puis je me relève et tente de discerner quelque chose. Je suis enfermé dans une pièce sombre, avec Alexander. Oui, j'entends sa respiration derrière moi, il est toujours endormi.

Je voulais par tout les moyens retrouver l'inconnu, grave erreur puisque c'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Je sens alors dans ma main le poids du magnétophone qui tend dans le vide, seulement retenu par la ficelle accrochée à mon poignet. Je soupire d'énervement et tente de me calmer avant d'appuyer sur play.

-"Bonjour Rebekah. Voilà maintenant un mois que tu ne vis plus. Enfermée dans un silence et dans une tristesse que toi seule a provoqué. La culpabilité te ronge, je le sais. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux plus te faire confiance. Tes frères ont déjà rejoins tes amies, ils sont en se moment même à l'intérieur de la jungle pour tenter de survivre. Sans vivre, sans nourriture, sans eaux et perdus; je ne leurs donne même pas trois jours. Alors on va joué à un jeu Rebekah, je vais t'aider à te débarrasser de ce mal en toi. Va retrouver tes amies et sauve les, ou reste là en les regardant mourir. A toi de joué Rebekah, tu rentres dans la partie.

[...]

Vivre ou mourir ... à toi de choisir."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Bl¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà ! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter mais bonne rentrée à tous !

Une petite pensée pour Mona de Pretty Little Liars qui est morte dans l'épisode 12 de la saison 5 ! Donc RIP ! Pour tous ceux qui veulent me donner leurs théories ou savoir les miennes envoyés moi un PM !

Aria est-elle A ? Allison a une soeur jumelle ? Allison a tué Mona ? Je vous dis tout !

Kiss


	23. CHAP 7 BL

Pdv Bonnie

Deux jours sont maintenant passés, durant lequel j'ai finis mon stock de pilules. Je suis sur les nerfs, j'ai besoin de ces pilules, j'en veux, je suis en manque. Je ne suis pas accro, nooon ... ou peut être un peu. En réalité je m'en moque, il faut que j'arrête, je dois arrêter. Ma santé se ruine et je suis d'une humeur massacrante, si bien que c'est la guerre entre moi et Kol. On ne se parle plus, à moins d'avoir à se crier dessus.

Au bout de quelque remarque désagréable, Kol a finit par se mettre en colère et moi, je suis restée campée sur mes positions. Nous voilà donc en pleine jungle Australienne, à suivre ce foutu court d'eau qui ne mène nul part, avec cette tête de chien comme seule compagnie. De plus voilà deux jours qu'on ne fait que boire de l'eau et mangé des fruits ou des poissons trouvés dans la nature. Je suis à bout, mes mains tremblent comme une droguée en maque et je commence à m'impatienter de ne rien voir au bout de ce foutu cours d'eau. Pas de maison, pas de toit, pas de population... juste cette foutue végétation.

Alors que Kol, à quelques mètres de moi s'arrête pour pester de rage, je sens que quelque chose risque de ne pas me plaire. En effet, le cours d'eau se continue, mais par une énorme chute d'eau, infranchissable, d'environ vingts mètres de haut. Sans oublié les rochers en bas Mon compagnon de route commence déjà à descendre sur la droite, lorsque je m'écris.

-"Hors de questions que je passe par là" Kol s'arrête visiblement irrité, mais je n'y peux rien. La douleur à ma jambe me fait toujours extrêmement mal et je n'en peux plus de suivre ce foutu machin d'eau qui ne mène à rien.

-"Arrêtes de chercher des excuses pour m'énervé et suit moi au lieu de faire ta pouf !" hurle-t-il avant de continuer son chemin alors que je le suis.

-"Moi une pouf ! Tu te prends pour qui, toi ? Tu as crus que j'étais ton petit chien ? D'emmerde toi avec avec ton cours d'eau pourri, moi je me casse !" crachai-je avant de quitter le sentier d'eau et de marcher à L'ouest, d'un pas décidé.

-"Bonnie attend ! Je voulais pas... et puis merde" l'entendis-je dire avant de continuer sa marche de son côté.

Ah, non mais j'hallucine, il ne cherche même pas à me retenir, cet idiot ! Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! Pensais-je en partant d'un pas décidé à ma droite.

Voilà quelques heures de plus que je marche et je me dis maintenant que j'aurai du rester avec Kol.. Stupide, hein ? Mais maintenant seule, alors que la nuit va bientôt tombée, j'ai peur. Et si il lui arrive quelque chose ? Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. Je ne me sens plus du tout en sécurité, qui serait rassurée, seule dans un jungle, à la tombée de la nuit ?

Je sais que ne le devrai pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai lutté pendant presque cinq heures, mais la tentation est si forte, que je ne peux tenir plus longtemps. Je me demande même, comment j'ai tenue tout ce temps sans y toucher. Mais maintenant, alors que je commence à culpabilisé, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la sortir. Cette petite boite orange, pleine d'une dizaine de pilules.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Alors que je marche toujours d'un pas déterminé loin de Kol, je vois au loin un morceau de papier blanc, collé à un arbre. J'avance de plusieurs mètres avant de comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une enveloppe, où est marquée mon nom. Alors soit on fait exactement ce que l'inconnu fait, soit il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Comment savoir que je quitterai Kol pour venir marcher ici ?_

_J'attrape l'enveloppe et la déchire d'un geste monotone et régulier. L'habitude sans doute. Alors que j'attrape le petit message, je remarque déjà les fameuses pilules que Damon m'a donné pour soulager ma douleur et qui sont devenus ma drogue. Pourtant Damon m'avait prévenue de reste vigilante._

_Je les regarde un long moment avec envie mais préfère lire le message avant "That's could help you" (ça pourrait t'aider). Je regarde encore une fois les pilules, mais les laisse dans l'enveloppe et les garde dans ma poche. Non je ne prends plus de ces merdes, hors de question. J'ai besoin de toute ma tête, surtout maintenant que je suis seule._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Je sors de ma poche la petite enveloppe et regarde les pilules au fond de l'enveloppe en me mordant la lèvre nerveusement. Quoi faire ? Et puis je repense à Katherine... et mon coeur se serre. J'attrape toutes les pilules dans la paume de ma main et les regarde un moment. Mon coeur me fait si mal, cette douleur est atroce. Je ne veux qu'une chose, me perdre dans l'oubli et ne plus pense à rien. Je veux pouvoir sourire, rire et m'amuser sans que cela ne soit forcé, même si cela engendre que mes actions ne soient pas réels.

Je regarde encore une fois les pilules dans ma main et les penche avant de fermer les yeux, la larme à l'oeil.

PDV CAROLINE

Alors que je marche droit devant moi aux côtés de Klaus, celui ci se risque à engager la conversation.

-"Comment va donc votre chère amie Katherine, je n'ai pas encore entendu parler d'elle."

Mauvaise question, mauvais comportement, mauvaise réaction de ma part, puisque je reste plongée dans un silence en repensant à mon amie. Katherine, le sujet sensible, ce prénom qu'il ne faut pas prononcé en ma présence, le plus susceptible de me faire pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

-"Je ne veux pas parler" soufflai-je froidement.

Il me regarde surpris ne comprenant pas ma froideur soudaine. Il se demande certainement ce qu'il a dit de mal, et s'apprête à faire une réflexion lorsqu'un bruit me fait sursauter. Quelque chose approche en notre direction. Klaus m'attrape directement la taille, oubliant ma froideur et se met devant moi en position de défense. Je reste cachée derrière lui morte de trouille en imaginant le pire. Pourquoi pas la panthère qui revient ?

J'attends quelques secondes mais n'entendant plus de bruit je rouvre les yeux et regarde devant moi. C'est à ce moment que Bonnie surgit de derrière les buissons en regardant ses pieds sans nous avoir vu.

-"Bonnie" soufflai-je dans un murmure.

Celle ci sursaute mais ce calme directement en me voyant puis regarde Klaus plutôt surprise. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et cours la rejoindre pour la serrer dans mes bras, le plus fort possible. Les larmes aux yeux, je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'on est enfin réunit, tout cela semble si surréaliste.

-"Tu m'étouffes là, Care'"

Je ris à sa remarque et me détache un peu d'elle de manière à pouvoir la voir un peu mieux. Elle se désole de me voir pleurer mais je lui affirme que c'est de joie. Tellement heureuse de la voir, en vie. Je ne veux plus la lâcher, plus jamais je ne veux être séparée d'elle. Puis elle reporte son regard sur Klaus et attend des explications.

-"Ca fais trois jours qu'il m'a trouvé dans ce bush, depuis on fait la route ensemble" expliquai-je en lui souriant pour qu'elle comprenne que je lui expliquerai la suite plus tard, notamment le fait que j'ai pardonné à Klaus.

-"Je viens de quitter Kol, il y a cinq six heures, je me suis énervée, lui aussi et on s'est séparé" souffle-t-elle à Klaus.

-"Il faut qu'on le retrouve" acquise Klaus "par où est-il partit ?"

Me voilà donc, avec Klaus et Bonnie à la recherche de Kol.

PDV MALIA

-"Et pourquoi t'es tu séparé de Bonnie, si vous étiez ensemble ?" demande Elijah à son frère.

Oui, voilà une heure que Kol a croisé notre route et a ainsi pu retrouver son frère, Elijah. Celui-ci l'a presque aussitôt questionné sur Katherine, mais étrangement son frère n'a rien révélé et est resté très flou sur le sujet en lui disant que Caroline lui expliquera, l'histoire.

Pauvre Caroline, qui va devoir expliquer à un homme tel qu'Elijah comment sa petit-amie est morte. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Mal, si on est conscient que même son frère n'a pas osé lui en parler.

Je marche en tête de marche avec Kol et ainsi en profite pour lui poser la question.

-"Pourquoi ne rien avoir dis à ton frère à propos de Katherine ?" il marche un long moment sans rien répondre ni me lancer un seul regard.

-"Parce que je connais mon frère, si on lui dit maintenant, non seulement il va se mettre dans une colère noire, mais il pourrait nous fausser compagnie. Alors je sais que c'est dûr à croire, mais on a réellement besoin d'Elijah pour continuer notre route" explique-t-il sous mon air attentive.

En réalité, je n'écoute qu'à moitié ses paroles, trop hypnotisée par sa manière de remuer les lèvres quand il parle ou encore ses bras nus musclés qui se balancent le long de long corps. Il doit mesurer dans les un mètre quatre-vingt peu être plus... J'essaie de mon mieux d'arrêter de le fixer comme ça et tente de le revoir embrassant Bonnie chez Alaric devant tout le monde.

Il semble remarquer mon regard puisqu'il tourne la tête vers moi, lèvres entrouverte pour respirer, toujours aussi craquant. Je lui souris simplement et il me le rend rapidement. Puis nos yeux se rencontrent et bientôt je ne le lâche plus du regard, comme hypnotisé par ses grands yeux bruns. Puis, au bout d'un moment je me détache de ce regard pour regarder devant moi en évitant de tomber.

Personne ne peut comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, mais pour ma part, mon coeur s'accélère et je m'arrête toute retournée. Kol continue sa marche et bientôt Elijah et Allison me dépasse toujours en pleine discussion. Je regarde autour de moi et entends comme des murmures. De peur je tente de me convaincre de mon imagination débordante, mais je finis par apercevoir une enveloppe blanche à ma droite.

Je l'arrache de l'arbre et lève les yeux au ciel, non réellement je ne m'y ferais jamais de ces manières. J'ouvre mon courrier du jour mais marche tout de même pour pouvoir retrouver les autres facilement. A l'intérieur, un photo de moi et Kol, datant du moment où je suis à califourchon sur lui après mon saut de la fenêtre. Je rougis à ce souvenir mais regarde le message derrière tout de même. Le sourire sur mes lèvres disparait et je regarde autour de moi pour voir si personne ne m'a vue. Puis je laisse la photo et l'enveloppe à terre et me remets en marche vers les autres en regardant derrière moi l'air anxieuse. _"Poor Malia. Always wants friend's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss, I tell to Bonnie"_

Lorsque l'on marche, toujours en direction de ce petit ruisseau qu'Elijah et apparemment Kol ont eu la bonté d'esprit de suivre. Je me demande où sont Caroline et Bonnie, cette dernière ne doit pas être très bien loin derrière nous, mais je ne suis pas vraiment pressée qu'elle nous rejoigne. En effet Kol ne fais que se traiter d'idiot à l'avoir laissé seule et s'inquiète beaucoup pour sa petite femme.

Et puis je ne fais que penser au message de l'inconnu. Alors que Kol et Elijah discute un peu devant moi, Allison marche en tête de groupe et trouve un chemin franchissable pour pouvoir passer. Mais mes yeux sont directement fixés sur Kol. L'inconnu pense que j'ai envie de l'embrasser.. est-ce le cas ? Je l'ignore. Il est vrai que sans Bonnie j'aurai déjà tenté quelque chose, mais là ...

Je suis perdue. Dans le trouble et je ne fais que penser à ça, et si j'avais des sentiments pour Kol ? Non. Une attirance peut être, mais pas plus. Comme certaine amie sont attirer par le petit ami des autres, mais à faire et à mesure du temps, les petits coups de coeur changent et finissent par passer. Non ?

PDV BONNIE

Je marche avec Klaus et Caroline depuis maintenant une bonne partie de la journée, si bien que déjà le soleil est presque couchant. Hors de question de s'arrêter au bord de ce ruisseau en revanche. Kol doit surement ne plus être très loin et je prie pour ne plus être seule avec ces deux cas. Lorsque Klaus et Caroline sont ensemble, ils sont en effet la facheuse tendance à oublier le reste et les autres. Si bien que depuis dès heures, ils se parlent de toutes choses, se disputes sur certains points, cela change de mon petit trajet avec Kol, où on ne parlait que très peu.

Mais bientôt je vois un petit papier blanc. Je pense tout d'abord à un message, mais je me rends compte qu'il est déjà ouvert et au sol. Curieuse, je me baisse au sol et attrape l'enveloppe où est écrit le prénom de Malia dessus. Klaus et Caroline sont un peu plus loin derrière et ne sont pas encore arrivés. J'en profite pour regarder le message. Curieux. Malia veut embrasser Kol ? Cela voudrait dire que Malia, Allison et surement Elijah sont avec Kol ... Ce qui veut aussi dire que Kol et Malia sont visiblement proche, au point que l'inconnu menace Malia ne me montrer une photo de leur tromperie envers moi.

Mon sang se glace. Et si Kol est assez remonté contre moi de la à embrasser Malia. Comme le montre la photo, même si j'ai vu la situation en vrai, leur connexion est vraiment présente. Je revois Kol, allongé au sol, les avant bras qui le soulève avec le blouson qui pend dans son dos. Avec assise à califourchon sur lui, Malia dont les cheveux encadrent son doux visage. Leurs yeux sont comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre et je me surprends à ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Malia ne me ferait pas ça, tout de même, si ? Non, nous sommes amies, je venais la chercher tout les matins pour venir en cours, elle me racontait son coup de coeur pour Scott et on rigolait souvent ensemble en s'amusant à chanter les chansons à la radio. Je suis même venue dormir chez elle, c'est presque ma meilleure amie. Non vraiment elle ne peut pas me faire ça. Vraiment pas, et Kol non plus.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demande Caroline en arrivant avec Klaus.

-"Malia est passée par là, ça veut dire que Kol, Malia, Allison et Elijah sont réunis et marche à seulement quelques heures de nous" expliquai-je en me relevant. "Ils vont surement camper pour la nuit, on ne doit pas s'arrêter, c'est notre seul chance de les rattraper un jour" dis-je en repartant déjà.

-"Mais ta jambe ?!" demande Caroline en laissant Klaus pour venir me rejoindre.

-"Ca va, je t'assure que je survivrai" lui souris-je avant de continuer la laissant rejoindre Klaus. Mais bien entendu mon sourire disparaît et je me crispe de douleur à chaque pas que je fais. J'ai menti encore une fois, mais on ne peut vraiment pas se permettre de s'arrêter, pas maintenant. Et puis j'ai avalé assez de cachet pour ne pas dormir pour les trente prochains jours, bien que je n'ai pas touché à ceux de l'inconnu.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Je regarde encore une fois les cachets dans ma paume de main, hésite une seconde. Puis je ferme les yeux et penche ma main. _

_Avant de les balancer dans les feuilles à ma droite en hurlant à tout va. J'en ai enfin finis de ces merdes, finis avec ces pilules à cause desquels je me retrouve seule._

_Plus de pilule, plus de Kol. Je ne donne vraiment pas cher de ma vie, mais je marche sereinement vers je ne sais où._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

-"Bonnie tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter ? Je n'y vois rien il fait trop sombre" se plaint encore Caroline alors que la nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant.

-"Tiens prends ça" soufflai-je avant de lui tendre mon téléphone sans réseau, pour qu'elle s'en serve de lampe. "je n'ai rien de plus, mais on ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps, on devrait bientôt les avoir retrouvé" soufflai-je rassurée par cette perspective.

Caroline bougonne un moment mais continue de marcher à ma suite. Me voilà dans le noir complet, tous mes sens sont aux aguets si bien qu'il n'est pas difficile pour moi de voir la fumée qui s'échappe des arbres à seulement quelques mètres de nous. Je m'arrête et attend Caroline et Klaus.

-"Regardez, ils sont là" soufflai-je avant de montrer la fumée, aussitôt vu Klaus part en sa direction me dépassant pour me laisser seule avec Caroline derrière. On se regarde un moment sans comprendre, puis surprises ont court à la suite de Klaus. En seulement quelques minutes, je discerne le feu de camp de nos amis et quelques corps étendu au sol, endormis.

A peine sur le camp, Klaus marche toujours sans rien dire d'un pas décidé vers le feu et attrape sa bouteille d'eau avant de la vider sur le feu. L'eau grésille si fort lors de sa rencontre avec le feu que bientôt tout le monde est debout. Klaus achève le brasier en le piétinant durement. Tout les regards sont rivés sur lui, si bien que personne n'a remarqué notre présence, j'en profite pour regarder Kol.

Enfin mieux vaut dire Kol et Malia, qui dorment côté à côte, sa tête reposant sur le bras de Kol étendu. Je repense à la photo et au message trouvés et le doute s'installe en moi. Pourtant il m'a assuré ne rien ressentir pour Malia, j'aurai peut être du préciser que l'attirance comptait. Si bien que dès que j'ai le dos tourné, ces deux là sont collés l'un à l'autre, j'ai presque l'impression d'être un frein dans leur chemin, de n'être qu'une difficulté dans la longue vie du couple Kol\Malia. Mais j'ose encore croire en lui et en mon amitié avec Malia. Elle ne peut pas me faire ça, pas après tous ces bons moments passés ensemble, c'est réellement une amie proche pour moi. Une amitié différente de celle que j'avais avec Katherine et que j'ai avec Caroline, ces deux là sont comme mes soeur, celle que je ne quitterai jamais. Malia est mon amie, celle dont je ne connais pas toute la vie, que je tente de connaitre plus en détail, celle avec qui on est jamais sérieux et où on s'amuse tout le temps.

-"Non mais personne ne sait que le feu attire ! Vous voulez vous retrouvez avec un fauve sur les bras ?" je m'étrangle face aux dires de Klaus. Caroline lui a dit ou il ne réalise pas ce qu'il vient de dire ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à Caroline et je comprends qu'elle n'a rien dit. Klaus a donc pas fait exprès.

-"Klaus, très cher frère ravi de te voir parmi nous" sourit Elijah avant de venir serrer la main de Klaus qui sourit amicalement. Kol arrive à son tour et fais une tape sur l'épaule de son frère. Une scène normale dans les retrouvailles en famille. Puis le regard de Kol se tourne vers moi, comme attiré.

Et alors qu'il y a seulement quelques secondes je doutais encore, un seul regard entre lui et moi à suffit pour que je comprenne l'absurdité de mes craintes. Mon sourire s'agrandis et je me mets à courir vers lui qui me le rend. Puis je me jette sur lui alors qu'il ouvre grand les bras et m'attire déjà dans un baiser de réconciliation, digne des plus grand film américain, tellement cliché. Je l'attire à moi et passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux bruns qui m'on tant manqué depuis ce matin. Me savoir disputée avec lui mets insupportable, mais en même temps j'adore nos retrouvailles. Je détache mes lèvres et le regarde droit dans les yeux avant d'attraper son visage dans ma main.

-"Plus jamais tu m'abandonnes, c'est bien clair ?" il sourit simplement et je l'embrasse rapidement avant de saluer Elijah, de prendre Malia dans mes bras et de d'enlacer rapidement Allison.

Alors que la joie et la bonne humeur est enfin au rendez-vous d'être enfin tous réunit, Elijah pose une question.

Une seule.

Et cela brise directement les discussions et les rires. Le silence tombe autour de nous et tous les regards se rivent sur moi et Caroline, attendant que l'une de nous se dévoue.

-"Mais où est Katherine ?"


	24. Chapitre 8 BL

PdV Bonnie

_Alors que la joie et la bonne humeur est enfin au rendez-vous d'être enfin tous réunit, Elijah pose une question. _

_Une seule._

_Et cela brise directement les discussions et les rires. Le silence tombe autour de nous et tous les regards se rivent sur moi et Caroline, attendant que l'une de nous se dévoue._

_-"Mais où est Katherine ?" _

Je me tourne et regarde Caroline avec appréhension, va-t-elle se lancer ou est-ce à moi d'expliquer la dure réalité ? Je me détache de Kol et m'approche d'Elijah sous les regards des deux frères, Malia et Allison s'écartent peu désireuse d'entendre une nouvelle fois le récit de nos aventures. Quand à moi je serre nerveusement mes deux mains entre elle et reste seule avec Caroline face à Elijah et Klaus qui attendent une réponse.

-"Nous étions il y a peut encore dans la villa des Hale avec Katherine ..." commence Caroline avec une certaine gêne.

-"Notre inconnu nous a enfermé dans la maison avec un fauve à l'intérieur" soufflai-je peu désireuse d'arriver à la fin de ce discours.

-"Une panthère des neiges pour être exact" précise Kol derrière nous aux côtés de Malia et Allison.

-"On a réussit à sortir de la maison mais Katherine et Isaac sont restés bloqués à l'intérieur."

-"Ils sont morts" coupai-je Caroline en allant droit au but.

Aussitôt Elijah perd son sourire amical et reste stoïque un long moment, puis dans un élan de rage il tourne les talons et part dans la forêt toujours nuit noire. Caroline se met directement à sa suite et je les suis discrètement pour entendre leur discussion.

-"Elijah ! Elijah attendez !" crie Caroline alors que l'interpellé se retourne visiblement plus qu'agacé de la situation. "Laissez moi vous expliquer, pour Katherine. Elle l'aurait voulu" souffle-t-elle alors que l'homme acquise docilement.

"Il y a déjà peu Katherine a frôlé la mort à cause de l'inconnu, depuis elle a considérablement changé, elle n'était plus qu'une ombre sans vie ni but. J'ai tenté de comprendre mais elle n'a rien lâché, puis finalement elle n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier pour nous sauver moi et Bonnie"

-"Caroline, vous êtes en train de dire que Katherine s'est suicidée ?"

-"Je dis que tout cela est uniquement de votre faute" conclu Caroline alors que je reste scotchée, je ne m'attendais pas à ça "Si Katherine allait mal c'est uniquement parce qu'elle n'a jamais supporté votre trahison" explique-t-elle.

-"J'avais des raisons de faire ceci, je devais protéger ma famille" souffle Elijah.

-"Je sais très bien ce qu'il en est, Klaus m'a tout expliqué, pensez bien que je ne l'ai pas pardonner aussi facilement d'avoir tenté de me tuer" s'énerve la blonde. "Vous comptez aller où comme ça ? Nous sommes en pleine jungle ! Alors maintenant vous revenez au camp, on se rendort et demain on continue notre marche. Dès lors je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, vous ou Klaus, c'est bien clair ?" demande Caroline avant de tourner les talons n'attendant même pas sa réponse.

Prise de court par cette fin trop rapide, je n'ai pas le temps de partir à temps et Caroline me voit cachée derrière mon arbre. Elle me sourit simplement, ayant déjà retrouvé son calme et sa gentillesse. Elle s'approche de moi et m'attrape la main pour m'attirer avec elle dans un endroit plus au calme et à l'écart des autres.

-"Tu sais ..." commence-t-elle avant de s'asseoir par terre et masser ses poignets endoloris "avec Katherine, j'ai réalisé que la vie est courte et que parfois in vaut mieux n'avoir aucun secret" souffle-t-elle alors que je m'assois à ses côtés.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demandai-je perdue.

-"Je t'ai mentis, toi et à Katherine" m'étonne Caroline "Tu te souviens de mon histoire ?"

-"De ton père qui a envoyé un tueur pour t'éliminer ?" soufflai-je de plus en plus perdue dans cette discussion.

-"Lors de sa sortie de prison mon père a engagé un tueur à gage pour me punir de l'avoir envoyé en prison" rectifie-t-elle "Ce n'est pas totalement vrai ...en fait c'est moi qui ai engagé un tueur la première pour abattre mon père et furieux de l'apprendre il a décidé d'en faire de même" avoue-t-elle. Je reste un moment choquée.

-"Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as voulu tué ton père ?" J'ai toujours su qu'on se cachait malgré tout quelques secrets même entre nous trois, mais cela dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Quitte à se lancer et à jouer cartes sur table autant le faire moi aussi.

-"Ce n'est pas Jeremy qui m'a insisté à la drogue, c'est l'inverse" murmurai-je à la suite d'un long silence.

-"Quoi !" s'exclame Caroline une fois le choc passé.

-"Lorsque j'ai vécu un an et demi avec lui puis j'ai rencontré les mauvaises personnes et j'ai sombré, Jeremy m'a suivit. La suite je ne te l'ai pas caché."

-"Et bas ça alors ..." souffle Caroline le regard dans le vide. Je ne suis pas fière de ce passé et je l'ai caché jusqu'alors mais plus maintenant, Katherine est morte et je compte bien me délivrer du poids de mes secrets les plus sombres.

Puis Caroline se lève et on retourne toutes les deux au camp, pour dormir un peu. Côte à côte, loin de Kol et Malia qui dorment malgré tout à une distance minime.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, tout le monde autour du feu dort encore. Je sens une brise légère me parcourir le visage et je souris en me sentant pour la première fois bien dans cette jungle immense. Puis j'ouvre les yeux et la réalité me rattrape de plein fouet: Katherine est morte. Combien de temps encore je vais me réveiller à cette pensée ? La boule au ventre et le coeur lourd. Je me relève finalement et regarde autour de moi, tout le monde dort encore et tout autour les premiers animaux se réveillent, l'oiseau chante et le soleil n'est qu'au aurore. Pourtant un bruit de pas derrière moi me dérange, prise de panique je me retourne et je reste stupéfaite.

Katherine. Elle est là, face à moi, son visage neutre encadré par une chevelure brune moins bouclés qu'autrefois. Elle est habillée d'une robe d'été à fleurs rouges et d'un petit blaser bleu marine. Je dois rêvée, pourtant elle me regarde plantée entre la végétation, nos yeux se croisent et ne se quittent plus. Katherine est morte, je l'entends encore la nuit hurler face au fauve les dents dégoulinantes du sang d'Isaac, mais alors qui est face à moi ? Je ne suis pas folle tout de même, à moins que le Bush me donne des hallucinations. Je me lève pour venir à sa rencontre mais lorsque je remonte mon regard à l'endroit où elle se trouve, je ne vois qu'une végétation et un emplacement vide. Prise de panique je décide de partir à sa suite, je sais qu'elle est là et je ne vais pas la laisser filer en pensant que je suis folle.

Je cours donc à sa suite et la voit au loin en train de marcher sans aucune difficulté tel une ombre sans vie, entre les plantes. Je cours à perdre mon souffle derrière elle mais ne la rattrape jamais, j'hurle son prénom qui me brûle les lèvres et tente de garder une bonne vision malgré mes larmes au coin de l'oeil et de mes cheveux qui me volent dans les yeux.

-"Katherine ! Katherine ! Attend moi !" j'hurle à plein poumons, mais rien à faire.

Puis elle tourne derrière un tronc immense et disparaît. Je continue ma course et dépasse l'arbre, mais plus aucune trace de mon amie, elle a tout bonnement disparue derrière cet arbre. Je m'arrête de courir et regarde autour de moi pour tenter de la retrouver, mais rien. Je m'appuie sur un arbre et reprend mon souffle difficilement avant de remarquer la petite enveloppe sur l'arbre qui a fait disparaître Katherine de ma vision. J'arrache l'enveloppe et retourne la photo le souffle encore court, la photo que je découvre me fend le coeur. _'Shit for you bitch, but I promised, if She kiss I tell ...' _. (Merde pour toi pétasse, mais j'ai promis, si elle l'embrasse je le dis). Je regarde une dernière fois la photo de Malia et Kol puis la met dans ma poche alors que j'entends les autres hurler mon prénom au loin.

-"Je suis là !" hurlai-je pour qu'ils viennent à ma rencontre.

Bientôt les autres arrivent en masse autour de moi et me demandent pourquoi je suis partie seule en pleine forêt sans prévenir quiconque, Caroline me prend même dans ses bras la peur au ventre et je trouve une excuse peu convaincante mais ils se contentent de hocher la tête et continuer leur marche vers le sens du ruisseau. Mes pensées quand à moi ne sont tournées que vers le fait que Kol et Malia se soient embrassés dans mon dos. Je ne cesse de regarder mon amie discuter avec Allison tranquillement de je-ne-sais-quoi puis Kol qui marche aux côtés d'Elijah pour tenter encore de le calmer de la mort de Katherine.

Mais voilà, le calme et mes réflexions sont vite coupés par la découverte d'Allison.

-"Regardez !" hurle-t-elle avant de retirer encore quelques plantes d'une sorte de mur. "Il y a une porte derrière" souffle-t-elle avant de laisser la place aux garçons qui dégagent facilement l'accès.

En effet, c'est une porte en métal qui me rappelle un peu les bunkers pour survivre à une attaque en cas de problème. Mes voisins en avaient un dans leur jardin quand j'étais jeune, avec quelques amis ont venaient souvent jouer à l'intérieur et s'imaginer les seuls survivants de la terre. Avec force je regarde Kol tirer d'un coup sec la portière pour entrouvrir la porte, au dessus de lui de la poussière vient s'échapper du sol et j'ai bientôt peur que tout s'effondre. Mais la porte finit par être ouverte en munit de mon téléphone je m'avance la première dans cet endroit sombre et sinistre. C'est un long couloir qui semble sans fin, pas aucunes lumières ni aucunes portes sur les côtés, le vide géant. Derrière moi Elijah et Allison marche à pas de loup suivis de près par Caroline et Klaus puis de Malia et Kol qui terminent la marche.

Enfin, j'aperçois une porte à la fin du couloir et avec l'aide d'Elijah je l'ouvre facilement. Je m'engage donc dans cette nouvelle pièce et rencontre finalement un bureau où repose quatre vieux ordinateurs ancien modèle qui pèsent une tonne. Je reste à les fixer alors qu'Elijah et Klaus partent à droite pour regarder les énormes bibliothèques, puis Allison et Malia partent à gauche dans l'espoir de trouver une autre porte. Ils ne comprennent pas que tout l'intérêt de cet endroit est de nous montrer les ordinateurs. Il faut trouver un moyen de les faire fonctionner.

Comment pour accomplir mon vœux, Kol trouve le générateur et remet en marche l'électricité, tout le monde semble heureux de retrouver de la lumière mais je saute directement vers les ordinateurs pour les allumer. Bientôt ils se mettent en route et je regarde les autres autour de moi. Klaus et Elijah bouquinent maintenant dans les livres à la recherche d'un indice, Allison et Caroline se collent au mur pour tenter de trouver une issue ou un passage secret et Kol et Malia discutent à l'entrée de la pièce. Je les regarde irritée par ce comportement mais me retient, c'est exactement ce que veut l'inconnu, que je me mette en boule. Hors de question. Mes pensées sont stoppées lorsqu'une voix se fait entendre, l'inconnu.

_-"_Bonjour à tous et bienvenue," directement le regard de toutes les personnes dans la pièce se tourne vers moi ainsi que les ordinateurs "je suis sur que vous vous demandez tous où vous vous trouvez, je peux vous affirmer que l'endroit où vous êtes importe peu, c'est ce que ces ordinateurs vont vous apportez, qui est important. Regardez attentivement" Dès lors l'ordinateur se brouille pour revenir sur une vidéo, il s'agit d'un homme attaché à une chaise électrique "J'ai capturé Alaric Salvatore et il est toujours en vie. Malheureusement l'électricité va bientôt être remit il n'a que soixante-douze heures pour se sauver."

-"Oh mon dieu ..." souffle Malia en s'approchant de l'ordinateur pour regarder de plus près.

-"Les croix marquent l'endroit de l'indice. Ecoutez bien tous ce que je dis, sa vie dépend de vous. Arriverez-vous à temps pour le sauver ? A vous de choisir" puis l'image se brouille de nouveau et bientôt les écrans s'éteignent.

Malia se met à pleurer mais je n'essaie pas de la réconforter, à la place je me dirige à grand pas vers Elijah et Klaus pour me mettre à balancer les livres d'une des deux bibliothèques au sol. Caroline et Allison vont vers Malia et la réconfortent du mieux possible alors qu'elle se calme déjà et ne pleure plus. Elijah et Klaus me regardent vider la bibliothèque sans comprendre.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bonnie ?" demande finalement Klaus sans que je ne m'arrête.

-"On a que soixante-douze heures, il n'y a rien d'autre à part ses deux bibliothèques dans cette pièce et je compte bien trouver un indice." soufflai-je toute essoufflée par l'effort. Alors que je vide maintenant la deuxième bibliothèque, Klaus se met à me donner un coup de main et bientôt on remarque une sorte de plan scotché au mur et caché derrière les livres.

-"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demande Klaus perdu.

-"Ce sont les plans du camp de concentration d'Auschwitz" explique Kol bien plus proche de moi que je ne le pensais.

-"Tu es sûr ?" demandai-je en fixant à mon tour les plans.

-"Pour dire, je suis tombé dessus le jour de mes examens, je connais le moindre centimètre de ce camp" souffle Kol avant d'arracher le plan du mur pour s'éloigner avec. C'est là que je remarque le message écrit derrière. Une croix. Un passage du magnéto me revient en mémoire, je me retourne alors vers la première bibliothèque vide alors que j'entends Malia s'exclamer.

-"Alaric est dans une cellule du camp !"

Je sens Elijah se poster à ma droite et je murmure pour qu'il comprenne mon résonnement.

-"Une croix marque l'endroit de l'indice" puis j'appuie sur la croix écrite à la craie sur le fond de la bibliothèque.

Directement un mécanique se déclenche et à l'autre bout de la pièce, derrière Allison, une trappe se débloque et laisse un accès à une autre pièce. Elijah me félicite et j'acquise avant de partir vers Allison qui regarde à l'intérieur.

-"Il a des Quads la dedans" s'exclame-t-elle ravie. "Il y en a quatre !"

Parfait. C'est notre billet de sortie pour le bush Australien, Klaus et Caroline montent déjà sur un, Allison et Malia s'accommodent d'un second et contre tout attente je décide de monter derrière Elijah en laissant Kol seul. Les moteurs mis en route, Allison frappe un grand coup sur l'énorme bouton rouge sur le mur à sa droite et comme dans un garage, la porte s'ouvre et nous voici tous parti à vive allure en direction de la population humaine. Adieu le Bush, cet enfer est maintenant terminé.

PdV Rebekah

J'arrache l'enveloppe de l'arbre face à moi, _'They are gone now, you're too late... Go here and you find them, Kiss'_ ceci est accompagné d'un plan et de donnés sur l'emplacement du nouveau piège de l'inconnu. Cette fois je vais les sauver.

PdV Caroline

Je reviens vers le groupe assis face à moi sur les banc public de l'aéroport. Bonnie et Allison sont toutes deux parties prendre des sandwichs pour tout le monde et je remarque que Kol et Malia en profite une nouvelle fois pour discuter en rigolant. Il faudra vraiment que je parle de ça à Bonnie, même si je crains qu'elle ne s'en doute déjà. Les regards se rivent vers moi en me voyant arrivée.

-"Notre vol est prévu pour dans deux heures, ils nous emmènent jusqu'à Varsovie la capitale de la Pologne, puis on prend le train jusqu'à l'endroit voulu. On devrait être dans les camps dans deux jours." souriais-je fière de moi et de mon planning déjà prêt.

Tout le monde semble ravi de ce programme et encore plus lorsque Allison et Bonnie reviennent avec la nourriture mais également des vêtements de rechange. Plutôt dire qu'avec une aventure dans le bush, mes vêtements ne sont pas dans leur meilleur état, je décide de manger un peu avant de me changer dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. Bonnie et Allison sont déjà propres et fraîches, preuve qu'elles ont déjà fait un arrêt. Puis je croque de bon coeur dans ma nourriture mais ne manque de remarquer que Kol et Bonnie sont assis à deux mètres de distance.


	25. Chapitre 9 BL

**Chapitre 10**

PdV Bonnie

Alors que je m'assois enfin dans le train, je me donne enfin le droit de souffler. J'adore Varsovie, cette ville est tout simplement majestueuse, mais lorsqu'on ne parle pas le Polonais les choses deviennent bien plus compliqués. Bien sur je comprends les mots basiques comme Bonjour, Au revoir, Merci ... mais je ne parle pas couramment.

Caroline et Klaus s'assoient devant moi et je vois Malia et Allison qui s'installent à quelques rangs devant, Elijah et Kol ne sont pas encore là, mais ils risquent de s'installer côte à côte derrière moi. Du moins cela aurait été le plus logique vu la situation actuelle, je m'installe donc à côté de la vitre et regarde une dernière fois la ville avant de fermer les yeux. C'est sans compté sur la malchance que j'emporte avec moi ainsi Kol s'installe à côté de moi. Je tente de faire comme si il n'existe pas mais cet homme n'est pas facile à arrêter et il commence à installer sa tête sur mon épaule. Le train démarre et je tente vainement de le repousser alors qu'il se niche tête la première dans mon cou.

-"Lâche moi Kol" soufflai-je alors qu'il se détache de mon cou pour me regarder.

-"Dis moi ce que tu as ?" cette fois si je le repousse totalement -"C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire".

"Comment veux tu que je le sache"

"L'inconnu m'a apprit un truc à propos de vous deux" je pose la photo sur la table sous son regard qui commence à paniquer. Comme pour accompagné ma phrase je me mets à fixer la trouble faite en question qui discute avec Allison à quelques mètres.

"Je vois, Bonnie, prend en compte le fait que je t'en voulais et on était fâché, ce n'est qu'un baiser. On l'a tout les deux regrettés tout de suite." s'explique Kol. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien il ne cherche même à nier ce qu'il a fait. Je me sens trahie, humiliée et même blessée. J'ai l'impression que Malia me l'a prit et encore une fois qu'il m'a trahit, je pousse un soupir sarcastique et pose une demi seconde mon regard sur elle: quelle belle garce. Sans plus attendre je quitte mon siège et trouve un moyen de m'éloigner de lui pour aller en direction des toilettes.

-"Attend Bonnie, calme toi, il faut qu'on parle, écoute je suis désolé de te le dire si brutalement mais tu le savais, je te rappelle que ça n'avait aucune importance"

-"Ca n'est pas possible d'embrasser sans avoir de l'importance"

-"D'accord mais il n'y avait rien de romantique dans ce baiser, je m'en souviens presque plus d'ailleurs, s'il te plait, il faut que tu me pardonnes, depuis ça je ne fais que penser à toi mais tu sais quoi, depuis qu'on s'est mis ensemble j'ai l'impression que tu cherches les problèmes et que tu fais tout pour me repousser"

-"A oui s'est évident, tu embrasse un de mes meilleures amies et s'est moi qui te repousse" m'énervai-je.

-"Je t'aime Bonnie, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre"

-"Moi ce que je veux c'est que tu me le montre, je te repousse pas Kol, au contraire je m'accroche désespérément mais je peux pas tenir toute seule si toi tu m'aide pas et pourquoi tu m'a pas dis que tu avais fais ça? Pourquoi tu me parles pas et pourquoi tu m'ouvres pas totalement ton coeur?"

"Bonnie m'en veut pas je t'en supplie"

"Je t'en veux pas Kol, je t'en veux pas"

Et je ferme la porte des toilettes pour me retrouver seule, en pleure. Ca fait mal l'amour, vraiment mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des petits coups viennent toquer à la porte et je me regarde dans le miroir pour voir l'état catastrophique dans lequel je me trouve. J'essaie au maximum de camoufler tout ça et je passe un peut d'eau fraîche sur mon visage pour me débarrasser de cette douleur en moi. Mon coeur saigne, mon coeur se sent trahit par Kol mais aussi par Malia. Je m'appuie sur le rebord du lavabo et alors que l'eau dégouline de mon visage, je songe à tout ce que je me suis cachée pour ne pas voir la vérité en face.

Je la revoit rire aux éclats avec Kol, une main posée délicatement sur son bras gauche, et lui qui ne dit rien pour la repoussé. Je le revoie en train d'attirer Malia dans ses bras et celle ci qui se niche dans son cou pour sentir la douce odeur sucrée de Kol. Et lorsqu'elle se détache de lui et que leurs yeux entrent en contact pour ne plus se quitter, leur souffle qui se coupe et elle qui entrouvre les lèvres face à lui. Ce regard qu'il m'accordait à une époque et qui avait le don de me redonner la force de continuer à me battre, ce regard qui te rend plus fort et que maintenant il offre à Malia.

Je revois aussi leurs nombreuses discussions et moi à quelques mètres d'eux qui ferme les yeux en entendant la douce mélodie qu'est sa voix. Elle raisonne encore dans mon coeur meurtrit et ça me fait mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un lame enfoncée au fond de mon âme et qui me brise en mille morceaux. Je le revoie proche de Malia avant de me regarder tout sourire sans l'ombre d'un regret. Même lorsque j'ai fermé cette porte je n'ai pas vu de larmes dans se yeux, juste un désert sec et aride.

Je repense ensuite à cette nuit où moi, Klaus et Caroline avons trouver leur camp. De la manière dont il dormait paisiblement un bras détendue à l'horizontal pour lui servir d'oreiller, à elle, encore elle. Je l'imagine quelques heures avant, s'endormir près d'elle et lui caresser le visage et dégager ses cheveux bruns. C'était-il déjà embrassé ce moment ? Je vois Malia collée sa joue dans la paume de main de Kol et fermer les yeux de contentement.

Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort, mais je me sens comme déjà morte. Je suis trahit, humiliée. C'est encore pire que mon histoire avec Jeremy, encore pire que tout ce que j'ai déjà vécue avant, pire que sa première trahison. Puis j'entends quelque chose glisser sous la porte. Une enveloppe, encore. J'essuie rageusement mon visage et les quelques mèches de cheveux mouillés viennent détruire mon haut. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et lis le message. "_Looks like I'm winning. Thanks for the tip. Kisses -Yours" _ Accompagné de ce mot il y a une lame de rasoir.

Je l'ai dis plutôt, je me sens comme déjà morte, alors pourquoi ne pas l'être vraiment. Katherine a choisit cette issue, pourquoi pas moi ? Je laisse tomber le papier et ne garde que la lame en main, c'est si simple d'en finir dans ce monde, tellement facile de se débarrasser de toutes peines, de toutes souffrances. Les larmes me rattrapent et me rappellent encore une fois pourquoi je fais ça. Penchée au dessus du lavabo je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, je me vois saigner jusqu'à la mort et l'idée me fait sourire. La folie me guette ou n'est-ce qu'un instant de déconnexion mais j'approche la lame de mon poignet. J'imagine déjà mon corps au sol en plein milieux d'une flaque de sang. Mon sang. Je ris aux éclats, comme dans un état second, je pose la lame sur ma peau et je me mords la lèvre avec envie, bientôt tout sera fini, vraiment tout.

J'appuie la lame sur ma peau et alors que je m'apprête à commettre l'irréparable, une nouvelle fois quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je regarde mon reflet paniquée et balance la lame dans l'évier avant de masser mon poignet. Mais qu'allais-je faire ? Cet inconnu veut ma mort, j'en suis maintenant certaine. Prise de panique j'ouvre la porte à la volée et me retrouve face à Malia, la trouble faite que je considérais comme mon amie et qui m'a trahit sans problème. Je la pousse violemment loin de mon chemin et part en sens inverse pour le wagon restaurant, j'ai vraiment besoin de manger quelque chose ou je vais finir par faire une bêtise. Mais, Malia décide de me suivre et toujours sur mes talons engage la conversation.

-"Bonnie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive donc? Tu sais que je te trouve bizarre depuis quelque temps, je sais que la mort de Katherine ta fais beaucoup de peine et que c'était vraiment ton amie mais il ne faut pas que tu cesses de vivre pour autant."

-"Je sais ce que tu as fais avec Kol. Et ne nie pas j'ai des preuves" crachai-je avant de m'arrêter pour lui faire face.

"Je comptais te l'avouer ... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je sais que c'est mal, mais j'ai ... il avait tellement l'air mal et... je l'ai embrasser" Je prends du temps avant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, elle non plus ne nie rien.

"Comment tu peux me faire ce coup là? Ca ta pas suffit la première fois, brisée le couple de Stiles et Lydia ? T'as voulu me faire encore du mal, et dire que je t'ai toujours défendu auprès des autres ! Éloigne toi tout de suite de moi !" hurlai-je alors que quelques personnes dans le train se retournait.

"Je te laisserai pas seule comme ça, je veux qu'on discute calmement mais pour ça il faut que tu te calmes" souffle Malia le regard suppliant.

"MAIS COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME, l'une de mes meilleurs amies a embrasser mon petit ami?"

-"Je sais que ce que tu ressens dois être affreux et je te présente encore une fois mes excuses mais ça ne représentait rien tu le sais ! Jamais je ne me pardonnerais ce que je t'ai fais mais je t'en supplie je ne veux pas qu'on brise notre amitié, je t'adore Bonnie et je regrette amèrement ma stupidité mais j'arrête !"

Les portes du train s'ouvrent et je pars de ce pas en direction du quais pour m'éloigner à toute vitesse de mon 'amie'.

Tout le monde monte dans le petit bus touristique pour aller en direction du camp de concentration d'Auschwitz. Une fois arrivés, nous nous disperserons dans la foule et chacun s'avait quoi faire, pour ma part je devais simplement trouver un plan avec Allison. Cette dernière s'installe à mes côtés dans le bus et commence à discuter de notre voyage dans le bush, je lui raconte ce que j'ai vécue et inversement. Pour autant je ne lâche pas Kol du regard une seule seconde, il est assit avec Elijah et semble très amusé de la tournure de la discussion, dans un sens je suis heureuse de voir Elijah aller mieux mais en même temps Kol ne semble pas plus touché que ça de notre rupture. Pourquoi en être touchée ? Après tout Kol n'est qu'un coureur de jupons et j'ai été idiote de croire qu'il puisse réellement tenir à moi d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-"Je suis désolée ..." me souffle alors Allison, je tourne violemment toute mon attention sur elle ne comprenant pas de quoi elle peut s'excuser. Devant mon interrogation elle s'explique. "Je me rends compte que je t'ai jamais présenter mes condoléances pour la mort de Katherine et ... enfin je suis désolée." je la regarde déboussolée. Cette femme vient de perdre son petit-ami depuis deux ans, celui avec qui elle ne formait qu'un et elle trouve encore la force de s'excuser auprès de moi pour la mort de ma meilleure amie.

-"Moi aussi je suis désolée Alli, j'étais tellement triste et puis les choses se sont passés si vite que ... enfin désolée aussi. Pur Isaac" soufflai-je essayant de faire preuve de gentillesse et de bon sentiment. A l'entente du prénom, Allison perd son mince sourire et son regard bifurque vers la fenêtre.

-"Tu sais, Isaac était réellement important à mes yeux, je ... il est celui qui m'a désintoxiquer de Scott et je l'aimais vraiment." souffle-t-elle une boule à la gorge.

-"Je sais." la rassurai-je "Vous respiriez l'amour tout les deux, jamais l'un sans l'autre." riais-je face aux souvenirs "Il avait ses yeux qui pétillaient à chaque fois qu'il te regardait".

Un long silence s'en suivit, où Allison ne faisait que regarder l'extérieur, un main posée sur sa bouche comme pour se retenir de pleurer. Je la laisse se reprendre un peut mais pose toute mon attention sur elle, Allison est mon amie, ma seule excepter Caroline, et je ne veut pas la perdre. Pourtant elle semble si faible, si fragile bien loin de la Allison que j'ai connu avec Isaac, elle était si forte un vrai rock disait-t-il. Mais finalement elle se retourne les yeux humides et me souffle tout bas.

-"Je ne sais pas ce qu'à Kol a fait, mais ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. La mort peut frapper à chaque instants et tu peux le perdre à tout moment." je la regarde un moment droit dans les yeux, au fond de moi je sais qu'elle a raison, rien qu'à regarder Isaac ou Katherine. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir, qui ne le ferait pas ? Cet homme m'a tellement fait de mal, mais si il venait à mourir en sauvant Alaric est-ce que cela ne me ferait rien ?

Le bus s'arrête et je comprends que nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination. Les premiers passagers descendent et je me lève à mon tour avant de me tourner vers Allison.

-"T'as parfaitement raison" lui soufflai plus sure que jamais.

Je marche à grand pas vers Kol et lui encercle le bras avant de l'attirer à l'extérieur et de le plaquer contre le véhicule. Il semble tellement surpris qu'il se laisse totalement faire et entrouvre la bouche pou respirer. Je pose mon regard de tueur sur lui malgré qu'il fait facilement une tête de plus que moi et lui ordonne.

-"Je t'interdis ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de mourir aujourd'hui !" il paraît encore plus surpris que tout à l'heure et se contente de hocher positivement la tête. Je le lâche et pars directement sans un regard en arrière vers Allison.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Mission Sauvetage¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Ok donc selon le plan, il devrait être derrière cette porte" souffle Elijah le plan dans une main et une lampe torche dans l'autre. Derrière lui toute la petite bande le suit mais personne n'ose ouvrir la porte, qui sait ce qu'il se trouve derrière ? Peut être une mort certaine ! Aucun ne semble décidé à bouger et je pousse un soupir d'exaspération.

-"Poussez vous je vais l'ouvrir votre putain de porte ! Vous allez faire quoi ? Restez cinquante ans devant !" m'énervai-je avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je sens directement que quelque chose a lâché, en effet une petite corde accrochée derrière la porte vient de céder et un mécanisme se met en marche.

Foutue pour foutue j'entre dans la pièce suivit de très prêt par Kol. En plein milieu de la pièce, une énorme cage recouverte d'un draps noir, il fait extrêmement sombre et je ne vois pas grand chose. Elijah et Malia partent en direction du fin fond de la pièce pour tenter d'y voir mieux et bientôt ils disparaissent dans l'obscurité. Kol, Klaus et Caroline s'avancent vers le draps noir mais n'ose rien toucher avant d'avoir totalement tout analyser et je les regarde faire sans rien dire.

-"Bonnie je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc" m'appelle Allison alors que personne ne l'a entendu. Je m'approche d'elle et je remarque qu'elle tient dans sa main un petit magnétophone avec une cassette à l'intérieur, je lui souris simplement à croire que seulement elle et moi avons du bon sens entre tous. Elle appuie sur Play et directement la voix de notre inconnu se met en marche. Elijah et Malia reviennent dans le champ de vision et le regard de tous est rivés sur nous.

-"Bonjour à tous et félicitation, vous venez de découvrir mes prisonniers." s'amuse la voix alors qu'au même instant le draps noir tombe et laisse voir un petit groupe de personne avec des sacs sur la têtes "Ils sont et les Mickaelson ne les connaissent que trop bien puisqu'ils m'ont tout les trois aidés dans ma mission." continue l'inconnu "Alors Caroline et Bonnie, allez vous aider ces trois personnes qui ont fait de votre vie un enfer ? Ou allez vous les sauver d'une mort certaine ? Vivre ou mourir, Bonnie Caroline ... c'est à vous de choisir.


	26. Chapitre 10 BL

_-"Bonjour à tous et félicitation, vous venez de découvrir mes prisonniers." s'amuse la voix alors qu'au même instant le draps noir tombe et laisse voir un petit groupe de personne avec des sacs sur la têtes "Ils sont trois et les Mickaelson ne les connaissent que trop bien puisqu'ils m'ont tout les trois aidés dans ma mission." continue l'inconnu "Alors Caroline et Bonnie, allez vous aider ces trois personnes qui ont fait de votre vie un enfer ? Ou allez vous les sauver d'une mort certaine ? Vivre ou mourir, Bonnie Caroline ... c'est à vous de choisir._

Maintenant¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

PdV Externe

Bonnie regarde alors les trois corps rampant en face d'elle, comment vouloir la mort d'un homme, d'une femme et d'une adolescente ? Enfin elle suppose vu la corpulence des trois corps cachés sous le sac sur leur tête. Caroline elle en revanche ne semble pas hésiter une seule seconde, puisqu'elle court face à la vitre pour tenter de les sortir de leur cage vitré. Bonnie elle, en revanche, hésite ces personnes ont après tout tentés de les tuer, peut être même est-ce que veut l'inconnu : que Caroline les libère et que les trois les infiltrent sans aucune difficulté.

-"Mais enfin aidé moi !" hurle Caroline avant de frapper la vitre de ses petits poings. Les autres commencent à l'aider, mais Bonnie reste là à les regarder faire sans bouger. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bonnie ?" s'exclame Caroline en regardant son amie perdue. On ne peut pas laisser mourir des gens tout de même !

-"Je ne vais pas les aider" souffle Bonnie avec calme et banalité avant d'hausser les épaules et tourner les talons.

-"Quoi !" mais ils vont mourir !"

-"Et alors ?! C'est peut être eux qui ont tuer Katherine je ne vais pas me débattre à tenter de les sauver alors qu'eux n'ont pas hésité. Tu te souviens de Katherine ? Celle qui est morte à cause d'eux ! Tu veux vraiment les aider Care' ?" demande Bonnie avec une certaine rage avec elle.

-"On ne peut pas les laisser mourir tout de même !" s'exclame Caroline choquée en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amie. Caroline est comme ça, elle pense aux autres avant elle même, Bonnie se sent tellement différente d'elle en cet instant, mais _le_ cri de Katherine raisonne encore dans ses entrailles.

Prise dans la panique des autres, Caroline se laisse entraîner dans une nouvelle tentative et Bonnie en profite pour sortir de la pièce et des personnes à l'intérieur. Elle marche alors dans les couloirs et s'éloigne lentement de ses amis les poings serrés, seulement quelques mètres plus tard, elle regrette amèrement son laissé aller ! Pas qu'elle regrette de les laisser mourir, mais elle se retrouve seule dans des couloirs déserts et elle sent inlassablement un regard dans son dos, elle se retourne mais personne. Prise de panique elle accélère le pas et petit à petit son coeur s'accélère, les cris des autres ne sont plus qu'un silence pesant et elle se retrouve seule face à un tueur.

Les murs se rapprochent d'elle et elle se sent oppressée dans un petit espace qui ne lui veut que tu mal, le couloir est sans fin et Bonnie n'en mène pas large. Elle s'appuie contre les murs pour continuer d'avancer, la respiration saccadée et les yeux vaporeux, que lui arrive-t-elle à la fin ?

Elle accélère tant bien que mal sa vitesse et son pouls ne cesse d'augmenter, elle sent son estomac se nouer par la peur de perdre la vie. Elle veut de l'air, elle a besoin d'air tout simplement, il fait chaud si chaud dans cet immense couloir sans fin, mais pourquoi elle n'est pas restée sagement avec les autres ? Ah oui ! Parce que ces idiots perdent leur temps à tenter de sauver des tueurs en série ! C'est là que Bonnie la voit, une énorme flèche rouge peint sur le mur en face d'elle et qui lui montre un chemin à suivre. Elle ne tente même pas de réfléchir au piège ni même à trouver un autre chemin, et fonce tête baisser à l'endroit que l'inconnu lui ordonne d'aller, qu'a-t-elle à perdre ? Elle suit encore pendant quelques minutes les même flèches une à une pressée de voir la fin de ce cauchemar, qui ne lui laisse que peut de chance pour faire demi-tour. Prise au dépourvue elle se contente de continuer tout droit et avance curieuse de savoir ce qui l'attend au bout, peut être une mort.

Finalement les flèches mènent à une porte où trône une immense croix de la même couleur et une enveloppe marron que Bonnie connait que trop bien, son prénom est d'ailleurs écrit en grosse lettre et elle comprend que l'inconnu la connait assez pour savoir sa réaction. Elle arrache le papier d'un geste monotone et lit rapidement l'écriture fine de l'inconnu. _'Two can Only keep a Secret if one of them is Dead" _(Deux personnes ne peuvent garder un secret seulement si l'une de deux est morte).

Bonnie pousse un soupire de profonde lassitude ne comprenant encore rien à ce message. De qui parle-t-il ? En quoi cela la concerne ? Que peut-t-elle faire de ça ? Tellement de questions auxquelles elle ne peut pas répondre. Mais Bonnie en a assez des devinettes, elle n'a pas le temps de chercher à comprendre tout ça ni à tenter de percer les mystères. C'est une femme d'action qui n'a plus le temps de réfléchir de peur de finir comme Katherine. Alors Bonnie fonce ou plutôt défonce la porte en face d'elle. Seulement ce qu'elle découvre la laisse mal, désemparée et totalement perdue. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel de merde ?! pense-t-elle amèrement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Du côté de Caroline¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La vitre se brise alors en mille petit morceaux et bientôt Kol entre à l'intérieur pour sauver les trois pauvres prisonniers. Il enlève le premier un des sac et à la surprise de découvrir Matt, un des espions qui à souvent aider Rebekah pour ses missions. Une fois la surprise passé il le détache et regarde le blond se lever précipitamment pour plonger tête la première sur la femme elle aussi prisonnière. Malia et Allison restent sur le pas de la porte et se tiennent la mains en ayant peur des nouveaux arrivants, peut être auraient-elles du suivre Bonnie au lieu de rester là sans rien faire, mais il est trop tard pour les regrets. Caroline ainsi qu'Elijah et Klaus restent devant la vitre explosée, les deux derniers semblent surpris en reconnaissant Matt et Klaus attrape même la main de la blonde de peur de voir leur connaissance s'en prendre à elle.

Matt enlève la cagoule à Camille et celle ci lance un regard sur toute la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur Klaus et ne plus le quitter des yeux. Caroline sent un pincement de jalousie lui titiller le coeur et elle resserre sa prise sur la main du blond, hors de question que Klaus lui face le remake du triangle amoureux tel Bonnie-Kol-Malia. Mais bien vite Camille vient prendre Matt dans ses bras et se dirige vers la troisième personne alors que Kol revient aux côtés de ses frères. Une fois les trois personnes libérés, ils sortent de leurs cages et Malia et Allison se rapprochent pour mieux voir les nouveaux.

-"Allison, Malia, Caroline je vous présente la famille Donovan" présente Elijah d'une voix calme mais qui reste visiblement sur la défensive.

-"Bonjour, je suis Matt" commence-t-il en saluant les trois filles avec un regard plus insistent sur Allison. Charmeur ? Matt l'est un peut, il ne le cache pas c'est d'ailleurs grâce à son charme fou qu'il a fait craqué Rebekah Mickaelson avant de l'abandonner et lui briser le coeur. Camille le pousse sans ménagement et sourit aux trois filles avant de venir enlacer Caroline qui reste plus que surprise.

-"Merci, merci beaucoup c'est grâce à toi que nous sommes encore en vie" s'exclame-t-elle avant de se présenter "Je suis Camille Donovan et également la soeur de cet idiot" s'amuse-t-elle avant d'entourer la taille de son frère.

-"Moi c'est Léa Donovan si ça vous intéresse" bougonne la plus jeune avant de sourire timidement. Elle est jeune constate Caroline, une adolescente qui doit avoir entre 13 à 15 ans. Que peut bien faire l'inconnu avec elle ? Peut être parce qu'elle respire l'innocence avant ses petits yeux innocents.

Les rencontres sont interrompus par l'énorme fracas qui raisonne même à des kilomètres d'ici. Tout le monde cesse de parler où de bouger et bientôt le silence revient, pas de cris, pas de bruit, le néant. Mais qu'est ce que c'était ? Puis on reprend peu à peu les esprits et Kol est le premier à réagir.

-"Bonnie !" il court à toute allure dans le couloir, Caroline et Klaus derrière lui suivit d'Elijah, Malia, Camille, Léa et enfin Allison et Matt qui pose le plus naturellement du monde sa main dans le bas du dos de la brunette. La peur au ventre, cette dernière ne dit rien et repense à Bonnie, Allison vient de perdre Isaac hors de question de perdre Bonnie en plus.

Devant elle, elle voit que les autres se sont arrêtés, elle s'arrête à son tour et tente de voir ce qui les a stoppés. Lorsqu'elle voit enfin ce détail, elle ouvre grand les yeux et un petit cri s'échappe de ses fines lèvres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Rebekah¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je m'agrippe fermement au siège de la voiture et gratte nerveusement le cuir de celui ci. Alexander tente de me calmer en m'attrapant la main pour la serrer dans la sienne et m'embrasser le bout des doigts, il est comme à son habitude rassurant, mais je n'y peut rien je m'inquiète pour mes frères, pour mes amies et également pour ce que l'inconnu leur réserve. Plus que quelques heures et elle pourra les serrer dans ses bras, elle retrouvera ses frères, s'excusera auprès de Caroline et Bonnie et surtout elle prendra Katherine dans ses bras. Oh oui, elle veut revoir son amie ! Elle ne pense qu'à ça, sa soeur de coeur, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle regrette amèrement d'avoir fait fuir.

Alexander ne dit rien et ne fait pas de remarque sarcastique comme à son habitude, il sait très bien qu'en cet instant elle ne veut qu'être seule et ruminer dans son coin. Rebekah allume la radio pour tenter de se changer les idées et s'évader un peut, seulement après quelques minutes de tranquillité, elle se redresse d'un coup de son siège et augmente le volume de la radio pour écouter le l'animateur radio.

-"Et maintenant un petite dédicace pour Rebekah d'un inconnu." rigole-t-il inconscient de l'effet de ses paroles. Puis la musique démarre et tout deux écoute attentivement, dehors la nuit commence à tomber et la rue est déserte.

There is someone walking behind you, (_Il y a quelqu'un qui marche derrière toi)_  
Turn around, look at me (_Retourne-toi, regarde-moi)_

Alexander jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Rebekah alors que les premières paroles débutent. Elle n'ose pas le faire mais Alexander sait qu'il le faut. La blonde regarde droit devant elle avant de dériver dans le vide pour tenter de comprendre le message qu'il tente de lui faire comprendre, ça ne peut pas être si simple après tout.

Turn around, look at me(_Retourne-toi, regarde-moi)_  
There is someone who really needs you(_Il y a quelqu'un qui a vraiment besoin de toi) _Here's my heart in my hand. (_Voici mon coeur dans ma main.)_

Alexander regarde dans son rétroviseur et se trouve forcé de remarquer l'énorme quatre quatre noir qui les suit à quelques mètres seulement. Il n'y a que deux voiture sur la route et celle ci fait clignoter ses phares sans relâche, les vitres sont teintées et Alexander ne peut pas voir qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Il tente pourtant, ne tenant le volant que d'une main.

Turn around, (turn around, ) look at me, (_Retourne-toi, (retourne-toi, ) regarde-moi,)_  
(look at me, ) understand, understand,(_(regarde-moi, ) comprends, comprends,)_

Rebekah bloque sur les mots, comprends. Qu'est-elle censée comprendre au juste ? Elle rive son regard sur la radio qui se dérègle un peut plus, la musique ne fait que sauter et Rebekah se perd dans ses plus profondes pensées totalement perdue ... Elle se souvient de ses peut de rencontre avec l'inconnu, elle n'avait jamais vu son visage, pas même un cheveux mais à son souvenir celui ci ne faisait que dire des phrases à demi-sens et remplit de mystères et d'interrogation sans rien réellement avouer. Comprendre ? Elle avait un vague souvenir d'une discussion qu'elle avait eut avec lui.

That there's someone who'll stand beside you.(_Qu'il y a quelqu'un qui se tiendra près de toi.)_  
Turn around, look at me.(_Retourne-toi, regarde-moi.)_  
And there's someone who'll love and guide you.(_Et il y a quelqu'un qui t'aimera et te guidera.)_  
Turn around, look at me.(_Retourne-toi, regarde-moi.)_

Elle regarde Alexander assit à côté d'elle, il regarde dans son rétroviseur. Il ne comprend pas que les choses ne sont pas si simples ? L'inconnu est bien plus subtile que ça, bien plus intelligent et tout a un double sens avec lui. Entre tous, elle a toujours été sa petite préférée, la seule avec qui il est réellement prit le temps de discuter pour tenter de lui faire comprendre ses intentions. Si elle réfléchissait réellement, elle reste certaine que l'inconnu lui a donner des tonnes d'indices mais qu'elle ne sait pas les déchiffrer. Se retourner ne sert à rien, c'est simplement une perte de temps, au contraire il faut ... au même moment elle relève le regard et comprend enfin.

I've waited, but I'll wait forever for you to come to me._(J'ai attendu, mais je t'attendrai toujours que tu viennes vers moi.)_  
Look at someone (look at someone) who really loves you,_(Regarde quelqu'un (regard quelqu'un) qui t'aime vraiment,)_

-"Alexander attention !" elle hurle mais il est trop tard, la voiture heurte de plein fouet la chose en plein milieu de la route et part faire des tonneaux avant d'atterrir dans le fleuve.

Yeah, really loves you. Turn around, look at me. (_Ouais, qui t'aime vraiment. Retourne-toi, regarde-moi.)_

Le quatre quatre s'arrête derrière eux et un homme sort de la voiture avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-"Et oui Rebekah lorsque je dis de regarder derrière tu dois regarder devant !" s'amuse-t-il avant de remonter dans sa voiture et redémarrer sans un regard derrière lui.

Alors voilà ! Un petit extrait offert à tous mes reviews

Kiss à tous et petite dédicace à BSB tous simplement pour ton petit OS Kalijah ! Merci Merci et Merci !

Ps: Movie-like où es-tu ?


	27. Chapitre 11 BL

_Alors Bonnie fonce ou plutôt défonce la porte en face d'elle. Seulement ce qu'elle découvre la laisse mal, désemparée et totalement perdue. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel de merde ?! pense-t-elle amèrement._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Suite¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En effet face à elle Bonnie voit deux corps posés au sol et qui lui tourne le dos. Sans réfléchir, elle plonge pour les retourner et se retrouve face à Jennifer, endormie-t-elle un petit ange, plus paisible que jamais. La métisse prend son pouls mais découvre que Jennifer est aussi froide que la glace et bel et bien morte, puis Bonnie remarque le sang qui inonde le sol et duquel elle se retrouve recouverte. Son jean délavé est bientôt rouge sang ainsi que son top beige, ne parlons même pas de ses cheveux dont les pointes sont plongées dans le sang. Elle éclate alors en sanglots et se tourne vers le deuxième corps, Derek, lui aussi mort. Mais alors Derek n'était pas un inconnu ! Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne et tout ce qu'elle croyait partait en fumée ! Qu'est ce que faisait Derek en haut de cette falaise ? Est-ce que cela lui avait coûter la vie ? Encore un peut plus de question qui s'offrait à elle.

Puis Bonnie relève la tête et se concentre sur le petit bruit qu'elle semble entendre non loin. Elle analyse toute la pièce dans les moindres recoins et le bruit ne fait que augmenter, une sorte de crissement d'ongles sur le mur. La métisse se relève et ne réalise pas qu'elle est couverte de sang de la tête au pied, elle s'avance contre le mur et colle son oreille au mur. Elle remarque alors une petite ouverture et décide de l'ouvrir sans perdre de temps, elle s'engouffre à l'intérieur de la petite trappe et se retrouve dans le noir. Quelques minutes plus tard la lumière s'allume toute seule et Bonnie voit directement ce qui provoquait ce bruit. Elle plonge au sol et soupire de soulagement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Allison¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Devant elle, elle voit que les autres se sont arrêtés, elle s'arrête à son tour et tente de voir ce qui les a stoppés. Lorsqu'elle voit enfin ce détail, elle ouvre grand les yeux et un petit cri s'échappe de ses fines lèvres._

En effet face à elle, Bonnie couverte de sang et le regard remplit de larmes, une fois le choc passé Elijah arrive en courant et prend Katherine dans ses bras pour la serrer le plus fort possible. Oui Katherine ! La fille supposée être morte mais qui ne les pas ! Caroline accourt et prend Bonnie dans ses bras avant de porter toute son attention à Katherine, Klaus la supporte alors qu'elle manque de s'écrouler au sol et Bonnie s'avance vers Malia pour lui faire part de la mort de son oncle et de sa tante. Celle ci pleure à son tour et Kol vient la prendre dans ses bras sous le regard dessus de Bonnie qui reste seule face à Katherine. Allison pleure doucement mais tente vainement de se retenir, Matt le voit et prit de remord la prend à son tour dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Puis Katherine ouvre de petits yeux et regarde Elijah avec les yeux pétillants.

-"Elijah ..." souffle-t-elle "je savais que tu viendrais !" elle sourit malgré sa douleur et Elijah se sent revivre, il sent enfin son amour dans les bras. Elle est plus fine, plus pâle et ses cheveux son crasseux, mais elle est là et c'est le principal !

-"Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée Kat' ?" demande Kol plus curieux.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Flash-Back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Comme si on m'avait entendu, j'entends la voix de Bonnie qui hurle mon prénom, avec une telle détresse que je ne lui connais pas. Mon coeur se brise en imaginant son triste état et je me mets à courir en direction de la cuisine. Plongée dans le noir je ne vois rien à plus de un mètre. C'est pourquoi je ne vois pas ma mort arrivée, mais quand je réalise, il est trop tard. Bienvenue en enfer..._

_Un bras m'attrape alors le bras droit et m'attire à l'extérieur de la maison et me sauve du fauve. Mais comment ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question puisque déjà je tombe dans l'inconscience..._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

-"Et lorsque je me suis réveillée j'étais dans cette petite pièce sans moyen de sortir" explique-t-elle à ses amis.

-"J'ai cru t'avoir perdu" soupire Elijah avant de capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser remplit de tendresse et d'amour. "Ecoute Kat' je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai ..." commence Elijah alors que Katherine le coupe.

-"Ok ok je te crois" soupire-t-elle "le plus important c'est que maintenant tu es là" sourit-elle avant de se nicher dans son cou et s'endormir en regardant Caroline droit dans les yeux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Hôtel¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Eumm il me faudrait ..." demande Klaus avant de regarder les autres.

Bonnie réfléchit, une chambre pour elle, Malia et Allison, une chambre pour Klaus et Caroline, une pour Katherine et Elijah et puis les deux garçons restant ensemble et les deux soeurs ensemble. Ce qui fait cinq chambres.

-"Il en faut cinq" conclut-elle, avant d'expliquer son raisonnement. Elijah demande les chambres et fonce directement posés Katherine dans leurs chambres. Malia et Allison en font de même ainsi que les Donovan, Bonnie s'apprête à faire de même lorsque Kol l'attrape par le bras.

-"Tu m'en veux toujours ?" demande-t-il.

-"Bien vu" souffle froidement Bonnie avant de se dégager de lui.

-"Ecoute Bonnie je sais ..." mais elle le coupe.

-"Non Kol, toi écoute ! A partir de maintenant je ne veux plus te voir, t'entendre ni avoir affaire avec toi, je ne te supporte que parce que nous sommes tout deux dans la même galère. A partir de maintenant considère toi comme célibataire."

Sur ces dires, elle quitte la pièce et entre dans sa chambre avec Allison et Malia.

A l'intérieur de celle ci, Bonnie entend l'eau de la douche coulée qui montre qu'Allison se remet enfin de toute cette aventure. Il ne reste plus que Malia prostrée devant la fenêtre et qui regarde on ne sait quoi, directement suite à l'arrivée de la métisse, Malia s'approche d'elle et de son regard de chien battu demande.

-"Tu m'en veux toujours ?" Bonnie soupire de lassitude, on ne peut jamais la laisser tranquille ?! Qu'a t-elle fait pour mériter ça?

-"Ba tu sais j'ai fais un horrible cauchemar où mon amie m'avouait avoir embrasser mon petit copain" commence Bonnie avant de lever le petit doigts avec un air faussement surpris "mais attend ! Ca c'est vraiment passé" sourit-elle ironiquement.

-"Je suis désolée Bonnie, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! C'est fait, c'est fait !" Allison sort alors de la pièce les cheveux humides avec une serviette dans la main.

-"J'ai besoin de temps Malia, juste laisse moi tranquille !" s'exclame la métisse avant d'empoigner Allison et sortir de la pièce. Encore heureux que Kol n'est plus dans le couloir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Caroline¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Je n'en reviens pas que Katherine soit vraiment vivante !" s'amuse Klaus alors que Caroline sort de sa douche une serviette autour d'elle qui lui recouvre le corps. Ses cheveux blonds attachés en un petit chignon lâché dont les pointes humides, elle les essuie en les compressant dans sa deuxième serviette puis réfléchis aux paroles de Klaus. C'est vrai que cette histoire reste assez étrange, pas que Caroline ait à s'en plaindre. Klaus semble déjà avoir passé à autre chose et la blonde ne se retrouve pas obligée de lui répondre ou lui mentir.

Après tout elle ne peut rien prouver, à part les quelques kilos en moins, Katherine n'a pas changée d'un poils. Caroline la reconnait, elle a vécu pendant un long moment avec elle et reconnait son amie, mais Caroline ne sais pas vraiment ... elle est perdue. L'explication de Katherine tient la route mais ... pourquoi toute cette mascarade ?

La blonde regarde son reflet dans le miroir et remarque peut à peut que le reflet dans le miroir lui montre une fille qui semble vouloir y croire mais sans résultats. Pourtant tout le monde semble ne pas se méfier, mais Caroline, elle, a apprit à se méfier parfois même inutilement. Elle n'avait pas confiance en Smythe, ne croit toujours pas que Malia et Allison soient à leur place et sait pertinemment que les Donovan cachent quelque chose, ainsi que Klaus. Mais que c'est-il passé entre lui et Camille ?

Caroline l'ignore mais elle contente bien découvrir la vérité, ainsi que également surveiller de près Katherine. Elle devient parano ou perd ses moyens, mais elle refuse de se faire trahir encore une fois. Rien ne laisse pensée que Katherine soit passé du mauvais côté, mais lorsque Caroline a plongée son regard dans celui de la brune, ce qu'elle y a vu la plongée dans une profonde perplexité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Rebekah¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque Rebekah remonte à la surface, le quatre quatre noir est partit depuis bien longtemps. Il faut absolument qu'elle replonge pour sauver Alexander, mais comment faire ?! C'est là qu'elle voit une voiture bleue arrêter sur la route et un homme qui lui hurle si elle va bien. Une quinte de toux la prend mais elle reprend petit à petit son souffle et hurle à l'aide.

-"Il y a encore quelqu'un dans l'eau !" directement le brave homme plonge tête la première dans l'eau, il est seul. Rebekah passe une main dans ses cheveux humides et se dégage le visage pour une meilleur vision, elle enlève sa veste en cuir qui ne fait qu'alourdir son poids et l'attire vers le fond. Une fois fait, non sans difficulté, elle commence à nager vers le rivage certaine que l'homme peut sauver Alexander. Une fois à sa rencontre elle lui explique la situation et elle le voit plonger dans l'eau froide pour ramener Alexander, Rebekah n'a jamais été très à l'aise dans l'eau et malgré les regrets la peur est trop grande pour qu'elle tente d'aider les deux hommes.

Ne sachant que faire, elle continue de nager vers la rive et une fois que ses pieds touchent le sol elle s'effondre épuisée, elle ne rêve que de dormir se reposer et retrouver ses frères. Mais malheureusement pour elle la tâche est loin d'être finit, elle regarde dans l'eau et elle voit son sauveur qui tire Alexander, toujours inconscient. Elle sent également le liquide chaud du sang sur sa tempes et pose doucement une main dessus pour se retrouver avec du sang sur les doigts. La blonde se relève toujours à bout de souffle et trempée avant de retirer son haut ne gardant que son sous vêtements, elle essore le T-shirt et retourne en direction de la voiture bleue.

Sur le chemin, la marque du freinage trop tardif mais également un petit papier qui s'élève dans le vent. Rebekah court vers lui et l'attrape avant qu'il ne s'envole complètement loin d'elle _"One day you thanks me, Rebekah" _(un jour tu me remercieras Rebekah).

-"Tu parles ..." marmonne cette dernière avant de ranger le papier dans la poche de son jean noir trempé. L'homme arrive alors en courant et installe directement Alexander dans l'arrière de sa voiture le souffle court. "Il est vivant ?" demande Rebekah d'une petite voix.

-"Ouai, il est solide votre homme" s'amuse le sauveur pas du tout choqué ou inquiété par la situation. Cet homme prend vraiment son pied à s'amusé ainsi ? Rebekah reste un long moment à le détailler, son jean noir semble trempé ainsi que son T-shirt bleu foncé qui fait ressortir ses yeux de la même couleur.

-"Je m'appelle Rebekah" salue finalement cette dernière en ayant oubliée les bonnes manières. L'homme éclate de rire et poussée par l'adrénaline qui redescend, elle fait de même.

-"On refait ça quand tu veux Rebekah" s'amuse-t-il avant d'attraper sa main et la serrer dans un geste poli. "Moi c'est Damon"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Allison¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Allison suit son amie médusée et ne voulant surtout pas la contredire de peur de subir ses foudres. Kol a embrassé Malia certes, elle l'a maintenant comprit et elle ne peut rien dire contre, elle adore Malia mais sur ce coup là Allison ne peut que donner raison à sa nouvelle amie. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment les deux ont put faire ça, enfin ... Bonnie vient de presque perdre Katherine, elle a frôlée la mort et malgré tout elle est toujours restée fidèle à Kol.

Bonnie et elle s'installent sur un petit banc en face de l'hôtel et Allison se sent quelque peut stupide avec ses cheveux trempées qui coulent le long de son cou nu. La métisse semble encore un peut paniquée et ne dit rien, elle se contente de regarder face à elle avec l'espoir de voir quelque chose.

-"Je sais que ce n'est pas simple et je comprendrais que tu refuses, mais il va bien falloir que tu dises ton point de vue, que tu joues carte sur table et oublier cette trahison." commence Allison alors que Bonnie lui porte toute son attention. "Je ne dis pas que tu dois te remettre avec Kol et devenir la meilleure amie de Malia mais ... il faut que tu retrouves un peut de sérénité dans tout ça, détendre le jeu si tu préfères." explique-t-elle alors que Bonnie soupire forcée d'admettre que son amie a raison.

-"Je sais bien, mais je les imagine encore en train de ..."prend un air dégoûtée Bonnie "et puis ils ne font rien pour m'aider à oublier, ta vu comment ils sont collés !" enrage-t-elle.

-"Je pense que c'est plus amicale qu'autre chose entre eux, ils ont déparés certes mais ils en avaient besoin pour calmer leur attirance, maintenant que c'est fait ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont stupides !"

-"Ça c'est certain ils sont complètement stupides, idiots, arrogants, mesquins, dénués de tout coeur ou de bon sentiments, ils sont ingrats, et tellement ..."

-"J'ai compris " coupe Allison avant de sourire amusée "Allez vient, j'ai pris quelques billet on va aller faire un peut de shopping pour te changer les idées !" se lève-t-elle avant de prendre la main de Bonnie et l'entraîner avec elle !.

De la fenêtre, Katherine regarde les deux filles se lever et partir on ne sait où, le bruit de l'eau qui coule lui indique qu'Elijah est toujours sous la douche. Pourtant Katherine ne pense qu'à une chose, il faut qu'elle le fasse et rapidement avant que les autres ne découvrent l'inavouable vérité !


	28. Chapitre 12 BL

Externe

Allison et Bonnie reviennent finalement de leur virée entre filles, des paquets pleins la main et le sourire aux lèvres. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Bonnie ne s'est pas sentit aussi calme et détendue, tout le monde va bien, pas de message et une Katherine en vie. Puis Bonnie revient inlassablement à Isaac et elle se sent mal pour son amie, elle n'a pas eut la chance de voir son petit ami revenir à la vie.

-"Dis moi ..." commence Bonnie avant de s'installer sur un banc du parc, un slushy dans la main "comment tu as rencontré Isaac ?" demande-t-elle alors qu'Allison perd son sourire et repense à ce souvenir.

-"En faite c'était à une sortit de soirée, il y a avait deux gars en train de se battre dans le bar dans face et je suis intervenue. Isaac était un des deux gars et je l'ai blessé. Pas très content il a tenté de me retrouver mais ce n'est qu'à la rentrée que j'ai découvert qu'il était dans ma classe de cours." explique-t-elle d'une petite voix "on s'est un peut accrochée mais bien vite on est devenus amis" sourit-elle simplement "il est devenu le meilleur ami de mon ex Scott et j'ai aidé Isaac lorsque j'ai appris que son père le battait".

-"Le père d'Isaac le battait ?!" s'exclame Bonnie.

-"Ouai ... puis on s'es rapprochés et s'en suivit ce qu'il devait s'en suivre ..."

-"Une belle histoire d'amour" sourit Bonnie à son tour en imaginant le film dans sa tête.

-"Avec un triste fin" termine Allison les larmes aux yeux alors que son amie la regarde surprise "Je ... tout le monde pense que je me suit servit d'Isaac pour oublier Scott, mais je l'aimais vraiment !"

-"Ca va aller Alli' on est là, on va t'aider, je vais t'aider !" la rassure Bonnie en frottant son dos.

-"Je sais mais cette douleur sera toujours là dans mon coeur, j'ai son visage qui m'apparaît à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux et son souvenir me hante où que je sois. Je sais bien qu'il aurait aimé que je vive mais sincèrement Bonnie, j'aurais préférée être morte." pleure Allison avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie qui lui masse toujours le dos.

-"Tu sais ... je me demande comment tu fais pour être si forte, à ta place je serais ..."avoue Bonnie avec regret.

-"Si je reste là c'est uniquement parce que je lui ai promis. Mais il n'y a jamais de véritable soulagement pour moi ..." renifle Allison "je le vois dans mon sommeil, je sens encore son toucher sur ma peau et je ne fais que des cauchemars où il apparaît"

Cette fille est forte, alors elle se relève essuie ses larmes et sourit même à Bonnie pour lui montrer vainement qu'elle va bien. A quoi bon mentir ? Allison ne va pas bien du tout, la métisse le sait mais elle ne la contredit pas, tout le monde est là à l'oppresser et à parler de ses problèmes, mais jamais Bonnie n'a vu Allison se plaindre.

-"Tu crois qu'il m'attend d'où il est ?" demande Allison avec un petit sourire au ciel gris.

-"Il t'attend et il te surveille. Tu as un ange gardien au dessus de ta tête Allison, c'est certain" lui rassure Bonnie avant de changer de sujet pour dériver sur le goût exquis de sa glace au chocolat. La brunette rit aux éclats et énumère les mérite de son cornet à la framboise.

-"Je peux te poser une question Bonnie ?" demande Allison d'une petite voix de peur de perturber son amie. Mais celle ci lui sourit simplement.

-"Tout ce que tu veux"

-"Pourquoi ce n'est pas à Caroline que tu es venue parler de tout ça ? Pas que cela me dérange mais je te vois t'éloigner de tes amies et je suis surprise c'es tout." Allison pose l'ultimatum avant de s'accroupir en croisant les bras de peur de voir Bonnie exploser mais celle ci répond calmement.

-"Je ne sais pas ... j'ai l'impression que Caroline et moi avançons sur deux chemins opposés. Nous ne défendons plus les mêmes idées et je pense que ça c'est vu lors du sauvetage des Donovan" explique Bonnie "elle reste mon amie c'est sur, mais je ne veut pas provoquer de dispute avec elle en risquant de rester trop proche d'elle." Allison se contente de hocher la tête en comprenant son point de vue. "Bon je vais y aller, tu viens ?" demande Bonnie en se levant.

Allison voit au loin quelqu'un qu'elle connait très bien maintenant et refuse calmement face à Bonnie en lui promettant de revenir rapidement. La métisse s'éloigne alors loin de son amie et directement un homme vient prendre sa place.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Bonnie¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque Bonnie revient à l'hôtel, elle se retrouve directement assaillit par Elijah et Klaus qui semblent paniqués. Il est quoi ? Vingts heure et Bonnie ne pense qu'à une chose, se coucher au plus vite dans son lit moelleux.

-"Bonnie ! Enfin te voilà !" s'exclame Klaus

-"Nous avons reçu un petit message de notre cher inconnu" explique Elijah d'une voix plus calme "Tous les autres dorment et des demain nous partons tous au manoir Mickaelson, c'est là que se trouve Alaric" continu-t-il en montrant la photo du salon Mickaelson avec Alaric attaché à une chaise en plein milieu, écrit dessus _'Go Back to the Start' _(retournons au début).

-"Et bien je vais me coucher et on reprend la route demain" soupire Bonnie d'une voix lasse.

-"D'accord, le trajet devrait prendre deux jours au maximum, je vais faire le plein d'essence de suite. Vous deux allez vous coucher" termine Elijah avant de sortir à l'extérieur.

Klaus et Bonnie montent ensemble dans l'ascenseur où le silence règne, mais n'y tenant plus Klaus brise ce silence.

-"Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi hein ?!"

-"Je n'ai plus confiance en vous tous depuis que je me suis retrouvée bâillonnée dans votre voiture et que ton grand frère a tenté de m'étouffer !" crache Bonnie en regardant les étages s'enchaîner puis descendre de l'ascenseur et retourner dans sa chambre sans un regard de plus sur Klaus. Encore une différence qui l'éloigne de Caroline. La blonde pardonne, Bonnie non !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Allison¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Tu t'es bien amusée ?" demande Matt une fois assis sur le banc avec Allison. "Je viens de laisser filer mes deux soeurs, on a passé l'après-midi dans ce parc" explique-t-il.

-"Pourquoi t'es pas rentré avec eux ?" demande Allison en finissant sa glace et s'essuyant la bouche le regard droit devant elle à regarder un couple d'amoureux un peut plus loin.

-"Pourquoi t'es pas repartit avec Bonnie dans ce cas ?" réplique Matt avec un sourire en coin, Allison sourit à son tour et se décide enfin à lui faire face. Ses yeux pétillent d'amusement et elle garde le sourire sans lâcher ses yeux du regard.

-"Parce que je devais finir ma glace" ment-elle.

-"Mais bien sûr, je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de ta part !" s'amuse Matt avant de se rapprocher d'elle mine de rien. Allison le remarque bien et elle aussi se rapproche plus amusée que séduite par la situation. Ca lui rappelle les débuts de sa relation avec Isaac, taquine et amusante, sans prise de tête juste pour le fun.

-"Crois ce que tu veux" murmure-t-elle avant de détourner sa tête au dernier moment alors que d'abord surpris Matt rigole amusé. "J'ai déjà un petit ami tu sais" souffle-t-elle en regardant à nouveau le jeune couple d'amoureux.

-"Ah bon et il est où en ce moment ?" flirt Matt alors que Allison se fige, mais pourquoi elle avait dit ça elle aussi ?

-"Il est mort ..." avoue-t-elle avant de se lever et partir en direction de l'hôtel honteuse d'elle même. Mais Matt se relève à son tour et lui court après avant d'attraper son bras et la retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face, seulement voilà Allison ne fait que regarder le sol et trouve un intérêt subite à ses pieds.

-"Ecoute Allison, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ! J'en rate vraiment pas une moi !" soupire-t-il avant de prendre le visage de la jeune fille en coupe et de la forcer à le regarder. Yeux dans les yeux, ils restent ainsi un long moment, puis Allison se dégage.

-"Je ... c'est pas grave, il est tard je vais renter, on se ... on se voit demain ok ?" souffle Allison avant de partir cette fois pour de bon en direction de l'hôtel. Sauf que cette fois, Matt ne la retient pas et la laisse partir avant de lui aussi regagner son lit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Rebekah¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rebekah enfile enfin des habits propres et surtout secs mais elle ne pense qu'à une chose, repartir. Damon lui a finalement soignée ses petites coupures et sa foulure au poignet, ça lui fait mal bien évidemment mais la blonde va survivre, en revanche Alexander vient à peine de se réveiller. Rebekah fait rapidement le tour de la pièce en s'arrêtant sur les tableaux de nature morte, la maison semble abandonnée, signe que Damon ne doit pas venir souvent ici.

Après un petit moment Rebekah se met à réfléchir à l'inconnu, qu'avait-il voulu dire en lui dédicaçant cette chanson ? Maintenant elle en est certaine l'inconnu lui a révélé plusieurs indices et il ne reste pour elle plus qu'à s'en souvenir. Son portable vibre dans sa poche arrière et au même moment Alexander et Damon entre dans la pièce, son petit ami boite et Rebekah lui sourit simplement avant de regarder son message. Numéro Inconnu.

_'All these clues that I gave you is accurate, Little Liar - but not in the way you think. The goodness of heart, I'll give you another. Someone hides something crucial right under your nose ... And someone close to you has all the answers. -yours forever'  
_(Tout ces indices que je t'ai donnés sont exacts, Petite Menteuse - mais pas de la façon que tu crois. Par pure bonté d'âme, je vais t'en donner un autre. Quelqu'un dissimule quelque chose de crucial juste sous ton nez... Et une personne proche de toi détient toutes les réponses.).

Rebekah doit vraiment retrouver ses frères ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Malia¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Malia entends je cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvre elle ne cherche même pas pour voir de qui il s'agit après tout toutes ses amies la détestent pour ce qu'elle a fait à Bonnie. Elle pleure de plus belle et plonge son visage dans ses mains. Bonnie entre dans la pièce et referme la porte avant de voir Malia au sol, le visage dans les mains et visiblement en pleure. Elle remarque aussi le morceaux de papier sur les genoux de celle ci et comprend directement le problème.

-"Malia qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" malgré le mal qu'elle lui a fait, Malia reste une amie pour Bonnie et cette dernière refuse de la laisser pleurer sans rien faire. Elle pose ses sacs par terre et enlève son manteau pour le poser sur la chaise face à elle.

-"Je l'ai bien mérité ! Reste où tu es !" pleure Malia avant de craquer à nouveau.

Ne prenant pas en compte l'interdiction de son amie, Bonnie s'installe près de Malia et s'assoit au sol avant de prendre du bout des doigts le morceau de papier. _'I already told you it was WRONG to embrace your friend's boyfriend but ... __I guess we all have reason to feel guilty, right?' _(Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était MAL d'embrasser le petit ami de ton amie mais ... Je suppose qu'on a tous des raisons de se sentir coupables, pas vrai ?)

Bonnie soupire face à l'enfantillage de l'inconnu et balance le papier au loin.

-"Ecoute Malia, c'est pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état !" essaie Bonnie alors que Malia ne se calme pas.

-"Tu me manques Bonnie" avoue Malia d'une petite voix alors que celle ci ne sait pas quoi répondre.

-"Mais je suis toujours là !" dit-elle en ne voulant pas se retrouver face à la véritable tentative de réconciliation de Malia.

-"On pourrait redevenir amie toutes les deux" tente la brune d'une petite voix remplit d'espoir les larmes aux yeux. "Je t'en pris"

-"On l'est toujours Malia" hausse-t-elle des épaules avant de regarder ailleurs.

-"J'aimerai que ce soit comme avant" Bonnie la regarde en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle en demande trop et elle se remet à fixer le mur face à elle.

-"Nan je suis désolée mais je peux pas. Rien n'est plus comme avant" hoche négativement Bonnie de la tête avant de regarder à nouveau Malia dans les yeux.

-"Je m'en veux tellement Bonnie et l'inconnu le sait et ... il me le fait payer, je suis une vrai pétasse parfois !"

-"C'est pas faux" souffle la métisse alors que Malia rive son regard sur elle mais bientôt Bonnie éclate de rire et Malia retrouve le sourire. "Allez vient !" dit Bonnie avant d'attirer Malia dans une rapide étreinte.

-"Et bas ça sent la réconciliation !" s'écrit Allison en rentrant à son tour dans la pièce. Les deux autres rigolent et Bonnie se lève pour annoncer.

-"j'ai une idée, venez voir toutes les deux !" elle attrape les mains de Malia et Allison "Jamais au grand jamais on ne se disputera à nouveau pour un garçon !" pacte Bonnie alors que les deux autres acquissent.

Puis Bonnie par se changer en pyjama, Allison enlève son jean ses chaussures et son pull pour ne rester qu'en top et enfile un petit short pour dormir qu'elle vient de s'acheter. Malia déjà en pyjama s'installe dans son lit et regarde ses deux amies comploter toutes les deux. Puis, sans prévenir, Bonnie pousse son lit vers la droite, Allison vers la gauche et les trois lits se retrouvent collés entre eux.

-"Ce soir on dort ensemble" rigole Allison avant de plonger dans son lit sous les rires des deux autres.


	29. chapitre 13 bl

Pdv externe

-"Kol ! Debout c'est à toi !" soupire Bonnie épuisée mais heureuse d'avoir à réveillé son idiot d'ex petit ami. L'heure annonce deux heures du matin et ça fait exactement quatre heures qu'elle conduit.

Kol soupire de mécontente et finit par sortir de la voiture en arrêt, ce faire réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour se forcer à rester éveillé pendant quatre heures, c'est vraiment horrible pour lui ! Bonnie s'installe à l'arrière du véhicule et il prend les commandes pour quelques mètres. Puis Kol regarde dans son rétroviseur et constate que Bonnie c'est endormie de fatigue, il s'arrête alors sur le bord désert de la route et coupe le moteur avant de se retourner vers la blonde.

-"Eh oh ! Caroline réveille toi ! C'est ton tour !" souffle Kol épuisé,

-"Quoi déjà ?!" demande Caroline à moitié réveillée. Voilà plus d'une journée que tout le monde roule en direction du manoir Mickaelson et Elijah a eut la bonté d'esprit d'effectuer un roulement de place toutes les quatre heures. Vraiment de mauvaise humeur, Caroline prend la place de Kol et commence à conduire d'une main épuisée.

A l'arrière Kol se colle à la vitre et sourit fier de lui, non mais vraiment c'est un génie !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤6 heures plus tard¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Les gars ! Tout le monde ! Réveillez vous !" s'exclame Katherine d'une voix paniquée. Tout le monde dans la voiture se réveille en sursaut et bientôt le petit groupe se retrouve dehors dans la nuit noire.

-"Mais qu'est ce qui se passe" croasse la voix à moitié endormit de Matt, alors que ses deux soeurs restent endormis. C'est là qu'il remarque le moteur fumant et l'odeur de brûlé. Il s'avance vers l'avant de la voiture et découvre Klaus et Elijah tête dans le moteur avec une Katherine qui se ronge les ongles d'inquiétude.

-"Et tu n'as rien vu d'anormal pendant que tu roulais ?!" demande Elijah sans relevé le regard, Bonnie soupire face au spectacle et Caroline remonte dormir dans la voiture. Kol, Allison et Malia en font de même et bientôt il ne reste plus que Elijah, Katherine, Klaus, Bonnie et Matt dehors sans dormir dans la voiture.

-"Si, il y a un petit truc orange qui s'est mit à clignoter mais comme il était joli bas j'ai rien dis" souffle d'une petite voix peut fière d'elle. Bonnie avance vers son amie et lui attrape la main pour tenter de la consoler, mais celle ci se dégage et remonte à son tour dans la voiture, visiblement chamboulée par tout ça.

-"C'est grave ?" tente Bonnie.

-"Nan c'est juste qu'il n'y a plus d'essence dans le moteur depuis un bon bout de temps et tout le reste n'aime pas ça !" répond simplement Klaus avant de s'éloigner de la voiture. "Regardez ! C'est notre jour de chance !" les autres se retourne et reste bouche bée en voyant un panneau qui annonce une prochaine station essence.

-"Je vais y aller, donner moi le bidon et j'irai le remplir avant de revenir ici." commente Bonnie avant d'attraper le bidon vide que Klaus lui tend.

-"Il va être trois fois plus lourd au retour, il faut qu'un de nous aille avec elle pour le porter au retour" explique Elijah avant de refermer subitement le capot. Klaus et Matt échangent un regard rapide, surtout que le petit ami sait qu'un petit tête à tête avec Bonnie n'est pas l'idéal en ce moment vu la manière dont elle l'a remballé dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel.

-"Je vais y aller" soupire Matt au bout d'un moment alors que Katherine ressort de la voiture en enfilant sa veste en cuir. Les regards se tournent vers elle et la brune se contente de hausser les épaules.

-"Bas quoi ? C'est de ma faute tout ça, je dois bien réparer mon erreur aussi, et puis ... ça me permettra de passer un peut de temps avec ma petite Bonnie" s'amuse-t-elle avant d'encercler ses bras autour de la métisse. Elle se dirige ensuite vers Elijah "Allez s'il te plait Eli' je te promets de toujours restée près d'eux et de revenir en vie" sourit-elle comme une enfant qui demande la permission de ses parents. Elijah accepte rapidement et Klaus remonte déjà dans la voiture pour rester près de sa belle.

-"Allez les filles c'est partit" s'amuse Matt alors qu'il suit les deux filles devant lui, le bidon à la main.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Sur la Route¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Il fait vraiment noire" soupire Bonnie avant de resserrer sa prise sur la main de Katherine, Matt à sa droite se contente de hausser les épaules naturellement. "Ah oui c'est vrai que tu n'as pas peur des méchants vu que c'était toi le méchant" tranche Bonnie alors que le blond s'arrête de marcher pour faire face à Bonnie.

-"D'accord j'ai aidé ce fou, mais je te rappelle qu'il m'a par la suite enfermer moi et mes soeurs pour servir de prisonniers" s'énerve-t-il alors que Katherine le fixe de ses grands yeux l'air sereine, Bonnie est-elle la seule à se méfier de tout ? Ne sachant que dire elle reprend sa marche et sent bientôt que Matt marche derrière elle et la suit, mais Katherine poursuit la discussion.

-"Tu as fais quoi d'ailleurs toi et tes soeurs pour le compte de notre inconnu ?" Très bonne question pense Bonnie se demandant comment personne n'avait put la poser avant. Elle attend donc pensive la réponse à cette question, qui ne tarde pas.

-"Oh pas grand chose, Léa s'est contentée de vous envoyée quelques messages sur téléphones que l'inconnu comme vous dites lui ordonnait d'écrire, Camille est une génie de l'informatique c'est elle qui a enregistrée les vidéos ou les problèmes informatiques que vous avez put avoir et moi ..." il semble réfléchir à ses mots et les deux filles le regardent plus attentives que jamais " j'étais en quelque sorte l'assistant de Rebekah"

Un long silence s'en suivit, durant lequel Katherine ne dit rien, Matt semble avoir honte de lui et Bonnie réfléchit à ce que vient de dire l'homme à ses côtés. Il aidait donc Rebekah dans toutes ses tâches, comme par exemple pour tirer sur Katherine le soir où Elijah a fait accoucher une femme, est-ce lui qui a tenté de noyer Caroline dans la piscine ?

-"Maintenant que tu le dis ..." commence la métisse en attirant l'attention des deux autres "je crois bien que Rebekah t'a déjà mentionné dans le passé ..." se souvient-elle alors qu'elle repense à une discussion entre Rebekah et Elijah. "Mais les cochons !" s'exclame tout un coup Bonnie "c'était vous ?"

-"Ouai ..." acquise Matt d'un air triste alors qu'il avance mains dans les poches.

-"Tu l'as déjà vu ? L'inconnu ?" demande alors Katherine d'une petite voix alors que Matt hoche négativement de la tête.

-"Je crois qu'il s'arrange toujours pour qu'on ne voit pas son visage" explique Matt "et toi ? Pendant ton enlèvement dirons nous, tu n'as rien vu ?"

-"Rien du tout, j'ai bien tenté mais ..." souffle la brune avant de lâcher la main de Bonnie pour sécher ses larmes et ses yeux humides. Bonnie la prend directement dans ses bras et souffle à son tour d'une petite voix.

-"Comment c'était ? Isaac ? Comment il est mort ? Est-il mort ?" voilà c'est fait. Bonnie vient de poser toutes les questions qu'elle se pose depuis le retour de Katherine parmi leur bande. Isaac. Allison lui en a parler lors de leur petit après-midi mais elle n'a jamais osée en parler directement à la principale concernée.

-"C'était horrible, il y avait du sang partout et ... il s'est sacrifié pour moi !" pleure chaudement Katherine alors qu'elle encercle son cou, et tente de cacher son visage. "Bon allons y et ne parlons plus de ça !" s'exclame Katherine pour masquer sa gêne puis de redoubler de vitesse pour atteindre la station. Matt et Bonnie se regardent un moment puis la suivent d'une démarche plus lente.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤BL¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Et nous voilà arriver !" hurle Klaus du siège conducteur alors que l'heure tourne dans les alentours de dix-huit heures. A ses côtés, Elijah regarde sa maison avec un air sombre et derrière lui Katherine et Caroline s'accrochent l'une à l'autre. Puis Kol et Matt, Allison et Bonnie et enfin Camille et Léa. "Le manoir Mickaelson !" poursuit Klaus d'une voix visiblement joyeuse, à croire qu'il est bien le seul à s'amuser de la situation.

Bonnie pousse un juron ne voulant pas faire encore la méchante de service, mais Klaus a le don de l'irritée au plus haut point ! Tout comme son frère d'ailleurs ! La métisse s'apprête à ouvrir sa portière lorsque celle ci se pousse toute seule et laisse découvrir un Kol plus gentleman que jamais. Bonnie plus furieuse que flattée sort de la voiture en vitesse et n'oublie pas de lancer un regard noir à Kol l'air de dire qu'elle peut très bien s'en sortir sans son aide.

Allison s'approche de Malia peut désireuse de découvrir cet endroit au air sinistre mais se donne un maximum de courage en espérant repartir bientôt. Les deux amies se regardent un bon moment puis finissent par s'accrocher l'une à l'autre dans l'espoir de reprendre un peut plus d'assurance, du regard Allison voit Matt en faire de même avec ses deux soeurs Camille et Léa.

Elijah est le premier à s'avancer, toujours aussi élégant et fier de lui dans son pantalon à pince et sa chemise blanche dont il a ouvert les deux premiers boutons. Katherine et Caroline à sa suite, il tente d'analyser toutes les possibilités Bonnie s'approche instinctivement des deux filles et Kol la suit dans un élan de protection, hors de question de la perdre une seconde fois ! Puis tous les autres suivent et Elijah ouvre la porte d'entrée d'une mains tremblante, il regarde à gauche, à droite mais ne voit personne. Un peut rassuré il continue sa route vers le salon suivit des autres qui semblent avoir un regard sur le moindre fait suspect, Katherine se dégage discrètement de la poigne de Caroline et bientôt Klaus vient prendre sa place. La brune laisse ainsi passer tout le monde alors qu'au contraire Allison et Malia accélèrent le pas en voulant retrouver Alaric.

Lorsque Malia le voit, elle pousse un petit cri de surprise et s'avance vers son ami pour lui enlever son bandeau des yeux, Klaus s'empresse de lui délier les mains alors que la famille Donovan reste en retrait vaguement plus loin. Directement détaché Alaric se jette sur Klaus par derrière et et le maintient fermement prisonnier, d'abord surpris Klaus tente de se dégager lorsqu'il sent une lame le long de sa gorge. C'est presque un signale d'alerte pour tout le monde et c'est là que la famille Donovan se font attraper par deux bons hommes de la même taille que Matt, Caroline hurle de peur alors que Elijah tourne son regard dans tous les sens remarquant que quelqu'un a bloqué la porte du salon, ils sont encore une fois pris au piège ! Un autre homme arrive et s'empare de Kol avant de rejoindre Alaric et d'enlever son masque.

Bonnie ne semble même pas surprise. Damon. Damon et Alaric sont des inconnus. Mais alors qui sont les deux autres hommes aussi dans la salle ? En plein centre, Allison, Malia, Bonnie, Caroline et Elijah regardent autour d'eux pour voir leurs amis pris au piège.

-"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel !" hurle Malia en regardant celui qu'elle considère comme son propre père. "Pourquoi tu as fais ça !"

-"J'ai des ordres Malia ! J'ai pensé à te faire rejoindre notre groupe mais 'il' ne voulait pas" s'amuse Alaric alors que Klaus se débat ardemment dans ses bras. L'homme croise le regard de la jeune fille et sourit malicieusement.

-"C'est toi ! C'est toi qui as tué Isaac !" pleure Allison en le regardant ecoeuré.

-"Simple dommage collatérale j'en suis navré Allison, j'appréciais vraiment Isaac" souffle Alaric alors que Damon sourit amusé. "En revanche j'ai adoré tuer Derek et sa pouffe de femme ! Elle s'est échappée la salope, et a tenté de vous prévenir mais heureusement ont la intercepté" rigole Alaric alors que Malia essuie rageusement ses larmes.

-"Espèce de monstre !" hurle-t-elle avant de cracher à ses pieds. Elijah la retient alors qu'elle tente de venir le frapper au visage elle est tellement remplit de rage, d'une haine profonde et d'un dégoût immense ! Tout son corps tremble de colère et ses yeux lancent des éclairs "Laisse moi Elijah !" rugit-elle alors qu'elle refuse toujours de se calmer. Caroline et Bonnie ne se lâchent plus la mains et Allison continue de pleurer face aux souvenirs de son petit-ami mort par la faute de l'homme face à elle, la brune se fait une promesse, la promesse de le tuer un jour ou l'autre ! Du moins si elle survit à ça !

Et c'est à cet instant, alors que la situation semble la plus critique, que rien ne pourrait paraître pire, une voix résonne dans la pièce tel un echo qui brise encore un peut plus le coeur de Malia.

-"Malia arrête !"

Tous les regards se tournent directement vers la famille Donovan, ou plutôt leurs ravisseurs. Le sourire d'Alaric s'accentue et Damon semble plus heureuse que jamais, Malia reconnait cette voix elle ne la connait que trop bien. Et alors que son regard se rive sur les deux hommes, ceux ci enlève leurs masques. Allison pousse un cri d'effroi avant de porter un main à sa bouche, Elijah ne comprend pas la situation et Bonnie et Caroline semble plus choquées que jamais. Mais le pire ! Le pire reste sans doute Malia qui ne peut quitter le regard d'un des deux hommes, non pas ça ! Tout sauf ça ! Pas lui ! Puisque Malia a devant elle ses deux plus proches amis, ceux qu'elle imaginait en sécurité ! Stiles et Scott !

Voilà ! Désolée pour l'absence, désolée pour mon manque d'intérêt mais je fais au mieux et je ne vous oublie pas !

Petit clin d'oeil au retrouvaille touchante de Bellamy &amp; Clarke (The 100) qu'y m'a redonné le courage de vous postez ce chapitre. Merci au quelques lecteurs et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Je poste également le dernier chapitre de YouLeaveMeAssumes. Un page qui se termine mais je dis oui à tout proposition pour ceux qui sont intéressés par écrire une suite.

Kiss et XoXo à tous !


	30. chapitre 14 bl

_Tous les regards se tournent directement vers la famille Donovan, ou plutôt leurs ravisseurs. Le sourire d'Alaric s'accentue et Damon semble plus heureuse que jamais, Malia reconnait cette voix elle ne la connait que trop bien. Et alors que son regard se rive sur les deux hommes, ceux ci enlève leurs masques. Allison pousse un cri d'effroi avant de porter un main à sa bouche, Elijah ne comprend pas la situation et Bonnie et Caroline semble plus choquées que jamais. Mais le pire ! Le pire reste sans doute Malia qui ne peut quitter le regard d'un des deux hommes, non pas ça ! Tout sauf ça ! Pas lui ! Puisque Malia a devant elle ses deux plus proches amis, ceux qu'elle imaginait en sécurité ! Stiles et Scott !_

Des pas dans le couloirs se font entendre et bientôt la porte s'ouvre sur l'ombre d'un homme plutôt grand, avec une carrure sportive. Il impose un silence dans la pièce et tout le monde se laisse hypnotisé par la présence de cet homme, Alaric et Damon ne semblent pas en revenir et Allison et Malia cessent de pleurer sur l'horrible vérité qu'elles viennent de découvrir. On ne voit pas son visage, en réalité personne ne voit rien de lui, son corps et totalement recouvert et caché par un immense manteau en cuir noir qui descend lourdement jusqu'au sol. Il cache son visage derrière une immense capuche et Bonnie est certaine que même derrière il cache un masque semblable à celui que portait les quatre hommes dans la pièce. Elijah s'avance discrètement vers les filles et souffle tout bas.

-"C'est l'inconnu" Caroline semble ne pas en croire ses yeux et regarde cette homme comme si il s'agit d'une bête de foire ! Alors c'est lui, celui qui hante ses nuits depuis des mois, le seul et unique vrai inconnu ? Allait-elle enfin connaître l'identité de cet homme au multiple facette.

-"Bonjour très chers amis. Si vous êtes là c'est puisque vous êtes tomber dans mon vulgaire piège et qu'Alaric a réussit sa mission." commence l'homme de la même voix un peut cassé que sur le magnétophone "et qu'en conséquence vous allez tous mourir !". s'amuse-t-il alors que Caroline déglutit "mais avant je vous doit la vérité !". Il allait réellement montrer son visage ? "Tout d'abord je voulais remercier les Mickaelson pour leur aide il y a quelques mois maintenant, ainsi que Damon pour la mort de Smythe et de Lydia ! Mais surtout, merci à celle qui a infiltré votre groupe pour m'aider dans mon plan !"

Caroline se fige d'effroi, de qui parle-t-il à la fin ? Alors c'est Damon ce fumier qui a tué Lydia et tenté de brûler vive Katherine ? Katherine. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle suivait à l'arrière du groupe avec un petit sourire en coin ... non impossible ! Pas elle !

-"Tu peux venir s'il te plaît" demande l'inconnu.

Des bruits de talons raisonnent avant de laisser apparaître Katherine devant la porte. Plus libre que jamais, vêtue de son jean et de son top noir. Elle ? Une traître ? Impossible. Bonnie et Caroline n'en reviennent pas, Katherine ne peut pas faire partit des inconnus, c'est tout bonnement incohérent, et pourtant elle est là, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux remplient de malice ! Elle regarde ses deux anciennes amies avec une certaine haine puis reporte son attention sur Elijah qui n'en mène pas large, après tout elle aussi avait ressentit cette peine et cette douleur lorsqu'elle a apprit qu'il comptait la tuer ! Chacun son tour ! Quand à Caroline et Bonnie ... elles méritaient de mourir ! Pour le mal qu'elles avaient fait et les problèmes qu'elles avaient causées, ce petit manège devait prendre fin. L'inconnu est comme un père pour elle, il la recueillit quand elle n'avait personne, a prit soin d'elle et la élevée comme sa propre fille, hors de question de le lâcher pour deux stupides filles qui se croyaient plus fortes qu'eux !

-"Katherine ..." souffle Caroline les larmes aux yeux.

Le coeur de Klaus se serre un peut plus, Caroline a mal il le sait. Mais en plus il se sent trahit, humilié par sa propre soeur, certes ils n'ont pas le même sang mais elle a vécue tellement longtemps à ses côtés, c'est impossible ! Fou furieux, il se dégage de la prise d'Alaric et lui file une droite qui fait saigner du nez le pauvre homme surpris.

-"Espèce de salle connard !" crie Alaric avant de frapper Klaus à l'estomac, celui ci s'effondre au sol mais Alaric continue ses coups.

C'est là qu'une balle le frappe à l'épaule gauche et qu'une autre vient atterrir sur le crâne de Damon qui s'effondre au sol, mort. Kol se dégage de la prise du mort et vient relever son frère alors que l'inconnu court pour s'enfuir avec Katherine. Les filles ne font rien pour les en empêcher et franchement personne n'en a que faire, les deux frères se relèvent et c'est là qu'ils la voit.

-"Y a que moi qui peut le traiter de connard t'as compris enflure !" hurle Rebekah avec son pistolet qui pointe Alaric. Si la situation n'était pas si critique, Klaus aurait certainement éclaté de rire avant de prendre sa soeur dans ses bras. A côté d'elle, Alexander abaisse son arme et regarde encore froidement Damon, et dire qu'il avait discuter avec cet homme ! Si Rebekah n'avait pas comprit son manège, les deux ne l'auraient pas suivit et tout le monde serait mort !

Pris en panique Scott relâche les deux filles et commence à s'enfuir mais un coup violent venant de derrière lui l'assomme net. Malia plus que surprise regarde Stiles relâcher Matt et venir arrêter Scott puis retourner son regard sur elle pour voir si elle va bien. Matt ne tente pas de le prendre pour ennemi et le petit groupe regarde Stiles surprit.

-"Ils ont prévus de verrouiller toutes les issues, il faut sortir d'ici" commande-t-il alors que tout le monde se met à courir vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'Elijah défonce la porte et se rue à l'extérieur, il voit la camionnette qui les a emmenés ici démarrer au quart de tour et s'éloigner au loin emmenant l'inconnu et Katherine. Fou de rage, Elijah d'habitude si calme attrape Stiles par le col et lui hurle des explications ! C'est finalement Bonnie qui intervient et qui sépare les deux hommes qui s'affrontent toujours du regard. Juste en face, Allison et Malia restent figées face à leur ami se tenant toujours fermement l'une à l'autre pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol.

-"Qui est-il ?" demande alors Elijah au deux filles pour tenter de se calmer.

-"C'est Stiles, mon ex petit-ami" soupire Malia avant de poser les yeux au sol pour ne pas croiser le regard de son ex petit-ami "Il m'a mentit et je l'ai quitté" explique-t-elle.

-"Pas que je veux briser ce moment, il faut qu'on parte d'ici avant que les autres se réveillent" coupe Kol avant de regarder le groupe de filles "Est-ce qu'on peux lui faire confiance ?" demande-t-il aux deux concernées.

-"Ouai ..." finit par trancher Allison alors que Malia n'ose rien dire, personnellement elle ne fait plus confiance à Stiles pas après ce qu'il lui a caché, mais les autres peuvent lui faire confiance à son avis.

-"Il y a deux motos à l'arrière de la maison, c'est ainsi que moi et Scott on est arrivé, on va faire plusieurs voyages pour amener tout le monde en sécurité." explique Stiles avant de partir en direction des motos suivit de Matt. Lorsqu'ils reviennent Stiles est sur l'une et Matt sur l'autre. "Malia monte derrière moi" exige-t-il alors que cette dernière fait sans rien dire, puis Caroline monte derrière Matt et voilà les deux motos parti.

Les cheveux de Malia volent au vent alors qu'elle commence enfin à comprendre la situation, Katherine est une traitre, Damon est mort et Alaric est un assassin. Le coeur de la brune se sert en imaginant son cousin mourir sous les mains de cet homme, non vraiment la journée ne pouvait être pire. Et puis il y a Stiles, ce garçon qu'elle a tant aimé avant d'apprendre qu'il lui avait mentit ! Elle y avait cru pourtant, Stiles était son premier flirte son premier amour et son premier baiser, rien ne peut changer ça ! Une rafale de vent tente de l'emporte sur la droite et Malia vacille avant de s'agripper à Stiles, la main froide de la jeune femme se plaque sur la hanche du garçon et vient encercler toute sa taille, puis Malia se colle à lui et enfouie son visage dans le pull en laine de Stiles, qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir craquer et pleurer à chaude larmes avant d'hurler sa rage !

Stiles finit par arrêter la moto à une station service à dix minutes du manoir, Caroline descend du bolide et remet rapidement ses cheveux blonds en place avant de laisser Matt s'en aller au loin pour lui ramener Bonnie. Malia en revanche, se tourne vers son chauffeur qui la regarde tendrement, entre eux il n'y a jamais eut besoin de paroles ou de mots, un simple regard suffit pour que Malia lui fasse de nouveau confiance quitte à remettre sa vie entre les mains de cet homme. Il tend la mains vers elle et caresse gentiment la joue de la brune qui presse son visage dans la paume de sa main, enfin un peut de bien et de réconfort ! Puis Stiles redémarre et retourne à la suite de Matt laissant Malia le regarder disparaitre dans l'horizon.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Bl¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Alors tu nous explique maintenant ?" demande Klaus alors que le groupe s'installe sur une table de la cafétéria. Les regards se tournent vers Stiles alors que celui ci se sent soudainement mal, Rebekah vient alors étrangement à son aide.

-"Il nous a aidé pour renter au manoir et permettre de vous sauvez" explique la blonde alors qu'elle reste collée à son petit frère qui lui a tant manqué.

-"Ouai, en faite, ce Damon est venu nous retrouver quelques heures après l'enterrement de Lydia pour nous dire que vous aviez quittés la ville et étiez responsable de la mort de Lydia. Scott l'a directement cru et je dois dire mettre moi aussi laissé berné pendant un temps ! Lorsque j'ai compris son manège, je suis resté pour tenter d'en savoir un maximum et pouvoir vous aidez" explique Stiles alors qu'il passe la mains sur son bras droit.

-"T'étais une taupe alors ?" demande Kol d'un air sournois.

-"Moi tant que Allison et Malia me disent qu'on peut lui faire confiance je le crois" souffle Elijah avant de se resservir un verre d'alcool.

-"Qu'à tu appris alors ?" demande Kol toujours à vouloir chercher le point faible qui trahirai Stiles et montrerait qu'il est un inconnu "Est-ce que tu savais pour Katherine ?" Stiles le regarde alors surprit ce qui attire la curiosité de tous. Le petit nouveau tourne la tête pour fixer tout le monde et soupire.

-"Mais vous n'avez toujours pas compris ?"

-"Quoi ?" demande Caroline plus que curieuse et impatiente.

-"Regardez" souffle Stiles avant de sortir un parchemin de son sac "Ce devait être un de vos futurs messages mais je l'ai intercepté en route et je ne le regrette pas, lisez" sourit Stiles avant de donner le parchemin à Bonnie qui le lit à voix haute.

-"_Il était une fois deux ravissantes brunettes appelées Katherine et Elena Mais l'une d'elles était folle. Et comme vous le savez, par quelques coups de baguette magique du destin, Katherine est devenue Elena un moment. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que Elena est devenue Katherine de son côté._

_Vous avez bien lu, Jolies Petites Menteuses. Et tout ça, c'est votre faute. Vous vous souvenez quand vous avez lâchement abandonnées votre amie face au fauve ? Vous vous souvenez de la fille que vous avez trouvez avec le corps de Derek Hale ? Ce n'était pas la même. Comme vous l'avez si astucieusement deviné, Katherine n'est jamais réapparue depuis son cri qui a signé son coup de grâce, je ne l'ai pas abandonné dans un vulgaire placard à balai ! Pour l'instant laissez moi vous contez l'histoire D'Elena Pierce._

_Un beau matin, alors que certaines petites filles jouaient à la poupée ou que d'autres dessinaient dans leur chambre, bien sagement, Elena en est venue à une conclusion bien curieuse. "Si tout était à refaire quelque part, je fuirais l'inconnu", décida la jumelle de Katherine. Elle était censée partir loin d'ici le jour où vous l'avez découvert . On était en train de se disputer ; je me réjouissais d'avance à l'idée d'être bientôt débarrassée d'elle. Tout à coup, elle a filé dans ce placard et j'ai du fuir pour ne pas me faire voir, cette génie a commencé à vous parler comme si vous étiez les meilleures amies du monde. À vous parler de son sauvetage comme si c'était elle qui l'avait vécue !_

_Cette femme est réellement mon meilleur atout contre vous, ce faire passer pour sa propre soeur jumelle, du génie ! Et vous vous n'avez jamais doutez un seul instant de sa bonne foie, comme si j'aurais relâché ma menteuse préférée si facilement ? Je vais lui laisser écrire la fin de ce long message qui révèle enfin la vérité et vous met à terre mes pétasses !_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Elena¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Mon histoire vous dit quelque chose, mesdemoiselles ?_

_Mais ne vous en faites pas. Ce conte de fées qui a mal tourné peut encore bien se terminer pour moi. J'ai veillé à ce que ma sœur paye pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Et aujourd'hui, c'est votre tour._

_J'ai essayé de vous brûler vives, de vous rendre folles, de vous envoyer en prison. Je vous ai même pourri la vie cette semaine. J'ai lancé un fauve à vos trousses. J'ai envoyé votre petite bande en plein bush australien. J'ai fait croire à Malia qu'elle n'était qu'une épave. Quant à Bonnie.. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Regarde bien, elle est juste sous ton nez._

_Je suppose que je devrais tous vous remercier pour m'avoir si méticuleusement raconter tout vos projets. Ça nous a beaucoup aidées, Mon ami et moi. Ça m'a permis de tout mettre au point. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le grand soir ! Le rideau est sur le point de se lever, les filles. Le spectacle va commencer. Tenez-vous prêtes à rencontrer votre créateur d'une minute à l'autre._

_Bisous ! -Elena (la vraie)"_

-"Attend je ne comprends pas tout !" se reprend Rebekah d'abord surprise.

-"Alors Katherine avait une soeur jumelle mais pourquoi ne jamais rien nous avoir dit ?!" souffle Caroline totalement perdue dans ses pensées et le choc qui s'en suit.

-"Vous deviez lire ce parchemin avant d'entrer dans le manoir tout à l'heure mais je l'ai pris" explique Stiles "hors contexte quelques moments sont incompréhensibles " assure-t-il avant de continuer "Celle a qui vous parlez depuis des jours ce n'est pas votre amie, c'est Elena la pire des garces mais aussi la soeur jumelle de Katherine. "

-"Elle est vraiment bonne comédienne" commente Matt avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise.

-"J'ai vécu des années avec Katherine et elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'une soeur !" s'exclame Elijah plus que révolté.

-"Elle en a honte, la seule personne qu'elle ai présentée à Elena c'est Stefan son ex-mari, ça a tourné au vinaigre et depuis les deux sont brouillées. J'en sais pas plus' termine Stiles alors que la serveuse arrive avec les commandes.

-"Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" sort alors la voix d'Allison.


	31. Chapitre 15 bl

_-"Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demande la voix d'Allison ._

-"On ne peut pas retourner au manoir ni même resté dans la ville ou Alaric risque de nous trouver et il peut être très dangereux, même seul" commence Elijah.

-"On fuit ?" propose Malia habituée à ce que le groupe fasse ça en cas de problème. Personne ne trouve à redire d'ailleurs, après tout fuir était devenu une habitude même si ça ne les avait jamais sortis d'affaire. Un petit silence s'en suivit pendant lequel personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche.

-"On ne peut pas fuir à chaque petits problèmes" s'indigne Caroline d'une voix boudeuse alors que Bonnie acquise.

-"C'est vrai mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?" demande Malia étant réaliste face à la situation critique dans lequel ils se trouvent.

-"Rien" résume Elijah "Mais où va-t-on alors ?" s'inquiète-t-il "On doit quitter le ville mais pour aller où ?"

-"Et bien ..." commence Allison alors que comme d'habitude lorsque quelqu'un a une idée, tout le monde se met à la fixer "Malia est arrivée en ville à l'âge de seize ans mais t'étais où avant ?" demande la brune à son amie qui baisse les yeux.

-"Chez ma soeur Diana, dans une petite ville à quelques heures d'ici sur la côte Atlantique c'est vraiment très jolie" sourit Malia en repensant à son chez elle "Puis ma mère est morte et mon père et moi sommes partit vivre ailleurs en laissant ma soeur de vingt et un ans seule. Elle n'a pas voulu nous accompagner" résume Malia avant de se lever de table pour partir aux toilettes avec Allison.

-"Alors on ira là avant de trouver mieux" conclu Elijah alors que Caroline et Bonnie se lèvent à leur tour.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$Bl¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Malia ferme la porte des toilettes alors que ceux ci sont déserts. Dans la pièce Allison, Caroline et Bonnie la fixent sans comprendre.

-"J'ai ... enfin je crois que j'ai découvert un truc !" explique Malia avant de s'appuyer sur le lavabo et regarder en face d'elle son reflet dans le miroir l'air paniquée. Allison semble perdue et s'installe à ses côtés de même que les deux autres filles.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" demande alors Caroline d'une voix inquiète pour son amie qui continue de respirer difficilement. Bonnie soupire puis attrape Malia pour la maintenir face à elle.

-"Malia ! Malia regarde moi ! Il faut que tu te calmes" souffle Bonnie d'une voix rassurante qui calme un peut Malia puisque celle ci respire de nouveau une fois détachée de la métisse.

-"Et bien regarder ..." commence-t-elle avant de faire des va et vient dans la pièce et des grands gestes pour expliquer sa théorie "on est d'accord que Isaac et Caroline ont tous deux étés battus par leurs pères ce qui leurs fait un point commun" demande Malia pour vérifier ses dires.

-"Ouai ..." acquise Caroline une fois de plus honteuse de son passé et de la manière dont son père a agit.

-"Allison et Bonnie quant à elles ont toutes les deux étés victimes de trahison envers les hommes qu'elles aimaient" poursuit Malia alors que les trois autres commencent à comprendre.

-"On peut dire ça" avoue Bonnie "tu es en train d'expliquer qu'étrangement nous étions tous reliés entre nous par un même secret ... mais toi alors ..."souffle Bonnie choquée, elle se tourne vers Malia dans un même geste que les deux autres "tu as donc un lien avec Katherine ... la soeur qu'on va allez voir là ! C'est ta soeur jumelle !" comprend la métisse.

-"Oh mon dieu" crache Caroline assez surprise alors qu'Allison ne dit rien.

-"Diana et moi étions inséparables" explique Malia d'une petite voix "j'ai tout partagé avec elle, puis elle a commencé à se faire passé pour moi un peut comme Elena et Katherine ... et elle a finit par gâcher ma vie" souffle-t-elle "je pense qu'elle a surtout été influencée par ses amies de l'époque".

-"Les filles !" souffle Allison alors que son regard est perdue dans le vide elle relève subitement les yeux et fixe les trois filles "j'ai un plan !"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Bl¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Allison marche dans la rue avec un petit sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres. Etrangement elle se sent triste de ce nouveau départ, d'un rapide coup d'oeil elle regarde Matt dire aurevoir à ses deux jeunes soeurs. La plus jeune verse quelques larmes avant de monter dans le train suivit de près par Camille. Matt regarde ses soeurs partirent le coeur gros mais il a catégoriquement refusé de laisser le groupe face à l'inconnu et veut se battre avec son ennemi. Il s'interrèsse de nouveau à Allison et lui sourit pour tenter de la rassurer un minimum, il s'avance vers elle et attrape sa main dans un espoir de de soutient face à sa tristesse.

-"Ca va aller ?" demande Allison d'une petite voix alors que Matt acquise diffcilement. Main dans la main ils rejoignent le groupe près à partir pour une nouvelle destination.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Bl¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Allez Alli, le train va partir !" hurle Bonnie en voyant son amie revenir avec Matt. La métisse rencontre le regard de son amie et acquise dans une discussion muette entre elles.

Elijah et Klaus sont déjà dans le moyen de transport, assit confortablement dans leur siège. Le premier ne se remet pas d'avoir perdu Katherine pour la seconde fois, l'autre lit un livre d'un air détendu mais qui cache surtout son mal-être. Aussi mollement que ses deux frères, Kol vient les rejoindre et tous trois se mette à discuter du retour de Rebekah et de à quel point elle leur a manqué.

Leur soeur discute justement avec Caroline de sa prise de conscience sur la véritable identité de Damon et comment elle l'a suivit lorsqu'il est venu jusqu'au manoir.

-"Et t'as faillis mourir noyer ?" hurle Caroline bien fort pour que les trois frères l'entendent. Cela semble fonctionner puisque directement les trois têtes se tournent en leur direction. Caroline sourit d'un air faussement désolée alors que Kol s'exclame.

-"Comment ça mourir ? Bekah vient par ici !" hurle-t-il alors que sa soeur le rejoins. La famille au complet se retrouve alors assise en face à face en discutant des derniers événements. Ils en oublient complètement la réalité et ce qu'ils les entourent alors que Caroline sourit fière d'elle.

Elle rejoins ensuite Allison et Bonnie.

-"C'es régler pour les Mickaelson" souffle-t-elle en les surveillants malgré tout par la fenêtre. Aller ! Encore quelques minutes à tenir. Bonnie acquise avant de lancer un regard à Kol, Matt revient au même instant. Allison tourne son regard sur Malia en pleine discussion un peu plus loin avec Stiles.

Lorsque la jeune femme voit le signe de tête de son amie, elle comprend que c'est à elle de jouer. Alors elle rive toute son attention sur Stiles.

-"Mais où est Isaac au faite ?" demande-t-il surprit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Malia le regarde un moment et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Isaac. Maintenant qu'elle sait que c'est Alaric qui a lancé ce fauve, elle se sent idiote d'avoir tenter de le sauver et pleurer sur son sort. Quel perte de temps ! Et Katherine ! Malia ne sait même pas si son amie est toujours en vie.

-"Il est ... il est mort" souffle-t-elle alors avant de pincer les lèvres pour se retenir de craquer. Pas maintenant ! Les filles comptent sur elle.

-"Nan ..." murmure-t-il à court de mot, il semble vraiment sur le points de s'effondrer et Malia se sent encore un peut plus mal.

-"Désolée pour Lydia également, je sais que vous étiez vraiment amis".

-Ouai ..." gémit simplement Stiles trop abasourdit par la mort de Isaac pour penser à autre chose. Malia ravale ses larmes et avance sa main vers Stiles. C'est alors que la bouteille d'eau se verse sur la cuisse de Stiles et le trempe complètement.

-"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu" hurle Malia en se relevant du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis. "Je suis ... je suis tellement désolée, je ..." Malia éclate alors en sanglot, pas réellement à cause de sa maladresse mais par la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Leur vie est devenu horrible. Mais Malia se raccroche à l'espoir qu'un jour tout s'arrêterai aussi subitement que tout avait commencé.

-"Oh non Malia s'est rien" souffle alors Stiles en enlaçant Malia pour la calmer. Celle ci ferme les yeux et profite de ce moment avec lui, il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend rien. "Je ... je vais aller essayer d'aller améliorer ça, ne tarde pas trop à monter non plus le train ne va plus tarder à partir " poursuit Stiles avant de s'éloigner en direction du train.

Malia le regarde s'éloigner et essuie ses larmes avant de sourire timidement à Allison. Stiles est maintenant hors jeu aussi, cloîtrer dans les toilettes du train pour les prochaines minutes. Il ne reste plus que Alexander et Matt. La jeune femme passe donc le flambeau à Bonnie qui se met en marche en direction de Alexander, c'est à son tour de jouer.

-"Eh Alexander !" hurle Bonnie au jeune homme qu'elle ne connait pas, celui se retourne surprit. "tu devrais aller voir Rebekah elle se fait mitrailler de questions par ses frères et je crois qu'elle à besoin de toi pour confirmer ses dires" dit simplement Bonnie.

-"Merde !" jure Alexander en dépassant Bonnie pour monter dans le train rejoindre la famille Mickaelson. Il se lance alors avec Rebekah dans le récit de leur semaine et Bonnie rive son regard sur ses amis qui semblent impressionner par sa rapidité, elle sourit simplement et Allison comprend que c'est à son tour de faire mieux.

Elle regarde alors au tour d'elle et voit une femme courir derrière son fils qui rigole sur le quai, elle laisse sa valise seule sur le bord. Allison s'avance discrètement vers l'objet et l'empoigne avant que Matt n'est eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit. Caroline et Malia tourne la tête amusé et Bonnie entend même Caroline murmurée tout bas 'Non mais quel toupet !' Bonnie sourit, vraiment Allison fait fort.

-"Matt !" le concerné se tourne vers Allison qui arrive valise en main.

-"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette valise ?" demande-t-il surprise.

-"Ca ne s'est pas vue mais je viens de partir aller l'acheter et j'ai mis quelques affaires dedans" Bonnie s'incline, Allison est vraiment forte. "Tu peux aller la mettre dans le train j'aimerais discuter avec les filles avant de monter" sourit-elle innocemment.

-"Ouai bien sur" accepter Matt avant de monter dans le train valise à la mains.

Les quatre filles se retrouvent enfin seules. Les trois autres regardent encore Allison un peu choquées et celle ci hausse les épaules.

-"Tu es vraiment la meilleure menteuse du groupe" souffle Bonnie au bout d'un moment de silence.

-"Si tu crois que ça me plait !" Allison monte le ton "et puis Malia a pleurer quand même !"

-"C'est vrai " avoue Caroline "vous êtes vraiment membres du groupe les nouvelles" s'amuse-t-elle avant de taper dans la mains de Malia.

-"Oh oh oh! " s'impose Bonnie "c'est pas finit je vous signale !"

-"Ouai ouai on sait !" lève les yeux au ciel Caroline sous les sourires des autres filles.

Oui, tout est bien loin d'être fini !

**Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre ! L'avant dernier ! Pour ceux qui suivent We don't cheat with the death, désolée mais je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre et je tente de m'y remettre dès que possible peut être à Noel ou avant mais je fais au mieux.**

**Kiss**


	32. C'est fini !

_-"Oh oh oh! " s'impose Bonnie "c'est pas finit je vous signale !"_

_-"Ouai ouai on sait !" lève les yeux au ciel Caroline sous les sourires des autres filles._

_Oui, tout est bien loin d'être fini !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kol regarde autour de lui et remarque directement que quelque chose ne va pas, il ne saurait dire quoi trop perdu entre les insultes et les crie de Klaus et Rebekah. Alexander les a rejoins un peu auparavant et il semble impossible de trouver les filles ni même Stiles dans les train, pourvu qu'elle arrive à temps ... pense t-il excédé par le laissé aller des filles, certes la seconde perte de Katherine est dur à encaisser pour tout le monde, mais de là à se laisser dépérir, Kol en a réellement assez. Et puis où sont-elles à la fin ? Kol s'apprête à retourner dans le vif du sujet, lorsque Matt arrive derrière lui et coupe toutes les discussions.

-"Eh il y a encore un peu de place pour cette valise ?" demande-t-il le sourire aux lèvres alors que Kol le regarde sourcils froncés.

Soudain un élan de lucidité s'empare de Kol et il se lève de son siège à toute vitesse avant de demander à Elijah de dégager le passage.

-"Que se passe-t-il ?" demande Klaus, ayant totalement oublié sa dispute avec son frère.

-"Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? Elles se barrent !" hurle Kol oubliant les autres passagers et courant à petites foulées vers la porte de sortie. Sur le chemin il tombe face à face avec Stiles qui sort seulement des toilettes, enfin sec.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" demande-t-il face à Kol et les autres derrière lui. Kol ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et pousse sèchement Stiles sur le côté avant d'enfin arriver face à la porte.

Devant lui, les quatre filles sont regroupées, toutes sur le quai, le visage fermé et le regard dur. Kol dévale les quelques marches et Caroline entrouvre les lèvres. Merde ! Heureusement pour leur plan, les portes du train se referment avant que Kol ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et le véhicule se met en marche, le jeune homme regarde durement Bonnie. Celle ci sourit simplement.

-"Désolé Kol, mais c'est le mieux pour toi, je t'assure !" parvient-il à comprendre alors que le monde autour de lui s'évapore. Il regarde la jeune métisse avec une certaine rancœur jusqu'à ce que le quai ne devienne plus visible pour lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤bl¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le mieux pour eux ?" demande Caroline alors qu'elle regarde le train s'éloigner.

-"J'en suis certaines !"affirme Bonnie alors que Malia et Allison hochent la tête d'accord avec les dires de la métisse.

-"QU'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demande Malia alors que les filles quittent la gare et remontent dans le taxi que Allison avait appeler un peut plus tôt. Alors que Caroline se met à regarder par la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'oublié un peu tout ça, Allison pose délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière dans l'espoir vaine de la calmer. Bonnie se contente de répondre à son ancienne ennemie.

-"On va retrouver l'inconnu et on va le faire payer !" la voix de Bonnie est froide, violente et dénuée de bon sentiment. Caroline a du mal à reconnaître son amie, à quel moment tout cela avait détruit leur amitié ? A quel moment Bonnie avait cessé de comprendre Caroline ? La blonde ne serait le dire mais aujourd'hui le temps où elles étaient proches, semblent loin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$bl¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors que le taxi déposent les trois filles devant le manoir où elles étaient un peu plus tôt, Malia sort la première et regarde l'impressionnante bâtisse. Allison et Caroline se contente d'avancer droit devant elles sans chercher à comprendre ni même à analyser chaque possible failles dans leur plan et Bonnie remarque au contraire directement la quatre-quatre noir garé non loin de là et caché derrière une certaine végétation.

Caroline est la première et ouvre directement la porte principale, suivit de près par Allison, Malia et enfin Bonnie

-"Attend !" souffle la dernière voulant se faire discrète. Caroline se retourne et regarde froidement son amie.

-"Quoi ? C'est bien toi qui voulait revenir ici, maintenant on y est alors assume !" murmure la blonde avant d'entré dans la maison.

Lorsque les quatre filles sont finalement toutes à l'intérieur, des voix se font entendre dans le salon. D'un pas agile et discret Bonnie, suivit des autres se rapproche des voix et reconnaît la voix rocailleuse et sinistre de l'inconnu mais également de Katherine/Elena. A l'entente de sa voix, Allison frissonne et n'en mène pas large.

-"Que fait-on alors ?" s'impatiente Elena, Bonnie regarde discrètement dans le salon et remarque la jolie brune debout en plein centre, les mains sur les hanches l'air exaspérée. Si seulement Bonnie pouvait arrêter tout ça. "Comment elles ont pu nous échapper ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" rugit-elle à quelqu'un face à elle, Bonnie ne le voit pas mais elle s'imagine facilement l'inconnu. Savoir qu'il est là, à quelques pas d'elle donne à Bonnie l'envie de sauter dans la pièce et le tuer de ses propres mains.

-"Elles ne nous on peut être pas échapper ..." susurre la voix de l'inconnu. Bonnie ouvre grand les yeux et se tourne vers ses trois amies, seulement lorsqu'elle se retourne, Malia a disparue. C'était pourtant la dernière derrière Caroline et Allison.

-"Où est Malia" souffle Bonnie aussi silencieusement que possible. Directement les deux jeunes femmes se tournent et Caroline ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un "Oh mon dieu" de ses lèvres qui résonne dans toute la maison.

-"Venez récupérer votre amie les filles" rit la voix de l'inconnu dans le dos de Bonnie. Cette dernière se relève dans un élan semblable à celui des deux autres jeunes filles. Son cœur bat plus vite que sa poitrine ne peut le supporter et manque d'exploser à chaque instants. Le stress lui monte à la tête alors que ses yeux regardent dans chaque coin du couloir.

-"Courrez !" hurle-t-elle alors qu'elle sait déjà qu'elles sont rentrées dans la gueule du loup. Aussitôt ce mot prononcé, Allison se met à courir, Caroline puis Bonnie sur ses talons. Les trois filles arrivent rapidement à la porte, et Bonnie se sent déjà soulagée. Allison ouvre la porte à la volée et Caroline la suit à l'extérieur. Le taxi est partit, rien à faire, aucune issu.

Une voiture sort alors à toute vitesse du garage et Allison n'a même pas le temps de tourner la tête que son corps s'élance dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur le froid et dur. La voiture la percutée de plein fouet, impossible pour Bonnie de dire si son amie est en vie. D'un geste d'experte et attrape Caroline par la taille et plaque sa main sur sa bouche alors que la blonde hurle dans un cri étouffé par la main de Bonnie. Caroline se débat et tente de partir au secours de son amie alors que Bonnie attrape déjà la main froide de son amie et l'entraîne avec elle dans la forêt qui entour le manoir Mickaelson. Derrière elle, Bonnie entend une portière claqué et Scott partir à leur poursuite.

La métisse ne saurait dire quand elle a perdue la main de Caroline, ni même quand ses foulées sont devenue plus rapide. Elle se laisse simplement portée par la volonté de fuir, espérant que ses amies s'en sortiront, que Caroline s'en sortira. Seulement son pied droit percute violemment une racine et le corps de Bonnie s'effondre au sol avant de dévaler une descente à pleine allure. Bonnie atterrit visage dans la boue, le cœur à bout de souffle, la force l'ayant quittée elle est incapable de poursuivre sa fuite. Alors Scott ou n'importe qui elle ne sait pas, la rattrape et la tourne. Bonnie sent le soleil sur sa peau et une aiguille se planter dans son cou.

-"Putain salope tu m'auras fait courir" dit une voix d'homme visiblement à bout de souffle de sa course poursuite. C'est une voix que Bonnie ne connaît pas, elle n'a pas réellement plus le temps de réfléchir puisqu'un profond sommeil vient la faucher de toute réalité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤df¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque Bonnie se réveille, elle a d'abord du mal à savoir où elle se trouve mais finalement les derniers évènements lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle est allongée dans un lit gris foncé, l'air est frai et humide. Une puanteur se dégage de la pièce alors que Bonnie papillonne des yeux pour y voir plus clair, elle décèle le bruit d'une goutte d'eau qui vient s'effondre dans un liquide et un silence pesant. Autour d'elle, tout est sombre, tout est remplit de crasse et de saleté. C'est une sorte de sous-sol froid et sordide. Bonnie regarde ensuite ses mains salles de terre et les ongles en sang, elle porte une robe gris foncé qui lui arrive jusqu'à la cheville, elle a froid, terriblement froid. Ainsi en manche courte dans une sorte de cellule.

Autour d'elle des grillages, de sorte qu'elle est enfermée en cage. Aucunes fenêtres, ni portes en vue. Rien pour la sauver de ce cauchemar, que compte faire l'inconnu d'elle ? Elle avance d'un pas vers la grille face à elle et son pied frôle un rat. Bonnie hurle avant de se reprendre et analyser les choses autour d'elle. Il faut quelques minutes avant que Bonnie accepte la vérité face à elle. Dans cette cave, trois autre cage qui renferment toutes les trois, le corps de Caroline, Malia et ... Bonnie plisse les yeux avant de laisser un cri s'échapper de sa bouche ... Katherine.

**Voilà voilà, BL est officiellement finit et je ne compte pas mettre une suite tout de suite. Je sais que je m'arrête avec encore plein de mystère et que la fin de ce chapitre se lance dans une intrigue totalement nouvelle et inconnue mais malheureusement vous allez devoir attendre longtemps. Les reviews me touchent et me poussent à écrire alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser une avec pour chance d'avoir la suite. J'aimerais remercier Movie-like, adelys, meumeu3312, lalichou, Iman, LaurieBerry2365, mimi34 et tous les autres. MAIS surtout The Kingdom Of Dramione que je conseille à tous et à qui je dédicace ce dernier chapitre. Egalement un happy birthday à Sofia et un grand MERCI à tous.**

**Joyeux Noel **

**Kiss PAL **


End file.
